Harry Potter: Superhero
by RobPHunter
Summary: Harry James Potter is kidnapped by dangerous escaped convict Sirius Black. Years later James Canis shows up at Hogwarts. Ringing bells in many of the professors heads and charming his way through out the populous. NOW FEATURING: Vampire Harry
1. How it began

_Sunday 29__th__ July 1984_

Sirius Black sat in his cool dark, dank cell at Azkaban, he had been in for three years so far…or was it four, he could never remember, outside was always dark and overcast so time was a un-existing concept out on the island, it wasn't helped by the fact that the Dementors sucked all positive outlooks on life, so one couldn't count down how many days to either their death or their parole date. Dementors just seemed to suck the good things in life out of you. Not Sirius Black though. Famous Marauder, lustful heart breaker and all through rebel.

He was saner than most of the prisoners who had been in there for just a week, let alone the ones that had been in there as long as he had. This wasn't because he was something special, but it was because he wasn't sitting in his cell as Sirius Black, he was sitting in his cell as Padfoot, the name his school friends had christened his dog animagus.

Dementors affected humans drastically; this is because of their superior brain functions and their ability to know the difference between thoughts and feeling. Dogs couldn't do this. The Dementors effected them, but to a lesser degree that they did humans. Dogs could also live on less than Humans.

Apart from not being in his own body, Sirius also kept sane by remembering that he was innocent. The crime he was in here for had not been committed by him, he almost wished it had.

The Dementors sucked on every happy thought in someone's head, erasing them gradually, that is why people go crazy, because they always think of the strongest thought they can, which is almost always a happy one. One of family or friends. Not Sirius though, he latched onto the knowledge that he was innocent, it was no happy thought, but it was one that gave him hope, that limited his output towards the Dementors.

The other thought that kept him sane was one that he only brought to the surface when he was either a dog or the Dementors weren't near. One of his now four year old Godson. Harry James Potter. Sirius could remember the promise he had once made to James and Lily, his mind often drifted back to that day, it was three days before the Halloween that they died.

_"Sirius, I want you to promise us something." James said, sounding serious (no pun intended)._

_"James, you know that I'd do anything for you." Sirius smiled as he lay a hand on James's shoulder and then took Harry out of his best friend's arms. "Just asked, and I'll do it."_

_"If anything happens to us," James indicated to himself and Lily, "I want you to take care of Harry, do whatever you can for him, and listen to me Sirius, Harry's special."_

_"We all know that, Prongs." Sirius told the man who was more like a brother to him than a friend._

_"I mean it, Sirius." James took a deep breath. "He's the only one who can end this. Dumbledore heard a Prophecy, a real one. Harry's the only one who can stop Voldemort, no matter what, help him, train him, and help him do this if we aren't here."_

_Sirius took in what James had just told him about the small boy he held in his arms. Looking down at the baby Sirius spoke. "This bundle of joy is meant to get rid of You-Know-Who? How?"_

_"Either him or the Longbottom's kid." James said. "If something happens to us, that would mean it was Harry, take care of him Sirius. Promise me this. Train him, teach him how to fight, teach him how to be sneaky, but most importantly teach him how to be a Marauder." James clapped his friend on the shoulder._

_"You know I'd teach him how to be sneaky and how to be a Marauder." Sirius grinned. "But I'll make sure he's ready when the time comes."_

_"Thank you, Sirius." James hugged his friend, Harry squashed in between them. _

_Sirius looked down at the baby. "I'll take care of you kiddo, I promise." _

"I'll take care of you kiddo, I promise." Sirius whispered the words to himself, the words coming out throaty. He wasn't aware he had even become human again. He looked round at his ten by ten cell. "I need to get outta here."

Monday 30th 1984

"Remus?" the old man appeared in the small shack in Canada. The shack was dark and messy. There was a large cage in the corner, welded together badly, with a variety of locks and bolts. There was a small flickering black and white television and a ripped and patched sofa. The man wrinkled his nose at the smell, one of alcohol and fast food. "Remus are you here?"

"Ugh? Whos'at?" a moan came from the sofa. The large pile of what Dumbledore had assumed were rags and clothes moved. A man appeared, his bare chest showing numerous scars and scratches, the largest being what looked like teeth marks around his left shoulder. "Professor? What you doin' here?" he rolled of the sofa, showing he was wearing ripped jeans and large lumberjack boots.

"Remus, I have disturbing news." Dumbledore said grimly, as the man selected a dirty chequered shirt from the floor, which Dumbledore now saw was wood, but had a thick layer of dust and stains dotted around.

"What's going on?" Remus asked, worried at the old Professor's tone.

"Sirius has escaped, early this morning. I'm sorry, but no one knows Black as well as you do, can you come back and help us find him." Dumbledore watched as the man's remaining colour drained. "When was the last full moon, Remus?"

"Two nights ago." Remus said, waving his hand in the vague direction of a calendar pinned next to the cage. "I'm still recovering."

"Can you come or not?" Dumbledore asked.

"I can." Remus said.

"Good, pack and then Floo to my office, the close Order members are meeting to deal with this."

* * * *

Sirius felt like barking for joy, but he didn't. He was in the baggage compartment of a train heading for London, he had been to Godric's Hollow and broken into the Hall of Records, which was the first thing he had done after swimming from Azkaban to the main land.

He had found out that his Godson now lived in Surrey. Sirius shuddered as he remembered who he was living with. Lily's sister, Petunia Dursley was a total bitch, and not the type that were normally attracted to Padfoot. Sirius had met her three times and her husband twice. She was an organisation freak and liked everything normal, tidy and hated Lily, He was a controlling, so egotistic it put both James and Sirius to shame, and as a result of Petunia hating Lily, Vernon hated Lily. It was a result of both of them hating Lily, and loving things being normal that they both hated magic. Sirius could only imagine what life was like for his Godson.

Sirius had no idea how far he had to go, he curled up in a corner and fell asleep.

* * * *

Remus sat in a chair in the Headmaster's Office at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was a chair he was very familiar with. It was a chair he had often sat in when he was with his friends on one of their 'visits' to the headmaster during their school years. He could tell it was his by the loose thread he had developed a habit of picking at school, he picked at it now.

Dumbledore sat behind his desk, Professor McGonagall next to him, Severus Snape on the other side. Around Remus was assembled the Order of the Phoenix, an organisation started by Dumbledore to combat Voldemort and his followers during the war. The reason they were here, to track a follower who was almost as dangerous as Voldemort himself.

"Remus, do you have any idea where Sirius would go?" Dumbledore asked.

"I have various idea's, some based on how well I know Sirius, and some on what he told me the only time I visited him in Azkaban.

_ Christmas Eve 1981_

_Remus was led into the interrogation room by two guards, the room was basic, and a large stone room with a table, a chair on either side, chained into the chair on the far side was Sirius Black, a man whom Remus used to think he could trust. The man's face burst into a smile. "Moony, come to get me out have you?" seeing Remus's solemn face Sirius's face fell. "You believe them, don't you?"_

_"Why did you do it, Sirius?" Remus asked quietly, sitting down opposite Sirius._

_"Mooney, you gotta believe me, I never betrayed James and Lily. I would rather die than-"_

_"LIAR!" Remus growled. "You gave my two best friends to Voldemort. Bastard."_

_"Remus, please listen. It was Peter, he was the keeper. I got them to change." Sirius begged with the werewolf. "I loved James, Lily and Harry. They were my family, you know that."_

_"Stop lying, Sirius." Remus said in a dead voice. "You betrayed them, you were their secret keeper, you betrayed them, and then you killed Peter."_

_Sirius let out a bark like laugh. "I wish." He scowled. "I wish I had killed the bastard. I didn't though. The scabby rat blew the street up and turned into Wormtail, you know how much he liked to sneak around."_

_"Stop it, Sirius." Remus looked away from his old friend. "I came to tell you, Harry is safe, Voldemort is gone for good, and you're stuck in here, have an un-happy Christmas, Sirius and many more."_

_"Fine, leave." Sirius snapped. "I thought you knew me, Remus. But do me a favour, do Prongs a favour. Take care of Harry. I made a promise to James I'd look after Harry, train him if Voldemort ever came back, teach him how to be a Marauder. Since I'm in here, it's your job. Please Moony, look after the Pronglet." Sirius watched as Remus walked from the room. "Merry Christmas, Moony." _

"Harry." Remus said. "I think he's going after Harry. I can't be sure."

"What would he want Harry for?" Dumbledore asked.

"He said he promised James, he said he'd look after Harry; teach how to be a Marauder." Remus's eyes fell. "Or he could just want Harry dead, I don't know."

"Alastor, get a team and keep watch at Privet Drive, if Sirius comes do whatever it takes to stop him from reaching the house."

Tuesday 31st July 1984

Harry was four, he looked forwards to his birthday, if for nothing except that it was one year closer to when he would be an adult, if he lived that long. After the day before he doubted he would. It had started off ok, he had made breakfast, just as he had been learning to for the last three months, watched TV as they ate the food he had made and he had nothing but a dry slice of bread with a smear of butter. There was something about an escaped convict, but that was all.

He was then tired so he had turned to go back into his cupboard to lie down, until his Uncle Vernon had caught him. Dudley had watched with glee as Vernon had yelled at Harry for being an arrogant, ungrateful worm, or words to those effects. It was then Harry had felt ill, he had thrown up, rather violently as well. His dry bread and butter, a glass of fruit juice and a lot of stomach acid had come up.

Uncle Vernon had then yelled at him, pushed Harry down to make him clean it up, which Harry did, the entire time crying, he had then been thrown into the cupboard, still crying. This was how it was, Harry wasn't cuddled when sick, or taken care of, and he was thrown into his cupboard to get over it. He had learnt to accept this when he had had chicken pox six months ago; he was thrown a bowl, a tub of cream, told not to scratch them, and then locked in his cupboard to be kept away from Dudley.

Harry sighed as he leant against the wall by his bed, a comic he had stolen off of Dudley in his hands, he flicked through the pages. Smiling as he read about the superhero of the book, he kept his identity secret; he used his powers for the good of mankind, saved people, beat up the villain and always got the girl. Harry often wished that was how his life could be. He supposed in a way it was, he kept a brave face in public and in front of the Dursleys, but in the confinement of his cupboard he let all his defences down and cried.

It was as he was thinking about what he'd do if he had powers when he heard Petunia scream.

* * * *

Sirius had managed to sneak past the Aurors guarding the road. He had transformed into a dog and jumped over the fences until he reached the back garden of Number Four. He peered through the corner of the windows; he knew at once he was at the right house. He recognised Petunia and her husband, he immediately transformed back into his human form.

Pulling a long woollen trench coat he had stolen from a washing line around himself he knocked on the door. Petunia opened it. He marched in. he grinned at the horse faced woman. Petunia screamed as he pulled his hood down, while Vernon gasped. "It's that escaped prisoner!" Vernon yelled.

"Where?" Sirius asked mockingly. Then he became business like. "Where is he?"

"Who?" Petunia gasped, as Sirius drew something from his pocket.

"Where's my Godson?" he asked waving it in her face. "You know who I am, I'm Sirius Black, best friend of James Potter, and Godfather to Harry James Potter, tell me where he is or I'll…"

"I'M IN HERE!" there was a pounding from somewhere in the hallway. "HELP!"

Sirius stopped and listened. "Harry?" he rounded on Petunia, his wand levelled at her throat. "Where is he?" he growled.

"C…cupboard." she stammered.

"Why is he in a cupboard?" Sirius growled his voice becoming lower and lower.

"He likes it in there." Vernon came to his wife's rescue.

Sirius rounded on him now. "You are a lying Wanker. I will keep your wife at wand point, you go and get my Godson, if you don't I will flay her." he then grinned menacingly. "I'm a wanted mass murderer, remember?"

Vernon near ran from the kitchen.

* * * *

Harry heard his name mentioned several times. When he heard the stranger ask where he was Harry saw his chance. He hammered his fists against the cupboard door. "I'M IN HERE! HELP!"

There was silence and someone shouting, then the locks and bolt of his door unlocked and the door opened. Harry looked up to see Uncle Vernon looking down at him.

"Boy, there's someone here to see you. Come with me!" Harry followed as hid Uncle turned and led him into the kitchen.

As Harry walked in he saw a man, not just any man, it was the convict off of TV the previous morning. Harry stopped dead. His eyes fixed to the man, who was looking at him, like all his dreams had come true. His eyes were sunken into his face, giving him a skeletal look, his skin was drawn and tight against the bone, making his face look even more like a skull, hw was white and pale, as if he hadn't seen the sun for many years.

"H…Harry?" the man asked, his voice harsh and raspy. "Oh god, you look so much like James." The man fell to his knees sobbing. "God, James, I'm sorry." The man looked at Harry again. "You have everything of your Dad's, except your eyes, your eyes are all Lily. God, Harry I am so sorry."

Even though this man was an escaped convict Harry felt sympathy for him, he was crying as if he had just met a long dead son or something. "Er…Who are you?" Harry asked his voice small.

"Sirius Black." the man looked up at Harry. "I was your Dad's best mate at school, we were near brothers, Harry I'm your Godfather. After you were born your dad told me to look after you if anything happened to him and Lily. Sorry I was a bit late." he grinned. "I was locked up for a while."

"Y…you were meant to look after me?" Harry asked. He glanced at the Dursleys. "Is that why you're here? To take me away?" Harry didn't know what it was but he liked this man, there was a radiance of good coming off of him, making Harry want to trust him.

"If you want me to." Sirius grinned. "But you need to know a few things." Sirius watched as Harry nodded. "I'm a wanted man, Harry, if you come with me; we'll be moving a lot, maybe even to different countries. You won't go to school; I'll teach you all you need to know. And then we'll see abut Hogwarts if you get your letter." Sirius grinned, and then stopped at Harry's puzzled face. "You have heard of Hogwarts haven't you?"

Harry shook his head. Sirius rounded on the Dursleys. "You haven't told him? You haven't told him about Hogwarts? You haven't told him what he is? Or about his parents? You wankers." Sirius turned to Harry. "Harry you're a wizard."

* * * *

"Remus, I'm afraid Harry's missing." Dumbledore looked at the werewolf. "He was found to be missing this afternoon, when questioned Petunia Dursley said Sirius had collected Harry and told him everything. He then took him, we don't know where."

"Harry's gone?" Remus said blankly. "As in Sirius has him? He'll kill him Professor, Sirius is crazy."

"We don't know, Remus. These aren't the actions of a mad or desperate man, only someone who, if what you tell us is correct, wants to fulfil a promise to his best friend and brother.

Thursday 31st July 1986

"Happy Birthday, Pronglet." Sirius bound into Harry's room, pleased as Harry's instant reaction was to sit up, his wand in hand, whipped, Sirius knew from under his pillow. "Reactions good as ever, I see."

"Hey, Paddy." Six year old Harry Potter grinned. "Did you have to wake me up like that on my birthday? Couldn't let me sleep in?"

"Nope, sorry Kiddo." Sirius grinned. "Present, cake, and then I think today you might actually get you transformation down."

Harry grinned. With Sirius's help Harry had been learning how to transform his body into that of an animal, like Sirius could, but whilst Sirius's was a large black shaggy dog, Harry's was a large Timber Wolf. Harry had transformed all his body parts into that of his wolf, but today he was ready to try to turn his whole body.

"Great. Let me get dressed." Harry smiled as Sirius turned to leave the room, seeing his opportunity Harry waved his wand. A bucket of icy cold water appeared above Sirius's head, another wave and the bucket had vanished, leaving the water to fall down onto Sirius, who screamed as Harry's door slammed shut of it's own accord, leaving a cold wet Sirius out in the hall way and a dry, warm Harry on the other.

Harry listened as Sirius stomped down stairs swearing loudly, he smiled as he pulled on jeans and a long sleeves shirt, ever since he had left the Dursleys he had found a new joy of wearing tight clothes, ones he felt actually fit him. He slipped his wand into his pocket and opened the door, walking down to the kitchen he knew Sirius would try to pay him back for the prank he had just pulled.

As Harry entered the kitchen he wasn't disappointed, he whipped out his wand as a large jet of water launched itself at him. A shield was conjured and the water splashed straight back to its source, Sirius holding a large Muggle water gun. He looked at Harry reproachfully, having been soaked for the second time in an hour.

He then grinned and nodded approvingly. "You're getting good, Pronglet. By the time you start Hogwarts you'll be ready to take up where we left off."

Harry smiled at his Godfather. "You'll have to find me another name soon, if I get my Wolf transfiguration down."

Sirius nodded in agreement. "True, now let's get this party started. He pulled out a cake and set it on the table."

Sunday 7th January 1990

Harry pushed his wand into his holster and pulled his scarf around his face. Sirius had finally found who they were looking for. The small cabin in the Canadian woods had been a hit; Sirius knew that his old friend was living there, due to the cage, discarded wrappers and still warm kettle.

Harry waited for Sirius as he came out of his room, pulling a coat on. "Ready, Canis?" Sirius asked.

"As always." Harry grinned.

"Be prepared, Remus still thinks I'm bad, he could attack, we'll have to be careful. Know where to go?"

"Yes, Sirius." Harry said, sounding more like an eighteen year old than a ten year old.

The two turned and disappeared. Appearing in a clearing in some woods, with a cabin in the centre. The two battled their way through the wind to the cabin. Harry went first and knocked. There was no reply, he knocked again."

"Mr Lupin?" Harry yelled, there was the sound of shuffling, something breaking and cursing, soon the door opened.

The man who looked out was roughly shaven, had large bags under his eyes, and looked worse than Sirius had before he had broken out. "Yes? Who are you?"

"Could we come in, Sir, its a little cold out here?" Harry asked.

"Oh sorry, yes, yes come on in." Remus Lupin beckoned them inside. Once the door was closed he looked at them. "How can I help you?"

Sirius spoke. "Well actually, Mr Lupin, we wanted to arrest you for harbouring a wanted criminal." he said this in his best official voice.

"I…I'm not!" Remus said confused.

"You are now." Sirius said pulling his scarf off. "Well a wanted criminal and his apprentice."

"If I'm you apprentice, Paddy, my animagus form is a poodle." the other figure snapped.

"Fine, introduce yourself then." Sirius glared at the smallest figure, who was watching Lupin, whose eyes were darting around looking for his wand.

"Please don't attack us, Mr Lupin." Harry said as he pulled his scarf and hat off. "I'm Harry Potter; we've been looking for you for about two years now. You're a difficult man to find.

"H…Harry?" Remus asked, looking at the boy. His gazed turned to Sirius. "You didn't…I mean I though…" he trailed off pulled Harry into a hug.

"You thought I had killed him because I'm a Death Eater." Sirius stated. "Nope, I was fulfilling a promise to James." Sirius grinned.

"What, w…where have you been?" Remus asked.

"Here and there. Harry can fill you in; do you have any Fire Whisky?" Sirius wondered to the fridge and pulled it open.

"We lived in England for a bit," Harry told Remus, "Then in America for about a year, then into Australia. Sirius liked playing with the dingoes. Then we went into Romania, we live there now. Lucky, I really enjoy it there; I play with the wolf pack up there."

"Y…you play with a Wolf pack?" Remus asked confused.

"Yeah, they love him." Sirius said coming back a bottle in his hand. "We live in a forest, one village about ten miles away, but apart from that, we grow our own stuff and Harry and the pack bring back venison and whatever else they feel like hunting." Sirius grinned as Remus looked astonished.

"Harry and the pack?" Remus asked. "You let him play with wild wolves."

"Oh yeah, they love him, he can take care of himself."

"You let him play with wolves, on his own."

"Oh, I get it now." Sirius grinned as the truth dawned on him. "You think I let human Harry play with the pack." he let out a bark like laugh that Remus had been accustomed to hearing. "No, no, no. how daft and irresponsible do you think I am?"

"Very." Harry cut in. earning a clip round the head form Sirius and a small smile from Remus.

"Harry is an animagus, he's a wolf. Got it in about six months. Since he's been trying to get it we've been trying to find you, in short about two years." Sirius explained. "I'm trying to teach Harry all I know, but as you can guess I'm not the best teacher ever. So I was thinking would you like to come live with us?" Sirius grinned at Remus's gob smacked expression. "With Me, Harry and the pack, we'll be able to keep you under control at your time of the month."

"Are you serious?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, who else would I be? The Easter bunny?" Sirius let out another bark of laughter.

"Fine. I'll come." Remus said grinning.

"But first under you Marauders oath you must swear not to tell Dumbledore, the Ministry or any little girlfriends you have hidden around here." Sirius said, peering round the house expecting to see someone appear.

"I promise." Remus said.

"Good." Harry grinned. "Now listen, Sirius Black and Harry Potter, the Marauder's of the roundish table reside at Castle Prankalot." He grinned. "Think of that as we Apparate. The name was Sirius's idea."

A/N: ok I need help for this story now, can anyone please tell me what ships they want in this story…I don't do slash and I don't do extreme cross generations…oldest I'll do is Harry/Tonks.

Options:

Harry/Ginny

Harry/Hermione

Harry/Luna

Harry/Tonks

Harry/any Slytherin girls

Or

Harry/OFC

Thanks


	2. Year One Part One

Year One Part One

A boy sat in a train carriage, his name had been changed officially the year before, meaning his letter hadn't been sent to a Mr Harry Potter, but to a Mr James Canis. He was sat with his arms folded and a thoughtful expression on his young face. The train pulled to a stop and he heaved himself and his trunk out of the train. Wheeling it through Kings Cross Station.

He glanced around and saw the barrier for platforms nine and ten. He scowled. Sirius had neglected to tell him how to get onto Platform Nine and Three Quarters. "I'm going to kill him next time I see that mangy dog." he muttered dubiously as he walked towards the barrier.

It was then a large group of redheads pushed passed him. "Packed with Muggles, of course." he heard the woman saying. Harry latched on and followed her, as she and the five children with her walked towards the barrier.

"Hey, 'scuse me." Harry pulled his trunk over toward the redheads. They all turned to him. The small girl, who looked about a year younger than he did, caught his eye. He sent her a quick wink and smiled as she blushed. "I was wondering how to get to the Platform."

"Are you going to Hogwarts, Dear?" the woman asked.

"Yes, Ma'am, first year, they never mentioned it to me." he grinned hopelessly. "And I don't think the Muggles are used to seeing an eleven year old boy pulling a large trunk and bird." he gestured to his night black owl, which he had latched onto him in Romania. "So it's a bit confusing for me is all."

"I understand. All you have to do is run at the barrier and you'll get through, look Percy will show you." She pointed towards what had to be the oldest, and tidiest red head there.

He puffed his chest out importantly and ran through. "Thanks." Harry fell back to where two twins were. "Is he always that up himself?" he whispered to them.

The two twins looked at him and tried, but failed to stifle their sniggers. "Yeah, always has been-" one said.

"Always will." the other finished.

"Fred your next." The woman said to one of the twins.

"I'm not Fred, I'm George. Honestly call yourself our mother."

"Sorry George, dear." she said apologetically.

The twin pushed his trolley up then grinned at her. "Only joking, I am Fred."

"Come on, mate, you can come with Me." the other twin grinned. "What's your name by the way?"

"James." Harry lied.

"Cool, come on then." George and Harry ran towards the barrier, Harry closed his eyes expecting to plough into the barrier, but instead going straight through it.

On the other side was a deep scarlet steam train, Harry's eyes widened. "Nice." he grinned.

"Is a bit impressive ain't it?" one of the twins said, he couldn't tell which as they were standing next to each other again.

"Yeah, and I thought my Uncle's flying motorcycle was impressive." Harry said in awe.

"Your Uncle has a flying motorcycle. James, you and us need to have a serious chat." one of the twins grinned.

"Serious? With you two around that'll never happen." the oldest redhead walked up. "Hello, I'm Percy Weasley, I would advise you to stay away from these two if you want to stay out of detention." he smiled once and then turned away.

Harry shot the twins a glanced and pointed his wand at Percy and muttered incoherently. Nothing happened. "That'll teach to think I can't get into detention without you help."

"What did you do?" asked one of the twins.

"He'll find out when he pulls out his robes to get changed." Harry smiled.

"Not even at Hogwarts yet, but you're pranking prefects. Young James, we are in awe of you."

"Thank you."

Harry levitated his trunk onto the train as the twins walked over to their mother to say their goodbyes. Harry climbed into a compartment and leaned back. The way he was going he would become a better prankster than the Marauders ever where. He grinned; Hogwarts was going to get interesting.

"Is anyone sitting here?" Harry looked up to see the youngest red head boy looking in. "Everywhere else is full."

Harry grinned. "Sure, come on in."

"Thanks. I'm Ron. Ron Weasley, I saw you speaking to the twins." Ron grinned as they shook hands. "They're awesome pranksters, no one can beat them."

"I'm James Canis, my friends call me Cane." Harry grinned. "I met the twins, yeah, they seem good with jokes, but they're amateurs compared too my Uncle." Harry grinned.

"I doubt that, Mum got a letter home once about how they turned the potion master's skin green and robes baby blue." Ron boasted. "And they once pranked me by turning my teddy bear into a spider when I was little."

"Kids stuff." Harry grinned, he liked this boy, he liked pranks, he looked up to the twins, yet he seemed to want to be better at something than them. "I expect we'll soon be hearing the result of my handiwork."

There was a loud yell, then someone marching down the train. "Watch." Harry grinned. He pointed to the compartment next to their's, in which the twins and three other boys sat.

"What the hell have you done to these?" Percy Weasley stormed into the compartment. His rage directed at the twins, he was wearing bright pink and green school robes with the words I'Perfect Prat'/I sewn on the front and back.

"Percy? What the hell are you wearing?" one of the twins yelled, both trying to stop laughing.

"You did this to me! Just wait till I write home!" Percy screamed.

Harry turned to Ron. "See, I'm the best. And I think the twins are catching on."

"Whoa." Ron was grinning ear to ear.

"Watch this." Harry stood up and walked into the compartment. He grinned at the twins. "Hi, Guys." he smiled then turned to Percy. "Whoa, Percy, isn't it? Nice robes, I thought school robes were black?"

"W…What?" Percy stammered.

"And can I just point out that I don't need the twins help to land me detention." he smirked at the twins then at Percy. Walking towards the door he turned back. "Pearce, I really have to say that those colours really don't match your hair."

He walked out and back in with Ron. "Ta-Da. What do you think?"

"That was Bloody Brilliant."

* * * *

Harry and Ron were bunched together in the Great Hall of Hogwarts, waiting to be called up to be sorted. This is where Harry knew he'd have trouble, if anyone could see through his Occlumency and disguise of make-up covering his scar and contacts removing the need for glasses it would be McGonagall, Dumbledore or the Sorting Hat.

"Canis, James!" Harry let out a sigh of relief as he stood up and walked up to the stool.

As Harry felt the hat slip over his face and eyes he heard a voice in his head, just as Sirius and Remus had described. I"ah, I wondered when you'd be showing up Mr Potter, but its Mr Canis now isn't it? Tell me why the change in name?"/I

"Is this a confidential conversation?" Harry asked. "You don't talk to Dumbledore or anyone?"

I"Nope. Scouts caps honour."/I

"I just don't want anyone making a fuss, least of all Dumbledore. Now just sort me." Harry sighed.

I"Bossy aren't we? Fine, I see courage in you, plenty of that, I also see ambition and cunning. Both Slytherin or Gryffindor would suit you."/I

"Please not Slytherin, I share enough in common with the snake anyway, and I hear the common room is too cold."

I"Pity you could have done well in Slytherin. Well if you're sure, better be/I GRYFFINDOR!" Harry heard the hat shout the name to the hall. Harry pulled off the hat and walked over to where the house decorated in red and gold stood cheering at him

"Granger, Hermione!" McGonagall called.

A bushy haired girl, who had talked to the two on the train stood up and ran over, she seemed awfully keen, she had seemed very put out when practicing magic on the train Harry had proved more advanced than her. She sat on the stool with the ragged old hat on. "GRYFFINDOR!" he hat called, Hermione stood up and walked over to the table that was cheering.

"Longbottom, Neville."

A short, pale, skinny boy stood up, he stumbled up to the stool, after being placed in Gryffindor, hat still on his head. After giving the hat back to McGonagall he sat down near Percy, who was still in his oddly coloured robes.

"Weasley, Ron."

Ron stood up and walked up towards the stool, the hat stayed on his head for about three seconds before it called out; "GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry cheered along with the others as Ron ran over to the table and sat next to Harry.

"Welcome to Gryffindor." Percy said, trying his best to look friendly towards Harry, but was sending him a death stare.

* * * *

I

Dear Paddy and Moon-man,

Got a best mate already, and prank rating serves at three so far. Ron Weasley and I met on the train, he's a good mate and we get along like a house on fire. His twin brothers Fred and George are the reigning prank champs at the moment, but I'm making my presence known. I turned a prefect robes multi-coloured before I got on the train (Beat that Dog breath). I also locked Mrs Norris, the caretaker's cat in a cauldron someone left in the dungeon hallway. There was a cauldron moving around of its own free will, help haunted pot.

I have some brilliant news for you two, you know your bestest friend in the whole wide world Severus Snape? He's a teacher here, the Potions Master, I haven't even had his class yet, but he's still had a prank played on him, I turned his robes red and gold and got the word Marauder's no.1 fan on the back. No one got it, but me and Snape; Dumbledore seemed rather amused as well. I think the Weasley twins have heard of you, when they saw the name on his back they gasped and huddled together and started talking quite fast.

Wish I could be there for Friday night Moon-man, Pad and the pack should take care of you.

Love

James/I

* * * *

Harry felt chills run down his spine the second he walked into the potions classroom. He shivered slightly. "God, it's freezing in here." Harry muttered to Ron. "I thought snakes were meant to like the heat." Ron chuckled as did Neville, though he did it half-heartedly, as he was pale and pasty looking.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Mr Canis." a cold voice came from the door way. Harry turned in his seat to see Snape. He grinned as he remembered the man in gold and red robes.

"Sorry, Sir." Harry said meekly.

The man started talking, but all the time his eyes latched onto Harry's. Harry then felt it. The man was probing his mind, pushing at his defences. Harry smiled slightly; let Snape go in, all he'll find is a pit of black once he gets through. Harry pushed on the presence in his mind, trying to pull it into his pits further, not allowing it to escape. Snape's eyes widened. Through his mind Harry sent the teacher a message. I"I wouldn't Pal, I had an accomplished Legilimens trapped in here for three hours; he was disconnected from his body the entire time. Just try it."/I

Snape's eye widened further, as Harry felt him pull out. "Canis!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"The potion known as the Draught of Living Death, Sir." Harry replied, ignoring the fact that that information wasn't even in the set book, and would be far to advanced for an ordinary student to get, unless he counted Granger who had had her hand up on Snape's last word.

"Correct, let's try another shall we, see how good you are. Canis, where would you look in I asked you to find me a bezoar?" Snape hissed.

"Stomach of a goat, Sir. It cures most poisons." Harry said calmly, smiling at how irritated he was making the man.

Snape was loosing it. "What is the difference, Canis, between monkshood and Wolfsbane?" Harry noticed that Neville drew a breath in at the word Wolfsbane.

"They are the same plant, Sir, also known as aconite."

"Ten points from Gryffindor, for cheating Canis."

The lesson proceeded to get worse. By the end Harry stormed from the room at the end, Ron and Neville in his wake. "What a complete and utter, Slimy bastard. He is so going to get it now."

* * * *

Harry thought that he could get along with anyone his age, it was a delusion he knew, but almost everyone his age, minus Dudley Dursley when he was younger got on with, but that was before he met Draco Malfoy.

Harry had of course heard the name Malfoy from Sirius. Sirius had drilled him enough time on names of know Death Eaters, keep away from their families, be prepared if their children ever tried something, This made Harry keep a careful eye on Draco, the son of Lucius Malfoy, and Sirius cousin Narcissa.

It started the morning Neville got back. Neville had been sick for a few days, starting on the Friday, and not being seen until Tuesday, he had numerous bruises down one arm and a scratch on the side of his cheek. He was sitting back in the Great Hall next to Harry and Ron when an owl landed in front of him, dropped a package and flew back up.

Harry and Ron watched interestedly as Neville ripped it open. He turned to them and grinned happily. "It's from my mum, she knows I forget things so she got me this." he showed them a small glass ball with smoke in the middle. "It's a Remembrall, it tells you if there's something you've forgotten and if it turns red- oh." the smoke inside the ball had turned bright red.

"Does it tell you what you've forgotten?" Harry asked grinning.

"Shut it, James." Neville scowled at him.

"Sorry, mate."

As Neville tried to remember what he had forgotten a hand reached over and snatched it from his grasp.

Harry and Ron jumped to their feet, staring into the sneering face of Draco Malfoy. "What's going on here?" McGonagall appeared behind Malfoy.

"Malfoy's got my Remembrall Professor." Neville said quickly.

"Just looking." Malfoy commented before placing the ball back on the table.

"I would really like to kick his arse one day." Ron growled. "His dads dragged my dad's name through the mud loads of times."

"Are you okay, Neville?" McGonagall was looking at Neville how was looking upset and nervous.

"It's nothing, just not really looking forwards to flying lessons we're going with the Slytherins." Neville said looking uneasy.

"If you're not feeling well again I could write you a note." McGonagall said. Harry and Ron were confused McGonagall had never shown any compassion towards anyone.

"No, thank you Professor, it's okay, I'm okay." Neville smiled up at the teacher.

It was then Harry put things together. Neville had been absent the first day of the full moon, and he had just come back today, feeling ill. Then there was that smile it reminded Harry all too much of when he and Sirius asked Remus if he felt okay after a transformation. It was a weak, semi-smile, the same as Neville had just demonstrated. He would have to wait for a month before being sure enough to accuse Neville, but he was sure Neville Longbottom was a werewolf.

"James, isn't that your owl?" Neville asked pointing to where the night black owl alighted in front of Harry.

"Yeah, thanks, Nev." Harry grinned as he pulled the letter off of Prometheus's leg.

I

Dear Cane,

We're both good, Moon man is feeling a little down, but I'm cheering him up with ice cream. Kinda quiet without you bounding around causing mayhem, the pack miss you. Nice pranks by the way, I like the image of Mrs Norris, is the caretaker still Filch? He had a cat back then too call Miss Lou, he had some weird telepathic connection with him, I'm sure they were shagging each other. I like the prank of the prefect as well.

Can I just say pranking Snape? Boy, a time old Marauder tradition. And adding us into the prank, I could kiss you, maybe a sloppy lick will do? Be careful with Snape, Cane, he's a tricky bastard when he wants to be. As for these twins, blimey, they sound fun, I reckon you can beat them, you want to be considered top dog, prank them good, and I mean good. From what you said they might had heard of the Marauders, they could have my old map, when they're planning look and see if they have a bit of old parchment, you know the words.

Be wary of what you let slip to Dumbledore, he's a sneaky got when he wants to be. Good luck Canis, mate. Make me and Moony proud.

Love

Paddy/I

Harry smiled as he folded the letter up. "We'd better get to class."

It was time for the flying lesson and Harry was excited, as was Ron, Neville was not so much, neither was Hermione Granger, who had been reading Quidditch through the ages, seemingly desperate to find hints and tips of staying on her broom. Neville was listening to her as if his life depended on it.

The Gryffindors walked down to the lawn where there were two lines of broomsticks, the Slytherins were already there. Harry had never been on a broom in his life, he and Sirius had never had enough space, living in forests and built up areas, but Sirius had told him that his dad was a natural, and he expected Harry would be too.

They waited for the flying teacher to arrive. She was a grey haired witch with a stern expression on her face. "Well, what are you waiting for, everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up."

Harry stood next to a broom, looking down he saw it looked no where near as sleek as the ones he had seen in shop windows and catalogues. "Right, stick your right hand over the broom, and say 'UP!'"

"Up." Everyone yelled together, Harry's broom leaped into his hand, he grinned widely. He glanced around. Hermione's hadn't moved apart from an odd jerk that flipped it over. Neville's hadn't moved a twig. Malfoy and best down and picked his up when he though no one was looking.

Next the teacher showed them how to mount their brooms, Harry grinned as he remembered Sirius's description. I'Harry, it's just like that time you put a stick between your legs and gestured very rudely with it when you were seven, remember?'/I Harry shook his head trying to get his Godfather's words out of his head, as he swung one leg over the broom.

Madame Hooch walked up and down correcting people's grips and positions. "Now, when I blow this whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard. Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet and then come straight back down by leaning forwards slightly. On my whistle - three - two -"

Be fore she even put the whistle in her mouth Neville had pushed off, scared of being left behind. He flew up fast, yelling all the way. "Come back her. Boy!" Hooch yelled after him.

Neville lost his grip as the broom hit, what Harry thought would be twenty maybe thirty feet, and fell like a rock. Harry saw him land in a heap, a sickening thud.

"Merlin!" Hooch ran over to Neville. She best down and Harry heard her say, "broken wrist. Come on, Boy - it's alright, up you get." As she helped Neville limp away she turned to the others. "None of you I to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch'. Come on, dear." she turned back to Neville.

As soon as she disappeared inside with him Draco Malfoy burst out into hysterical laughter. "Did you see his face the great lump?" the other Slytherins joined in with his laughter and jeering.

"Shut up, Malfoy!" Parvati Patil yelled at him.

"Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?" Pansy Parkinson, a pug faced blonde sneered. "Never thought you'd like skinny little cry baby, Parvati."

"Look." Malfoy said, jumping forwards and plucking something up from the ground. "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's Mum got him."

The Remembrall glinted in the sunlight. It was then Harry saw red. He stepped forwards. "Give it here, Malfoy." he said in a calm, deadly voice.

Malfoy sneered. "I don't think so. I think I'll leave it for Longbottom to collect - how about - up a tree?"

Give it HERE!" Harry yelled, but Malfoy had pulled up his broom thrown himself over it and took off.

Malfoy took off and stopped and hovered level with the branches of a tall oak. "Come and get it, Canis!"

Without thinking Harry swung his leg over the broom he still held in his hand.

"No," shouted Hermione Granger, Madame Hooch told us not to - you'll get us all into trouble."

Harry turned his back on her and kicked off, flying level with Draco. As he flew he felt a feeling he knew all to well, it was one of freedom, one of the feeling that he could do anything. It was the feeling he got whenever he was in his wolf form. Wind whipping his robes he pulled round and faced Draco, who had suddenly gone silent.

"Give it here, Malfoy, or I'll knock you off your broom." he snarled, his wolf taking over.

"Oh yeah?" Malfoy sneered.

"You asked for it." Harry pushed forward instinctively, the broom rushed forwards, Harry missed the blonde boy by less than half a foot. He pulled it round, like he was used to doing with Sirius's bike. There was clapping from the ground, but Harry blocked it out. "None of you Slytherin Nancy boys to save you now, Malfoy."

Malfoy seemed to have the same thought as he looked around, but saw none of his Slytherin back up gathered around him. Feeling desperate Malfoy tested the weight of the ball. "You want it so bad go get it!" he hurled as far as he could.

Time slowed down for Harry. He pushed his broom as fast as he could. Making a grab at the ball as it started descending, he missed. He then pointed his broom towards the ground and pushed forwards, going into a vertical dive to the ground, racing the ball. He had grown his wolf pads on his hands to allow himself better grip.

He threw out his hand and caught the ball, there was a scream and Harry looked up, the ground was coming up fats, he pulled out of the dive with a few inches to spare. There was more cheering and whooping as he rolled off of the broom, the ball clamped in his hand.

Ron was running, he was about to reach Harry when. "James Canis!"

Harry lifted his head off the ground enough to see Professor McGonagall coming towards him. "Fuck." Harry muttered, using the best swear word he had learnt off of Sirius so far, he then let his head fall to the ground, panting.

He climbed to his feet, looking at McGonagall. "Never - In all my years at Hogwarts. - How dare you - could have broken your neck -"

"It wasn't his fault, Professor!"

"Be quiet, Miss Patil"

"But Malfoy-"

"That enough Mr Weasley. Come with me, Canis." As she led him away he looked back to where Malfoy and his friends were making faces at him. He sent the middle finger to the blonde who looked shocked.

McGonagall led Harry through the maze of tunnels and passages that was Hogwarts, when they finally arrived at a place Harry recognised she knocked on a classroom door. The Charms class room, McGonagall looked in. "Excuse me, Professor Flitwick could I borrow Wood for a moment?"

Harry braced himself thinking wood was some sort of cane he was going to be whipped with, like in the Victorian eras. He looked defiant, ready to go through anything, but never to let out a sound. His efforts were wasted as Wood turned out to be a boy.

He was a large, burly fifth-year. "This way you two." McGonagall told them, they followed sending puzzled glances at each other. Finally they reached McGonagall's empty classroom. "In here."

Once inside she closed the door and turned to Wood. "Canis, this is Oliver Wood - Wood, I have found you a Seeker."

Woods expression turned from one of confusion to looking as if Christmas had come early. "Are you serious, Professor?" Harry found it hard not to come back with a serious/Sirius joke at this.

"Absolutely, the boy's a natural. I've never seen anything like it. Was that your first time on a broom, Canis?" McGonagall looked at Harry. Harry nodded his brain working on over drive. "He caught that thing in his hand after a fifty foot dive. Didn't even scratch himself, Charlie Weasley couldn't have done it."

Wood turned to Harry. "Have you ever seen a game of Quidditch, Canis?"

"Wood's captain of the Gryffindor team." McGonagall explained.

"He's just the build for a Seeker too. Light - Speedy -" he said while walking around Harry, he turned back to McGonagall. "We'll have to get him a decent broom, Professor - a Nimbus Two thousand or a Clean sweep Seven, I'd say."

"B…but what about first years not allowed brooms?" Harry asked

"I will have to talk to the headmaster and see if we can bend the rule. I expect he wants to see Gryffindor win as much as I do. Heaven knows we need a team better than last year, Slytherin flattened us. I couldn't look Severus Snape in the face for week…" she trailed off.

Harry grinned inwardly; anything to take the greasy smile off Snape's face was worth doing. His thoughts ended as he saw McGonagall looking at him sternly. "I want to see you training hard, Canis, or I might change my mind about punishing you."

* * * *

I

Dear Paddy and Man in the Moon,

I'm on the Quidditch team. The Malfoy boy nicked a Remembrall off of my mate Neville, he chucked it as he was flying, I got a broom and dived after it, and I caught it after a fifty foot dive according to McGonagall. I'm now the youngest seeker at Hogwarts in a century. Anyway one of you can come and see my first match?

Also in the interest of pranking Severus Snape and the Weasley Twins could you send me the following objects?

Five bags of Dungbombs

Itching powder

A channelling sphere

Pure Alaskan water

And my books of switching spells and the Wizarding mind

Thanks your prankster and Quidditch prodigy

Cane. /I

* * * *

"Headmaster, I have a request." Professor McGonagall entered the headmaster's office, to find Dumbledore looking at her serenely over the top of his spectacles.

"Ah, come in Minerva, I was just observing you handling Mr Canis, well done, he does seem to be an excellent flier, I hope you weren't too hard on him." He smiled at the woman.

"Ah, Albus that is what I am here about, I express a wish for James Canis to join the Gryffindor team." McGonagall told the headmaster. "He flew brilliantly, and managed a feat with a broom that I don't think even James Potter could accomplish."

"My, that is a high compliment to pay someone especially a first year." Dumbledore remarked.

"To be honest, Sir, I think that young James is a reincarnation of James Potter, he looks a lot like him, he also seems to have Potter's knack for trouble and getting out of it." McGonagall smiled. "He's doing well in all his classes, top of the class if not for Miss Granger."

"He is a lot like James isn't he? I also thought his prank with Snape's robes was a bit suspicious, especially speaking of the Marauders. It's almost as if…" the Headmaster trailed off. "No, it's impossible."

"What is impossible, Sir?" McGonagall asked confused

"If I hadn't seen his name wiped off of the lists with my own eyes, I would say that young Canis was the late Harry Potter."

"Could it be possible that Harry Potter is James Canis? Could the lists be tricked? Could Sirius be innocent?" McGonagall asked.

"You are still hoping that Black will be proven innocent?" Dumbledore asked. "And that Harry Potter is still among the living. I think that all are impossible, especially considering that the lists are near spell proof and locked under lock and key. "But I do think we need to keep and eye on Mr Canis."

* * * *


	3. Yer One Part Two

Year 1 Part 2

"Having a last meal, Canis?" Draco Malfoy stood over Harry as he ate his Breakfast the day after the broom incident. "When are you getting on the train to take you back to the Muggles?"

"I don't live with Muggles, Malfoy. And yeah this is my last meal in essence, as a normal student," Harry grinned as he stood up to leave.

"Don't walk away from me, Canis, you don't know who you're messing with." Malfoy sneered, his face leering close to Harry's.

Harry resisting the urge to head butt Malfoy sneered right back. "You're a lot braver now you have Dumb and Dumber back behind you, you're too much of a spineless coward to take anyone on by yourself," Harry grinned as he leant forwards to whisper in Malfoy's ear. "Just like your Death Eater scum of a father."

When Harry backed up he saw Malfoy's face was one of horror. He quickly recovered. "I'll take you on anytime on my own, Canis." he sneered, his face an even uglier picture than it was before. "Tonight, Wizard's Duel. Wands only - no contact. What's the matter never heard of a Wizard's Duel?"

"No it's not that, I was just wondering if you're actually planning on turning up or if you're planning on setting me and my second up. If you want to do this properly here, swear on the blood and honour of your family." Harry demanded.

"No, we're just school kids we can't do that." Malfoy said quickly, his face going white.

"Scared that you'll loose?"

"No. I know so many more spells than you!" Malfoy argued.

"Is that a fact?" Harry asked, he drew his wand, muttered a quick word and flicked it lazily. Malfoy was yanked upside down quickly by his ankle. Ron burst out laughing, Harry chuckled and Neville snorted into his cereal bowl as Crabbe and Goyle started trying to pull Malfoy down.

"Canis, what's going on here?" Professors McGonagall and Snape were standing in front of them.

"I'm sorry, Professors, I was just showing Draco a spell I learnt recently. Malfoy thought I lacked ability within offensive spells." Harry flicked his wand, muttered another word and Malfoy crashed to the floor in a heap, landing on top of Crabbe and Goyle.

"Ten points from Gryffindor." McGonagall said, she watched as Snape and the three Slytherins walked off. "But take thirty for an perfectly executed spell." McGonagall offered him a rare smile.

Harry grinned at Ron as McGonagall walked off. Once she was gone they burst out laughing, Neville joining in as well. "Malfoy still needs to pay though." Harry told them. "A well placed prank is called for. Want to help?"

"Yeah." Ron grinned.

"Sure." Neville smiled, rubbing his wrist, possibly remembering how much Malfoy and the Slytherins had made fun at him about the flying lesson. "When?"

"I'll think about it and plan during History of Magic, and well do it tonight. That okay?" Harry asked.

"That's brilliant, Cane."

"Excuse me?"

The three looked up to see Hermione Granger. "Can't a person eat in peace in this place?" Ron asked exasperatedly.

Hermione ignored him and looked at Harry. "I couldn't help but hear what you're planning." she said.

"Bet she could." Ron whispered to Neville.

" And you mustn't go wandering around the school at night, think of the points you'll loose Gryffindor if you're caught, and you're bound to be. It's really very selfish of you. Hermione finished, panting.

"Well, if you want you can help." Harry said to her, Ron and Neville looked at him incredulously. "I mean, yeah I know spells and stuff, but you're like Einstein, if he was a eleven year old witch." Harry could see the cogs in her brain whirring. "And besides, it would be selfish not to, I mean it's the pride of Gryffindor at stake, we have to get back at Malfoy." Harry smirked, "besides, with people like you in our house we can afford to loose a few points." Hermione blushed.

"I'll think about it." she answered quickly before walking away quickly.

"James, are you nuts?" Ron asked.

"Little bit, but sometimes you need to be to get things in life." Harry grinned, thinking about the benefits Hermione could bring to their group.

* * * *

"You sure we won't get caught?" Neville asked for what seemed the hundredth time.

"Don't worry, Neville. You remind me of my mate Moony, he's a worry wart as well." Harry grinned, noting Neville's reaction to the word moon. "It's a dark night so we won't be seen sneaking past the windows, the moon isn't full, and I'm going to put mild stealth charms on us anyway."

"Right you ready to go?" Ron asked, coming downstairs.

"Come on let's go." the three headed toward the portrait hole.

"Wait for me, I'm coming." they all turned to see Hermione Granger. "If we get caught I'm never going to forgive you, James"

Harry grinned. "Sure. We won't get caught."

They all climbed out and Harry drew his wand. "Hold still. I haven't practiced this one much." he tapped them all on the head with his wand, and they became little more than shadows. "This Is a shadow blender charm, you blend into the shadows, but you'll stand out like a dragon in a herd of Hippogriffs if you get a light shined on you, so be careful.

"I've never heard of this charm." Hermione whispered as she inched behind Harry, Neville behind her and Ron at the very back.

"I'll send home and ask for the book, then I'll let you borrow it. Be careful though, it's an old book, and rare. There's only like five or six copies left." Harry whispered.

"How did you get hold of it?" Hermione asked.

"Not totally legally." Harry grinned.

The four made their way down to where Sirius had told him the Slytherin common room was. That and Harry had memorised the map that Sirius had given him, it was one of the four copies of the Marauders map.

Finally they got down there. Harry grinned wickedly as he told Ron and Neville to keep watch, as he and Hermione assembled the spells. Hermione watched interestedly as after cursing the area around the trapdoor in the wall that was the entrance to the Slytherin common room, Harry weaved his wand, chanting in Latin to blend the different curses together.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked curiously.

"I'm using basic blending spells that are placed around wards, a trained monkey could do it, and you need to know Latin." Harry explained.

"You know Latin?" Hermione looked at him strangely.

"I've been studying it since I was four or five, I think."

"Oh."

Once he had done he turned to them. "Done. We'll have fun tomorrow, as will the rest of the school."

They stared back towards the Gryffindor common room when there was a crashing sound. Running to investigate they found Draco Malfoy with Crabbe and Goyle running towards them. The Gryffindors pushed themselves against the wall to avoid hitting the Slytherins.

Once the Slytherins were gone they continued towards where the sound had come from. Suddenly a door flew open, bathing them in a stream of light, which broke their stealth charm, Harry swore loudly. It was even worse when they heard a sniffling sound.

"Sniff around my sweet, they could be hiding in a corner."

"Run." Harry whispered. They swung round and pelted in the other direction, or they would have, if Neville hadn't collided head first with a suit of armour.

The four ran, Harry all the while trying to remember where they were going. Filch the caretaker still after them. They flew into a corridor and slammed the door. Puffing and wheezing them leant against the wall, it was them Peeves flew out. His eyes widened when he saw them.

He grinned widely. "Wandering around at midnight, Ickle firsties? Tut, tut, tut. Naughty, naughty, you'll get caughty."

"Peeves, please, don't." Harry hissed.

"Should tell Filch I should," Peeves continued in a mock innocent voice. "It's for your own good you know."

Before Harry could stop him Ron yelled. "GET OUT OF THE WAY."

That was it for Peeves. "STUDENTS OUT OF BED, STUDENTS OUT BED DOWN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR!"

"leg it!" Harry yelled, he ran. He grabbed a door and pulled , it was locked. Harry pulled his wand out and tapped it, there was a click as it unlocked. The four crowded inside. Harry slammed it shut and they pushed their ears to the door.

Harry listened as Filch arrived, Peeves refused to tell him where they had gone. Filch had got angry and finally stormed off. Harry then turned around, to find the other frozen into place.

Facing them was a dog, but his wasn't any dog. This dog was the size of a large bear, his venomous looking saliva hanging from it's teeth and each tooth as long as Harry's forearm. It also had three heads, and each one was glaring at them. Harry gulped, backing away slowly.

"Nice doggy, nice doggy." Harry said quietly, as his hand reached down to the door knob, pulling it down slowly, trying not to make any noise he opened the door a little. "I'm going to try something and when I do, I want you all to run." he whispered to the others."

The others nodded. Thinking about his plan, which seemed something Sirius would cook up Harry pulled his wand from his underarm holster. He soundlessly conjured a stick. He raised it above his head and yelled, "FETCH!" he threw the stick as hard as he could over the dog's middle head, the dog then did something Harry never expected. It barked joyously like a puppy and scrabbled the small distance to the stick, the head's started fighting about which one would pick it up. Harry turned and ran, the others following him.

They rounded a corner and stopped, they had arrived at the portrait hole. The fat lady looked at them strangely. "Where have you been?"

"Never mind, Pig Snout." Harry wheezed, his breath coming back slowly.

The four climbed inside and collapsed onto the floor, it was a while before anyone spoke, as always it was Ron who broke the silence. "Bloody Hell, what is that thing? Why are they keeping it here?" he looked at Harry. "And why did you want to play fetch with it?"

"It was the quickest way of getting out without getting our head ripped off." Harry told them irritably, "And for your first question that was a Cerberus, a Greek creature, in mythology one was meant to guard the entrance of the underworld"

"That explains it." Hermione exploded. She seemed to be growing angry and irritated. "It was standing over a trapdoor, it was guarding something. But I don't believe you three, I will never forgive you, we almost got caught, expelled and killed all in one night. Now I'm going to bed before you guys think of another idea to get us all killed- or worse expelled."

Ron stared at her. "Bloody mental."

'Maybe,' Harry thought, but Hermione had given him a lot to think about.

* * * *

D_ear Paddy and Moon-man,_

_Something bad is going on here, I can feel it in my bones, and my bones are always right. Dumbledore told us that the third floor corridor was out of bounds this year, somehow after running from Filch, my friends and I found ourselves in the third floor corridor. Now I know all rules are meant to be broken, but this one has a valid reason for remaining unbroken. There's a Cerberus on that floor, a real, living, breathing, ten foot tall three headed guard dog from hell._

_It was standing on a trap door, how valuable, or dangerous would an item have to be to warrant a place at Hogwarts, under Dumbledore's eye and the watch of a dog that can always keep at least two eyes open. I know when I was born Dumbledore offered Mum and Dad a place to live here, but they didn't warrant a protection like that. See if you can do some digging, meanwhile, Canis is going to make friends with a very large dog._

_You'll be getting pictures of what happens to Slytherins when they cross James H Canis, main reason we were out tonight._

_Your adventurer and big dog trainer_

Harry, Ron, Neville and to a lesser extent Hermione watched eagerly at breakfast as the Slytherins walked in. when none came they looked at each other slyly. Eventually the doors opened and a long stream of Slytherins walked in. their hair was done up looking like the bride of Frankenstein, they were all wearing ripped dungarees and chequered shirts and they were all multicoloured, though not a single green of sliver could be seen among them. The whole hall burst out laughing.

"Now that's entertainment." Harry grinned as he pulled out a camera and snapped a few photos to send to Remus and Sirius.

All of a sudden the room attention was diverted from the Slytherins to the arrival of a long thin parcel. The Owls which carried it led by Prometheus. They dropped the parcel, Prometheus picking up some bacon and be petted by Harry then flying up again.

A note was attached which Harry ripped off and opened.

_Hey Kiddo,_

_just wanted you to have this, Remus found it out. It's the Marauder 500, your dad, Remus and myself put this together in out seventh year, back then it went at least as fast as the new Comets do now, but I added a few extras before sending it on, it will now go faster than any of the latest brooms, this is one of a kind. DO NOT BREAK IT. You know the activation password, there are also other bonuses, but I'll let you figure those out._

_Oh to hell you'll never figure it out without my help._

_There are passwords for certain things._

_Prongs-makes the broom faster (just a small boost)_

_Moony-make the broom dodge anything(technically illegal, but who cares?)_

_Padfoot-makes the broom sniff you out (mutter Padfoot and the broom will come to you(you'll find some use)_

_Canis-this will make it be able to get into the mind of the rider, allowing you to control it without any steering to it. (this was originally 'Wormtail' but we changed it)_

_Have fun, don't let people figure this out. Remus is going to be there, as is his adorable pet dog, he got in under 'business' with Dumbledore._

_Love_

_Paddy_

Harry grinned as he ripped the parcel open. The broom was black, in flashing red and gold writing on the handle the word 'M500' were visible. It felt smooth sleek and looked better than any racing broom Harry had ever seen in any of Ron's magazines. It wasn't for the first time he appreciated how smart the Marauders actually were.

"Whoa, where'd you get that? What is that?" Ron asked, looking in awe at the Marauder500.

"My dad used to make and design things, this broom is one of them." Harry explained. "My godfather and his best mate found it and did it up for me."

"Cool, let's take it up to the tower." Ron grinned, unable to take his eyes off of the broom.

As they were walking up the hall Oliver caught hold of Harry. "James, practice is tonight, bring that broom, I want to see how good it is." Harry grinned and nodded.

They were stopped again outside the entrance hall, this time by a redneck looking Malfoy.

"You be for it this time, Canis. First years aren't allowed broomsticks."

Ron couldn't resist. "It's not any old broomstick, it's a custom, M500. Made for James especially." Ron grinned, as did Harry at the look of spite and jealously on the other boy's face.

* * * *

Harry stood on the Quidditch pitch, he had arrived ten minutes early for practice and was growing bored, finally he mounted his broom. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." he whispered. The broom shuddered. Harry figuring that meant it was ready to go kicked off.

The broom shot up. "Prongs." Harry said, and the broom jerked forwards, giving the broom a burst of speed. Harry then looped upside down, let go and dropped. "Padfoot." the broom flew to his hand, where he mounted in midair. Harry then pushed the broom up, soaring up and up and up, until he felt the cold getting to him. "Canis." Harry then felt something latch on to his consciousness. The broom turned and did a vertical nose dive toward the ground. The wind was beating against his face, and his robes whipping around him. "Prongs." the broom put a burst.

Ten metres to the ground, five meters, three, two- at the last second his mind told the broom to pull up, he did a ninety degree level off, zipping across the grass. He finally pulled to a halt. He looked down at the broom. "I love this broom."

"I can see why." a voice came from behind him. He turned to see the Weasley twins. Their faces were a mix between admiration, pride and glee. "We can't loose with you on our team."

"Wood was totally right."

"And so were you." the other finished.

"What was I right about?" Harry asked.

"Pranking, you're brilliant."

"And we came out because we fell the need to share something with you." the twin who had finished fished something from his pocket.

The minute Harry saw it his face lit up. "I knew it." he exclaimed.

"You knew what?" one asked.

"I knew you had one of the maps. Paddy will be pleased, he thought his copy was lost." Harry grinned at the twins faces.

"What do you mean? You know about the Marauders?"

Harry held up his broom. "M500, guys. The Marauder 500, built by Prongs and Padfoot."

"Seriously?"

"You know the Marauders?"

"Know them? I was brought up by two of them. Padfoot and Moony, that's where I learnt all my tricks from." Harry drew out his map and showed it to them. "Each of the four original Marauders had their own map, Wormtail's got destroyed when it he chucked it into the fire by accident, Prongs lost his in the forest somewhere, Paddy got his confiscated off Filch, and I have Moony's here."

"We don't stand a chance." one of the twins muttered.

"We are competing against a Marauder."

"I wouldn't go that far guys." Harry grinned. "To be an official marauder I have to be a prank king, in order for that to happen I need to prank the leading pranksters, that would be you two." Harry laughed at their startled faces.

"You have to prank us?" One asked.

"When? How?"

"That would be telling." Harry smirked as Oliver and three girls ran up.

"Harry, Fred, George, let's get this show on the road." he grinned at Harry. "Harry this is Alice Spinnet, Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell, they're our chasers, first we need to explain the rules to you."

* * * *

They were in charms, and nearly everyone was excited, today they were learning to make objects fly, Harry was less excited than the others as he had learnt to do this when he was four and a half, but people didn't need to know that so he said nothing.

"Now don't forget to add that small flick we've been practising into your flick. Swish and flick remember."

Harry stifled a yawn. He pretended to get on with it while watching the others, Ron was poking his and Hermione's feather. Neither Ron nor Hermione seemed to pleased with the fact they were partnered together. Hermione was berating him, and then tried the spell, and succeeded first time. Ron looked gob-smacked.

Harry pointed his wand and muttered an explosive charm, his feather blew up with an almighty bang. He grinned sheepishly as everyone looked at him. "Sorry."

Later he, Ron and Neville were walking out of class. "She's a bloody pain, stupid know-it-all, no wonder no one likes her."

At that point they heard a sob and Hermione broke through them crying. "I think she heard you."

"So." Ron said, sounding almost concerned.

It wasn't until Hermione didn't turn up for the Halloween feast they grew worried. Harry told Ron about how he had heard Hermione had locked herself in the girls bathroom and was still crying.

As Harry was eating the doors opened. Professor Quirrel ran in. "Troll - in the Dungeons - thought you ought to know." and he fainted right there.

There was panic. Harry felt almost compelled to go against the troll, the forest in Romania was swarming with them and he knew he could take one on, one on one.

Dumbledore stood up. "Prefects, lead your houses back to the dormitories immediately."

Gryffindor stood up and started following Percy. They were half-way to the common room when Harry grabbed Neville and Ron. "Hermione, she doesn't know about the troll. Come on, we've got to go."

The three were creeping along the passage way when a unholy smell hit them. "That's the troll." Harry muttered more to himself than the others. Again he had to remind himself that he was keeping his true power and abilities a secret, until he had to reveal them. "In here." he pulled them into the nearest alcove.

They watched as it rounded the corner, it was the biggest troll Harry had ever seen. Its skin was a grey, brown muddy colour, its legs were stumps its body looked more like a baby elephants and its head was small with a dumb look on its face, reminding Harry of some of the older Slytherins. It walked dumbly closer to towards their hiding spot, but then it turned and walked into a room, ducking its head as it went.

"the key's in the door." Neville said pointing. "We can lock it in."

The three nodded and ran forwards, slamming the door shut and locking it. It wasn't the permanent solutions Harry had hoped for, but it would do. "We did it." Neville cried, jumping up and down.

Harry smiled at his friends joy, but that was when a shrill scream pierced the night. It was coming from the room they had just locked. "Er, guys." Harry said slowly. "Isn't that the girl's toilets?"

"HERMIONE!"

The three fumbled with the door, running in the saw the troll towering over Hermione, who was huddled in a corner. The troll with its club raised ready to strike. "Confuse it!" Harry yelled. He picked up a tap that the troll must have knocked off of the wall and threw it hard at the wall behind the troll, which turned stupidly. It's eye fixed on Harry first.

Harry drew his wand ready to kill the animal lumbering towards him. He had wanted to keep his identity secret longer than this, but he had to save his own life, and the life of his friends. He raised his wand ready to throw a killing curse at the troll. That was until Ron threw a pipe at the trolls head.

"Oy, Pea-brain!" Ron yelled, him and Neville picking up random things to throw at the troll.

As the troll turned to look at them Harry ran round the creature and pulled Hermione's arm. "Come on, get up, come on!"

Harry then heard a yell, looking over his shoulder he saw Ron and Neville cornered. Harry then decided to kill the troll, but to do it in a way no one would suspect. He took a running jump, landing on the trolls shoulders, Harry shoved his wand up the trolls nose just as Ron pulled his wand out and waved it, yelling, I"Wingardium Leviosa!"/i

His spell hit the trolls club, which slid out of the trolls hand, and just as Harry sent a Reducto curse into the trolls head, the club fell and impacted, the combined force of the two attacks, one from outside one from inside caused the troll head to explode, sending Harry, who got covered in Troll brain matter, flying across the room and into the nearest wall.

Harry climbed to his feet, he wiped the troll blood and brain from his eyes and wiped his wand on his robes. He grinned at Ron. He walked over and patted the boy on the shoulder. "Nice aim, thanks." Harry glanced over at the headless troll body laying in the middle of the bathroom, of Hermione staggering to her feet in a corner, of Ron and Neville covered in Troll innards and the bathrooms new colour scheme of red, black and grey.

"I- is it dead?" Hermione asked.

Harry looked at her incredulously. "It's got no head Hermione, of course it's dead." Just as Harry was peering at the place the trolls head used to be the door opened.

Professors McGonagall, Snape and Quirrel walked in. Quirrel took one look at the troll, and ran over to the nearest toilet to be sick. Snape's eye brows disappeared into his hairline as he looked over the troll and started waving his wand. McGonagall looked furious. Harry's hope of being award special services to the school disappeared.

"What on earth were you thinking? Why aren't you in your dormitories, you could have been killed." she yelled.

"Erm-" Harry trailed off.

"They were looking for me, Professor." Hermione staggered from the shadows, her face still incredibly white.

"Miss Granger? What are you doing here?"

"I went looking for the troll because I - I thought I could handle it on my own - because I've read all about them, If these three hadn't found me, I'd be dead. Harry stuck his wand up its nose and Ron killed it with it's own club, they didn't have time to get anyone, it was about to finish me off when they arrived."

McGonagall looked stunned, her star pupil doing something this stupid, and the three boys that she was sure responsible for the numerous pranks since term started saving her.

"Well in that case - Miss Granger, how could you think you could tackle a full grown mountain troll on your own, an eleven year old wouldn't stand a chance." McGonagall scowled at Hermione.

Harry tried keeping a straight face, he had beaten plenty of trolls on his own in the past, taking them down in numerous ways. It had been part of his training, he had to fight one and either kill it or knock it out. The problem was he could only use certain spells, he had even suffocated one by placing a cushioning charm around its head.

"Miss Granger, five points will be taken from Gryffindor for your supreme stupidity, and lack of forward thinking. Go onto the Gryffindor common room, the rest of the feast is to take place there." Hermione hung her head and walked from the toilet, leaving Ron, Harry and Neville to the mercy of McGonagall, Snape and the heaving Quirrel.

McGonagall turned to the three. "I still say your lucky, not many first years could take on a mountain troll and live , you each win Gryffindor five points and the Headmaster will be informed. You may go."

* * * *

A figure sat alone in a dark room, he was thinking deeply about what had just happened. He had his mission to complete and his master would not be pleased if he failed again. "Canis is dangerous." a voice hissed, interrupting the figure contemplation. "He must be taken out of the picture."

"That will be almost impossible, Master. I believe Dumbledore and McGonagall have taken a personal interest in James Canis." the figure said, a hint of fear in his voice.

"Do not be a coward, do it indiscreetly, you were a Slytherin in school were you not?" the first voice hissed impatiently.

"I was." the second voice confirmed.

"Use all the cunning, craft and skill that comes with the title Slytherin."

"Of course, Master."

* * * *

McGonagall sat in her office, her brain was going over the events of the night. Mostly on the subject of James Canis. He reminded McGonagall overly of James Potter, it had started since Snape had been subject to a prank, the prank which mentioned the Marauders. Everyone knew the Marauders, anyone who either learned alongside them or taught them. It wasn't unreasonable for someone to have heard about them from their parents or found something to do with the infamous group.

McGonagall could have let that pass, but when James Canis walked into her classroom and was not only cheeky, but also an ability to get away with things. Snape had also told the staff that James displayed a unique style of Occlumency that Snape had ever seen, aside from Lily Evans, it was then McGonagall started piecing things together. James Canis not only had James Potter's face, but he also had Lily Potter's eyes and some mannerisms, the boy was a perfect blend of James and Lily.

Then there was the spell he used on Malfoy, Snape had invented that spell, somehow James Potter and his friends had learnt it and used on Snape countless times, hanging him upside down by the ankle, McGonagall actually enjoyed watching the misfortune of the Malfoy boy, who was a spoiled brat, who thought that because who his daddy was people had to bow to his every whim.

It wasn't just that, it was the pranks. Everyone in the school had been victim to a extreme prank, that did not seem like the Weasley twins style, but on the other hand it reeked of the Marauders. James Canis also seemed to know the school like his own back garden, including the shortcuts and secret passageways, which was also uncannily like the marauders.

It was also the shear power of the boy. McGonagall was sure was the one who had killed the troll was not the Weasley boy. She had found a residue of a Reducto curse round the stump of the trolls neck. A Troll's hide was thick enough to rebound a Reducto, but shove a wand up it's nose then let loose a Reducto and you have a troll with the back of its head missing, but only a very powerful Reducto could have removed the entire head.

Add it all together and McGonagall could figure it out. James Canis was not a normal eleven year old wizard. He was Harry James Potter, a wizard who had been missing since he was four, and seemingly trained by Sirius Black, an inner circle of the Order and possible innocent prisoner.


	4. Year One Part Three

Year 1 Part 3

Harry grinned as he yelled, "Prongs," feeling his broom boost into overdrive. Sending him flying into the air with more speed than any of the other players. "Canis," he smiled wider as he felt himself gain full control over the Marauder 500. Diving towards the ground at a brake neck speed he zipped past the Slytherin Seeker, looking back daring him to try and keep up.

"James Canis, new to the Gryffindor team and the youngest seeker in a century," Lee Jordan said as Harry and the Slytherin streaked past him, the Slytherin trying hard to keep up. "It's isn't difficult to see why they recruited him," he turned back to the game. "Bell, to Johnson, back to Bell, to Spinnet and she scores. TEN - ZERO to Gryffindor."

Harry did a quick loop as Alicia scored, throwing the Slytherin off as Harry went up in front of him and came down below him. Harry went up again, his eyes darting around for the snitch. An idea then went through his mind. He stopped at a great height, waited until the Slytherin seeker was close enough to see his face, and he then faked an expression of concentration. Willing the broom to go down, fast, but slow enough for the Slytherin to keep up with him. Harry flew down and down, until he was a metre above the ground and then pulled up. Behind him was a sickening crunch as the Slytherin ploughed into the ground.

"And Canis displays an excellent Wonski Feint," Lee was saying. "McNair won't be playing anymore today," there was a cheer from three quarters of the school, as the rest of the school wanted Slytherin to loose.

"And she's belting it along up there, a neat pass to Alicia Spinnet, back to Johnson and - no, Slytherin have the Quaffle."

Harry watched as Slytherin flew in a V-formation. He flew up aside Katie. "Get ready to take the Quaffle, I'll spread them out." he yelled over.

"Right, don't get yourself killed, Canis, we need you for the rest of the season!" she grinned.

Harry shot head long into the Slytherins, as he was five metres away he muttered, "Prongs." The broom put a burst of speed on and he flew into the Slytherins. As he was about to collide they spread out, Harry seeing one couldn't pull away in time pushed off of his broom, landing on the back on the Slytherin chaser and jumping off of his back, the years of physical exercise Sirius had put through was paying off. As he flew through the air he grinned. "Padfoot." The broom flew straight under him. He landed on it perfectly. Looking back he saw Gryffindor now had the Quaffle.

"That was an excellent move by the Gryffindor Seeker, and brilliant broom control," Lee was saying. "Quaffle with Katie Bell, who passes to Angelina, pass back to Bell, who scores. Go, Gryffindor, go."

Harry heard a loud barking coming from the staff box, flying low he saw Remus and next to him a large black dog. Smiling he pulled back up and continued looking for the Snitch.

Harry was flying in lazy circles, watching the match and looking for the snitch. That was when his broom did it. It gave a lurch which almost sent him off; puzzled Harry flew on, looking down at his broom. It did it again, this time flipping Harry off so he was upside down.

* * * *

"What's James doing?" Ron asked looking through his binoculars. "If I didn't know any better I'd say he's lost control of his broom, I've seen it before."

"What?" Hermione asked, grabbing his binoculars, yanking his head at the same time as he was wearing a strap.

"Erk!" Ron gargled. He managed to get his strap off, massaging his throat he looked up at Harry. "It could be a Slytherin hexing his broom for what he did to their seeker."

"Nah, no student could do that," Hermione said.

"Why not?" Neville asked.

Hermione looked exasperated. "Brooms are highly magical objects, it takes a lot to jinx or hex them, nothing a student could do, and it would take powerful dark magic, nothing like they teach here at Hogwarts."

"Wait!" Neville took the binoculars off of Hermione and scanned the crowd.

"What are you doing, Neville?" Hermione asked.

"Well," Neville answered, "a hex needs constant eye contact and continuous chanting to be done, even I know that, and look at Snape," he pointed towards the staff stands. "I think he let the troll in on Halloween as well, it was to get past that dog, his leg was torn up, he wants what it's guarding."

"You're right," Hermione said after a minute of looking. "I'm going to help."

"How?" Ron asked.

"I don't know, I'll do what you guys and James did with the troll, I'll improvise."

* * * *

"And it looks like Canis is performing more tricks, brilliant broom he's got, apparently custom made, known as the M500." Lee was saying.

Remus and Sirius watched as Harry fell off again. They had watched as he had performed amazingly, Sirius had stifled a whine as Harry had performed his Wonski Feint. It was then Sirius saw a girl in Gryffindor colours beneath the stands. She was sneaking behind Snape. Sirius cocked his head and watched as she pointed her wand at his robes. She whispered and a flame shot from her wand and caught on Snape's robes. Then she ran.

Sirius barked in laughter as Snape noticed the flames and started laughing, which made all the staff look round and Professor Quirrel fall over in shock.

* * * *

Up in the air Harry was finally able to get onto his broom. Then he saw it. The Snitch was hovering at the end of the pitch; he went into a steep dive. He landed, his hand held high. "I've got the snitch!"

* * * *

Harry grinned as he sat in the building known as the Shrieking Shack, a building that was meant to be haunted, but was in actual fact the building Remus used to turn into a werewolf when he was at school, and Harry thought was in use once more, due to Neville being absent for every full moon since school began.

"So there's a Cerberus living in the school?" Sirius asked as he opened a bottle of Firewhisky and poured three glasses.

"Yeah, I asked you to dig did, you find anything?" Harry asked hopefully, taking his glass and taking a sip.

"Little bit, a guy called Nicolas Flamel asked Dumbledore to keep something safe," Remus told him. "We don't know what, but since its Nicolas Flamel it's got something to do with Alchemy, we also know Dumbledore first put it in his private vault at Gringotts, Vault seven hundred and thirteen, a top security vault. The day the item was removed, it was broken into, and nobody was caught."

Harry sat up his Fire Whisky. "That's not possible; no one could break into Gringotts and get out again especially if they were going for a top security vault."

"Well, someone did, Cane," Sirius said taking a sip. "I have a theory on what it might be, but I'll have to confirm it."

"What do you reckon it is?" Harry asked.

"The Philosopher's Stone, it can turn any metal into gold and produce the Elixir of life, which makes the drinker immortal," Sirius said.

"I think your right," Harry said. "My mate Neville thinks it might be Snape, I didn't see it, but he had a nasty bite on his leg. He let the troll in as a decoy."

"How does this Neville know?" Sirius asked. "Did he see the wound?"

"No, he didn't tell me, but I think he might have smelt it," Harry said.

Sirius looked confused. "Who could have smelt that?"

"I could have," Remus said, he turned to Harry. "You think this Neville is a werewolf?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, the signs are there. Gets weak as the full moon gets closer, disappears the night of the full moon, comes back a few days later looking like shit. And has a thing for rare meat," Harry said. "I was hoping to ask you advice on this and the Cerberus problem."

"Well, with Neville come out with it, but just you and Neville, tell him he can meet me if he wants, just send word and I'll talk to him. As for the Cerberus, I'd talk to Hagrid the gamekeeper, he love animal, especially dangerous ones, and it's probably his anyway," Remus said. "Tell him a friend of yours has just got one and doesn't know how to train it. He's not stupid, but kind of daft, use your usual methods and you'll have it out of him, and maybe a friend for life, he's a good guy."

"Right, thanks guys," Harry downed the rest of his glass and exited the Shack via the secret passageway.

* * * *

"Neville, can I talk to you a minute?" Harry said. Puzzled Neville parted from Ron and Hermione and followed Harry to a quiet corner.

"What's up, James?" Neville asked.

Looking around Harry detected nothing that could listen in. "I've been thinking quite a bit, Neville. Looking at the facts there's only one conclusion I can come to, I asked a friend of mine and he agrees."

"James, what's going on, what are you talking about?" Neville asked.

"How old were you?" Harry asked bluntly. "My friend was bitten when he was five."

Neville went white. "What are you talking about? Bitten? What do you mean?"

"I mean the sudden illnesses over every full moon since we got here, the mysterious potion you have to take everyday during the week leading to the full moon, that's what I mean," Harry smiled "I won't judge, hell one of my most trusted friends for years is a werewolf, you're my mate, Neville I would never desert you like that, but I can help you."

"How did you know?" Neville asked his eyes welling with tears.

"Don't cry mate, I lived with a werewolf for several years now, I can tell. You smelt the blood on Snape, you get this really peaky look when the Full moon is near, I can help you, in several ways," Harry told him smiling.

"How?" Neville asked, wiping his tears away.

"Firstly I can arrange a meeting between you and my werewolf friend, he's been one for years now, he could tell you what it's like growing up with the curse, it horrible, I've watched him for years now, but I also know it can be a gift," Harry smiled kindly. "Tell me how you got bit and I'll tell you a secret that is much bigger than your furry little problem."

Neville nodded. "After You-Know-Who disappeared his followers were disorganised, performing random attacks. One group came to my house when I was two or three. My dad fought them off with my mum. The Death Eaters were annoyed at this; they sent a werewolf after me.

"Fenrir Greyback is the worse werewolf to ever be turned, people he doesn't like he positions himself near their home just so the wolf will attack them, he turned near my house, by then he had control over the wolf, enough to nip me," Neville pulled his sweater up showing Harry a set of bite marks over his gut. "I've been turning ever since. My family's okay with it, I take the Wolfsbane potion and turn in a padded room that they made up for me, here I turn in the -"

"Shrieking Shack." Harry said.

Neville looked at him. "How did you know?"

"That's where my mate used to transform, this is before the potion was invented. Look tonight my mate is meeting me at the shack, he wants to make sure I haven't lost my touch with some things, at this time I'll tell you the other way I can help you, tell you some secrets and you can talk to Moon-man."

"I'll come."

Three hours later Harry and Neville pushed their way through the trap door into the haunted house. "Moony, I'm here."

"Over here, Cane," Remus stepped out from the darkness. "Hello, Mr Longbottom. How are you?"

"I'm okay, thanks," Neville said nervously. "What's your name?"

"You can call me Remus or Moony, or as Cane likes to call me Moon-man," Remus shot a look at Harry, who shrugged. "I must say you do look a lot like Alice, she was a friend of mine at school," Remus smiled. "If I'd have known her son would become a werewolf I would have kept in contact with her," he smiled.

"You know mum?" Neville asked. "Her and dad don't talk much about their school days."

"That's because during those days Frank and Alice hated each other, much like your parents, Cane," Remus smiled. "He was a big shot Quidditch player with a knack for being a slight conceited, a bit like our friend Padfoot."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "No one could be as conceited as Padfoot," he grinned.

"Alice on the other hand," Remus continued ignoring Harry, "was a brilliant student, quiet, shy and a little nerdy."

"How did they get together then?" Neville asked.

"It was thanks to my friends Padfoot and Prongs actually, they saw that your parents were suited and locked them in a broom closet for two hours, they've been together ever since, if they're still together," Remus smiled. "Good to know people from the old days are happy."

"Cane said you got bit when you were five? The Wolfsbane potion wasn't around back then. What did you do?" Neville asked.

"That was why this place was built, I was kept here, the willow stopped me getting out, the reinforcement around the actual building saved me from getting out, and that was until my friends figured it out," Remus smiled at the memory. "Since they didn't have a friend who was a werewolf to base things on it took them until beginning of second year to have enough evidence to accuse me."

"What did they do?" Neville asked.

"They spent years trying to help me, they became Animagus for me. They came with me every Full Moon, spent time with my werewolf form, eventually they had so much of my human self coming out at Full Moon they took me out, and we ran round the grounds and forest," Remus paused. "We had so much fun, when we left and Prongs had James here, then died along with his wife, Padfoot took James and I went to live with them, we decided the only safe way I could live around him was for him to learn to become an Animagus," Remus and Neville looked at Harry who was smiling.

"Yep, you're looking at the youngest Animagus in history," Harry smiled. "The reason you're here is because I wanted to do for you what Padfoot, Prongs and Wormtail did for Moony, I could be there with you on the full moon, if you want we can tell Ron and Hermione, teach them to be Animagi, we could all be like this lot were," Harry grinned sympathetically at Neville. "I'll leave you two too talk, I'm going to go and see if I can get anything out of Hagrid, later Remus," Harry hugged Remus and patted Neville on the shoulder. "Bye guys."

* * * *

Harry knocked on the door of the small hut. There was a loud barking and a booming voice. "Back, Fang, back. Who's there?"

"James Canis," Harry yelled. "I wanted to ask your advice on something."

"One minute. Back Fang," the door opened a very large man, with a big mess of tangled black hair and bearded peered out, his friendly black eyes twinkling in the sun light. "Hey, how yeh doin'?" Harry could tell he would like this man and he was one that didn't judge.

"I'm fine thanks, I was told by Fred and George that you were the one I could come to if I wanted to know about magical creatures, especially dangerous ones," Harry smiled. "It's just a friend of mine call Pat Bedham, he's just acquired a Cerberus, and it's almost taken his arm off twice. He asked if I could research something on it."

"Sure, come on in," Hagrid grinned as Harry walked in. he sat an on large stool as Hagrid sat down in the cosy looking armchair. "Now, wha's this bout a Cerberus?"

"Yeah, my mate Pat, he kind of collect the animal and let's them go on a reserve and I help him every now and again with research," Harry lied. "He's just acquired a Cerberus from a mate of his in Greece, he's been trying to check it over, but he won't let him get near it."

"Ah, Cerberus's are funny things," Hagrid grinned. "I go' one meself called Fluffy, it's easy to handle if yeh know 'ow to calm 'im down. All yeh gotta do is play 'em a bitta music, anything' really."

"Nice," Harry grinned. "What other animals you got round here?"

Hagrid smiled. "We 'ave a few trolls in the forest, there's a squid in the lake. What's yer mate got?"

"Oh, he has a few trolls, we also have a mate who's a werewolf, an actual pack of timber wolves, he have an Acromantula, you know like massive spider things. There's a lake with Kelpies in. there's also a small dragon herd, little ones. They're only like a foot long."

Hagrid smile grew bigger as Harry spoke. "I always fancied a dragon, I didn' know there were lit'le ones. We have an Acromantula group in the forest, the head one talks."

"Cool," Harry grinned. "Reckon I could come and help you out with the animals sometime? I love the magical variety."

"Sure," Hagrid looked delighted. "Always need a 'and, yeh know?"

"Yeah, thanks. Is it Hagrid or what?"

"Jus' Hagrid. Bye James," Hagrid waved as Harry left the cabin and started to walk up to the castle.

* * * *

Harry awoke on the morning of Christmas feeling well rested and to the sound of rustling paper. Opening his eyes he felt light beaming on him through the closed curtains, just as he was wondering what had woken him he felt a weight at the end of his bed shake his leg. "Come on, James. Ron said he'd wake you up but I thought you would prefer it if I did it, might be less violent," Neville grinned at him.

"Thanks, Neville," Harry patted his friend on the back.

He pulled himself, stretched and started him morning warm up, which included press ups and sit ups. Ron and Neville watched him curiously.

"I still don't know why you do that, mate," Ron said. "I mean if you did it after you got picked by the Quidditch team then sure I'd understand, but you were doing them the first morning."

"I just like staying in shape; it was something my Uncle Paddy taught me," Harry told Ron. "I mean you should see Paddy, he's wrestled a werewolf and won before, well kind of," Harry admitted.

"Kind of? He didn't get bitten did he?" Ron said shocked.

"Nah," Harry grinned. "The werewolf was knocked out, but it landed on him, he was pinned under it until it transformed back into a human. Kind of funny when I went out looking for him and I found him trying to roll this unconscious naked guy off of him."

Ron burst out laughing. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, Uncle Paddy goes out looking for trouble, anyway the werewolf sued him," Harry grinned at Ron's incredulous face. "The guy had taken his potion, then Uncle Paddy jumps out of a tree right on top of him, the werewolf tries to runaway but Paddy just keeps pulling him back into the fight."

By this time Ron and Neville were laughing, tears in their eyes. While they were laughing Harry started opening his presents. From Sirius he got a pack of cards and a bottle of Firewhisky, which he quickly hid under his bed. From Remus he got a new book of jinxes, Hexes and magical protection. Hagrid had sent him a wooden flute which looked like the giant had whittled it himself. Ron sent Harry a large box of Chocolate Frogs and Neville sent him a book on magical plants. Hermione had given him another box of chocolate frogs and there was another parcel.

"Who's this from?"

"Sweet mother of Merlin, she's sent you a Weasley jumper," Ron exclaimed. "I told mum you probably weren't expecting many presents this year, she must have sent that," Harry opened the parcel inside was a home knitted jumper and a box of fudge. "Every year she makes us a jumper," Ron waved a maroon jumper in front of him. "I bet Fred and George have one each too, and Percy as well."

"That's really nice of her," Harry grinned. "Look I have one more."

He picked up a bundle which had a small note attached.

_Dear James_

_Your father left this in the Headmaster's possession before he died,_

_I thought it was time it was returned to you,_

_Use it well,_

_Merry Christmas_

Harry looked at the bundle then tore it open, something fell onto his lap. He knew what it was instantly; the number of time Sirius and Remus had talked about it. "It's my dad's invisibility cloak, my Uncle and I thought it had been lost years ago."

"Seriously?" Ron asked. "Go on then put it on."

Harry stood up and pulled the cloak around his shoulders. Looking in the mirror he saw he was totally invisible. "Whoa," Ron looked impressed and Neville gob smacked, "Imagine the pranks we can play with this."

"That's what my dad and his friends used it for," Harry told them. "I can't wait to tell them I've got it back."

* * * *

_Dear dog-breath and Moon-face,_

_Merry Christmas, hope my presses got there, and I hope you remembered to give the pack their usual treat. The reason I'm writing to you is because I have recently acquired a certain relic from your days here. Some one here must know who I am, as they have given me my father's old invisibility cloak, said Dumbledore had it, but I don't reckon it was him._

_Just to let you know my cover could be blown, not that we haven't done a bang up job keeping me being alive a secret, but just in case I need to get out of dodge fast I might be using that security measure you gave me. I'll see if I can find out who it is, depending which member of staff, as that is who I'm sure it is, I will either talk to them or wipe their memory, I am fairly sure I can do it properly now._

_Love_

_Leader of the Pack_

* * * *

Harry wandered around the corridors of the school under his cloak, it was roughly three in the morning and gazing at the map he could see he was somewhere on the fifth floor. He opened a door into a class room, planning on opening the map and planning a route back to Gryffindor Tower.

As he opened the door he saw it. The 'It' was a large ornate mirror, it was about twice the size of Harry and he could see himself reflected back into the reflection, his eyes roaming over the golden frame. In the mirror he saw himself, but behind him the room was filled with people. Turning round he saw nothing, looking again he was surprised he could recognize at least three or four of the people behind him.

A man with glasses, black hair and brown eye looked sadly over Harry's shoulder, beside him stood a woman with vibrant red hair and Harry's eyes. Harry knew at once who these two were. "Mum? Dad?" Harry's hand reached and touched the glass, it was cold and smooth to the touch. "What the hell is going on here?"

The etchings around the frame told him all he needed to know. I'Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi.'/I Harry shook his head a child could figure this out, also as they had had his training in codes and deciphering them, this was one of the easiest.

"I show not your face, but your hearts desire," he muttered. "Simple."

"I'm impressed, Mr Potter," Harry turned his wand trained on a dark corner. Professor McGonagall stepped from the darkness. "I knew you wouldn't be able to resist coming out tonight, not after just getting the cloak."

"You're the one who sent It," it wasn't a question. "I'm not going to ask how you sneaked behind me, animagus," Harry smiled softly. "What I am going to ask is how did you figure it out?"

"I taught Lily and James, as well as Sirius Black and Remus Lupin for many years, and I was their trusted friend even after they left Hogwarts," McGonagall smiled a sad smile. "I could see all four of them in you. Your kindness and compassion from Lily, as well as your eyes. Your skills in the air, mischievousness, hatred for Professor Snape from your father, as well as his pride and magical strength. Sirius seems to have given you your confidence and sense of humour, also his obscure views of right and wrong," Harry snorted at this, "and your responsible side seems to have come from Remus. Of course you seem to get your pride and need to carry on tradition from Prongs, Padfoot and Moony."

"I would have thought it would be Dumbledore to figure it out first, not you," Harry said. "Though it makes it easier. Paddy said you would probably understand, and keep my secret if I asked you too. He would have hated it if I had to memory charm his favourite teacher."

"You're in contact with Sirius? I was his favourite teacher?" McGonagall's hardened exterior seemed to have melted away.

Harry grinned. "Yeah, I'm in contact with Sirius, I live with him. He's been training me ever since he took me form my muggle relatives. He's taught me a lot."

"Like how to take a tolls head off?" McGonagall asked slyly.

Harry grinned mischievously. "Yeah, things like that; I'm also an accomplished Legilimens and Occlumens, as well as an Animagus, making me the youngest animagus in history."

"You're an Animagus?" McGonagall was impressed. "You've been holding out on me Mr Potter. What's your form?"

"A wolf."

"Ahh, Canis. I get it now, to accompany Remus I suppose?" she asked him.

"Yes, Ma'am, but also to accompany Neville now," Harry smiled.

McGonagall smiled. "That seems to be another thing you have from your father and Black, you are loyal to your friends and don't desert them."

Harry blushed. "I just don't like seeing people persecuted because of matters out of their control."

"Understandable. I'm tired now Harry, but I must say, I am glad I had this opportunity to talk to you out of the guise of James Canis," She smiled. "I will keep your secret, but please tell Sirius to write to me, it was nice seeing him, but I would have preferred it if he was human."

"Y…You knew?"

"I am almost as observant as Albus, and I like a midnight jaunt as an animal as much as the Marauders did, it wasn't hard to figure out," McGonagall smiled.

"What about this mirror?" Harry asked.

"Albus needs it for a pet project, I would suggest you do not spend too much time in front of it, in fact if I find you in here again I will tell the Headmaster of your identity, it can make a man waste away or go insane, just by making him think what if…But yes you did have your translation correct," she opened the door. "Good night, Mr Potter."

"Goodnight, Professor." Harry smiled

* * * *

Harry lay in bed thinking about what had happened that night, he smiled, he finally had an ally who knew who he really was, she wasn't going to tell anyone who he was, this he knew, for Professor McGonagall was many things but a Occlumens was not one of them.

He had written to Sirius and Remus telling them what had happened and who the person who had sent the cloak was. He also told them that she would appreciate it if they got into contact with her.

Harry smiled as he remembered vividly what he had seen in the mirror. He and his parents, how things should have been if Voldemort hadn't killed them outright, for that Harry would kill the snake man once and for all.

He smiled at the thought, a world rid of Voldemort. It was on the thought that Harry drifted off to sleep.

* * * *

Harry walked down to Hagrid's cabin with Hermione, Ron and Neville, the four of them had been going down to see him since the Christmas holidays. Harry had dug out one of his books on Dragons and given it to the giant as a late Christmas present, ever since the four had visited Hagrid almost every week, sometimes twice a week. They had learnt quickly not to accept any cooking from him as it had a habit of near breaking their teeth.

That day when the door opened they were hit by a blistering heat. The curtains were drawn and a fire was blazing in the heath. "A 'right yeh lot?" Hagrid grinned. "Kin'a busy at the mo."

"And will be for a few years if that's what I think it is, Hagrid," Harry said peering over Hagrid's shoulder to make sure he wasn't seeing things. "That is unless you keep dragon eggs just for the hell of it."

"WHAT?" Ron yelled just as Hagrid went, "SHHH, Keep yer voice down. Yeh better come in."

As he let them in Harry walked over to the cauldron that sat over the fire. "I knew giving you a book on dragon breeding would give you ideas," he told the large man. "I just didn't think you'd follow the ideas through."

"Yeh, didn' think I'd manage it either, I won the egg off a guy down ta pub," He grinned. "Tha's a Norwegian Ridgeback, their rare, them," He grinned as if he were looking at a particularly favourite nephew.

"Hagrid, are you sure you've thought about this all the way through?" Hermione asked, looking as if she hoped someone would yell 'April Fools!' at any second, sadly no one did.

"I'm goin' teh raise 'im."

Harry smiled at his friend, happy for him, but a sense of foreboding over whelmed him, this dragon was going to be a lot more trouble than it was worth.

* * * *

They were gathered around the table in Hagrid's cabin, watching the egg as it wobbled around, listening to the occasional crack coming from inside. Harry smiled reassuringly at Hagrid. Finally a small crack appeared, and then it burst. They watched as the small dragon peered from its shell, looking round at them with small beady reptilian eyes. Harry had to admit the dragon, which seemed to be acting timid, did look quite cute. When he ventured out he had black scales with ridge going down his back.

Harry hazard a glance at Hagrid, whose face looked as if he were looking at a small puppy or kitten and not a fire breathing monster. But then again, Harry thought, Hagrid probably got Fluffy when he was a pup, and he probably looked at the dog with the same look he was giving the dragon.

"Ain't he beau'iful, I'll call 'im Norbert," Hagrid grinned. "Norbert, Norbert, where's Mummy?" Hagrid called in a baby voice to the dragon, which promptly set fire to Hagrid beard.

"He's lost him marbles."

A/N: if i keep up writing the way i have i should have this year up by the end of the week. hope you're enjoying the story, thanks for all the reviews, keep it up nd i'll keep the writing up lol if anyone has any ideas on how i can improve the other years 2-5 please let me know...i'm stuck with the planning on them

"Who's that?" Hagrid asked suddenly horror stricken looking at the window.

The other's turned quickly to see the face of Draco Malfoy turning away; they all hurried to the door, to see him running up to the castle. "Malfoy!" Harry hissed.


	5. Year One Part Four

Year 1 Part 4

Harry regretted the idea now, he could have asked Sirius or Remus or both to come to the castle to pick up Norbert, but no they had to go with Harry's second idea. Ron's Brother Charlie.

The dragon had grown faster than anyone, Hagrid included had ever expected. Within a few weeks it had taken over the entire hut, causing Fang, Hagrid's large dog to move outside. It was after Ron had come back with a bite on his hand they decided to do something about it. Hagrid had refused to let him go, Harry had decided they had to get the dragon somewhere he wouldn't damage anyone or cause damage to himself. Asking Sirius or Remus to take the dragon to Romania had been one idea, but then they remembered that Charlie ran a dragon preserve in the same country, only fifty miles away from Harry's home.

And so it came to be. Harry and Hermione walked down to Hagrid's hut under Harry's cloak. Knocking on the door they were let in hurriedly. They stepped back as they saw a large crate rocking back and forth as what ever inside tried to get out. Norbert didn't seem too happy about being locked in the enclosed space.

"Poor li'le guy. 'e's got some rats 'n' brandy fer the journey." Hagrid burst into tears. "'n I packed 'is teddy bear in case he gets lonely." from the crate sound a tear that sounded like Norbert didn't seem too impressed with his company inside the box.

"Right let's do this." Harry said, flinging his cloak over he, Hermione and the crate containing the dragon. He and Hermione moved. Moving carefully up towards the door.

They moved as quickly as they could, hardly making any sound, they were about to reach the tower when a door swung open. McGonagall appeared dragging Malfoy by the ear. "Detention and Fifty points from Slytherin, wondering around in the middle of the night, how dare you."

"You don't understand, Professor." Malfoy tried to argue. "James Canis iss coming he's got a Drag-" Professor McGonagall cut in.

"What utter nonsense. I'll see Professor Snape about you, Malfoy."

Harry smirked as he watched Malfoy get led away by McGonagall. He and Hermione made their way slowly up to the tower. Once they were in the night air they flung off the cloak. Hermione had a huge grin on her face and danced a small victory jig. "Malfoy's got detention I could sing."

"Don't." Harry warned her. "We've almost rid of it, don't wreak it now." he thought a minute. "I want to know how Malfoy knew it was tonight."

They didn't have time as at that second Charlie's friends descended upon the tower, they were a cheery lot, laughing and joking as they showed Harry and Hermione the harness they had rigged up. Harry smiled; Sirius could have built it in his sleep.

They watched as the dragon flew away, until it and the riders carrying it were gone. Harry sighed. "Dragon go bye-bye." he grinned. "Come on; let's get back to the common room."

They made their way down the stair case, as they made it to the bottom a face leered from the shadows.

"Well, well, well, we are in trouble aren't we?" Filch had them, and they had left the cloak on top of the tower. Harry swore loudly

* * * *

Harry and Hermione were marched to Professor McGonagall's office; they had been waiting there for a few minutes when the door slammed open, McGonagall walked in, Neville next to her. He went white when he saw Harry and Hermione.

"Cane! I was trying to find you to warn you. I heard Malfoy saying something about wanting to find you, I think he was delirious he said you had a dragon." Harry shook his head sharply to make the boy shut up, McGonagall saw.

"I don't believe this, Mr Canis." McGonagall looked at Harry sternly. "I thought better of you-"

"Professor, if I could just explain." Harry cut in, having no idea what he was going to say.

"No, Mr Canis, your slippery tongue will not get you out of this." she scowled at him. "You obviously though it would be funny to feed Draco Malfoy some cock and bull story about a dragon trying to get him out of bed and into trouble. I've already caught him." she glared at him. "I expect you think it's funny that Longbottom heard the story too." Harry glanced at Neville who looked ashamed, but for being caught, and not as McGonagall suspected being conned into getting into trouble. "You will each be given detention for this, as well as fifty points from Gryffindor. Yes, Mr Longbottom from my own house."

"Fifty?" Harry stuttered. He knew the Marauders had lost points in their time, but never fifty in one go, his Quidditch efforts were lost.

Apparently McGonagall wasn't done. "Fifty points, each."

Harry was mentally waving goodbye to his popularity from his Quidditch performance. Sirius would be vaguely impressed, Harry and his team of trouble makers had lost one hundred and fifty points in one go.

"Now to bed with you, Mr Filch would you escort Longbottom and Granger back to Gryffindor tower, I want a word with Mr Canis?" they watched as the other three left. McGonagall turned to Harry. "I don't know what you were thinking, Potter, but you are lucky I haven't gone straight to Dumbledore about this. Explain."

"Professor, I really can't not without getting a good friend of mine into serious trouble." Harry looked her in the eye. "I am sorry."

"The dragon wasn't made up was it? Answer me truthfully." she eyed him, Harry got the distinct impression of a cat staring at him, willing him to blurt all his secrets.

"No, Professor, I will tell you, just please don't do anything to anyone apart from me, it was partly my fault anyway. I gave Hagrid a book on Dragon breeding, it dates back to the twenties, and I thought he might enjoy it, but Hagrid being who he is-"

"Actually got a dragon?" McGonagall finished sounding shocked.

Harry nodded dumbly. "He was trying to raise it, but it was getting too big for his hut, so we got into contact with Ron's brother Charlie, who's studying dragons. That's where we were tonight; some of Charlie's friends were picking the dragon up off of the tower,"

McGonagall had a small glint in her eye. "You really do have a lot of your father and Sirius in you. Doing anything to help out a friend. For loyalty to a friend twenty-five points to Gryffindor for you Miss Granger and Mr Longbottom. I trust you can find your way back to your dorm." she smiled, pulling something from behind her back. She handed him his invisibility cloak.

He grinned. "I don't know who's scarier, you or Professor Dumbledore."

"I will take that as a compliment."

"About that detention." he smiled hopefully

Her eyes narrowed. "Don't push your luck, Mr Potter."

* * * *

Harry sighed, it wasn't as bad as it could have been, but still he still felt horrible. Every Gryffindor glared at him with loathing in their eyes. Neville and Hermione were getting the glares as well.

"Well, at least me telling McGonagall why we were out earned us back seventy five points." Harry said his head leant on his hands, a book shielding his face from the roast potatoes a second year was flicking at him. "Imagine their faces and their reactions if the full one hundred and fifty were gone."

Hermione shuddered, still trying to scrub a wet stain from the back on her robes where someone had thrown something at her. "Neville's lucky, being ill today, he won't get this."

Harry smirked at this comment. It was approaching the full moon, and Neville had gone into the hospital wing to wait for the weakness and queasiness to wear off after the Full moon. Harry was planning on sneaking out to join his werewolf friend in the guise of Canis. Their detention was set for after the full moon, Harry grinned, and at least someone other than him was taking Neville's condition into account.

"He might until we manage to get those points back, which I won't be able to do until the next Quidditch match, or…" Harry trailed off.

"What are you thinking?" Hermione asked, looking at him.

"I'm thinking, if we can't earn points back, let's at least get the other houses on an even score." Harry grinned evilly. "I need to send an owl."

* * * *

_"Dearest Padfoot and Moon-Man,_

_I am in dire need of assistance, life has become hard as I have recently lost Gryffindor quite a few points (seventy-five), and I wish to get the Slytherins down below what Gryffindor now. I wish for you to send me three doses of Polyjuice Potion. I plan to make one Draco Malfoy as unpopular with the Slytherins as I am with the Gryffindors._

_I also need dung bombs, stench powder and a pack of Marauder special. I also wouldn't mind another bottle or two of Firewhisky._

_Your drunken prankster_

_Cane_

* * * *

Harry smirked as he walked back from the Owlery. The Slytherins were getting too relaxed now that they were in lead for the house cup; they needed to be taught a lesson.

As Harry walked past a classroom he heard whimpering. Stopping and creeping towards the door he heard a voice he recognised as Professor Quirrel.

"No - no - not again please." Harry stopped his hand on his wand, ready to burst in to subdue whoever was causing so much fear in the teacher's voice. "All right, all right."

Quirrel rushed out of the room, not noticing Harry on the way out. Harry walked slowly into the room and looked around, not finding anything but an empty broom closet he left.

* * * *

Harry smiled as the day before his detention dawned, he smiled as Hermione walked up to him, he grabbed her and dragged her over to where Ron was sitting. "I'm going to be absent for a few lessons, I need you to cover and say I'm not feeling to good and am staying in bed." he grinned. "I'll see you later." and without another word he left the Common Room.

"What do you reckon he's up to?" Hermione asked Ron.

Ron shrugged. "No idea," he grinned, "but I have a feeling we're going to find out."

The two walked to their first class, Potions with the Slytherins. As they bent over their cauldrons to work the door slammed open. Everyone looked up, Snape included, his face looking irritated. "What?"

Filch marched in, pulling Draco Malfoy by the arm. "Professor Snape, this boy decided it would be funny to set of Dungbombs in my office."

Snape looked sharply and Malfoy. "Do you deny it, Mr Malfoy?"

Draco shook his head. "No, I don't. He is evil bastard!" the class gasped as Filch gaped at Malfoy, as if wanting to throttle him. Draco then looked at Snape. "Please, Sir. You wouldn't take points. Not from your own house." he smiled.

Snape, looking as if he was being forced to burn his hair off opened his mouth. "I am sorry, Mr Malfoy. I have no choice, twenty points for Slytherin and a detention for your insolence. Now to your seat."

Malfoy nodded. "Yes, Sir." Malfoy walked up the isle to his seat, as he passed Ron, his hand went over it, insuring Snape saw, and he dropped a powder in it. At the same time Ron yelled, "Oi!" a large green, putrid smelling cloud left his cauldron.

"MALFOY, I SAW THAT! A further twenty-five points from Slytherin and another detention now get out of my classroom.

"I didn't do anything, Sir."

"Liar!" Snape sneered in disgust at the Slytherin. "Now out."

As Malfoy left Ron and Hermione looked at each other, then looked back at the door. "James, he did something to Malfoy." Hermione hissed.

At lunch they found over the course of three hours Malfoy had lost two hundred and twenty points and earned himself fifteen detentions. It was at that time Harry appeared again, looking all too smug.

Hey, guys." he grinned.

"James, where've you been?" Hermione asked, giving him a shrew look.

Harry smiled mysteriously. "Have you heard about Malfoy?" he grinned. "Apparently he was attacked, locked in a broom closet and his memory modified; they think an older Slytherin student did it to him." Harry smiled in apparent relief. "Thank god we didn't loose as many points as he had today."

Hermione looked at him. "It was you!" she decided. "You made yourself look like Malfoy, and then did all that stuff to him."

Harry grinned smugly not saying anything.

* * * *

Fred and George were sleeping, their dreams filled with strange pranks and explosions. That was until there was a rumble and a large noise broke the silence of their dorm room. It sounded like someone having wind a lot, and it was coming from George's bed, a smell then enveloped everyone in the dorm room.

It was then a picture appeared on the wall, it was of two young boys, naked, they looked identical and had red hair, the twins blushed deeply.

* * * *

Harry awoke the morning of his detention to roars of laughter. He smiled to himself, the prank had taken affect. After an hour listening to laughter he decided to go downstairs. He found the Weasley twins, their faces magenta, watching in horror as picture after picture appeared on the wall, as if projected from a Muggle light projector.

Harry found Ron roaring in laughter at the Twin's predicament. "Have you seen this? It follows them around as well, they've been trying to bet rid of it." Harry watched as one of the twins tried a charm on the picture, two boys stuck on the roof of the Burrow, it grew bigger.

Harry walked up to the twins. "Hi, guys. What's up?" he grinned and winked. "Ready to bow down to the Prank King?" he asked cheekily.

"W…what?" George asked.

"Right here?" Fred looked petrified.

"Right now?" George shuddered.

Harry smiled. "'Fraid so." he grinned. "Do it and I release the spell."

"Fine." they both said.

The two twins stood up. "We have an announcement to make." Fred started.

"As it is plain to see, we the Weasley twins,"

"Kings of mayhem,"

"And Princes of Disaster have been pranked." George finished.

"We would like to name our new Prankster King." They both said looking as if it were the hardest thing they had ever done.

"May we introduce,"

"Slayer of Slytherins,"

"The man who framed Draco Malfoy,"

"And the boy who pranked us…"

"James Canis!" they both pointed at him. They then turned to him.

"Right, we've done it." George said pleadingly.

"Now get rid of it!" Fred finished.

Harry smiled. "Right-o." Harry pointed his wand at the wall. "Stop, eject." a small wispy hair flew from the wall toward Harry's wand. Smiling Harry put the memory back into his head. "Bye guys." he turned towards the room. "Anyone wanting a copy of this come see me in the Common Room sometime," he grinned. With that he walked away from the common room, his hands in his pockets whistling.

* * * *

The news that James Canis had pranked the infamous Weasley twins travelled like wildfire. That along with the suspicion that most had that he had had something to do with Slytherins sudden loss of points, he was now back to being liked and talked to in the common room. And since he spent his time with them people then forgave Hermione and Neville.

Harry smiled at the two as a note was handed to them, telling them they were meant to meet Filch in the main entrance hall for their detention. Harry smiled mildly, it was his first detention, and Harry knew that it wouldn't be his last, especially now he was the Prankster King of Hogwarts.

At the appointed time Hermione, Neville and Harry made their way down to the Entrance Hall to find Filch and a sour looking Draco Malfoy. "Follow me." Filch sneered leading them out of the doors, a lamp held high. "Bet you'll think twice about breaking a school rule again, won't you?"

Harry turned and whispered to Neville and Hermione. "No, I'll just be more careful about getting caught." the two grinned back, Neville more than Hermione.

"Oh yes…hard work and pain are the best teachers if you ask me…"

"No one did." Harry murmured, again Neville grinned, Harry noticed the boy had been getting braver since Harry had found his secret.

"Hang you by your wrists from the ceiling for a few days, I've still got the chains in my office, keep 'em well oiled in case their ever needed."

"Kinky." Harry grinned as Neville whispered to him.

"Well off we go, and don't think of running off, now, it'll be worse for you if you do."

Harry walked along a small smile on his face, thanks to the map and his recent night time wondering with Neville, Harry knew the ground almost as well as he knew the forest surrounding his home. Neville had a similar grin on his face; both Hermione and Malfoy were looking petrified though.

"Is that you, Filch?" Hagrid's gruff voice came form the darkness. "Hurry up, I want ter get started."

Harry smiled softly, he had a sneaking suspicion McGonagall has somehow pulled strings to get Hagrid. Filch saw the smile and chuckled nastily. "I suppose you think you'll be enjoying yourself with that oaf? Well, think again, boy - it's into the Forest you're going and I'm much mistaken if you'll all come out in one piece."

Harry glanced at Neville and grinned at him, they saw Hermione looked panicked while Malfoy stopped dead.

"The Forest?" Malfoy asked, hoping he had misheard. "We can't go in there at night - there's all sorts of things in there - werewolves, I heard."

At this Neville clutched at Harry, trying to stifle a laugh. Harry grinned. "Don't worry, Blondie, I know how to out run a werewolf."

Malfoy looked relieved then puzzled. "You can't out run a werewolf."

"Nope," Harry smiled. "But I don't have to I only need to out run you." Harry and Neville smirked at Malfoy's panic stricken face

Filch stared at Harry and Neville. "You're not scared of the Forest?" he asked, his voice faltering.

"Not really." Harry said. "I live in Romania, not far from Transylvania, with the things in those forests' why would I be scared of this one?"

It was then Hagrid appeared out of the darkness, a crossbow and quiver of arrows over his shoulder. "Abou' time, I bin waitin' fer half an hour already." he grinned at Harry, Hermione at Neville. "All right, James, Hermione, Nev?"

"Don't get to friendly with them, Hagrid," Filch said sneering at Hagrid as if her we beneath him, "they're here to be punished after all."

"That's why yer late, is it? Bin lecturing them, eh? Not yer place to do that. Yeh've done yer bit, I'll take over from here." Harry noticed the death glare that Hagrid and the caretaker were shooting each other, there was obviously no love lost there.

Filch sneered. "I'll be back at dawn," he glanced at Malfoy and Hermione, "for what's left of them." he turned and walked away cackling.

Malfoy turned to Hagrid. "I'm not going in that forest." he said urgently, panic in his voice.

Harry smiled as Hagrid looked at the blonde. "Yeh, are if yeh want ter stay at Hogwarts, yeh've done wrong an' now yeh've got ter pay fer it."

"But this is servant stuff; it's not for students to-"

He was cut off by Harry chuckling. "What's the matter, Malfoy? Scared you'll break a nail or something?" Harry grinned at the blonde.

Malfoy huffed. "I thought we'd be doing lines or something. If my father knew I was doing this, he'd-"

"-tell yer that's how it is at Hogwarts. Writing lines! What good's that ever done ter anyone? Yeh'll do summat useful or yeh'll get out, if yeh think yer father rather you were expelled, then get back off ter the castle an' pack. Go on!" Hagrid glared at the Slytherin as he said this, Malfoy glared back.

"Oh please do, Malfoy." Harry interjected. "I think I speak for everyone in the castle not Slytherin when I say we'd love it if you left."

Hagrid looked at Harry, a smile hidden under the pretend disapproving glare. "That's enough, James." He looked round at them all. "Right then, now, listen carefully, 'cause it's dangerous what we're gonna do tonight an' I don' want no one takin' risks. Follow me over here a moment."

They did so. Hagrid pointed out a substance that Harry recognised at once. Unicorn blood. Hagrid explained that there was something in the forest killing the unicorns and taking their blood. He wanted to find it and make sure it didn't hurt anymore of the animals. Harry listened, his head working in over drive, as Hagrid told them about the dead unicorn.

They all nodded. It was then they split up. Harry and Neville with Hagrid and Hermione and Malfoy with fang.

"Hagrid?" Harry ventured, looking at Hagrid's worried face.

"Yeah, what?" Hagrid answered.

"What would be taking unicorn's blood?" Harry asked. "I mean sure it keeps people from dieing no matter how far gone you are, but who would want the life that it would give them?"

Hagrid stopped and looked at him. "Yeh know something', James, sometimes yer scary smart sometimes."

"I know." Harry smiled smugly. "So any idea?"

"Nope. Summat dark, I never known a Unicorn get hurt before, their wicked fast." Hagrid looked down then looked up. Harry and Neville's head whipped up as well.

"Hagrid, over there!" Neville pointed. His nose was going into over drive.

"I hear it." Hagrid's large crossbow was pointed to where there was a slithering sound.

"Sounds like a cloak." Harry commented, his wand still levelled towards the sound, soon it had gone.

The three continued along until there was another sound both Harry and Hagrid raised their weapons. Out of the trees stepped a centaur. Harry moaned. He had encountered these half human, half horse creatures before. They were more arrogant and proud that Hippogriffs, and made almost as much sense as the Theory of Magical Reduction would to a two year old Muggle. One thing Harry knew they were good at was Star reading, as for a year he had been taught by a heard every three nights to star gaze and tell what was to be and what could be.

The two introduced themselves as Ronan and Bane. At one point they commented on Mars being bright. Harry quickly glanced up. He smiled. "There's danger coming, but due to the position of Uranus it will be possible to stop the danger that is coming." he grinned as the Centaurs, Hagrid and Neville looked at him.

"You know of Centaur star reading, Young Human?" Ronan asked, his mournful voice not giving anything away.

"I know a little. I was tutored by a heard for a year while in Australia, they were reluctant, but I helped save a foal from a pack of Dingoes." Harry smiled.

"You are an interesting young human." Bane said. "We would welcome a man like you to our teachings, you treat us with respect, and do not seem phased by the fact we are not human."

"Thank you." Harry smiled.

"We must take our leave." the centaurs turned and left.

Harry smiled. Hagrid looked at him in shock. "How did yeh know all that?" he asked curiously

"Just how I said, I was taught by centaurs to read the stars their way, it is generally more effective than the human method, we could learn a thing or two from the centaurs."

Hagrid was about to talk again when they saw red sparks fly high above the trees. "Hagrid, sparks!" Neville pointed out.

"Stay here!" Hagrid ordered before running off in the direction the sparks had come.

"Do you think they're alright?" Neville asked, his voice becoming a lot like it sound like at the beginning of the year, afraid and nervous.

"I don't care about Malfoy, but if something's happened to Hermione." Harry's hand lingered around the handle of his wand. He then grinned. "We could probably track whatever it is in here ourselves with our…abilities." he grinned.

Neville smiled softly. "Probably."

At that moment Hagrid appeared Fang in front of him and Malfoy by the scruff of the neck. Hermione followed behind looking more shaken that she had when the troll attacked her. It turned out Malfoy had sneaked up behind her and grabbed her, taking her by surprise, causing her to shoot up red sparks. Harry found it hard to resist hexing Malfoy.

Half an hour later Harry found himself walking through the forest, Fang by his side and Malfoy trailing behind. Harry was hoping that the Slytherin would try sneaking up on him; it would give Harry the perfect excuse to curse the blonde boy.

As the advanced further into the forest the canopy above them got thicker and thicker until the only light was coming from the lamp that Malfoy was carrying. Harry drew his wand, muttering a quick spell, advancement on the Lumos charm his wand lit brightly, lighting the area they were in almost as if they were walking in sunlight.

Draco looked at Harry strangely. "What was that, Canis?"

Harry smiled a cocky grin he had seen in the many photos that Sirius and Remus had of his dad, and that Harry had worked for weeks to get down properly. "That, my dear Draco, was the Lumos Maximums charm, something a friend of mine made," Harry was about to add something when he saw something ahead. "Malfoy."

Harry deactivated the charm with a flick of his wand and pulled Draco behind a tree. Peering around it he saw it. The unicorn was dead, its silvery blood pouring from a large wound made in the side of its neck. Harry swore. He walked out from behind the tree and made his way over to it slowly, wand at the ready. It was then something appeared from a gap in the trees next to the unicorn.

"Ahhh!" Malfoy screamed turned and ran, Fang close at his heels.

Harry couldn't move however, his feet were fixed in place. That was when it happened, he felt a pain in his forehead, one like he had never had before. He fell to his knees fighting the pain, pulling on all the Occlumency Sirius, Remus and numerous other teachers had taught him. Slowly he fought his way to his feet. Suddenly realising what this thing before him was. It all fitted.

Unicorn blood, the Philosophers Stone, Fluffy.

"Voldemort." Harry hissed under his breath.

The figure stood up and turned to look at him. Harry's head felt like it had split open, he fell to the floor, clawing at his scar, tears rolling down his face. Determined not to go down he pushed himself up, the pain increasing as the cloaked figure walked closer towards him. He reached for his wand.

"St…Stupefy…Stupi…" he trained off as his voice went, he was going to die here, his destiny unfulfilled, his enemy not dead, and Harry dead not having a single spell sent at him. It was then something jumped over him. The Centaur reared up on its hind legs kicking out at the figure Harry knew to be Voldemort. Harry watched as the figure ran into the darkness, he couldn't help but notice that the way the person walked was highly familiar.

"Come now, Young Human," The centaur reached down and helped Harry to his feet. It wasn't either of the Centaurs he had seen with Hagrid. The centaur looked at him calculatingly. "You are the Potter boy. You were taught by my old heard."

Harry looked up and saw a face he had recognised. "Firenze?" he had known the centaur. "Merlin, Mate, what you doing round here? Last I saw you was on the outskirts of Sydney."

The Centaur smiled. "You have always known me; I'm not an average centaur."

Harry smiled; Firenze had always been one of the ones to stand up for Harry when other heard members had tried to drive him out. "They drove you out for sticking up for humans?" Harry asked.

"Yes," the centaur smiled softly. "A teenager walked into the circle, the elders thought he was trying to hunt us for profit, there is apparently a trade for centaur skins these days, I using the unique skill I have at my disposal," Harry smiled again, he was one of the only ones who knew that Firenze could sense emotions and intentions, a skill the centaur had taught Harry the basics of. "Sensed he had fallen upon us by accident, I ended in pulling the boy onto my back and running away, I never went back, not even for Boa and Athena."

"Ouch. So how did you end up here?" Harry asked.

"I knew of only one other heard in Australia, and they do not welcome newcomers, I decided to write to Professor Dumbledore, he has always treated Centaurs with the respect we deserve, he arranged for me to come over here and join the heard here. I have lived here for a year and a half now," Firenze smiled serenely. "They were most welcoming here."

"Good, I'll have to come in and visit you sometimes, Bane and Roland said it would be okay, you can teach me more of that fun skill, and they have agreed to teach me more astronomy."

"James? 'sat you?" Hagrid's voice came through the forest.

"I will leave you here, Mr Potter. Beware of the hooded one, I take it I do not need to tell you who it was?"

Harry nodded. "Voldemort."

Firenze nodded.

* * * *

Harry sat in the Common Room, awaiting the owl he had sent. He was out of hid depth and knew this, he also knew some time in the next months he would be either dead or destroying the Philosophers stone, he didn't care which.

An owl flew although the window and alighted on the armchair next to Harry, offering its leg out. Harry smiled and took the letter.

_'Dear Cane,_

_The cavalry is coming my friend, myself and Moony will be up there the evening of the next full moon we'll meet you out in the forest, wait for Moony to change then we'll all get past Fluffy, he wont attack three other dogs and then we'll be ready for whatever else is down there. We'll go into further details when we meet, I'll bring your cloak as well, just as a precaution._

_Laters Paddy_

Harry smiled. It was almost a full month before the full moon, Harry's first year exams would be finishing on that day. He could disguise the revision he would be doing to take whatever lay beyond as revision for his exams. Harry Potter would be coming out of the closet soon.

A/N: i know i keep mixing up between Harry Potter and James Canis. thanks to Zaruak for pointing it out in this chapter, just so it's clear and just to avoid confusion;

People Harry is know as Harry to: Sirius, Remus, McGonagall and a few people who will be introduced in the summer between 1st and 2nd year

People Harry is known as James to: Ron, Hermione, Neville, the other students, Dumbledore, Snape and the rest of the staff


	6. Year One Part Five : BIG FIGHT

Year 1 Part 5

Harry had just finished his last exam and was sitting in the Great Hall with Ron, Hermione and Neville. There weren't butterflies in his stomach it felt more like bats. He looked round at his friends, it was a possibility that tonight would be the last time he would be sitting with them like this.

"Hey, I'm knackered I think I might hit the pit early," he grinned as he stood up. "I'll catch you guys later."

The others looked at him confused. "Harry, its barely half six," Ron pointed out.

"Yeah, but unlike some I've been staying up late for a while revising."

Harry grinned then left.

Once in his dorm he conjured a dummy roughly his size and slid it into his bed, pulling the covers over it and pulling the curtains. Then he walked to his trunk. He pulled on tight cargo pants as well as a tight long sleeve top, fingerless exercise gloves and army combat boots. Fixing his wand holster to his wrist, so all it would take was a flick of his wrist to get it out and his spare wand to his ankle he added the look by pulling his army issue carry vest on.

This vest carried anything Harry thought he would need in a combat situation. The pockets had a bottomless charm on them as well as lightening charms. In one he had his Beretta Pistol M92 FS XX-TREME, along with various accessories and ammo. The vest also held various types of grenades and flash bangs, as well as a magical variety of C4 and magically stabilized Nitro-glycerine, all it would take was for it to be thrown and an explosion so powerful it would reduce a troll to pure liquid would occur. The vest also had a shield charm on it, and the way it was modified it covered all of Harry major organs.

Pulling on his invisibility cloak Harry sneaked down the stairs to the common room and out the Portrait door way.

* * * *

Harry met the other Marauders in a clearing inside the Forbidden Forest. Pulling his cloak off he grinned at them. "Hey guys."

"Cane!" Sirius ran forwards and hugged the boy.

Harry smiled. "I missed you too, Sirius."

"It's almost time," Remus told them looking up at the darkening sky. "Let's move."

"Here you go, Harry." Sirius handed Harry a cloak which was more like a coat, it was made from black dragon hide, was shielded and had a hood. Harry pulled the hood up, once up it could not be taken down by anyone apart from him unless he was dead. It also set his face in black, even if a light was shone into the darkness. Sirius and Remus also pulled up their hoods.

The three cloaked figured walked the distance to Hogwarts from the castle, each with a spell upon them which took the un-noticed by the students milling about, the teachers on patrol and the ghosts which floated past. They walked to the entrance to the third floor coorridoor.

The moon was rising and it was casting a glow through the windows. The change hit Remus, Sirius and Harry casting strong silencing spells around him. His body morphed and warped, hair ripping out from all over his body, his joint breaking to reform new allignments, his face changing shape, Harry wacthed in pity as his friend transformed into the beast he became once a month. He and Sirius waited with baited breath before the werewolf nodded to indicated that he was indeed in his right mind.

* * * *

The figure pulled himself from the weeds that had wrapped themselves around him and walked on, the sound of wings alerting him to the possible dangers ahead.

* * * *

Cane, Padfoot and Moony burst into the room, the three headed dog looked at them in confusion, it, as far as it could remember, had never met other dogs of any kind, let alone a pack this mismatched. A werewolf, a dog and a wolf. It growled it's hackles raised.

_"Calm, brother." _the voice rang through the dogs heads, it looked around until it's eyes saw the wolf was trying very hard to keep eye contact._ "We mean no harm. We are here to help protect whatever it is you were placed here to protect."_

_"No one said anything about other dogs, let alone such a strange pack. Why should I let you pass?" _Fluffy growled louder.

_"Please, we have reason to believe a powerful wizard is after what you are guarding, we want to stop him." _Harry desperately explained.

_"I will let you pass, but you must grant me a favour. Come and see me, I don't see many others of our species."_

_"Of course, we will. Can you open the door for us as you are stronger than us?_"

Fluffy slammed a giant paw down onto the trapdoor which shattered. The small pack leapt down into the pit, Harry and Sirius transforming as they went.

* * * *

As the figure fixed the key he had just caught into the key hole he heard a smash and three things landing on the plant but meters behind him. Rushing through the door way he closed and locked the door, turning to see a giant chess board.

* * * *

"What is this stuff?" Sirius yelled. He was struggling to get free, but then again so was Harry and Moony.

Harry didn't answer, his hands were in one of his vest pockets. He found what he was looking for. "Fire in the hole!" he yelled as he pulled the pin and pushed it as far as he could into the plant. There was a bang and a flash of light. They were dropped, the ran to the edge of the chamber, panting.

"What was that?" Sirius asked turning to Harry.

"Devil Snare," Harry grinned. "Hates the sun and everything that goes with it, light most of all. A Flash bang goes a long way."

Sirius chuckled.

The trio made their way down a cold dank passage way. The floors were wet and the air was heavy. Harry stopped dead. "Wings." he said quickly.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"That sound, it's wings, reminds me of the Dragon Petites back home."

They were quiet, then Sirius nodded. "Your right."

The three went silent as they walked into a high room, around its many pillars and rafters flew many small objects, glittering and shining.

"Harry," Sirius muttered. "They're keys, probably for that door. We need to catch the right one."

Harry nodded going over to the door he tried it, it was securely locked. Smiling he reached into his vest. He pressed some clay like substance into the lock then punched a small round object into it. Moving back Harry pointed his wand at it. "_Detonate._" there was a loud bang, when the smoke cleared the door was still intact, Harry swore loudly. He looked down at Moony. "Don't suppose you have any ideas?"

It was then Harry saw it. Leaning against a wall was a decapitated old broom. "You're shitting me," he muttered. He reached for the broom.

"Go catch it, Harry."

* * * *

The figure had just beat the chess board when there was a loud explosion from the door going back, worried for a second he looked back, the door was intact, sighing in relief he turned back to go face what ever was next.

* * * *

Harry landed a grin on his face, key in hand. Sirius whooped and Moony let out a howl.

"Youngest Seeker in a century," Sirius laughed hitting Harry on the back. Harry unlocked the door and they walked through.

The trio walked forwards until the lights in the new chamber blazed on. They were standing on a giant Chess board. Sirius swore loudly. Harry wished that Ron was with them and Moony growled.

"Harry? Any ideas?" Sirius asked.

"A few," Harry answered. "My first reaction would be to reducto these suckers, my second would be chuck a few grenades in there and my third-" he trailed off pulling a small bottle of liquid from his vest. He grinned. "As soon as this leaves my hand shield us."

Sirius nodded, and watched as Harry threw the vial towards the centre of the board. Sirius quickly cast the strongest shield he knew around the three. The second the bottle made contact and broke there was another explosion, louder than the C4 Harry had used previously. As the smoke cleared they saw that the entire board was demolished, it was raining rubble and dust was still settling.

Harry smiled. "I love Nitro."

Behind him Sirius smiled, Harry's way of doing things reminded him of his and James's approach to things, if you don't have time cause some damage.

The three walked on. They stopped in the next room as a horrible smell hit them. Looking to the floor they saw an unconscious troll. Harry walked over to it and kicked it. He nodded to the others. "It's out. Moony, stay here, guard the way through, and if this troll stirs do what you have to."

The Werewolf nodded as Harry and Sirius advanced to the other door, glancing back towards the werewolf Harry and Sirius nodded, Moony whined softly, his way, Harry presumed, of saying good luck.

* * * *

The next room Harry and Sirius walked into held not much besides a table with a piece of parchment and several bottles. Shrugging, the two walked through the door purple flames shot up behind them, the heat being generated from them feeling a lot hotter than any Harry had ever felt. At the other side of the room black fire shot up blocking their way forwards. Sirius swore loudly.

Harry advanced to the table and started reading from the parchment;

_Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,_

_Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,_

_One among us seven will let you move ahead,_

_Another will transport the drinker back instead,_

_Two among our number hold only nettle wine,_

_Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line,_

_Choose, unless you wish to stay for evermore,_

_To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:_

_First, however slyly hidden the poison tries to hide_

_You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;_

_Second, different are those who stand at either end,_

_But if you would move onwards neither is your friend;_

_Third, as you see clearly , all are different size,_

_Neither dwarf nor giant hold death on their insides;_

_Forth, the second on the left and second on the right _

_Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight._

Harry handed the parchemnt to Sirius, and started scanning the bottles. "Got it." Harry muttered.

"What? Already?" Sirius asked. "Okay, first thing's first, which ones are nettle wine?" Harry smiled and pointed at the 2 second closest to the ends.

Sirius smiled and pounced on them.

"This one," Harry said picking up the smallest bottle, "will take us forward and this one," pointing at the one furthest to the right, "will take us back."

Sirius glanced at the small bottle. "Only one of us could drink that. Whose it going to be?"

"Rock, paper scissors?" Harry asked. Sirius nodded. "One, two. Three." The two opened their hands, Harry opened his to show paper, while Sirius had rock. "I go."

Before Sirius could do anything Harry had taken the smallest bottle and drained it. "Get back, make sure Moony's good and wait for me."

Sirius nodded once and watched as Harry jumped through the black flames.

* * * *

As Harry stepped through into the next room his eyes darted around. He took in various things. The first was the mirror that he had found over Christmas, it was standing in the centre of the room, and as there were no doors out of the room, he guessed it was the last task he would have to get through to find the stone. It was what was in front of the mirror that surprised him, it was Snape, it wasn't Voldemort, it was in fact one of the people Harry least expected.

"Quirrel?" Harry asked.

The man turned and looked at Harry calculatingly. "What? Who? What are you doing here?"

Harry's head was running several miles and hour. "What the hell, I thought it would be Snape here?"

Quirrel let out a cold laugh. "Severus? He does seem the type doesn't he? So useful to have him swooping around like and over grown bat, net to him would would suspect," and here he reverted into his stutter, "p…p…poor, s…stuttering P…Professor Quirrel?" he smirked. "I don't know who you are, or how you know about me or Snape, but stay there and I'll deal with you later."

He lazily flicked his wand at Harry, who rolled to the side, wand out in a flash. "Are you working for Voldemort?"

Quirrel turned sharply. "How do you know?" he spat.

Harry chuckled. "Well, for a start a hopeless wanker like you wouldn't be able to get passed Dumbledore's whole mental link thing, hell I have a hard enough time getting past it." Quirrel decide to let another curse fly, which Harry casually side stepped. "I mean, I understand, irealy do, it's just really hard to keep a secret identity round here?"

Harry noticed something he had never realised before, it wasn't Quirrel's front that caused his scar to ache, it was when the back of his face was, more more specifically what was under his turban. He flicked his hand and sent a powerfull gush of liquid at Quirrel.

Quirrel fell back, and sniffed. "What is this?"

Harry smirked, pulling a Zippo lighter from his pocket. "It's called petrol!" he lit the lighter and threw it, it hit Quirrel's robes, the Professor lit up. _'Christmas tree.'_ harry thought looking at the man. While Quirrel was busy screaming sending water at his robes, Harry flicked his wand again, summoning the turban off of the mans head. What he saw both repulsed him and fascinated him. "Holy shit!"

There was an ugly, monstrous reptilian face peering from the back of Quirrel's head. Its mouth was open hissing in pain, it had slits for nostrils and its eye wide in pain, as it didn't seem he had eyelids. Wabting to intterogate Quirrel and his parasite Harry sent a heavy blast of water at them, putting the fire out and flinging them into the wall, where they slid down, dripping quietly.

Harry flicked his wand and tied them up, turning Quirrel's face to the wall Harry put a sticking charm on them, finally summoning any wands they had on them, this was only two, the one Quirrel had used on Harry and another darker wand, Harry threw them both over to the other side of the room.

Pointing his wand at the face on the back of Quirrel's head Harry revived it, so it could talk but the body it was in couldn't move. Harry smirked as it's eye opened groggily. Then the red eyes found Harry.

"You dare, you dare do this to Lord Voldemort? The greatest wizard to walk this earth?"

This caused Harry to smirk even more. "Greatest wizard to walk this earth? And you're talking in third person, yikes you must have some serious ego problems."

"You insolent-" the face Harry persumed was Lord Voldemrot was cut of as Harry intturpted.

"Mind your language Volders. We are in a school." Harry smiled.

"Who are you?" Voldemort asked, his curiosity winning over his arrogance.

"Don't you know?" Harry asked. "So much for the all knowing thing, I knew who you were the second I saw Quirrel here. My name is Harry James Potter. And you killed my parents."

Voldemort's face was one of shock. "Impossible, I heard you were kidnapped by one of my Death Eaters and killed."

Harry cocked his head, then burst out laughing. "What ever your snakiness, now, shush, I'm trying to get this stone so I can either destroy it or look after it."

Voldemort watched as Harry walked over to the mirror and looked at it, his eyes widened as he saw whatever it was that was his hearts desire. Getting frustrated Voldemort mentally kicked the man whos mind he was sharing, Quirrel woke up.

_Come on, Quirrel, get weak pathetic ass in gear!_ Voldemort mental shouted at the man, finally Quirrel woke. _good, now silently summon your wand to you, undo this sticking charm and get Potter!_

Quirrel called his wand to him, it crept slowly across the room, and into his hand. He muttered the anti-charm and he dropped to the floor. _Now, let me control your body you weakling!_ Voldmeort pushed to the front of Quirrel whose face took a slight snake like appeance, as Voldemrot opened his eyes he saw Harry standing there looking at him in interest.

"Good," Harry smiled. "I needed some action." he was about to say something else but Voldemort/Quirrel lunged forwards, grabbing Harry by the throat.

"MASTER!" Quirrel's voice screamed. "IT BURNS!"

* * * *

As Voldmeort made contact Harry scar burst with pain, he tried pushing Voldemort off of him. That was when he heard Quirrel's scream, the body wrenched it's hands from Harry's throat. Harry saw them smoking slightly, horrible welts as they dried and cracked.

If Quirrel touching Harry did that…

Harry smiled. He drew back his fist and punched Quirrel, as Quirrel flew back, Harry saw an imprint of his fist smoking on the mans skin, slowly cracking. Ignoring the pain in his head as he did it, Harry jumped forwards grabbing Quirrel's throat with one hand and raining punched all over his face with the other. Harry rolled back, Quirrel now looked like a mud statue, dried and cracked from the sun.

Pulling his wand and aiming it at Quirrel Harry smirked. "Hey, snake-face. Laters!**REDUCTO!**"

The curse flew at the two men in the one body and they exploded in a cloud of blood coloured smoke. Harry smiled as he turned his back, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a scarlet stone. He smirked.

As Harry walked away he pulled his hood back up, he didn't notice a pillar of smoke drifting upward form the pile of ash and dust. He heard a mummer of a voice, turning he saw a stream of smoke rushing at him, it ploughed through him, sending him backward. The last thing he saw was the ceiling of the large room as the darkness swallowed him whole.

* * * *

Harry's eyes opened, things were a blur. He sat up grogily. He looked over and saw a brown robed figure. He nodded recognising it as Moony. Harry rubbed his head as he watched Moony pour him some water and then helping Harry drink it.

"Ah, our mystery guest awakes." a voice came from the door. It was then Harry realised he still had his hood over his face. Turning he saw the speaker was Dumbledore. "I must say our matron was very distraught when she couldn't see who she was treating, all we know is you are young, but powerful. Your friend Wind hasn't left your side."

Harry nodded, realising that they must be using their other names so that the staff wouldn't figure out it was Remus and Sirius under the cloaks. "Where's Water?" he asked, his voice coming out gratey.

"He had to go, Fire." Remus said, business like.

"And now you can explain what you and your team are doing in my school." Dumbledore said. "I must say I find it intriguing how three people one of which is a school aged boy could get through what we placed down there, fought Voldemort and still lives."

"Skill, and the flaws of you, your staff and Voldemort. All of you were all too arrogant and over confident." Harry looked at Moony. "Bastard got one over on me, Wind."

Remus sat up. "How?"

"We need to add that the wanker can soul jump. I incinerated his body and his soul flew out, he went through me. I haven't felt a soul that dark since I found I could soul read." At this Dumbledore straightened. "And I got the stone." he reached into his pocket and drew out the blood red stone. "Here, we need to either destroy it or hide it ourselves."

"Do I have a say in this?" Dumbledore asked reasonable.

Harry nodded. "Really depends what your say is."

"I called Nickolas, the creator and owner of the stone, he agrees it should be destroyed." Dumbledore told them.

"Right." Harry tunred and tossed the stone to Remus. "Target, one five nine."

Harry picked his wand from the bedside table, as Remus threw the stone. Dumbledore watched as the boy sent a curse at it, hitting the stone and disintegrating it.

Worn out by the magic he had cast Harry lay back. "I'm tired now Dumbledore, would it be okay if we talked in the morning?"

The old wizard nodded. "Certainly."

* * * *

"Psst, Cane. Wake up." Harry awoke to some on poking him in the side. He opened his eyes lazily. In the dark he saw Sirius and Remus poking him.

"What?"

"Take this, and get up to your dorm. I've been walking about as you for three days now and its boring. When Dumbledore comes down here in the morning you'll be gone." Remus smiled at Sirius' plan.

Harry's mouth dropped. "Oh my god. Padfoot, you have a plan! A good plan. A sensible plan."

"Shut it, be gone."

Harry hugged them before getting his stuff and running from the hospital wing back up to his dorm.

* * * *

After that the rest of the year passed quickly, Harry smiled and made a rude gesture at Malfoy as Gryffindor secured the house cup. McGonagall had been giving Harry points for the stupidest things as she heavily suspected it had been him who had thwarted Voldemort.

Hagrid smiled and patted Harry on the back as they got onto the train to take them back, it was just a pity Harry had another train ride and a flight to catch after that. He stayed for a while on the platform chatting to the Weasleys and trying to persuade Ron's little sister, Ginny, that he wouldn't bite her. He waited until her mother's back was turned before whispering, "Unless you want me to." to which she blushed and walked after her family.

Harry high fived Ron and Neville, before hugging Hermione.

"See you next year." he grinned.

Ron agreed. "I'll see if I can get mum to let you come over during the summer."

Harry nodded. "Thanks." and with that he was left alone.


	7. Inter: Summer of '92 Part One

Interlude; Summer, Part One

**A/N: WARNING: lots of swearing in one part of the chapter so for those of you who find such things offensive be warned.**

It was the first day of the summer holidays, though sometimes summer seemed almost none existent in Romania. Harry smiled as he pushed himself up from his silk covers, Morag, one of the wolves from the pack was curled up at his feet, snoring slightly. Harry had raised Morag from a pup, as hunters from the village had killed his mother and father, now the teen wolf had no desire to leave Harry alone.

Pulling himself fully out of bed Harry made his way over to the bench press and started working, he didn't last to long though, his arms sending painful spasms up to his shoulders. He rubbed his biceps. He was going to have to get back to training, he was rusty.

Hours later he grinned as he pulled a paper wrapped package from his personal food storage. Morag looked up hopefully. Harry grinned. "Not for you." he smiled as the wolf looked down, seemingly abashed. "Come on, lets go see the pack."

Harry walked into the woods, reaching a small clearing he transformed into his wolf form and howled. His howl carried miles, the scattered pack that came under Harry's territory lifted their heads, hearing their Alpha's howl. They came running.

* * * *

The people in the small village spoke of the hidden castle, some had stumbled across it only to be chased away by the pack of wolves people said guarded the masters of the castle. It had been quiet for a nearly a whole year, until now.

They heard one, long mournful howl, it seemed to last forever, by the time it stopped other howls were erupting from the woods surrounding the village. It seemed the peace and quiet of the small mountain village was soon to be broken.

* * * *

Harry ran, the pack matching his pace. They could smell the prey, nearly taste it, the stag ran faster, Harry herding it into what he knew to be a dead end, cut off by a wall of rock. He was the first to tackle it, going for its jugular and shaking it, breaking it's neck and killing it instantly, its life blood seeping from its body.

He leapt softly to a rock to keep watch as his pack started eating. His ears pricked up and he saw two shadows creeping towards his pack, his eyes narrowed, stupid hunters.

He howled, the pack looked up. Then grabbing what meat they could carry in their mouths ran, opposite way to the hunters. Harry smiled, he was about to play a trick that had made a legend around the woods. He circled the hunters, then faster than they could see he pounced, smashing their guns from their hands.

Then in front of them he morphed, he stopped the change leaving him part man part wolf. The hunters looked on with horror.

"You dare attack my pack?" Harry snarled.

"Y…yes, no, I mean…" The hunter stammered.

"You will leave these woods, leave my pack, we do no harm, take what we need. Now go, before I introduce my pack to the subtle flavour of human flesh."

The hunters ran.

* * * *

bA/N I know this part isn't canon but I thought it would make good reading/b

Harry smiled as he ran (in human form) with the pack, them deliberately going slowly so he could keep up. Up and over tree stumps and under fallen trees, through large holes the wolves had dug to make running easier. He smiled as he ran up a fallen tree, ascending it steeply, going up to its peek that was roughly ten feet off the ground, he jumped and gripped onto the trunk of a near by tree that was covered in moss, sliding down it and the setting off again.

The pack soon arrived to their destination, a large clearing, it had a lake, a small beach with caves dotted around and trees that were easily climbable and comfortable to sit in, it was one of these Harry climbed agilely to sit, his back against the trunk and one leg hanging off of the think branch he was perched on, watching as his pack gambolled around the clearing happily. Some swimming in the lake, the younger ones on the beach, under the watchful eyes of their parents play fighting or exploring the caves, and others just lounging in the sun.

As it was early in the day Harry knew they had plenty of time, so he lay back and closed his eyes.

_His dream was immersed in a sound so real and thick it was almost touchable, it brought hope, joy and happiness to his heart. He was at Hogwarts sitting on the lawn, people were dotted around him, but they all seemed frozen in time. Walking slowly, the sound was getting louder._

_It was then it emerged. A pillar of water came from the lake, reaching high up into the sky and arching, it slowly became many different colours, like a rainbow, but it was more pure white than the spectrum, the white colour merging the other colours._

_It touched the ground where Harry sat, what looked like glitter started falling from the rainbow, it was then Harry saw that it was in fact miniscule droplets of water, but it was more than that. They were shining and glimmering in the light, just as Harry was about to marvel at the occurrence something else happened._

_A wind whipped up, pulling leaves and branches up from the ground, pulling at the suspended students robes and hair, it then became visible, looking like a cyclone. Harry had seen one once as he lived in New Orleans, one blew by out to sea, but he was still able to feel the pull of it. The funnel reached up towards the sky, then arched, just as the water had. The tip of the funnel landing on the same spot the water was, only except from water falling, other things did, a steam, but instead of going up it was fed down, forming a round shimmering shape, that the water collected in._

_A large crack then opened, Harry watched transfixed as a trail of dust, earth and mud rose up and reached high into the sky, the same height the water and wind had reached, then arched down towards the convergence. The earth turned a pale silver mixed with gold and swirled in the same manner the water droplets were doing within the wind_

_Harry then heard an explosion behind him, looking round he saw a perfectly round hole had opened up in the ground, he watched with baited breath, it then spat out a flame, but it wasn't any flame. It was a living flame, it carried high into the sky then crashed down upon the others, the enclosed dome swirled with the fire. The four elements working as one._

_It was once all that could be sucked into the dome was sucked into the dome everything was quiet, then it exploded outwards, battering Harry backwards. There was a strange ethereal chanting coming in tune with the music which was still playing_

_"unus ex quattuor , fio unus per vestri electus , unus of tempestas." it repeated over and over again. Harry recognised the Latin, he picked out the words one and four as well as chosen and storm. A long rope of flame then burst forth, Harry didn't duck in time and was hit the rope piercing him in the heart. The pain woke him with a start._

Harry turned his head to the heavens and screamed, a pillar of light then fell from the sky, crashing upon him, engulfing him in power, the same singing from his dream filled his head. It filled his senses and pulled him back from the edge of the pain and burning that had engulfed him.

He opened his eyes, he had fallen from the tree and was sitting kneeling by it, the pack enclosed in a circle around it, through standing five or six metres away. Sitting in front of Harry was a bird. But it wasn't any bird. At first he thought it was a Phoenix, but Phoenixes didn't have all the colours of the rainbow running through their plumage.

The colours of this bird were remarkable, it colours moving and swirling, looking like melted liquid metal, the heat warping it into shapes and colours. The only things that remained constant was it's beak, eyes and feet, which remained the black of night, making them stand out clearly against the bright ever changing colours of it's body.

_Fear not, Master Potter. I am not here to harm you. I have been reborn to help you._ The voice that filled Harry's head sounded like that of a woman, in her late teens early twenties, sweet and singing.

"W…who are you?" Harry stammered. "What are you?"

_I am a breed of Phoenix, I am the Adarna. I share many powers and properties with the common Phoneix_

"Phoenixes are hardly common," Harry pointed out.

_True, but compared to me they are, I am the last of my species, you wizards perceived my race as evil and eradicated them. As I was saying before I was interrupted, I hold many properties and powers of the Phoenix, including their healing properties and strength, along with their immortality and being extremely difficult to kill. We also have more though._

_We have seven songs, all with different properties, and our excrement will turn any living thing it touches to stone, barring our bonded._

"Bonded?"

_Much like the Phoenix we bond with a human, but we grant our bonded many other gifts._

"Do you have a bonded?" Harry asked, feeling as if he already knew the answer.

_Yes, as you already know…you are my bonded. And personally I feel as if I chose very well, you are nether dark nor light, like me. You are grey, believing that no matter what powers you possess it is your intentions that make you light or dark._

"So what are these gifts?" Harry asked sceptically.

_You are able to, in a better sense of the word flame, like a Phoenix would, as I am born from the four elements you will acquire four new animagus forms, pulling in each of the elements, you will also be able to borrow my power, your ability to wield elemental spells will increase as well, as most spells are elemental you will become un believably powerful, you will reach your full potential by the time you are seventeen._

"What is your name?" Harry asked.

_Aoide_

"Greek, to sing." Harry muttered. The Adarna trilled in happiness.

* * * *

Harry smiled, he and Aoide had talked long into the night, she explaining her different powers and what Harry would soon develop, unknown to Sirius and Remus he had taken another dose of the Animagus revealing potion, he found his water form would turn him into a merman, his fire would turn him into a Hungarian Horntail, his ground would turn him into a large Acromantula (Ron would freak) and his air would turn him into poltergeist, he couldn't wait to torment Peeves. Harry also found he could access the element of shadows, his form would turn him into a Reaper. He decided to research into them before he attempted the change.

The first power he accessed was the ability to flame. It was simple when one got the hang of it, wandlessly creating a small fire and spinning it around himself, one flash of flame later and he would be somewhere else, it didn't matter on distance or if he had been there before he could just turn up instantly. His first attempt at international flaming he had ended up half and half, leaving him three or four hundred feet above the Atlantic Ocean, he managed to flame out before he fell in though.

Harry spent a week developing his flaming skills as well as his increased skill with elemental spells. His incendio, which was a fire spell could be controlled to the intensity of the bean of a magnify glass, or it could be increased to a large cone of flames that would engulf a house if Harry stood far enough away. His Reducto, which was a earth spell could be weak enough to hollow out a small dent or could be turned up that Harry could reduce a two tone boulder to rubble. The hardest to control was air spells, such as levitation charms, the first time Harry tried a simple wingarium Leviosa the rock he was trying it on flew up into the sky faster than a NASA rocket. And his water charms had become so powerful it could smash Sirius off of his feet.

Sirius and Remus had been ecstatic when Harry had revealed his new powers to them, both being sceptic at first but then believing when Harry had knocked Sirius out with a blast of water. Remus had commented that Harry would save fuel bills with his flaming.

A week after the bonding Aoide left, explaining that she would appear only when he really needed her. _I Am not a common Phoenix to be at my humans beck and call, but I will appear and help when it is truly needed._ and with that she had gone.

* * * *

Three weeks into the holiday Harry decided to Flame to Ron's home. He climbed onto his broom and flew into the air, then dove at breakneck speed, as he did he through up flames and transported himself to the Burrow. Sirius who had been watching cheered. "Just the Delorian in Back to the Future."

At the Burrow Ron, Fred and George were de-gnoming the garden, while Ginny and Mrs Weasley were weeding. From round the corner was a flash and a loud crash, followed by a lot of swearing.

"Fuckin' piece of shitty wood. Never fuckin' doing that again. Bloody Padfoot, going to tear his bloody windpipe out and replace it with his dick."

Fred and George looked at their mother to see her reaction to the swearing. Her mouth was open and she had gone pale. Both Ron and Ginny were struggling to stop from laughing.

"Who in the world?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"Cane." George grinned.

"I'd have to agree dear brother," Fred grinned.

"Only Cane would swear like that." Ron laughed.

"Who?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"Ron's mate James Canis." Fred explained.

"Yeah? Someone say my name?" Harry asked walking round the corner, he was dragging his broom, which looked as though he had kicked it, and was rolling his arm, and wincing occasionally. "Sorry about the garage. I would repair it but no magic outside school."

"Jeez, what an entrance. Don't think we could have done better." George grinned.

"How did you do it?"

Harry smirked, he had expected this. "New kind of International Portkey. Quicker, easier and supposedly hurts less than the usual kind." he then saw Mrs Weasley. "Mrs Weasley, I must apologise for my inappropriate language. I do tend to curse when I get angry, personally I blame my Godfather, he isn't the most well cut man you could meet."

"Of course, dear, so where were for an international Portkey?" the red-headed woman asked.

"Oh, my Godfather lives in Romania, or one of them does, the other is a resident of the UK, but we spend most of the time in Romania as it's easier to study there and I find the creatures there fascinating." Harry explained.

"Romania? Do you know a dragon reserve up there?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"Yeah, I visited there once a few years ago. It's about fifty miles away from where I stayed."

"One of my sons works there."

"I know, Ron told me last year, I spoke with Charlie in letters last year." Harry ignored Ron's frantically waving hands.

"Why?"

"Oh, Ron, Our friends Hermione and Neville and myself were helping out the gamekeeper Hagrid, as he is a friend of ours. He had some how acquired a dragon egg. Once it hatched we helped Hagrid with it and then helped him get rid of it by sending it away to Romania." Harry explained, he saw Ron slowly backing away.

Mrs Weasley turned on Ron. "Dragon smuggleing? In your first year?"

Harry side stepped in between Mrs Weasley and Ron. "Mrs Weasley, if I may, we would only do it for a friend, and it wasn't Ron who actually smuggled it, it was myself and Hermione."

Mrs Weasley fixed Harry with an icy gaze, he grinned, he knew his grin was infectious and soon Mrs Weasley had a small smile. "I suppose, and as it was for a good cause, I have heard about Hagrid from the others, so I understand."

Harry smiled. "Thank you, Mrs Weasley."

He smiled as she walked inside, he turned to grin at the others. The twins were gazing at him awestruck. "What?"

"They're in shock." Ron supplied. "it took them years to learn how to calm mum down, and even now it's rare they succeed."

Harry smirked. He then saw Ginny, looking at him fixedly, when she saw him looking she looked away and blushed, turned and ran away. He looked at Ron puzzled. "What's with her?"

"You." Fred said, seemingly out of his stunned silence now. "Ever since she saw you at the platform she can't stop talking about you."

"Ahh young love," George grinned.

"So romantic,"

"So beautiful

"So sickening." they said together.

"So your sister has a crush on me?" Harry asked looking at Ron.

"'Fraid so. Asking us weird questions about you." Ron laughed.

"What's his name?" George grinned, clapping his hands together with a mock love struck look in his eyes.

"How old is he?" Fred putting a hand over his forehead and fanning himself with the other.

"What's his favourite colour?"

"No that wasn't it George, it was 'what's his favourite coloured hair?'"

"Either way, sorry Cane, my friend."

"You have a fan."

Harry grinned. "Paddy's going to go ape, him and the other Marauder's didn't get fans until their third year."

The three brothers laughed.

* * * *

Ginny stopped running when she reached the brow of the hill, she could still hear her brothers talking to James, and she heard him ask, "What's with her?"

Ginny smiled, he wanted to know her, as long as-

"You." she heard one of the twins say. She could strangle them.

"Ever since she saw you at the platform she can talk talking about you." she smacked her head with her hand, she knew this would happen, her brothers just could keep their traps shut.

"Ahh young love,"

"So romantic,"

"So beautiful

"So sickening."

She couldn't wait till she had a wand, she was going to curse those prats into the middle of next week.

"So your sister has a crush on me?" Ginny stopped dead when she heard James ask this, she knew all she had was a crush on her youngest brother's best friend, but to hear him say it so bluntly still hurt.

"'Fraid so. Asking us weird questions about you." Ron answered. Ginny moaned silently, she admitted she had asked questions about James, but she had also asked him about Hermione and Neville.

"What's his name?"

"How old is he?"

"What's his favourite colour?"

"No that wasn't it George, it was 'what's his favourite coloured hair?'"

Ginny cringed, she had asked that, but it had been a slip, she had no idea that they had actually remembered that.

"Either way, sorry Cane, my friend."

"You have a fan."

"Paddy's going to go ape, him and the other Marauder's didn't get fans until their third year."

The three brothers laughed.

Ginny didn't know whether to be insulted or relieved he had ignored them. They had obviously gone inside, she was about to stand up when a voice stopped her.

"Y'know, in some cultures Eavesdropping is punishable by having your ears cut off?" She turned to see James leaning against a tree, smiling jokingly, not evil malicious jokingly like the twins, but more stand up comedy jokingly, like Bill and Charlie had been.

"What's up? Kitty cat got your tongue?" he smiled again and Ginny thought she was going to drop down right there. "I only said that fan joke to get rid of them, I was going to ask do you want any help getting your own back on them?"

Ginny gazed at him. "Y…you think you can prank the twins?"

"Ginny, Ginny, Ginny." James said shaking his head sympathetically. "I've been raised by the twins heroes, the Marauders. And if you're the girl Ron and the Twins have told me about, we can beat them. Trust me." he gave her a sly wink.

She smiled shyly. "what do you want to do to them?"

"Dunno, but something I do know is, we have an advantage." James gave her a sly grin.

"What?"

"Simple." James pulled a wand out. "My wand has no ministry tracking spell on it as it wasn't made in this country, in other words, I can use magic, they cant." he grinned at the look of pure evil flitting across Ginny's face. "Ah there's the girl Ron and the Twins told me about."

Ginny blushed.

"I'll draw up some plans, as can you and we'll meet up tomorrow. Is there anywhere we can talk and plot without them finding out?"

"This way." Ginny lead James over towards the forest and they walked in, finally Ginny stopped. "look up there." she pointed and James saw a small string.

Walking over he pulled it. A rope ladder appeared form no where. "Up?" James asked. Ginny grinned and nodded. The two climbed up and they arrived in a large tree house, it was two metres by three. It had Quidditch posters and band posters plastered over the walls and an upturned crate as a table with pillows piled around it. Ginny watched nervously as James glanced around. "Nice place, you decorate it?"

Ginny nodded silently.

"It's nice, oh and Ginny," she looked up her face red, "you can speak around me you know, I wont bite…not unless you ask me to." she blushed as he grinned. "And that was a joke by the way."

"Okay."

"Right, if we're gonna be partners in crime we need to get to know each other better, so what we're going to do is ask each other questions, taking it in turns, okay?" Ginny smiled and nodded. "Good, you go first."

"What's your full name?"

"James Cliff Canis." He grinned. "What's yours?"

"Ginerva Molly Weasley." she blushed, her first name, she thought was embarrassing.

"Ginerva? I like that, not exactly common and pretty, it suits you." James grinned, and watched as she blushed. "and I'm not just saying that to make you turn pretty colours."

"Who do you live with?"

"Does this include pets?" James asked. Ginny nodded. "Uncle Paddy and Uncle Moony, Hedwig, my owl, Morag, my wolf, I don't exactly live with the rest of the pack but I know them."

"You have a wolf?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah." James grinned and winked, "Don't tell anyone, here's a picture." he pulled a picture from his wallet of him a year or two younger leaning back on a large timber wolf, who every few minutes turned and licked him. "isn't he gorgeous?"

"I know who you live with, so I can skip that, what was your life time ambition?" James smiled. "I won't tease."

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die in an incredibly painful way." James drew a cross across his heart.

"ialwaywantedtomarryharrypotter." Ginny said quickly and quietly.

"Sorry? I didn't catch that."

"I always wanted to marry Harry Potter." Ginny said blushing.

"Harry Potter? As in boy-who-lived?"

"Yeah." Ginny replied in a small voice.

* * * *

Harry collapsed onto his bed roaring in laughter. He and Ginny had played their game of question and answers for a while, before going back to the house where he had played a game of Quidditch with Ron, Fred and George, and although Ginny knew how to fly she stayed on the ground, and pelted her brothers with apples (her own personal revenge).

Harry however could not get over the fact Ginny had a crush not only on James Canis but on Harry Potter as well. He pondered what she would do if she ever found out they were one and the same. Although he would not admit it, he liked Ginny and would say the likeness of them forming a relationship in a few years was very high. She was smart, devious, funny and had a extreme temper, it was a bonus that she was cute and very clear that within years she would become, in Sirius's words, 'Eye Candy.'

Harry couldn't do this until she had earned his trust enough for him to reveal his identity and had stopped her blushing and stammering around him.

Thinking about his identity he wondered why he hadn't told Neville, Ron or Hermione yet. He knew he could trust Neville with his secret, but Ron and Hermione were a different matter.

Ron wore his heart to close to his sleeve and Harry was sure his mouth sometimes didn't even connect to his brain. Harry knew he would blurt something in an argument, or if he wanted to impress someone. He knew out of all the Weasleys Ron was also the one most likely to get jealous, and it was common knowledge Harry Potter was not only one of the most famous teens in the wizarding world, but also one of the richest.

Hermione was a different matter, she relied on authority too much, and he couldn't be sure that she wouldn't go running to Dumbledore with what she knew, though McGonagall wouldn't be too bad, as she could cover it up as she knew who Harry was. Hermione was also more closely involved with Ron, or would be. Harry could see it in them, they would become closer and would tell each other everything.

He would wait until they either figured it out on their own or became mature enough to handle it responsibly.

* * * *

From that moment life got hard for the three youngest Weasley boys, everything happened to them, from laxatives turning up in their food and drink to their bedroom doors and their beds being hexed and cursed. Ginny came up with the plans and Harry executed them. By the time Harry's birthday came by the three were broken, they had figured out that it was Harry and Ginny pulling the pranks, and the three had tried as hard as the could to keep their misfortunes at bay, while attempting to prank the two pranksters themselves, needless to say both Harry and Ginny avoided their attempts.

As Harry's birthday swung round various things were planned, first part of the day Harry would spend with the Marauders and the pack, the afternoon Harry would be at the Weasleys, where a party would be thrown with various friends from Hogwarts coming and the last part of the day Sirius and Remus invited many of their old friends from around the world to come to a party, this included not only humans, but vampires, werewolves, centaurs, goblins, elves, a half giant, shape shifting me people and spirits, all of whom had taught Harry something.

The party would generally involve them all getting drunk, boasting about who had contributed what to Harry and then various odd matches getting together, a few fights here and there and everybody waking up the next day with really bad hangovers, Harry included.

Harry smiled as he stretch lazily, then it happened. A stream of water spat him in the face, he sat up spluttering. Looking over he saw Remus and Sirius standing at his door, both with wands out, Harry's eyes narrowed, he then, quick as lightening pulled his wand and using all the water power he could muster sent a torrent at the Marauders, it sent them flying backwards, out the room and down the corridor. Harry's birthday prank war started in earnest.

During breakfast the Marauders tried getting Harry with various prank foods, but found each transferred to them, either by magic or Harry's slight of hand, they also fell foul of their chairs, which Harry had cast weakening charms on. The minute the two sat down their chairs broke apart. It was a tradition between the three, the two adults Vs Harry, every year without fail, and every year the Marauders lost spectacularly.

By the time breakfast was over and the three plus the pack crowded into the large den the Marauders had been burnt, soaked, been dyed pink, orange and blue, been nipped by Morag and some horrible person had flushed the toilet while Sirius was having a shower. They were now all bundled into the den with Harry's mound of presents from the pranksters.

Harry pulled Remus's present to him first. Then carefully he ripped the paper off. What was revealed was a gray bowl with runes around the brim. Harry's eyes widened in recognition. What he was holding was a pensive. A bowl able to contain memories which were capable of being played back and watched over and over. Harry rushed and hugged Remus.

"Thanks, Moony, must have cost hundreds."

Remus shrugged, hugging Harry back. "No problem, Canis. Just show us your adventures from last year and we'll make it even."

Harry smiled, then picked up Sirius's present. It was a black box, low, wide and heavy. Sirius was bouncing up and down like a child at Christmas or his own birthday. "Open it. Open it. Open it." he said over and over again.

Harry grinned as slowly, oh so slowly he started unwrapping his present. Sirius scowled at him and Harry grinned, eventually ripping the top of the box off. Inside were four things. The first was a set of leather, fingerless gloves with studs in, the second was a pair of goggles with tinted glass in, the third and forth were motorcycle leathers. A black jacket with a wolf stitched into the back and a pair of leather trousers with cowboy drapes on.

Remus took on look and moaned. "Sirius, tell me you didn't."

"Didn't what?" Harry asked, just as Sirius threw him another present. Harry opened it to find a key, attached to the key was a key ring, which had 'Triumph' written on it.

"You did, your godfather bought you a motorcycle," he turned to Sirius. "Are you out of your mind? You brought a twelve year old a motorbike?"

Sirius grinned. "Yup."

Harry beamed at Sirius. "Thanks Paddy."

Remus hung his head in his hands. "Whenever I die and go to that nice place in the sky, Lily is just gonna kill me all over again."

* * * *

Harry arrived at the Weasleys at twelve thirty, his morning had been taken up with Sirius teaching him how to ride his new Triumph and watching Remus berate Sirius for getting Harry the bike, especially after seeing the bike could, like Sirius's old one, fly. They had also sat down and watched many memories of Harry's first year and a few memories belonging to Sirius and Remus of Harry's parents at school, many that Harry planned to use in his own prank plans.

When Harry arrived at the Burrow the first thing he saw was a large banner with _Happy Birthday James_ written on it hung across two trees. He smirked, there would be another one soon with Harry replacing James later that day.

As Harry swung his leg off his broom he noticed a ball of fire rushing towards him, he was knocked to the ground by Ginny hugging him. He was glad to see she had gotten over her embarrassment towards him. "Gin, as much as I'm happy you can touch me without going red could you please get off me, air is becoming an issue."

"Sorry." she got off him, blushing.

Just as Harry climbed to his feet again a ball of brown rushed at him and just as Ginny had before he was knocked off his feet by a very over excited Hermione, who hugged him just as tightly as Ginny had. "I'm pleased to see you to, but I've told Ginny, and I'll tell you, against popular belief the great James Canis does need air."

"Sorry." Hermione giggled jumping off him, unlike before however he stayed on the floor. "James, what are you doing?"

"Does anyone else feel the need to jump me, before I get up, anyone at al-" he was cut off as the three girls from the Quidditch team, Lavender Brown, the Patil twins jumped him as well. "Whoa, I guess I'll have no problem getting a date when we start getting Hogsmeade visits." he commented grinning as the girls climbed off him, Katie Johnson from the Quidditch team helping him up.

He turned to the twins and smirked. "I'm more popular than you."

The twins grinned and shook their heads. "Only twelve,"

"And the great James Canis,"

"Marauder,"

"Prank king,"

"And Quidditch champ,"

"Is already beating women off with a stick."

It was then Harry was engulfed in a hug from Mrs Weasley.

The twins looked down ashamed. "Even our own mother isn't immune to his charms,"

"So embarrassing."

"Mrs Weasley, I need air!" Harry gasped, finally prying himself from the woman's arms.

"Sorry, Dear. Happy birthday." she smiled and walked back inside, leaving Harry to his party.

The Weasleys had invited everyone Harry knew, including the entire Gryffindor Quidditch team and all the Gryffindors in Harry's year, not to mention Hagrid. Harry smiled as he opened his presents, which for one surprised him because, unlike all his other presents from family (Sirius and Remus) and 'Harry Potter's' friends (the others he was going to have a party with later that night) what he received were items considered normal for a twelve year old boy. No advanced defence or dark art books, no adult toys like his flying motorcycle, no new battle armour or weapons.

From the Weasleys. Ron he gave him a box set of sweets, from Ginny was a necklace with a snitch locket attached, from the twins he was gifted with a box of pranks and the other Weasleys gave him a join present of sweets and a jumper.

From Hermione he received a book on potion making (which he already had and read when he was eight, but he wasn't going to tell her that), from Neville he was given a leather strap, from where others stood it looked to be a belt, but Harry could see it was a dog collar with Celtic designs around it and 'Cane' engraved into it. He sent Neville an icy look. The Quidditch team had banded together and given him his own trunk of Quidditch balls, the Gryffindor boys gave him a crate of Butter beer, he smirked, knowing this wasn't going to get touched, as he was an avid drinker of Fire whisky and from the Gryffindor girls he had a bag of soap and deodorant.

He raised an eye brow at them. "Are you trying to tell me something, girls?" he grinned as they giggled.

All in all Harry had a brilliant day at the Weasleys, they played games, all of which seemed childishly pointless to Harry, but he enjoyed them all the same, he enjoyed the piñata the most, swinging the club so hard the model hippogriff burst open instantly. He wasn't sure how the Weasleys would react to the fact he would most likely be getting utterly steamed in a few hours time.

* * * *

At four Harry excused himself, saying he had to be home as company was coming over, Mrs Weasley smiled and hugged him as he told her he had a wonderful time. He smiled as the boys clapped him on the back and the girls hugged him again and a few kissed him on the cheek, Lavender's kiss caught him on the corner of his mouth, he grinned. "Keep it up, Lav, and you might find your self with a boyfriend in a few years." he grinned as she blushed.

Harry got on his broom and flew up, and in a flash he was gone. Harry got home and placed his broom on the wrack and told Remus and Sirius he was going to get ready for his party. They grinned and nodded. As Harry ran into his bedroom to throw all his presents onto the bed he saw he couldn't. There was already someone there.

A/N: for those who want to know about the Adarna here is a link to the ledgend ./Tagalog/Literature/Metrical%20Tales/IBONG%. she will not feature muhc in coming chapters but she will become a central character. please R&R.

Next chapter will have a new character in who becomes the Harry/OC enjoy.


	8. Inter: Summer of '92 Part Two

Interlude; Summer, Part Two

Harry's mouth fell opened at the sight of what he knew to be a house-elf sitting on his bed. His mouth fell open in shock. The elf was in bad condition, even for what it was. It wore a grotty loin cloth and nothing else, it had scars over its small body and it was so thin Harry could make out each of its ribs. "Er, hi." Harry greeted, wondering why the hell a house elf was in his room.

"An honour it is to meet you, Sir." the elf started. "It is an honour being in the presence of the great Harry Potter."

"Right," Harry said looking startled, a worshiping house-elf, that was a new one. "Before I ask what you're doing here why don't you tell me your name."

"I is Dobby, Sir. Dobby the House-Elf."

"Right then…er…Dobby, sit down and tell what's up." Harry didn't realise this is one of the worse things he could have said.

Dobby burst into tears. Harry looked at the elf, his eyebrows raised. "urm, what's wrong, Dobby?"

This served to send the elf into an even bigger sobbing fit. Through the tears he managed to speak. "Sir…'sniff'…treats Dobby…'sniff'…like an equal. Dobby has never…'sniff'…been treated like that…'sniff'…by a wizard."

"You can't have met any decent wizards then." Harry said.

"No, I haven't." Dobby confirmed, before looking horror stricken. He jumped up and hefted one of Harry's training weights and was about to hit himself over the head with it. "Bad Dobby, bad."

Harry dove forewords and snatched up the weight. He had heard some of the older pureblood families made their elves punish themselves whenever they did something wrong. "Dobby, no punishing your self in my house. Understand, it's forbidden. Now why are you in my room?"

"Dobby has come to warn Harry Potter, Sir. Evil plots at Hogwarts this year, Sir. Harry Potter must not return to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry." Dobby said quickly.

"Dobby, what's going to happen, what evil?" Harry asked urgently.

"Dobby cannot say, Sir. It is imperative that, Sir, do as Dobby say." Dobby looked down, his hand wringing the front of his loincloth, Harry knew, if he wanted a straight answer out of the elf he would have to calm him down.

Harry knelt down. "Look, Dobby, whatever this evil is, I can handle it." Harry spoke soothingly. "I need to go back, if there's evil it's all the more reason for me to go. I need to help protect the other students."

"Brave Harry Potter is, Sir." Dobby said to himself more than to Harry. "Willingly putting himself in danger to protect others.

"Dobby, who is your family?"

"Dobby cannot say, Sir." there was a sound outside Harry's door. "Dobby must go, Harry Potter."

"No-" Harry jumped towards Dobby, but he was gone. "Shit." he sat back on his bed, what Dobby had just told him running through his head. "Sirius ain't goin' to believe this."

* * * *

Harry walked down the stairs, his coat billowing behind him. The room was filled with people who had helped with his training. The clan of vampires who had helped with his speed and hand to hand combat, the pack of werewolves who had helped him reign in his inner wolf and use his senses to their full potential, a few members of the centaur heard from Australia who helped with his stargazing and sky rituals. There was Mira Grindlewald, the Niece of the Dark Lord Dumbledore had defeated, she had taught him Dark Magic and blood rituals. There were numerous underworld characters that had taught him a thing or two about blackmail, manipulation and tactics.

"Harry." Harry turned in time to be engulfed in the large bosom that was Mira. By the time she released him he was blushing. Sirius had seen and came bounding up.

"Me next, me next."

"Padfoot, stop thinking with you balls for once, can't you just be pleased to see Mira."

"Oh, hush, Cane, can't you see that I'm trying to charm the lady." Sirius smiled again at the relation of the past dark lord.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Trying and failing. Watch and learn, Paddy." Harry turned to the woman who was watching them with amusement, "My Darling, Mira, would you give me the honour of this dance?" Harry bowed and offered his hand to the woman, who took it graciously.

Sirius watched as Harry led the woman away, his arm around her waist. Remus came up behind him and smirked. "Face it, Padfoot, with your charm, my and Lily's intellect and James's looks Harry can have pretty much any girl he wants. Be proud, you've trained a heart breaker worse than yourself."

Sirius grinned. "Can't wait to see what he'll be like when his hormones kick in. Apparently he's already charmed Minnie into keeping his secret when she found out. She's been writing to me to keep me posted on his progress. Best student there is."

"Naturally, he has mine and Lily's brains. Of cour-"

"That little bastard. Look where his hands are!" Sirius shouted, pointing to where Harry was dancing with Mira. Remus looked over to see Harry's hands were sliding down to land on Mira's bum. She didn't seem to mind at all. Harry saw them looking and smirked at Sirius.

Remus roared with laughter. "The student has become the master."

* * * *

Harry walked back over after his dance and sat down with Sirius. "I'm sure if you ask Mira would dance with you. In fact, she told me she preferred tame old dogs to wild young wolves.

Sirius's face lit up and Harry grinned as he watched Sirius walk over to the woman. Harry knew the two held a soft spot for each other and would bet on it that sometime in the near future they would get together.

"You are a devious one my young wolf." Harry looked up to see Leader Orlaugh, the pack leader of the werewolves that lived in Tibet, they hid under the guise of Monks and would allow any werewolf into their midst, they had taught Harry, in wolf form, how to hunt, how to kill and in human form the benefits of clear minds.

"I don't know what you mean, OrLaugh." Harry smiled. "I was just doing my two friends a great service."

"You are wise beyond your years, Harry James. You could be a leader, a general, a hero or, here the wolf smiled at Harry in a fatherly way, "A husband."

Harry glanced at the wolf. "How do you mean?"

Orlaugh smiled at Harry. "My daughter Lana has talked about you often, I think she is quite taken with you after your time at the mountain. I'm not insisting or pressuring you, but if you are ever in need of love, attention, a girlfriend, a mate or even a wife, she would be more than willing."

Harry knew this was a great honour and smiled at the offer. "Your daughter is a wonderful person, Sir. And while I would be honoured, I could not put anyone in that position, I have a job to do, and while I am doing it I cannot put that burden onto anyone else. I am not a hero, I am just someone who wants justice and for the right thing to be done, and am willing to do whatever it takes to do it."

"Isn't that what a hero is?" Orlaugh said solemnly, smiled, patted Harry on the shoulder and walked away.

Harry smiled and leaned back, Lana was a fine catch, if he decided to accept the werewolf's offer, she was, in a word; beautiful, and would beyond a shadow of a doubt fight to claim him as her own once he grew older. He was thankful he had an excuse on hand.

"My, Cane. You are getting popular aren't you?" Harry turned to see June Vladimir, a half-vampire looking at him. She had near translucent skin and contrasting hair, making her look like snow white, her lips as red as the blood she lived off of. "I must say being offered the hand of the princess of the Tibetan pack like that, many in my clan would kill for that."

"What can I say? I'm irresistible. I remember the first time I met you, you tried to seduce me, even if we were only nine at the time, though I later suspected you only wanted me for my blood." he smirked.

She smiled, and Harry was sure if she had a blood flow she would be blushing. "Ah yes, and I wanted to turn you as well. I must admit, I'm glad I didn't, with the amount of power that you're gathering in your blood it will be rewarding when I drink when you have come into your prime."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "What is it with you vampires? Sex and blood, it's all you think about." he smiled. "Though once I'm older I wouldn't say no to the sex part."

She hit him gently. "Ass. Surely once you're sixteen or seventeen you wouldn't mind being bitten? Turned."

"I'll make you a deal. If I am ever on my death bed and the world still needs me, then you can turn me." He smirked at her excited face. "That doesn't mean you can put me on my death bed. Anyway enough, what would you say to a dance?"

She smirked her fang being revealed. "Certainly."

The two came together, he leading, twirling her around the dance floor as the music changed from fast to slow. The song ended. Then a seductive tune started up, Harry recognised it from the band Rasputina, violins and guitar working in harmony. She started grinding herself against him. He was glad they both looked older than they were, otherwise it would have looked wrong.

As the song came to a close she pulled at the back of his head and pulled him into a scorching kiss, her teeth nipping at his bottom lip. Once she had finished she stroked his cheek turned and walked away from him, her hips swaying. He smiled goofily. "Fuck me."

Sirius grinned as Harry sat next to him. "June still desperate to get her teeth into you?"

Harry smiled, rubbing the small punctured wounds on his lip. "In more way's that one, Paddy. She still wants to turn me."

"And who can blame her?" Harry turned to see Alex Bartholomew sitting next to him. Harry mentally moaned. Alex was a werewolf from New York, and a very gay one at that. "I mean, you are very yummy." he winked at Harry.

Harry laughed. "Great, so far I've had a marriage offer from a werewolf pack, an offer of eternal life from one of the sexiest girls my age I've ever met, and now a gay werewolf is coming on to me."

"Ohh marriage, what pack?" Alex asked.

"The Tibetans. Apparently their princess has a thing for me." Harry told the werewolf.

"Who can blame her?" Alex grinned and stood up. "Anyway I'm off, there was a male Veela somewhere, and Veelas are always bi, must see him." he purred in his throat and left.

"That wolf really gives me the creeps sometimes." Sirius told Harry.

* * * *

Harry ran down Diagon Alley, a large black dog at his heels. He had a glamour on that made appear taller and his cloak on covering his face so no one could see what he looked like. "Shit, shit, shit." he muttered as he ran. He bumped into someone, but turned on the spot and carried running after saying a quick, "Sorry."

Finally he arrived at the entrance of Knockturn Alley. He smiled, walking down confidently, in this area you had to look confident, otherwise you could be mugged, cursed or something equally as unpleasant, Harry even knew someone who had been turned into a vampire down here.

This alley was where the scum, outcasts and misfits of the wizarding world hung out. In other words perfect for Cane and his pet on the run convict Padfoot. People nodded at Harry as he passed down the streets. Finally they came to the shop they were looking for.

Harry smiled and entered Borgin and Burkes. He looked around at the various objects, the proprietors eyes following him. The shop was dim and dusty, candles only lighting up various items within the shop. Harry peered at a bloodstained pack of cards, smiling at them, he had seen these mentioned in various books. The four hundred galleons they were listed under had them severely under priced. He knew though it wasn't planned he would purchase these, never knew when possessed cards would come in handy.

As Harry was browsing the door opened, out of interest Harry glanced over to see it was Draco Malfoy and who could only be his father. Same hair, same sneer and same arrogant gaze. Lucius Malfoy. Harry watched the elder Malfoy converse with the shop keeper, while Draco wondered around the shop after a quick "touch nothing, Draco." from his father.

Harry listened intently as the elder Malfoy discussed various items that the Malfoy's wanted to sale. Harry smiled as he saw Draco look at the Hand of Glory, a shrivelled hand old thing that looked near mummified. Malfoy reached out his hand to touch it. Harry sighed, Malfoy's, always putting their hands where they don't belong.

"I wouldn't touch that, Young Malfoy." Harry said from behind the boy. "In these shops you never know if these things bite."

This turned the shop keepers, Lucius Malfoy's and Draco's attention to him. He smiled at the shock and alarm on the elder Malfoy's face. Harry smiled at the emotions of fear and alarm. "Fear not Mr Malfoy, I seem to be going deaf early, and any illegal activity has completely passed me by, I am not one to blab to the Ministry."

Relief showed on the Malfoy's face. "I thank you, Sir."

"Quite alright, though there may be something you can do for me. I have heard rumour that you have a certain book, one that no one but a special few would be able to read." Harry smiled at the man's startled face. "As I say, I am not one to blab on other people's misdeeds, I am purely interested in purchasing this book. I am a rich man, in possessions and liquid assets, no price is to high."

Malfoy smiled. "I am in possession of the book of which you speak. As after this I am about to go home to pick a few things up I will retrieve the book. If I say meet me in the Leaky Cauldron in roughly an hour."

Harry nodded and smiled. "Certainly."

Malfoy looked at the man behind the counter. "Pleasure doing business with you, Sir," he looked at Harry. "I'll see you in an hour, I will give you the book for a measly five hundred Galleons. Come, Draco." Harry watched as the two left.

Harry then turned to the shop keeper. "I wish you purchase those cards over there, and I have heard rumour that you have recently acquired two muggle items I have interest in. they are named The Colts of Lucifer," the shop keepers eyes widened, "I will give you five thousand Galleons for the Colts, each and the four hundred for the cards, up front and in cash."

The shop keeper looked as if his birthday had come early. "Of course, Sir." The man ran off and brought out a wooden box.

Harry opened the box and nearly purred at the sight. The guns were a near replica of the Colt Dragoon, except the barrel was shaped as though it were a dragon head and if it were fired the bullet would come from the dragons mouth. Harry picked one up gently and opened the cylinder to reveal the chambers, it was empty. Harry pulled a round object from his clock pocket, it had six bullets attached, Harry slid it into the gun and flipped it closed, the dragons eyes glowed.

"Perfect." Harry tossed the shop keeper a bag of money. "Thank you."

Harry placed the revolver back into the box and closed it, sliding it into his cloak, where he shrunk it and pocketed it.

Highly satisfied Harry left the shop.

Harry smiled as he turned into a back alley and pulled the box out as Sirius transformed into his human form. Harry pulled the colts from the box and smiled, admiring them from every angle. He felt his magic flow into them, the dragons eyes lighting up.

"Look, Paddy. The red eyes work like a laser sight." he flipped it around in his hand, looking down the barrel, one eye closed to test the accuracy. He smiled as he shrugged his cloak off and hooked the guns into holsters under his arms, which made the guns invisible and incorporeal to all but him, the holsters had been made for him by a dark centaur heard. They were the ones that had originally started his small obsession over the colts.

"So these baby's can kill anything?" Padfoot asked.

"No, it depends on the aim and the round I use. If I load them with normal bullets they would work like a normal gun, but, if I use the runic rounds the Lethinic heard gave me, these baby's could go through a dragon, there are also explosive rounds and stunning rounds, and rounds that cause pain, second to that of the Cruciatus Curse." Harry explained. "look this one can even kill a ghost or spirit."

"Won't they be classed as Dark objects though?" Sirius asked.

Harry grinned. "No. Dark objects have their own magic, like wands do, these are not, these are purely objects, like a cauldron. The rune are not dark either, as they are purely cylinders with runes carved into them, no magic. A muggle could use these as a normal gun, but when a wizard holds them and magically charges them, then they can fire the runic bullets. They are not dark objects because dark objects are classified as objects that could harm and injure with magic in magical hands." Harry smiled at Sirius's baffled face. "Though technically, that could make wands Dark objects." he grinned and laughed, as Sirius turned back into a dog.

* * * *

Harry dressed in his hooded cloak again waited, his eyes darting all over the place, he smiled oddly as a familiar group passed by him, the Weasleys, along with Hermione had just flooed in.

"Did James say he would meet us here?" Mrs Weasley was asking.

Fred and George didn't seem to hear while Ginny got a dreamy look on her face. "Not sure, mum." Ron answered. "He said he was coming to the Alley today, but he wasn't sure what time."

Harry was listening intently when he saw the elder Malfoy appear through a fire place. Harry walked over to him. "Mr Malfoy. You have my book?"

"Yes, Mr-"

"Scarlet." Harry finished for the man, "Henry Scarlet." Harry said handing a bag of Galleons to the Head of the Malfoy family. "It was a pleasure doing business with you Mr Malfoy."

As the blonde walked away Harry flicked through the book. It was a journal written by Salazar Slytherin, written in Parseltounge, and at that present day only understandable by two, Harry and Lord Voldemort.

"Well Padfoot, looks like I've struck gold." He smirked. "Well, let's go home, then come back to meet up with the Weasleys and get my school stuff."

* * * *

Once home Harry pulled his robes off and took the sizing glamour off of himself, he pulled the various weapons he had on, leaving nothing but his wand and the colts attached to himself, along with a small explosive in his back pocket. Wearing a black t-shirt, leather jacket and combat pants he pulled on his boots he looked a lot older than his twelve years. More like fifteen or sixteen.

"Paddy, I'm off." He called through to Sirius who was at the kitchen table with Remus, Harry was about to Floo when the flames in the fireplace turned emerald. He groaned as June fell through.

She groaned when she saw him. "Aw, not on your death bed yet?"

Harry smirked. "Sorry, Love. Not yet. Are you goin' to stalk me until I am?"

June smiled and nodded. "Yup. Where we going?"

"**I'm** going to Diagon Alley, in England, where it is summer, daytime and sunny." he smirked.

"Lucky I'm dressed for it then." she grinned pointing down at her outfit. Her hair was hidden by a black bandanna with skulls on, she had fashionable small sunglasses, a black tank top with a corset around her stomach, a long skirt, and a long leather jacket. A perfect protection against the sunlight. "You need to dress to match though."

She snapped her fingers and Harry was suddenly wearing a long leather jacket like hers, but with a red silk lining, a small top hat and purple tinted glasses, he was also wearing a blood red over shirt in between his black t-shirt and the leather coat. he looked down at himself and swore. Sirius then walked in and smirked as he saw Harry. "Harry, nice look, that is so Gary Oldman's Dracula look."

(A/N: for those of you with either no taste or not old enough to have seen it, Gary Oldman played Dracula in one of the more recent remakes, Gary Oldman is also the fantastic actor who played Sirius in the Harry Potter movies.)

"I know, won't he make a brilliant vampire?" June said proudly.

"June, I have no wish to become a vampire." Harry said plainly.

June looked upset, but then perked up. "But I can still make out with you right?"

Harry glared at Sirius who was on the floor laughing at the girls bluntness. "I suppose."

"Yay." she jumped and kissed him soundly on the lips. "Does this mean we're dating? I can't wait to tell my dad."

"I'm going to Diagon Alley." Harry said plainly, seemingly forgetting what he was dressed in.

June jumped after him, excited as a puppy. "I'm coming."

Sirius grinned and turned into Padfoot. "No way am I missing this."

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose. "A deranged animagus and a sexy, but insane vampire. I really need to pick my friends better."

"Girlfriend." June corrected just before the flame whisked them to England.

* * * *

Ron, Hermione, Ginny and the twins were sitting in the leaky cauldron when the fire roared emerald, they all turned thinking it was James, they weren't disappointed, their faces turned to shock when they saw him though. On his arm was a girl, one who had the twins and Ron drooling, and around their feet gambolled a large grim like dog. James grinned when he saw his friends. Walking over, they saw the girl whispering things into his ear, he was smiling slightly.

"Hey guys, how you doing?" James grinned at them. "This is June, a friend of mine from -" he stopped and turned to her "-where was it I met you and you folks?"

"Spain, Cane. We met in Spain. You rescued me after I fell out of a window into the bull run. And girlfriend as of twenty seconds ago." June smiled and ran her finger up his leather clad arm.

"That's it, Spain, and for the girlfriend bit I think I was a bit of a nutter agreeing.. And this bundle of bone, blood, guts and something other than brains is Grim, my dog. Careful though if you're not careful he might drown you in saliva and drool." he grinned.

"We love you too, Cane." June smirked.

"How old are you?" Ron asked her.

"Oh, I'm twelve. Like you and James." She smiled at their shocked faces. "I know I don't look it, but seriously, does James?"

The Twins smirked. "Not really."

* * * *

Ginny was glaring at June as the group walked down the street. June was pressed against James, pointing everything out she found fascinating, Ginny found this annoying, but James seemed to like it as he grinned and laughed whenever she did this. Ginny found, even having met this girl hardly half and hour ago she hated her. She had taken her James.

The girl took a playful swing at James, Ginny watched as James ducked, swept under the girls arms and gathered her into his arms and bit her neck slightly. Ginny heard the girl giggle.

* * * *

"Shouldn't it be me biting you?" June asked as Harry bit down softly on her neck.

Harry shrugged, his hands moving down June, tickling her stomach slightly. "Perhaps, but I think with you here Ginny is quickly getting over her crush."

"is it her I can feel the hate from? I can feel the hate glaring into my back, even now." June smiled her arm coming up and stroking Harry's face. "Maybe I should come to Hogwarts with you this year, just to make sure she doesn't try anything."

Harry smiled and chuckled at her tone. "I know I wasn't to keen on us at first, but you're growing on me." he left and appeared again by her side, hooking his arm casually over her shoulders.

"Does that mean you'll let me turn you?" June asked, Harry noticed her eyes fixed on his jugular.

"One day, Pet, one day."

"Tease." she pouted. "but you're my tease." she reached up and kissed his cheek. "And it's staying that way."

"Does it look like I mind?" Harry queried.

"Nope, but you might when mum comes to your place tonight." June told him.

Harry instantly dropped her hand and paled. "Y…your mum's coming round? Why, oh god, why?"

"She wants to meet my new boyfriend." June explained. "Dad's out on business and I'm staying round your place tonight."

"You mum's coming but your dad isn't. I'm so dead. And how does your mum know we're datin-oh." Harry remembered that June's mum had the sight, the ability to see the future.

"She knew we'd be dating this morning." June whispered.

"What's bad about her mum?" Fred asked.

June smirked. "My mum doesn't like James much. His pet wolf ate my mum's cat."

"And she just plain doesn't like me." Harry shot out. "your dad will probably be trying to arrange our wedding and you mum will be trying to arrange my assassination."

"You have a pet wolf?" George asked amazed.

"Yeah, James has Morag." June said factually. "Real cutie-pie."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Can we forget my dear Morag and get back to my impending death at the hands of your mother? She disliked me enough when we were friends, but now she's going to hate me."

"Mate, you've faced a troll," Fred said.

"How bad can your Girlfriends mum be?"" George finished.

"A lot worse. I think the troll would be running away from her." Harry said, "And she's just as bad." He said pointing to June, who scowled at him. "She's just more seductive."

Ron was about to open his mouth when Hermione squealed pointing at a sign outside Florish and Blotts.. "Oh Merlin, look Gilderoy Lockhart's signing books."

"Is he that blonde bimbo who writes all those defence books?" Harry asked, having read most of the man's books. "They're so shitty, the dates are mixed up, so are the characteristics of the things in it, and it's really prejudice."

"How can you say that, James?" Hermione asked outraged.

"Easily. Look at the facts, in Voyages with Vampires on March in nineteen eighty he was trapped in a cave surrounded by trolls, and in Wanderings with Werewolves it states he was in Australia on the reef helping natives deal with an uprising of Kelpies. And he talks about Werewolves, Vampires and Centaurs as if they're animals and not intelligent beings. I guarantee, without it attacking him the ponce wouldn't know a vampire if it were standing right in front of him." Harry squeezed June's hand. "He's just full with bull shit."

They walked into the shop anyway and Hermione leading fought their way to the front. Lockheart was obviously telling stories. "Anyway I was facing this werewolf, I could see the whites of it's eyes-"

From where he stood, not being able to see Lockheart Harry yelled, "If you've ever seen a werewolf you'd know their eyes are orange, a red golden colour and black, no white at all." Fred, George, Ron and June chuckled, as did most of the male audience members. Lockheart looked disheartened.

"Does anyone want to come up to help me act out a scene I had with a vampire a few months ago?" the blonde asked.

Harry mockingly stood on tip toes. "Oh, oh, pick me, pick me."

"The young man over there can play the vampire."

Harry grinned at his friends, rolled his eyes sarcastically. "Yay."

June let go of his hand and watched as her boyfriend walked up to the man. She smirked at him. "Good luck."

"And can I have that young woman there." Harry watched as a girl he recognised as a seventh year stood up and walked out to the front. "Now, it you would go over there and sit down, pretend to be tied to that chair. What's your name?"

"Anne Clearwater."

"Okay, Anne. Pretend to be tied to that chair over there. What's your name young man."

"Call me, Cane." Harry grinned.

"Okay Cane, if you could just stand in front of her and lean over as if to suck her blood." Lockheart just turned when Harry spoke.

"Where from, Sir?" Harry asked.

"What?"

"Where would you like me to suck her blood from?" Harry asked. "Vampires like blood from various places, the neck is just the most known place as that's where vampires drink from in public. From what I've read vampires in private prefer to drink from here," Harry pointed to the vein in the woman's arm. "Here," he pointed to her wrist. "or the most popular." he put his hand on the woman's leg, "Here." he winked at the woman who blushed scarlet.

"Just drink from her neck."

"Righty-o."

He glanced over at his friends, they were all trying hard not to laugh apart from Hermione and Ginny.

"Okay, so, Mr Cane. Now I'm going to come in and you pretend to be as evasive as possible, and Miss Clearwater you look scared."

"Urm, another question." Harry said. "If I were a vampire, she wouldn't be scared, cause like anyone who reads should know vampires, particularly male vampires have a power to seduce their victims, if anything Anne here should be well…I wont say what because there are young ears present, but to put it mildly 'turned on'."

As he said this June decided to add something and gave a loud pleasurable moan. At this most of the men in the shop burst out laughing at the celebrities face.

"But, hey you're the boss. So you want me to pretend to be about to suck this girl's blood?" Harry grinned and bent down over the girl. From the audience's point of view they could see he had whispered something, and then she had turned bright red.

"Now, I come in and you greet me, and try to edge you away from the girl."

"Okay, lemme think. Right." Harry grinned. He turned and looked at the man. "Hey, Gild. I have some fifty year old goblin made wine, wanna come in so I can get you drunk and then drain your blood. I hear virgin's blood is the best."

Fred, George and June burst out laughing, while all the men in the audience bowed their heads trying hard not to laugh out loud. Lockheart went bright red." urm…" he stuttered. "Right. I then come in and brandish my wand at the fiend." Lockheart brought out his wand. "And I yelled the sunlight curse." Lockheart muttered something and a small ball of light appeared.

"Ooo, pretty." Harry said, smiling. "Boy am I glad we vampire's are immune to sunlight unlike all the stories say we are."

"No he went poof." Lockheart said.

"What? Like you?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Lockheart realised what he had said then back tracked. "I mean no.

Fred and George decided to lend a hand. "Did you hear that everyone? Gilderoy Lockheart's gay!"

Harry then grinned at the celebrity. "I have to go, but I think you have some people waiting." Harry pointed at the reporters all asking questions. "Later, Gild." Harry jumped off the stage walked over to his friends and bowed deeply.

"Wow. James Canis," Fred said.

"You are out new hero,"

"You contradict a well known celebrity,"

"Try and seduce a woman on stage,"

"In front of your girlfriend,"

"Embarrass celebrity and woman,

"And then get celebrity to admit he bats for the other side."

"All in a few minutes."

"OUR HERO!" The two fell to their knees and bowed in front of Harry who smirked.

June walked up and gave him a sound kiss on the lips, stepped on tip toes and whispered in his ear. "Thanks for defending my kind, babe, hopefully when mum finds out she'll go easy on you."

"Yay." Harry grinned.

The group were just starting to walk from the shop when a voice stopped them. "Well, well, Canis. Can't even go into a book store with out becoming centre of attention, and even when a better wizard than himself is present."

Before anyone could stop her Ginny stepped forwards. "Leave him alone, at least he isn't a Dark Art lover."

Draco looked as if Christmas had come early. "Look, Potter. You got yourself a girlfriend."

"Ah, well at least girls actually like me, Malfoy. And there's that fact I will end up marrying someone I actually want to marry, how's your betrothed?"

Malfoy was about to step forwards when Lucius Malfoy stopped him. "Play nice, Draco. Could you possibly introduce me to your friends?" he looked at them. "Or don't, I can guess for myself." he looked at Harry. "James Canis?"

Harry grinned. "Yup, Marauder, Slytherin hater and Pure-blood ass kicker, you must just hate me."

"You should show respect to your elders and betters." the elder Malfoy sneered.

"Betters? Where?" Harry asked looking around.

Malfoy ignored him and turned to the Weasleys. "You're Weasley's spawn? Hand me downs, second hand books," he reached into Ginny cauldron and picked up a few of her school books and looked at them distastefully. "about as low as anyone can go, unless you count the Mud blood."

"A mud blood I know for a fact did better than Draco in all her exams. Then again I think the only people who did worse than Draco were his pet gorillas." Harry smirked at the outrage on the man's face as he threw Ginny's books back into her cauldron.

"And who's this?" he turned to June.

"June Vladimir, I think you know my father Mr Malfoy."

Malfoy paled. Harry smirked, he knew June's father had indeed met the elder Malfoy, the Vladimir family had worked undercover with the Romanian ministry against Voldemort. And Count Vladimir had almost taken a bite from Malfoy Sr.

"Blood traitors, half-bloods, Mudbloods and half-breeds. What the hell is this world coming to." he turned and stalked away.

"Ass hole." Harry sneered.

Ron turned to June. "What did he mean half-breed."

"It doesn't matter, more like a quarter blood anyway." she looked away, only Harry saw the tear in her eye.

* * * *

"My friend's wouldn't judge you know." Harry said later. He and June were sitting in the forest, the pack around them. "And it doesn't matter what they think, I like you."

June smiled. "Why did you agree to date me anyway? You could have any girl, especially that blood head."

"What, Ginny? She's a friend. You're special. And besides she couldn't handle the real me, she's a Harry Potter worshiper. I need someone who knows me for who I am." he kissed June lightly on the back of her neck.

June smiled at him, her fangs showing. "Why did I have to fall for a smart ass human?"

"You forgot charming, immune to your vampire charms, funny, smart, brave, handsom-"

"Arrogant, egotistic, up himself."

"Able to take your lame jokes." Harry smirked. Slowly his smirk changed to a disappointed look. "I'm going to miss you when I go to school, I won't see you until Christmas."

She smirked and kissed him. "We'll live…or you'll live, I don't have a pulse."

* * * *

"Come on, Cane." Remus called as he and Harry ran through the station.

Harry not thinking barged into the wall, his trolley bouncing back into his chest, knocking him back and winding him. "Shit."

"What's wrong." Remus asked.

"Fuckin' platform won't open." Harry hissed, leaning heavily against the divider.

The two walked out, Harry cursing. He then stopped and smiled. "I know how to get to Hogwarts."

Remus looked at him confused. "How?"

Harry smirked. "The fun way." Harry grinned pulling out his shrunk down motorcycle.

Remus realised what he was planning shook his head. "No, no way."

"Come one, Moony. Arrive in Marauder style."

"Not the eyes, quit with the eyes. Nooo." Remus moaned. "Fine I'll do it."

Harry smiled, letting his owl go he pointed his wand at his trunk, shrinking it down, and slipping it into his pocket. Then enlarging his motorcycle. He hugged Remus. "Later Moon-man." he swung his leg over and kick started it. "Up, up and away."

The bike roared into life and Harry pulled it up, him and the bike soaring up and above the clouds within seconds. Harry Potter was on his way to his second year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

A/N: just need to say a few things here. i wish to expressly say i do not have anything against alternative couples, my best friend who was reccommending what i write pointed out parts of the chapter might indicate this. i just thought it would be funny if i totally runined Lockheart's 'i'm a ladies man i'm so hot attitude. i know Harry is like this in parts, but he means it jokingly, while lockheart actually believes it.

ok, now what do you guys think of June? to eager to sink the teeth into Harry? to gothic? she wont be the only girl Harry has in this story...which if things go to plan will go through the years until Harry is settled down, Happy and all other loose ends have been tied, and knotted with a nice pretty bow and ribbon.

just to let you know i wont be continuing updating the story until i have written the whole of second year (i'm on part two at the moment) R&R please oh please...i need feed back people. please


	9. Year Two Part One

**Year 2 Part 1**

**(A/N I have lost my copy of Chamber of secrets, so any part of this year that is not as it should be e.g. notes, speeches, books quotes I am sorry.)**

Harry revved the engine loudly. The wind in his hair making him smile with glee. He pulled a loop on the bike. Flying lower and peering through the clouds he saw the scarlet train which was the Hogwarts Express. Pulling down lower and skimmed the top of it. He brought it down and landed on the rook, the bikes grips magically clamping to the roof.

"This is the way to travel." he grinned, watching the country side grow wilder and wilder.

Harry sat up there seeing it get darker and darker. Finally he saw Hogwarts in the distance. He gulped. If everything went to plan he could sneak in and no one would know the wiser. He kick started the bike and pulled up, just as the din of the train was quieting down. He flew towards Hogwarts, smiling as he saw the Quidditch pitch, the lake with the giant squid floating lazily around it.

He slowly rotated round, aiming for the station of Hogsmeade, bringing the bike down he landed on the tracks, driving it up slowly with the lights turned off. As he got up to the platform he got off the bike and shrunk it down to its pocket size, slipping it into his pocket.

Harry watched from the shadows as the train pulled up and students started packing out, Harry waited for the ideal moment and slinked into the crowd. He watched from the back as the crowds climbed into the carriages, he saw the animals pulling them. He grinned wondering what the students would say if they knew they were being transported by Thestrals, known dark creatures.

Finally it was just him and a girl left. He grinned as the last carriage pulled up; he opened the door and bowed to her. "After you m'lady." he smiled as she climbed in, then climbing in after her. He grinned as he sat down.

She was a pretty Asian girl, an athletic body and would become a real beauty in years to come. She looked to be a year or two ahead of him. She smiled at him, blushing under his scrutiny.

"I'm Cho Chang." She smiled offering a hand.

He smiled. "James Canis, but I insist you call me Cane, all my friends do." he offered his hand, which she took, expecting a handshake; instead he bent and kissed her knuckles, causing her to giggle and blush. "What house?"

"Ravenclaw, you're Gryffindor. Youngest Seeker in a century." she smiled softly. "Quite a feat."

"Tell me about it. It's a hobby. My job's mayhem causing." he boasted.

"So I've heard. You're the one that got Gilderoy Lockheart to say he was gay."

"Ah, yes. My dear friend Lockheart, I was so hoping I could drive him insane, yet it was not to be." Harry smiled as Cho giggled again.

"My parents, who are on the school board, told me he's the Defence against the Dark Arts teacher this year." Cho informed him. "I wish I could see his face when he realises you'll be in his lessons."

"Ah, for you I will reveal myself to him early, how about as soon as I walk into the hall or would the embarrassment be better if I waited?" He pondered. "So many ways, and yet one chance."

"You're a glutton for punishment aren't you?"

"So they say, there's a rule that teachers can't take points on the first day, it allows the students to blow off steam before the start of term. In other words until tomorrow he can't do anything to me." He leaned back and gazed at her.

Cho looked impressed. "How well do you know the rules?"

"My uncles drilled them into my head; they wanted to be sure I could escape harsh punishments."

They felt the carriage pull to a stop, Harry got out first offering his hand to Cho. The entered together, smiling and laughing. As she departed to walk to the Ravenclaw table he grinned and leant over to whisper to her. "After the sorting, be prepared for me to walk up to the male brainless blonde bimbo."

She giggled.

Harry walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down, Hermione, Ron and Neville looked at him. "Where were you, James? We couldn't find you on the train."

Harry smiled. "I wasn't on the train, I missed it so my Uncle apparated me up here." he lied too easily, as Paddy said; Harry would make a brilliant Politian one day. "Did you notice the golden Pansy up there?"

Ron nodded. "What the hell are they thinking?"

Harry shrugged. "Maybe he and Snape have a thing."

Hermione and Ron looked at him. "James, please we're about to eat, please, don't give us those images." Hermione told him. "Oh look the sorting."

Harry watched as McGonagall led all the first years in, and behind them. Harry gaped. "That conniving little minx!" June was walking behind them pleased as punch, she saw Harry and sent him a smirk and blew him a kiss. He grinned.

Dumbledore stood up, his eyes twinkling as always. "This year Hogwarts will be joined by a new student, she has recently been home schooled and is coming here to join our second years."

McGonagall brought out the hat and the stool.

* * * *

June watched as McGonagall pulled out a hat and a stool, the hat looked beat up, worn and shabby. If she had to put that on her head she would be washing her hair for a week.

The hat then moved, its brim opening and it started to sing. June's eyes widened, a singing hat, even as a vampire, not something you see everyday.

"These Halls were made a thousand year ago

No doubt you already know

By wizards two and witches Deux

The founders four,

This group was called,

One set goal,

To build a place of magic

A school the cried, a school they made

And the path of knowledge they paved

But who to teach they cried

How to decide?

I will teach the brave, the true

And the lions of the world

Said Gryffindor his sword by his side

I will teach the smart, the intelligent

And those who know what to do

Young Mistress Ravenclaw proclaimed

I will teach the cunning, the snakes

And those who will amount to something

The oh so green Slytherin told the rest

And I will teach the loyal, the protective

And those who can go no where else

Said she of Hufflepuff, motherly to the end

And so the school was born,

Each founder picking who they wanted,

Until the great divide,

When they realised they would not last forever,

So they made something that could pick and choose

Who to keep and who to loose

That thing was me, as you can see,

So come and try, don't be afraid

I will put you where you belong

And there you will stay,

Amongst your own and to hold the world at bay.

As the hat finished it's song the hall started clapping, even June, a tad sarcastically, her eyes found Harry's - no, James's, he smirked and she smiled.

"Our new second year will put on the hat first, Vladimir, June."

June smiled as she stood up and walked over to the stool, she turned looking at all the students, and she smiled as she noticed most of the males were giving her lustful looks, even the ones in older years. _Sick bastards._ She thought.

"_They are a bit aren't they?"_

"Holy Shit! You talk?!?" She heard herself say out loud. She smirked as she heard a voice that was clearly Harry's give a short laugh.

"_Yes, I can can't I?"_ the hat answered.

"You're also sarcastic. I like it." June smiled.

"_Now that I have your approval, may I sort you?"_ June shrugged. _"Right, let's see, my, my. Another one with secrets, much like your boyfriend, you really do love him don't you?"_

"Yup."

"_Loyalty that validates you for Hufflepuff. You're smart, so Ravenclaw is also an option. I can see you in Slytherin as well, but I sense your Mr Potter would hunt me down and burn me." _The hat sighed. _"Oh, well. One option…_**GRYFFINDOR!"**

June jumped off the stool smiled and ran down to the Gryffindor table, pushing aside Ron she squeezed next to Harry, hugging him and kissing him on the cheek. He looked at her with an incredulous look on his face. She smirked at him. "Surprise."

"And a nice one at that." Harry told her, taking hold of her hand and kissing it. "I did wonder why you weren't so broken up about me leaving."

"How come you weren't on the train?" She asked. "I would have told you then."

"I had an accident, and I ended up using alternative methods of getting here." he told her casually.

"I hade some slimy Slytherin making passes at Me." she told him.

"Which one?" Harry asked a growl in his voice, reminding June of the wolf he could become. "I'll prank him so hard he won't be able to sit down for a week."

"The one that now walks funny, I kicked him in his manly area," she told Harry proudly. Harry smirked and patted her on the back, while the twins from the Alley gave her appraising applause. "Did you notice the Lockheart's up there?"

Harry smiled and nodded. "Yup, and I'm planning on letting him know I'm down here."

"James, you really shouldn't taunt teachers, it could go on your record." Hermione berated him.

June couldn't help but feel a little jealous as Harry leant forwards and took Hermione's hand. "I am sorry, Hermione, after tonight I will never, ever embarrass a teacher or person with authority, especially if he gives my beloved friend Hermione deep warm tingly feelings."

The twins smirked as Hermione blushed red and muttered something about not fancying a professor.

Ginny then came down, obviously being sorted into Gryffindor, she sat in between the twins, and Harry glanced up and noticed the sorting was over. Harry grinned and stood up as Dumbledore was about to make a speech.

"Where's he going? " Ron asked.

June smiled; this boy obviously didn't know Harry to well. "He's going to make a blonde haired professor's first night at Hogwarts remember able, watch."

The table, along with most of the other houses watched as Harry walked confidently up to the staff table. He smirked as he saw Snape, McGonagall and Dumbledore give him calculating looks. Dumbledore spoke first. "Mr Canis, what can I do to help you?"

"Well, Sir, I would like to be the first to welcome Professor Lockheart to Hogwarts and say I congratulate him on his bravery…" Lockheart swelled at the good words for him "…And I am sure if a good family friend of mine was attending Hogwarts he would come up and shake Lockheart's hand for having the courage of proclaiming his sexuality at a public press conference as he did, he gave my friend the courage to admit, that like Professor Lockheart he was gay." Lockheart had gone pale, and it seemed he had now recognised Harry, "I think we as a school should cheer for Professor Lockheart for being so brave."

The school started laughing and clapping at the same time. Most of the teachers were trying to hold their laughter in; even Snape had a glint of amusement in his eyes and had an upward twitch on his lips.

Harry strode down and sat back down, kissed June on the lips and started working on the feast that had just appeared on the table. This year was going to be fun.

* * * *

"Come on, Cane. Please?" June was on bended knees in front of Harry, her hands clasped together and a puppy-dog pout on her face. "It'll be funny."

Harry looked at her from the chair he was sitting in the Gryffindor common room. "No and no, June. I am not letting you borrow my map just so you can go and play a prank on some one, that's my job." he smirked at her crest fallen face. "I will however, come with you to carry out said prank, and maybe find a broom closet, Paddy pointed some good one out to me."

June jumped up, her face alight with joy and a mischievous smirk on her face. "Yay, I love you, you're the best boyfriend ever!" she flung her arms around his neck and kissed him soundly on the lips. "I'll go get the stuff." she turned and skipped towards the girl's dorms happily."

Harry shook his head. "Why do I fall for the nutty ones?"

Ron shrugged. "You're just lucky I guess."

* * * *

An hour later found Harry and June creeping down the passage way leading to the Slytherin Common room. Once there June scanned her hands around the entrance, finally satisfied she stepped back. "We're going to have to shadow walk in." she told him.

Harry nodded, familiar with the vampiric method of travel. He hugged onto her and a second later they were in black, a second later they were in the Slytherin common room, Harry peered around. June smirked. It was very green. It was a dark room, with green sofas and a large fire place.

"Free for all?" Harry asked.

June smirked. "I get half the common room and the girl's Dorms, you get the other half and the boys dorms."

Harry stared casting colour changing spells everywhere, turning the green and silver into red and gold. June did the same to her half and started transfiguring everything serpent into a lion, while Harry pasted Gryffindor Quidditch posters around the walls. By the time they were finished it looked more like the Gryffindor room than Slytherin.

"On to the dorms?" Junes asked him.

Harry smirked. "Hell yes. Leave off the first years, everyone else free game."

Harry walked up the stairs of the boys dorms, by passing the first door which was the first years. He went into the second years first; he turned Draco's hair into something resembling a blonde version of Snape's. He pushed Crabbe and Goyle's beds together, putting the two shoulder to shoulder he cast a simple sewing charm that caused their pyjamas to be sewn together at the arms. Then going through their clothes to do the same to the rest of their clothing.

Satisfied with his job he left, proceeding up the stairs, casting simple spells on all the inhabitants of the rooms until he had finished. As he walked down the stairs he cast a spell on the stairs causing them down to the first year's dorm to turn into a slide. Nodding happily to himself he flopped down on the sofa to await his vampire girlfriend.

Finally she came down smirking. "Done?" she asked.

"Yeah, you?" He asked her standing up and wrapping her in his arms.

She nodded into his chest, reaching up to give his a firm kiss. "What do you want to do now?"

"I say we hit Snape's quarters and then the Slytherin table and the Staff table." Harry suggested.

She giggled. "I love the way your mind works." kissing him on the cheek.

"I love you full stop." Harry told her bending and nibbling her earlobe.

* * * *

By the time the two had finished turning the entire school into a playground it was two in the morning. They sat down in the Common room Harry's arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"I still don't get why you're here, Cane. I mean you can do NEWT level spells with your eyes closed. Don't you get tired of holding back?" June asked him.

Harry sighed. "I do, I really do. I just wanted to have at least part of my childhood semi-normal. I mean as much as I love Paddy, Moon-man and the pack it just isn't right to be with them twenty-four/seven. I need sometime to worry about what others worry about, grades, friends," he kissed her soundly, "girls, that sort of thing."

"Well, how long is it going to last? I mean you have the knowledge and training of Vampires, Werewolves, Centaurs, the Grindlewalds, the Marauders and pretty much all of wizard kind. When are you going to use it?" Junes asked him.

"Voldemort's still out there June. It's my job to take him down. And here is a school filled with likely recruit candidates for him, it's the best place to wait for him." Harry sighed. "As much as I hate to admit it, until I can safely say 'Voldemort's dead, here's his head, and his body is nothing but ash' the world still needs Harry James Potter, and only then will I be able to live anything near a normal life."

June held him tighter. "So who is Harry Potter to the world?"

"Until I think it's time a masked figure, along with the others, that's all I can be. Until people can say 'hey, Harry Potter's just a normal guy like you and me.' I can never be Harry Potter with out my mask."

"Or with me." Harry looked down at the girl cuddled up in his arms. "You can always be yourself with me."

"I can can't I?" he bent down and gave her a kiss. She nibbled his lip slightly accidentally breaking the skin with one of her fangs. He drew back. "Bollocks."

Glancing at her she had a small bit of blood trickling on her lip. Her tongue darted out and caught it. "Yummy."

Harry shook his head. "Typical Vampire, only two things on their mind. Blood and sex."

June winked at him. "Hopefully both at the same time."

"Do you want to do what we did when we were kids?" Harry asked. "With you feeding I mean." June nodded. "Don't take too much."

They leant forwards and started kissing, her lips kissing down his cheek, chin and neck, finally finding a pulse. "Ready?" she asked him, he said nothing, but nodded. She slowly sunk her fangs deep into him. Biting like this for a vampire on a willing victim was almost as sacred as sex. It was almost as arousing as well. She moaned as his life blood trickled down her throat.

After ten minutes she pulled out of his neck, using her saliva to heal the wounds, he had fainted through blood loss, she, knowing he would have recuperated by the next morning curled up next to him like a cat, him spooning her. She fell asleep content, her lusts fulfilled and asleep next to the boy she loved.

* * * *

Ginny Weasley awoke her first day at Hogwarts. Her stomach churning. She was nervous and hungry, for a Weasley never the right combination. She was nervous for two reasons for starters it was her first day at Hogwarts, the second reason was more complex, and this would be the start of a battle for her.

For the beginning of the summer she had been having fun planning pranks on her brothers with James, the SHE took him away. The gothic bitch, as Ginny had started calling her. The same day the group had met June, Ginny had met Tom.

She had found the Diary amongst her school books and had started writing in it. Imagine her surprise when it wrote back, with pity, sympathy and sensitivity. Telling her it would be alright and that James would see who the right girl for him was, and that it would be, without a doubt Ginny.

Ginny pulled herself out of bed yawned and made her way through to the bathroom, showering and dressing, then making her way to the common room to meet up with Colin Creevy and boy she had met on the train and talked to during the sorting, he had seemed disappointed when she told him the great Harry Potter had gone missing and was presumed dead.

What she saw when she got downstairs broke her in two. James and June curled up together on one of the sofas, peacefully sleeping. The room's magic sensing someone awake had just coming into the room opened its curtains, spilling a pool of light onto the sleeping couple. As they woke up Ginny fled from the room back to her dorms, eyes filling with tears.

* * * *

Harry and June woke almost immediately after getting hit in the face with the suns rays. Harry swore rolled over and fell off of the couch, he swore again as he landed. June sat up and giggled at her boyfriend who was now struggling to stand up. "Way to be graceful, Cane."

Harry shot her a look. "Aren't you supposed to be hiding behind the couch yelling 'no not the sun!'?"

June huffed. "That is discrimination against vampires." she pouted and Harry smirked. "It's not funny."

"Yes it is, now get. Breakfast time, I'm hungry, and we need to get washed and dressed." June stuck her tongue out at him, he chuckled. "Yeah, Pet. Real mature"

"Asshole."

"Beautiful!"

"Dick- hey, no fair, you're not playing right."

Harry stepped foreyards, gathered her up in his arms and kissed her soundly on the lips, when he drew away she still had her eyes closed. "Nope, I cheat and you love it." with that he walked away.

* * * *

Harry and June waited with baited breath at breakfast. Snape walked in first. All Muggle borns in the hall burst out laughing. The potions master was dressed in a full Adam West bat man costume. The cowl was down and he was scowling everywhere laughs were coming from.

Dumbledore's lips twitched. _"Laugh it up old man; wait till all the staff is here."_ Harry thought.

That was when the Slytherins appeared. All were deformed or traumatised in some way. Malfoy walked in. his clothes transformed into an elf's uniform and his long blonde greasy hair hanging down. The Siamese twins Crabbe and Goyle lumbering behind him.

"Professor Snape!" Malfoy ran to the potions professor. "Sir, someone had defiled the Slytherin Common Room."

Snape sat down and scowled at the Malfoy boy. "I will see to it after breakfast."

That was when Professor Flitwick, being the only professor missing from the staff table walked in. Harry and June smirked at each other, watching the tint Professor walking towards the table. And sitting down.

There was a large bang and all the professors were wearing beach outfits, palm trees reaching out from each side of the staff table, and the chairs turned into deck chairs. Dumbledore was dressed in a Hawaiian shirt and a grass skirt, while the other ranged from McGonagall in a small two piece that would haunt many students' nightmares for years to come, to Snape who was now wearing black Speedos, his batman boots, cape and mask. Their goblets had become coconut shells with straws and umbrellas sticking out.

"_The marauders reborn hoped everyone had a good holiday!"_

The banner rolled down in front of the teachers table.

Harry smirked at the table. He caught McGonagall's eye, she scowled her eyes clearly telling him he was dead meat. He smiled innocently at her.

As they stood up Neville came up. "Hey, James. That was you wasn't it?"

"No, it was us." Harry told the boy pulling June towards him. "By the way June this is Neville, Neville this is June."

June looked at Neville as of she was trying to figure something out. "Werewolf?" she whispered so only he and Harry could hear her.

"You told her?" Neville asked Harry angrily.

"He didn't, I have vampire blood in me, and I can tell." she smiled at Neville. "I know James must keep you company, but with my vamp blood the wolf won't attack me, want help?"

Neville looked stunned. "B…but you've only just met me; you'd help me like that?"

"All I know is Cane will help you; you're his friend, that's good enough for me." She patted Neville on the shoulder. "See you in a week."

* * * *

It was lunch when it arrived. The smouldering red envelope, Harry swore when he saw it heading for him.

The howler landed in front of him.

"James has a howler!" Ron yelled.

The people nearest him shoved their fingers in their ears as a voice burst from it.

"JAMES CANIS! YOU PAIN IN MY BLOODY ASS, YOUR RUDDY GUARDIANS MIGHT NOT YELL AT YOU FOR THAT STUNT YOU PULLED BUT I'M NOT. YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED; EVEN MY UNCLE WOULDN'T HAVE TRIED TO PULL A CRAZY STUNT LIKE THAT!

IF I HEAR YOU'VE DONE ANYTHING LIKE THAT AGAIN I WILL COME DOWN THERE MYSELF PULL YOU OUT AND TEAR BOTH YOUR UNCLES A NEW ONE EACH! AND ON THE SUBJECT OF YOUR UNCLES COULD YOU PLEASE TELL DOG-BOY TO STOP FOLLOWING ME AROUND OR I'LL CASTRATE THE BASTARD! SEE YOU AT CHRISTMAS MAYBE."

The red letter shredded itself. June pulled her fingers out of her ears. "Was that Mira?"

"Yeah, apparently she has taken it upon herself to tell me off when ever I do something she deems crazy." Harry smirked.

"What does she deem crazy?"

Harry grinned at her. "Well her views can be distorted. Riding a flying motorcycle to school is considered crazy. But then again she fully supported her Uncle when he tried to take over the world to prove the existence of aliens."

June giggled. "Is that why he did it. I always wondered, he never did seem like the blood fanatic type."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Why can't I have a normal bloody family? No I have to have a werewolf and wanted murderer for Uncles, a niece of a Dark Wizard who wanted to make friends with E.T. for an wanna be motherly figure, and things varying from werewolf clans and Vampires offering marriage proposals and a crazy vampire girlfriend offering to turn me every few days"

"You love us all really."

* * * *

It was the next day and Harry, June, Ron and Hermione were all sat in their first Defence against the Dark Arts class of the year. Neville wasn't there as he hadn't worn his earmuffs in herbology and had collapsed at the sound of the Mandrakes.

Harry was just about to doze off on June's shoulder when Gilderoy Lockheart walked in.

"Hello everyone, I am Gilderoy Lockheart." Harry slowly drifted off as the man went off onto a tirade about his accomplishments. The first thing he did was to hand out a quiz to see how well they had read his books. Harry rolled his eyes when he saw the questions that the golden celebrity had picked.

"These are all about him." June hissed into his ear. "Let's say we have a little fun with these?"

Harry smirked, bent over his paper and started working.

* * * *

Once the quiz was done, Lockheart looked over at them, giving Harry and June a glare when he read theirs, they smiled innocently. He finally stood up and awarded Hermione points for getting all the answers right. It was then he drew out a cage.

Harry and June sat up, giving more attention now; it looked as though there was to be action. Lockheart gave them a load of warnings, that the two barely listened to, and then pulled the sheet off of the cage.

"Aw, aren't they the cutest." June squealed. Harry threw his bed back and laughed outright. June turned to him. "Oh they are, I mean they look so adorable, and look at their mischievous faces, reminds me of a mini you, Cane."

While they had been talking Lockheart released the large cage of pixies. Harry looked up as the swarm invaded the room; evidently there were more pixies than there seemed in the cage. "Bugger."

Most of the class ducked under their desks, Harry and June included. "Think they're cute now?" Harry asked June scathingly.

They watched as Lockheart pulled his wand. _"Peskipiksi Pesternomi!" _Harry hid a laugh as a pixie grabbed his wand and threw it out of a window.

Two of the pixies had sized Neville by his ears and were pulling him into the air. Harry watched as most of the class made for the door, Lockheart in the lead, leaving Harry, June, Ron, Hermione and a helpless Neville, who was hanging from the chandelier by now ducking and avoiding things being thrown by the pixies.

They pulled their wands and started shooting random spells and the creatures and the objects they were throwing, finally Harry lost his patience. "Okay, you little bastards. SHUT UP AND STOP THIS NOW!" and much to his and the other students surprise the pixies froze. Harry picked up a chair, twirled it around and launched it at a window. "Piss off back to the forest where the golden pansy caught you."

The pixies gleefully flew out in a large swarm out and towards the forbidden forest. Harry stood there watching with June, just as the ceiling and the light fixture gave way crashing the lighting and Neville on top of Ron and Hermione who had been trying to get the young werewolf down.

**A/N: I'm still taking votes, when will Harry reveal himself to the school and when will he and June break up?**


	10. Year Two Part Two

Year 2 Part 2

**(A/N I have lost my copy of Chamber of secrets, so any part of this year that is not as it should be e.g. notes, speeches, books quotes I am sorry.)**

It was the first Saturday back when Harry found himself rudely awoken by Oliver Wood, the Gryffindor Quidditch captain. "Whzza- mat'er?" Harry moaned, batting away Wood.

"Get out of bed, Canis. Practice." Wood barked.

Harry pulled his arm out from under his pillow and looked at his watch. "Wood, it's six thirty. I am not getting out of this warm, comfortable bed, to march down to the pitch where it is cold, put a thin stick between my legs and ride it. Piss off."

That was when Harry felt his blankets disappear. "Come on, Cane," said a familiar voice.

"We gotta wake up-"

"So do you." Harry opened one eye to see the twins, one holding his blankets the other floating a bucket of water over his head. Behind them the three chasers watched amused by the scene.

"Drop that bucket and- SHITE!!!!" Harry found himself drenched in ice cold water.

He rolled out of bed and peeled off his t-shirt, smirking in the direction of the three elder girls, who blushed at being caught staring at the second years chest. "See something you like, girls?"

* * * *

The practice was terrible, the worse Harry had ever suffered through, first Wood had gone through boards and boards of tactics, strategies and plays, Harry barley understood, and judging by the looks of their blank, tired vacant faces neither did the rest of the team.

When they had finally made it out to the pitch Harry had just made it into the air when a group of students in silver and green marched in. one thought flew through his head _what the hell are the Slytherins doing here?!?_

"What are you doing here, Flint? I booked the pitch for Gryffindor this morning." Wood told the Slytherin captain landing smoothly and glaring at the team decked in sliver and green.

"Calm down, Wood. I have a note from Professor Snape."

Harry, who had landed and stood behind Wood, peered over his captain's shoulder as he read the note.

_I Professor S Snape give the Slytherin team permission to practice, due to the need to train their new seeker._

Harry glanced up and scanned the faces of the Slytherin team, looking for a new face. "You have a new seeker?" Wood questioned. "Who?"

The Slytherins slid apart to reveal the smiling face of. "Malfoy." Harry said shock and hatred in his voice.

"Bloody hell, how the hell did Captain Peroxide get on the team?" June asked, walking up with Ron, Hermione and Neville from where they had been perched in the stands. "I mean I'm surprised his head doesn't keep him grounded."

Harry snorted. Malfoy rounded on him. "You think that's funny to you, Canis? You won't be laughing when you see the donation my father made to the team this year." he brandished a sleek shiny black broom. "The new Nimbus 2001. Outstrips the 2000's by a considerable amount. Think you can beat me now?"

"Jams will still win." Ron spat.

Malfoy sneered. "Canis, is good, but we all know it's the broom that counts." the Slytherin team sniggered their agreement. "Who know though, maybe the Gryffindor team could raise some money to get some new brooms. You could auction those old Cleansweeps off. I expect a respectable broom museum would be interested."

The rest of the team burst into laughter, making a show of holding each other up.

Hermione stepped forwards. "At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to by their way in," she spat. "They got in on pure talent."

Malfoy sneered. "What would you know about it, you filthy little Mudblood."

Ron was about to draw his wand, but Harry beat him to it. He had heard Malfoy Sir use that word, but James Canis could attack a fully grown Death Eater. He could attack a Death Eater's son though. Harry leapt at Malfoy, plunging his fist into the boys face.

"Never."

SMACK!

"Say."

SMACK!

"That."

SMACK!

"In front"

SMACK!

"Of me."

Harry had Malfoy's robes by the front, bringing him up and ramming his fist into his chest, gut and face, punctuation each word with a punch, he finally brought up Malfoy's head and headcounter the blonde.

Malfoy fell to the ground, his nose was bleeding, most likely broken, and a forming of a black eye was showing. He lay on the floor moaning. Harry climbed to his feet and spat on the broken boy.

"Can't stand that word." Harry spat, he then whipped round and marched back to the Gryffindor changing rooms, stopping only to pick up his broom.

* * * *

While waiting for Harry the others stayed outside, watching the rest of the team practice (the Slytherins had dragged Draco off to the Hospital wing).

"What does that word mean anyway?" Hermione asked. "It can't have been nice, but surely it couldn't have been that bad."

"It means dirty blood." Ron told her. "Some families, the Malfoy's being one believe that people with Muggle blood in them are unfit to learn magic. They think that any others, that aren't pureblood don't deserve to live in our world and some not to live at all."

"Voldemort is a prime example." June said. "Pure blood extremist. He was the Hitler of the magical world, only instead of Jews; he wanted to wipe out any muggle borns, like you."

"Why did James react like that, both his mum and dad was magic, he's said so." Hermione questioned.

A dark look settled on June's face. "There's stuff about James that you two don't know. His mum was a Muggle born. She was killed right in front of James and the end of the war. He still has dreams about it. He can't stand the pure blood shit, people are aloud to believe what ever they want, but he doesn't like it forced on other people."

"How long have you known, James?" Ron asked her.

"Bout three years. Has these heroic tendencies, doesn't like bullies, doesn't like prejudiced prats like Malfoy. Someone was once having a go at me, about having magical creature blood in me; I don't even know what creature. James put him in hospital, with broken ribs, a black eyes and a fractured arm."

"Blimey, and that was before you were dating? What would he be like now?" ~Ron asked.

"Easy," a voice came from behind them. "I'd tear the bastard's reproductive system out and make them eat." Harry grinned, his face looking better and his hair wet.

June smiled walked up and kissed him. "I love you to, hunnie."

* * * *

It was the same day when Harry was sitting in the library studying when a shadow loomed over him. It was Professor Snape. "Hello, Professor, what can I do for you?"

"You can tell me, Mr Canis, why you took it upon yourself to beat up Draco Malfoy, in a muggle way no less." Snape sneered.

"I did it, Sir. Because Draco Malfoy is an arrogant, racist bigot, who should really consider what he says before he opens his mouth. I don't suppose he told you what he said to merit such a beating?" Harry asked, and then continued not letting Snape reply. "He called Hermione Granger a Mudblood. I don't know about you but I despise that word, just as I despise bullies. Mr Malfoy is both combined."

"That still does not give you reason to take it upon yourself to punish him." Snape sneered.

"I punished him because I knew you wouldn't. My mother was a Muggle born and she was murdered by a Pureblood nutter, as I was there and it comes to me in nightmares you can understand why I am against Pureblood bigots." Harry sneered.

"You have a detention with me in a weeks time because of your behaviour." Snape sneered. He swooped away his robes billowing behind him.

Harry sent the finger at the man's back. "Later, batman."

And at those words an idea formed in Harry's mind.

* * * *

Harry stood in front of Snape's wardrobe, weaving spells around the robes, shirts and shoes, then the teacher's living quarter's door, the staff table and the potions room. He smirked as he crept back to Gryffindor tower, smirking. He had to find the weird little first year with a camera.

He was just passing the Defence rooms when he heard a voice. _"Come … let me rip … come to me … let me kill "_

Harry stopped dead, listening hard, a light burnt from under a door. Harry deciding who ever had spoken had to be in there drew his wand and kicked the door open, swinging in. there was a girlish shriek.

Gilderoy Lockheart looked up; white as a sheet his mouth open and his eyes closed. Scattered across the desk were pictures of him. Harry shook his head and left before Lockheart built up the courage to open his eyes. "Wimp."

Arriving back in the Gryffindor common room he found June waiting for him. She grinned at him, rising gracefully to her feet walking over to him and kissing him gently.

"What kept you?" she asked. "You went down to the library four hours ago."

He grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, got an idea for a prank. Then I think I gave Lockheart a heart attack."

He proceeded to tell her about Snape, his pranks, the voice and scaring Lockheart. She rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "You do know Cane that even in the circles I travel in hearing voices like that is not a good thing."

He nodded. "Yeah, I know, I have a really bad feeling and I think it's just going to get worse. Do carry your stuff on you?"

She lifted her shirt and showed him a curved dagger strapped to her waist, pulled her wand from her sleeve, and finally reached down and pulled a handful of throwing knives from her boot. "Satisfied?"

He smiled. "Very," he bent down and kissed her.

Neither of them saw the portrait-hole open and a small figure run in the shadows to the girl's staircase.

* * * *

Harry waited with baited breath as the school converged on the Great Hall for breakfast. June sat beside him, her hand on his leg.

"James, what you waiting for?" Neville asked from across the table, digging into his pure meat breakfast.

"Snape." Harry told the werewolf and grinned. "Finally!"

Just as he said the teachers name he appeared, walking under the archway of the door way. There was a flash of light the sound 'POW' and Snape appeared dressed in the Adam West Batman suit, the theme tune playing.

The Muggle borns in the hall burst out laughing; there was a flash of a camera, and another. That Creevy kid had brought his camera. Snape looked out raged, trying to pull the cowl off of his head, but failing miserably.

That was when stage two of the prank went off, the ceiling of the great hall went black and from the podium that Dumbledore normally delivered his speeches from a light shone into the ceiling.

"The bat-signal." Hermione breathed. She looked at Harry who was grinning up at the circle with a bat in the middle. "You didn't have anything to do with this, did you?"

This only caused Harry to grin wider. "Maybe."

"Cane." She groaned

"Wait for the last bit before you have go, the best hasn't come yet."

"WAIT FOR ME BATMAN!" came a yell from behind Snape.

Dumbledore bounded into the room dressed in a Robin costume. The student in the hall couldn't take it anymore, even those who had never heard of Batman and Robin hell off of their chairs laughing, the Slytherins couldn't help laughing as well, the sight of their head of house and headmaster prancing around in tights was just too funny.

June turned to Harry. "Score."

* * * *

_Dear Padfoot and Moon Man_

_Please find enclosed photos and score me. Bet you guys never pulled anything like this. I think Snape makes a much better Batman than Adam West ever did; I think Dumbledore was a bit too old for the role of sidekick though. _

_Am planning huge prank on Lockheart, please send the gene splicer potion that Mira invented two years ago, as well as some Ash winder eggs. June says hi._

_Now onto serious stuff (and I don't mean stuff belonging to you) is there any reason why I should hear a voice no one else can hear, I also get the strange sensation of being watched 24/7, please advise._

_James_

* * * *

"Hey, Nick, why the long face?" Harry asked the Gryffindor ghost.

"Ah, young James, I was merely reading this letter from the ghost organisation known as the headless hunt. They have yet again denied my request to join." The ghost told Harry.

"How come?" Harry questioned curious.

"Apparently only having half the neck severed isn't enough for certain fully decapitated spirits." Nick huffed. "You'd think having numerous swings at your neck with a blunt axe would be enough to class me as being headless."

Harry smirked at the ghost's attempt at humour. "Why were you executed anyway?"

Nick's frown turned into a sly grin. "I was caught in the chambers of a Lord's daughter. When he caught us I wasn't wearing a stitch."

"Whoa, Sir Nick was a player." Harry grinned.

Nick gave a ghost equivalent to a blush. "I tried, it seems you are doing okay for yourself as well young James." the ghost smirked. "I heard, only the other day a fifth year girl commenting on how she would like to get her hands on you in a year or two, and a Slytherin no less."

Harry grinned. "Ah, alas," he said with a smile on his face, "it is the curse of being born good looking."

"You remind me so much of myself in my youth, you also sound like a young man who was here twenty years ago. A player through and through." Nick smiled. "One of the only people who could tame Peeves."

"Hey, Nick. Could I try a spell on you? It might help with the headless hunt." Harry said, having a sudden brainstorm.

"Of course. Don't expect it to work though."

"_Incidere silenti etc!_" Harry sliced his wand through Nick's neck.

The effect was instantaneous. There was a white flash, and Nick's head rolled free of his body. Nick looked shocked, and was then replaced with a look of great pleasure. His body floated over and picked up his head. Putting his head under his arm Nick smirked again. "Sir Patrick, eat your cold dead heart out."

He threw his head and it bounced off the floor. Harry laughed; he had never seen the Gryffindor ghost act so undignified.

"Young James, in return of the huge favour you have done me I insist you come to my Death day party on Halloween, down in the dungeons, bring your friends as well, the more the merrier." Nick smiled.

"I'll be there **Fully-headless** Nick."

Nicks laughing could be heard as he floated off, his head tucked firmly under his arm.

The week leading up to Halloween was one of the most entertaining of Harry's life. Nick now being headless, had decided to pull some life back into his death, placing his head in the most unexpected places, most done, Harry expected, for his benefit.

The best one had to be in potions when the potion Snape was making during class exploded, due to Snape pouring to much Acid into his potion, thanks to the shock he received by seeing Nick's head floating in his cauldron.

Nick had in essence become a second Peeves, but one of which liked Harry and would help him out when asked.

* * * *

"This is going to be great." June grinned. "I love parties."

Harry smirked; he had not told the others what the party was for or whose party it was. "I have a feeling we're going to the life of this party." he grinned at the others confused faces.

They arrived in the dungeons, Harry grinned as he heard the sound of the band, what seemed to be fingernails scraping down a chalk board met his ears. The others winced. "What's that sound, Cane?" Neville asked, covering his ears.

"Well may I welcome you guys to our first ever death say party." he opened a door; the room was filled with black drapes, ghosts floating absently around.

"James!" Harry looked over to see Nick gliding towards them, his head tucked under his arm. "Glad you could make it. I've finally been accepted to the hunt." he grinned and smiled at Harry. "And I owe it all to you young James."

Harry shrugged. "All in a days work."

The group milled around, talking to a few of the phantoms, Harry grinned when he found out that the Bloody Baron was actually quite a talker, and mischievous at that. Harry found out that the Baron had known Slytherin personally.

"As his half-brother I should have known him. Arrogant sod, it was most of my money he used for potions ingredients." the blood covered ghost complained.

"I thought Slytherin was meant to be an evil blood purist maniac, wasn't he?" Harry asked.

"Sweet Merlin, no. Sal believed nothing of the type. It was our brother who spread that around, he was the cur that killed me." The Baron complained. "It was Sal's twin, Luthor, he plotted to kill Sal, and take Sal's share of the school."

"Whoa, did he do it?" Harry asked getting interested.

The Baron shook his head. "Nope, I found out fought him, he killed me, I warned Sal, Sal made a runner and Luthor got kicked out for being Dark and evil, he was almost as bad as your You-Know-Who was. Sal hunted him and killed him, but got himself killed in the process and never cleared his name."

"Ouch. What a way to go." Harry exclaimed.

The Baron nodded and said his good bye. "If you ever want a history lesson better than that idiot Binns gives just ask."

"I will and thanks."

* * * *

Harry climbed the stairs with June, Ron, Hermione and Neville gone up before them as they had been uncomfortable in so many dead people's presence. "I guess we're used to it." June shrugged when Harry pointed this out. "I mean I was born dead, and you've hung round with vampires, werewolves and had lessons from ghosts and hell your Uncle is pretty much dating a woman who had been in a magical time stop coma for the past fifty years."

"I gue-" Harry was cut off.

"…_rip … kill…"_

Harry stopped dead. June looked at him worried.

"Cane, what is it?"

Harry turned trying to hear the direction the voice had come from, and then he took off. "It's that fuckin' voice again, the one I heard when I was setting those pranks for Snape."

"… _hungry…"_

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." Harry stormed as he ran after it. "Just keep talking."

"Cane, this is crazy. Babe just slow down." June panted after him.

"_Kill… must kill…"_

Harry ran up two flights of stairs turning a corner and another.

"_Blood … I smell BLOOD!!"_

"It's planning to kill someone." Harry yelled. "We need to find it."

"Cane, stop." June yelled. Her nostrils were flaring. "This way." she took off, Harry at her heels, the wound their way through the labyrinth of corridors. "There." June pointed ahead, something wet was shining on the wall. Foot high words were painted on the wall. "It's blood."

_**THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED.**_

_**ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE**_

"What's that?" Harry asked reaching down. Hanging from a torch bracket, stiff as a board was Mrs Norris, the caretaker's cat. He looked up at June. "We need to get out of here before-"

He was cut off as footsteps were heard; two crowds appeared one at each end of the corridor. All students and staff stopped. Seeing the words, and Harry holding the still Mrs Norris.

Malfoy was at the head of one, he looked at Harry, June and then the cat. "Enemies of the heir, beware! You'll be next, Mudbloods!"

Harry screamed with rage, everything that had happened, and now Malfoy saying that word made him flip, he charged forwards, dropping the cat and started hitting the blonde boy.

Filch, the caretaker and Mrs Norris's owner made his way through, he saw the cat, saw Harry holding Malfoy by the robes and saw the blood on the wall. Finally returning to Harry who had stopped beating Malfoy to look up.

"Y…You…" Filch growled.

Harry looked around. "I know exactly what this looks like. I can explain everything." he stopped as Dumbledore arrived on the scene, seeming to just appear there. Harry saw him. "Bugger."

**A/N: Just so you guys know there probably wont b an update for a while. I am nearing the end of my media course and am behind in the work, so I'm working like a maniac trying to finish it all. Sorry. I am ****NOT**** abandoning this story, I just need time on my other work. **


	11. Year Two Part Three

Year 2 Part 3

I'mmm Baaaccckkk!!! Superhero lives again

**(A/N I have lost my copy of ****Chamber of secrets, so any part of this year that is not as it should be e.g. notes, speeches, books quotes I am sorry.)**

Harry looked around. "I know exactly what this looks like. I can explain everything." he stopped as Dumbledore arrived on the scene, seeming to just appear there. Harry saw him. "Bugger."

"Mr Canis, what's going o- oh dear lord." McGonagall started, her eyes darting from the lifeless cat, to the writing on the wall, to Harry and to the unconscious Malfoy on the floor.

"It was like that when I got here." Harry started, and then looked at his reddening fist, "Okay, maybe not Malfoy, but the rest of it was."

"He's a murderer!" Filch accused, his finger mere inches away from the bridge of Harry's nose. "He killed my cat."

"She still has a pulse, she's just very stiff. And it wasn't me." Harry argued. "And besides you actually think I'd do it face to face? If I wanted to kill her I'd just leave some poison down or something, much more subtle."

"Cane, stop plotting the cat's death, it's suffering pre-mature rigor mortis as it is." June hissed in his ear.

"Whoops." Harry said sending a sympathetic look towards Filch. "I not actually looking to kill your cat, I'm actually quite fond of cats."

"James, just shut it, you're digging yourself a deeper hole. Can't you see the man is about a second away from trying to kill you?" June said sounding exasperated.

"Oh ok, I'm sorry about your cat Mr Filch, we didn't do it. So," he turned to leave. "So we'll just be leaving." he started walking when a voice stopped him.

"I think not Mr Canis." came Dumbledore's voice from behind him.

Harry mentally cursed. Then said. "Bugger."

* * * *

"I didn't do it, it wasn't me, and you can't prove it!" Harry said the minute they walked into Dumbledore's office.

"I know it wasn't you, Mr Canis. The portrait that hung down the way you came, though not seeing who did it, did see the whole corridor shrouded in darkness minutes before you came along, who ever did it knew how to cast a spell that darkened the whole of that area to everyone, asides from the caster." Dumbledore told Harry and June. "That level isn't taught until NEWTs. "

Harry, though he knew he could cast a spell of that effect kept his mouth wisely closed. He looked up at the headmaster, confused. "Why did you want to see us then, Professor?"

"I must admit, I was merely curious to what you and Miss Vladimir were doing wandering the castle when everyone else was enjoying the feast." Dumbledore looked at Harry his twinkling eyes boring through the boy.

Harry spoke carefully, filtering Dumbledore's mind skills through his shields towards the Death day party. "We were attending the Newly-Fully-Headless-Nick 's Death day party, he invited me and it were be rude to decline, Ron, Hermione and Neville came with us, but left as they were not used to being a room with so many deceased people."

"And you are, Mr Canis?" Dumbledore asked raising an eyebrow.

June interrupted. "James has been round to my house a few times in the holiday and talks to my father quite a lot."

Dumbledore looked surprised. "Mr Vladimir shares my passion for Muggle mechanics and technology," Harry explained, "He has quite an extensive library and I find it interesting. You can ask him if you want."

"No, its fine, I just wanted to be sure you two are okay and not too rattled by these events."

June laughed. "It takes a lot to rattle me, Sir. You forget who my family is."

"Quite." Harry and June turned to leave. "And Mr Canis, I would suggest you stop tormenting Professor Lockheart, he is becoming paranoid due to your pranks."

Harry grinned and he and June left.

* * * *

"So what do you think?" Harry asked June, pulling her into an empty classroom.

June sat on a desk. "I'm not sure, not many spell or curses can petrify a living creature like that, and they take lots of power and dark energy. I can think of two or three creatures that have the power of doing something like that."

"We should pull Paddy and Moony in on this." Harry told her.

"Not yet. It could be a one off, I want to examine Mrs Norris more closely, or if this thing or person gets something else the next victim."

Harry snorted. "Count of a vampire to look on the cheery side of death and destruction."

"Nothings died yet. Now enough talk more kissing." she stood up wrapped her arms around his neck and went on to clear all thoughts about petrified cats.

* * * *

"I think it was Malfoy." Ron concluded. "I mean he hates Muggle borns."

"Then why go after Filch's cat?" Neville asked him.

"Filch is a squib," Harry told them from behind his book on British legends, particularly those centred on magical buildings, such as Hogwarts. "It's in the rich, snob, pureblood handbook. Hate Muggle borns," he pointed to Hermione, "Squibs, Half-breeds," he pointed to June then pointed his finger out of the window towards Hagrid's hut, "Blood traitors," indicating Ron and Neville, "and depending on lineage Half-bloods." he grinned pointing to himself.

"Hagrid's a half breed?" Ron asked, confused.

Harry looked at him incredulously. "Well, duh. Don't tell me you never realised. Why do you think he's so bloody tall?" Harry smirked. "He's a half giant, it's pretty obvious."

"H…half giant?"

"See that's what I mean. People hate them because they're scared. You know Hagrid as well as I do he's harmless." Harry said. "Asides from like animals that would cheerfully eat us he wouldn't hurt a fly."

"But he's a half-giant; they're vicious and eat people bones and all." Ron said his voice going higher and higher.

"So, my Uncle's a bloody werewolf, he's scared of rabbits, quite funny at times." Harry smirked.

Neville looked up from where he had been trying to blend into the back ground with the discussion of half-breeds. "Moony's scared of rabbits?"

Harry nodded. "Bleedin' horrified, even in his wolf form. You find him coming at you in his wolf form, just conjure a rabbit and you'll be safe."

Hermione looked at him, trying to determine if he was kidding or not.

"I'll prove it, wait here."

Harry ran upstairs to his dorm and rummaged around in a shoe box inside his trunk. Finding what he wanted he took it back down. Handing the paper to Hermione she looked at it.

Harry had handed her a photo, there was a werewolf in a cage, a white fluffy rabbit in the cage with it. The wolf was backed up in the corner furthest away from the small animal.

"See, scared stiff of a rabbit. What a baby." Harry smirked.

"How did we go from talking about Mrs Norris, the Chamber of Secrets and accusations towards Malfoy, to Cane's werewolf Uncle being scared of rabbits?" Neville asked after taking the photo and chuckling.

Harry shrugged.

* * * *

It was a week after Halloween and Harry along with the Gryffindor Quidditch team marched out on to the pitch. He looked round at the screaming crowds, on the pitch he could be himself.

The balls were released and the players kicked off. Harry sped up, and up. As high as he could go, he felt the air thinning and then he turned and shot down, straight as an arrow. He shot down inches away from Malfoy, bending up at a ninety degree angle, his robes and broom tail whipping up three lines of grass parallel to each other. He shot up again and hovered above the stadium, eyes scanning the area for a small glint of gold. He smirked over at Malfoy, who seemed visibly shaken after Harry's stunt dive.

Harry was drifting in a slow figure eight, his eyes scanning the area. He had stopped hovering next to Katie Bell. She smiled at him, and then a look of horror passed over her face.

"JAMES, LOOK OUT!" she screamed.

Harry turned, just as a bludger collided into him, he rolled his arm with the blow, but there was still a sickening crunch and a wet sucking sound, Harry left arm was limp by his side, dislocated.

"Bugger!" he looked round and spotted the bludger, it had performed a u-turn and was heading towards him again. "Shit!"

He turned and sped off, the bludger matching his speed. He couldn't control the broom with both hands, knowing what he had to do he aimed at the wall of the stadium and sped towards it.

"Prongs!" he said as his broom gave a jolt of speed.

People in the stands watched in silence as they watched James Canis, best seeker in the school go into a collision course with the stadium wall. The turned, his broom drifting, still at a high speed, smashing his dislocated shoulder at exactly right angle, there was a pop and suck as his shoulder sunk back into its socket. Harry screamed in pain.

He now had control of both his arms, but his shoulder was killing him. He remembered the bludger and moved, just in time as the bludger smashed through the wall he had just collided with. Harry sped off again.

He zipped passed Oliver. He quickly pulled his hands off of his broom and motioned for time out, a pleading look on his face. Oliver saw and nodded. Signalling to Hooch, who waved her wand putting all the balls into status.

The two teams landed to huddle. Harry spoke instantly. "That fuckin' bludger trying to kill me!"

The twins smirked. "That's kind of its job, Cane.

Harry gave them the finger as Katie was agreeing with him. "He's right, that bludger been tampered with, it's homing in on James and ignoring everybody else."

Harry moaned. "Story of my life."

"We can't quit now that's make us forfeit and the Slytherins will take this win. Oliver stated.

Angelina looked at him crossly. "Your seeker is getting chased by a homicidal bludger and you're worried about Slytherin winning, are you sure your priorities are in the correct order, Wood?"

"He's right." Harry said after a minute of thought. "I can beat this thing. All I have to do it beat the bloody bludger and Malfoy. Fred, George if I fly by you smack it away from me, the rest of you keep away from me."

The others nodded and Wood grinned. "I'll be recommending you for captain when I leave, Cane."

Harry nodded as they took their positions again. It started again, Harry dipping and weaving through the players and balls the bludger close on his tail. Slowly a plan was forming. He watched as the Slytherins took positions, Harry narrowed his eyes.

Diving towards them, bludger hot on his heels he shot towards Flint's face. The Slytherin captain stared in horror as Harry rushed at him, shooting up wards and over inches away from his face. While Flint's eyes were still on Harry the bludger smashed into his chest, sending him flying off of his broom and to the ground.

Finally he saw the snitch. He pushed forwards on his broom. Malfoy saw what he was doing and about turned and made o for it at the same time. Harry smirked as he used his custom broom's advanced speed to corkscrew around Malfoy, aggravating him greatly. Finally Harry muttered "Prongs" under his breath and shot forwards clasping the snitch in his hand.

He held it up in triumph that was until the bludger smashed into his arm breaking the elbow the wrong way and causing bone to rip through muscle and skin. Harry screamed in pain and fell off his broom, smashing into the ground from three metres didn't hurt him that much, not compared to his arm. He opened his eyes to see the bludger speeding down to meet his head. "Bugger!"

He closed his eyes and was saying his prayers when something jumped and caught the bludger, holding it down, Harry opened his eyes and saw his girlfriend struggling with the heavy ball, which was still struggling to get to him.

Lockheart hurried up, Harry's face paled. "Broken arm, don't worry I can fix it." Lockheart told him confidently.

He waved his wand and muttered a spell Harry had never heard before. Suddenly there was no pain in his arm. He looked down amazed that Lockheart must have finally got a spell right. He pulled his Quidditch gauntlet off, to see his arm flop around twisting unnaturally.

Harry looked down at it his face loosing all colour it had recovered. He glared at Lockheart. "Couldn't leave it alone could you?"

"James, are you alright?" McGonagall asked, hurrying over and spotting the state of his arm.

"I'm fine, Professor. Canis, Out." and with that he fell backwards into a dead faint.

* * * *

Harry woke up several minutes later in the hospital wing, most of the team around him, along with June sat next to him holding the hand that still had bones in. He kept his eyes shut, trying to get back to sleep due to his headache.

"What's happened to Lockheart?" he heard some one ask, he though it sounded like Hermione.

"He's out cold." came a voice which Harry thought was one of the twins. "June belted him for hexing her boyfriend."

There was a pause. "What? The bimbo has no idea what he was doing and he lost me a celebratory snog with my hunnie, what would you have done?"

"She would have dropped me and gone to sit at the bed side of Lockheart." Harry said, opening his eyes. Everyone grinned, apart from Hermione, who was blushing and shooting sideways looks at an unconscious Lockheart, who was sporting the start of a black eye.

"I would not." Hermione stomped her foot as she spoke. "I'm sure he just said the wrong spell because he was worried about you."

June snorted. "If you believe that then I'm going to start dating the Giant Squid."

Harry smirked. "Imagine the pleasure he could give you with all those testicles, I'm sorry I meant tentacles." The boys burst out laughing, while June punched Harry on his good arm, he rubbed it acting hurt, looking at her reproachfully. "Ow, I'm injured, remember."

June's expression softened. "Aw, poor baby, does he need me to kiss him all better?"

Harry grinned. "Yes, please."

"Tough!" June smirked.

"Damn it."

* * * *

Harry was rubbing his arm. The Skele-grow stuff that Pomfrey had shoved down his throat tasted like the stuff a skunk sprayed, and he only knew that because he went to close to one in his wolf form when he was younger. It also hurt like her, re-growing the bones of a whole limb, he would insure Lockheart a very unpleasant time after this.

The Golden Pansy had woken up several hours before, and after being informed his eyes would have to heal on it's own as the nurse was out of anti-bruise cream, had left. Pomfrey smirking behind his back waving a small tub. Harry had cracked up.

Apart from revenge on Lockheart Harry also wanted to know who had messed with the Bludger. Just as he was imagining unpleasant things happening to whomever it was there was a loud crack. He moaned at what he saw, just what he needed; a deranged house-elf.

"DOBBY?!? What the hell are you doing here?" Harry shouted, then remembering where he was whispered.

"Harry Potter came back to Hogwarts? Why, Sir? Dobby thought Harry Potter would not come when he could not get on to the train." Dobby squeaked, wringing his eyes nervously.

"You did that?" Harry asked, suddenly impressed at the small elf, if he had managed to seal something that had been enchanted hundreds of years ago by some of the greatest wizards of the age.

"Yes, Sir. Dobby thought Sir would go home when his bludger-"

"Your bludger? You tried to get that bludger to try and kill me?" Harry asked, his voice getting angrier.

Dobby looked horrified. "Not kill you, Sir. Dobby could never harm the great wizard Harry Potter. Dobby thought that if Sir got injured he would go home." Dobby said as if pointing something out to a child.

"Jeez, Dobby, if you just tell me- wait a minute, has this got something to do with the Chamber of Secrets?"

Dobby flinched, giving Harry his answer. "Dobby, who's doing this? What do you know?"

"Dobby wished he could, Sir. Harry Potter must leave before history repeats itself, Mister Malf- no, bad Dobby, bad." he ran to the table beside Harry's bed, pulling open the drawer and repeatedly smashing himself in the forehead with it. "Bad, Dobby, bad."

"You belong to the Malfoys? Did they send you here?"

Dobby shook his head. "No, Sir. Dobby will have to punish himself most severely for coming to see Harry Potter. Last time Dobby had to clean Master Malfoy's wardrobe, it's much worse to what Dobby would have done."

Harry had to ask, "What would you have done?"

"Slam his ear in the oven door." Dobby told him simply, "But Master Malfoy's wardrobe is much worse, you is never knowing what you is going to find."

"What did you find?"

"A photo of Young Malfoy's betrothed in a bikini. " Dobby looked sick and shuddered at the memory.

Harry felt sick as well. "Parkinson. Urgh. I'm never going to get to sleep now, bad dreams"

"Some one is coming, Harry Potter, Dobby must go."

"Dobby wait!" Harry lunged towards Dobby, but the elf was gone. "Shit."

Harry leant back quickly and pretended to sleep.

Through the darkness Harry watched as three figures walked through the doors, two of them carrying something between them.

"Where was he found?" asked a voice, Harry identified as Pomfrey.

Harry could tell one of the others was Dumbledore, due to his hair and beard glinting in the moon light. And the other was…

"Second floor landing, we thought he might be on his way here." McGonagall, Harry smiled as he heard her accent.

"Why would he be coming here?" Dumbledore asked.

Pomfrey laughed, nervously. "Colin's been here quite a bit. The boy is muggle born and quite an explorer tries to take pictures of anything magical. He was probably coming here to take pictures of Mr Canis' arm."

"What's he been in for before now?" McGonagall asked.

"Numerous hexes, high falls, magical bites, he's fallen down the stairs before and broken nose."

"Quite a record, and now this." Dumbledore murmured.

"Albus, he had a camera, do you think he got a picture of his attacker?" McGonagall asked.

Dumbledore pried a boy from the boy's hands. Harry watched curiously as he opened the back and a cloud of acrid smelling smoke drifted up into his face. Harry didn't need to look to tell the inside of the camera had been ruined.

Dumbledore and Pomfrey walked off, leaving McGonagall standing there. She nodded and walked over to Harry. "I know you're awake, Mr Potter."

Harry opened his eyes and sat up. "Can't get anything past you, can I?"

McGonagall gave a little smile. "Not many can. I need to ask Mr Potter, do you have any clue as to what's doing this?"

Harry thought for a minute. "I'm afraid not, Minnie," he grinned at her outraged face at the name. "But I'm looking into it. What had happened to the camera?"

"It looked as if it had been flash fried." the Professor told him. "Dumbledore is trying to keep people calm, but last time this happened a girl died, Hagrid was caught and blamed."

Harry nodded; I'll try and ask Hagrid about it."

"Be careful, Harry." the Professor said as if she were talking to a favourite grandson.

Harry gave her a grin. "I always am, haven't you seen my arm?"

* * * *

Over the next week the news of Colin Creevy's attack had spread through out the school, people were selling various protective items and potions, all Harry had noted truly fake and wouldn't work against a Flobberworm, let alone a creature or being capable of petrifying people.

It was over that week that Harry formulated a plan. On the Friday evening he pulled on his hooded robe and after strapping on various pieces of weaponry started out of the castle, in the common room he was joined by June.

The two walked through the castle silently, finally slipping out of the door.

The two strode down to Hagrid's hut, where a light still blazed; there was a sobbing heard coming from inside. Harry raised a gloved hand and knocked. There was a pause, accompanied by some loud sniffs and then Fang barking.

Hagrid opened the door, his eyes red and blood shot. Harry felt sympathy going out to the large man. He knew everyone else had probably asked Hagrid, but Harry needed to hear it himself. Harry nodded to the bearded man, then, thanking god for voice charms spoke.

"Mr Rubeus Hagrid?" Harry asked.

Hagrid nodded. "My employer, a man who has a child at Hogwarts would like to know what ever you know about the Chamber of Secrets." Harry told him. "I'm sure you can understand, we don't believe you did it Mr Hagrid, we just want to hear your story."

Hagrid nodded, looking a little more cheerful after hearing how they thought it wasn't him. "Sure, I wouldn't mind. Bin 'aving tons o' people aski', all bu' Dumbledore think it was me."

"Mr Hagrid-" June started, her voice also siphoned through a charm.

"Hagrid, jus' call me Hagrid."

"Okay, Hagrid. It's like this, a couple of years ago out employer adopted an orphaned Muggle born, after hearing about the Chamber of Secrets, he is, understandably worried. He has sent us here to see if he could do some investigating of our own, Dumbledore knows we are here so you won't get into trouble for anything you tell us." Junes assured the half-giant, who nodded.

"Right, for starters do you know why you were suspected of opening the Chamber fifty years ago?" Harry asked.

Hagrid nodded. "Yeah, I kept an Acromantula in th' school. 'E Never did no 'arm to no one. I fed 'im on dead birds, fish an' meat from th' kitchens" Hagrid smiled at the memory. "A girl 'ad died, I knew some up star' prefect 'ad foun' 'im, slimy Slytherin, he was jus' waitin' fer the right time."

"What was the prefect's name?"

"Can't 'member 'is firs' name, think 'is las' name was Riddle or something'."

Harry's eyes went wide under the cloak. "I believe it was this Mr Riddle that opened the chamber last time."

"'Ow do you know?" Hagrid asked startled.

"Simple, the only Riddle here at that time was a Tom Marvolo Riddle, Riddle grew up to be the Dark Lord." he looked at Hagrid. "You were framed by Lord Voldemort. The only things I need to know now are where is the chamber and what's down there?"

"I know someone who can tell yeh, bout the time the Chamber was open me Acromantula was ge'in twitchy and scared, begged me to let 'im go. Yeh can go talk ter 'im. Jus' follow the spiders."

Harry nodded. "Thank you, Hagrid. Sorry."

"What f-"

Harry whipped out his wand and yelled a memory charm, the charm would make Hagrid think he had gotten upset, drank too much and had passed out. Harry blew out the lamp and left.

"So what are we going to do?" June asked as they walked back up to the castle.

"I hate dealing with Acromantula," Harry told her, "So we are going to wait and if there's another attack we're going to go see this bloody spider if we don't have any more leads."

June nodded, "Good plan."

A/N: Superhero is back on track; time away has given me time to play with the story line a little, make up my mind about a few things.


	12. Year Two Part Four

Year 2 Part 4

**(A/N I have lost my copy of Chamber of secrets, so any part of this year that is not as it should be e.g. notes, speeches, books quotes I am sorry.)**

**This Chapter has quite a few pages purely for Lockheart bashing, as well as Snape and Malfoy…but mostly Lockheart. I hate the smarmy git.**

Harry shifted through the papers quickly, his wand light beaming into the drawer belonging to Flitwick. He was searching the heads of houses' records in search for the student who had died fifty years ago.

McGonagall had promised to go through hers and he was debating it if it would be worth searching Snape's, as Harry suspected whoever had died was muggle born and everyone knew Slytherin never took Muggle borns.

He had only got through to the task now because he could not sleep and he wanted to feel like he was doing something. After he finished he backed up against a wall and slid down, banging his head against the stone wall. He hated research.

Hermione, Ron and Neville were also working, still convinced it was Malfoy they were brewing a Polyjuice Potion to turn into Crabbe and Goyle so they could interrogate Malfoy that way. Personally Harry would have kidnapped him and threatened to rip his family jewels off. Hermione had replied that she highly doubted he had any.

Deciding to give up for the night Harry left, taking the twisting corridors back to the Gryffindor tower. As he entered the Common Room a prefect looked up from where she was pinning something on the board.

"Where had you been? It's past curfew." She told him.

"Yeah, Filch caught me," Harry lied swiftly, "Luckily he didn't take much and only gave me a week of detention."

The prefect nodded. "Okay, just feel lucky it was Percy that caught you. I don't really care. Been out enough time to know the thrill of it, as long as you don't get caught."

Harry laughed. "Thanks for the advice. I'll remember that. So what you pinning up?"

"Lockheart asked me to pin these up, apparently he starting a Duelling club. He told me he's roped Snape in to helping him."

Harry winced. "Crap. Who am I going to support in the match?"

The prefect smiled. "Night, Canis."

Harry turned his head as he watched her shapely behind travelling up to the girl's dorms.

"Eyes off." Harry turned to see June sitting there grinning at his guilty face. "You're only allowed to look at me like that."

Harry smiled walking over to her. "Nah, I don't look at you like that. That was me being appreciative of the prefect with a shapely behind. With you its being appreciative for your whole body and you being you. Now stop accusing me and kiss me."

* * * *

Harry, June, Hermione, Neville and Ron all stood in the Great Hall near the stage that had been erected for Lockheart's lesson. Looking around Harry guessed there were two reasons people were here. Most of the girls were here to see Lockheart and, in Harry's opinion deluding themselves that Lockheart would win, and the boys and some of the girls, June included, to see Snape trounce the blonde attention seeker.

Soon it began and there were screams as Gilderoy Lockheart walked out on to the stage. Harry grinned and he pulled something out of his pocket, he had been planning for this. He discreetly showed June. What he was holding was a yellowing pair of knickers, which looked like they belonged to an elephant.

He threw them at Lockheart, causing them to land on his head. He held them up and blushed as quite a few people burst out laughing. Harry smirked. June was holding onto him for support she was laughing so much.

"Okay, hello. Can everyone hear me? Can you all see me?"

"Who'd want to?" Harry yelled, causing the hall to laugh again, a few of the girls glaring at him, Hermione included.

"Okay and welcome to the first meeting of the Hogwarts Duelling club." he waved his wand and a banner appeared. It announced what the meeting was and who it was run by. "Now here is my associate Professor Snape."

Harry cheered. "GO SNAPE, KICK HISS ASS!" Harry swore he saw the potions teacher smirk, for a brief second the two were allies in their hatred of Lockheart. Harry's cheer got some of the others yelling, mainly the people who wanted to see Lockheart obliterated into nothingness.

"Don't worry," Lockheart said, pretending not to have heard Harry's yell, "I won't hurt him too badly."

Harry leant in and whispered to June. "I don't reckon anyone's worried about Lockheart hurting Snape. Quite the opposite. I'm hoping Snape will hurt Lockheart."

"Okay, Severus and I will demonstrate a real wizard's duel."

Harry watched in anticipation as the two wizards took up their stances, Snape in a proper duelling stance, one of the ones Harry favoured, while Lockheart was looking like something out of a bad martial arts movie.

"On the count of three. One. Two. Three!" Lockheart swished his hand.

Snape jabbed his forwards._ "Expelliarmus!_" a blast caught Lockheart dead on. Separating himself from his wand. The wand flew into Snape's waiting hand, while Lockheart was slung across the room like a rag doll, smashing into far wall then sliding down to land in a heap.

Harry grinned then quickly conjured a life size doll dressed in a silver and green cheerleaders outfit. "Snape, Snape, he's our man if he can't do it, no one can."

The hall burst out laughing while some of the girls were crying.

"Is he alright?" Hermione asked worried.

Harry stood next to her clapping. "God, I hope not."

Everyone paired up, Harry smiling as he and June were playing a game of tennis with the red light that was the disarming spell. They were sending it back and forth using simple shield charms, so far the tally was twenty five rebounds each.

"Okay, students." Harry dispelled the spell and walked over with June standing next to the stage. "We have decided to allow two students to come up here and face each other, disarm only."

"Canis." Snape said. Harry grinned and climbed up onto the stage. "Against, Malfoy I think. Who ever wins can go against either me or Lockheart. Harry glanced at Malfoy. They both wanted to win, just for the pure enjoyment of embarrassing Lockheart.

"Position, boys." Lockheart told them.

Harry and Malfoy walked to where Snape and Lockheart had faced each other. Harry smirked. "Scared, Canis?" Malfoy asked.

"Of you, Malfoy? You wish." Harry sneered back.

"Okay, disarm only. One. Two. Thre-"

"_Expelliarmus maximum!_" Malfoy yelled. A ball of red light flew past Harry, as he rolled his shoulder.

Harry whispered several spells in quick succession, all of them meant to disarm of stun. They shot out two sailing over Malfoy's head, and three inches short.

Malfoy then sent what Harry recognised as a tickling charm at him. Harry ran into the spell, falling to his knees at the last second, allowing the spell to flyover him. It went on, each sending random spells at the other. Harry's missing on purpose, just to play with Malfoy, and Malfoy's missing Harry either due to bad aiming, or Harry's dodging.

"_Serpensortia!_" Malfoy yelled loosing patience.

A black snake burst from his wand. Harry grinned, what an idiot. "Awww, it's so cute." Harry crooned to the snake. Much to everyone's surprise he walked right up to it. It rose to strike. Harry glared at it. "_Don't even think about it_!"

The entire audience looked at Harry in horror. He stepped forwards, staring down at the snake, his eyes boring into it. Finally it back down, hissing submissively. _"Apologies, Speaker. I am sorry, I did not realise I was in the presence of one such as yourself." _

"Jeez, suck up much?" Harry muttered in English, causing June to laugh, she knew about Harry's talent and how Snakes talked to him as if he were a god or something. _"Okay I want you to curl up and stay quiet, okay?"_

"_Yes, Sir. At once."_ the Snake nodded, then slithered off to one side curled up and seemed to bask in the sun and, as most snakes the attention of so many.

"Bloody, snakes." Harry said, he then turned back to Draco. "Okay, where were we before you rudely summoned such a cute, yet annoying creature?"

Draco backed up comically, trying to hide behind Snape. "I'm not fighting you, you're a Parselmouth, and Merlin knows what dark spell you'll hit me with."

Harry shrugged. "Sounds like forfeit to me. Hey, that means I win." he brightened up. "Cool. Can I fight Lockheart now?"

Harry looked around, Lockheart was pale and shaking. "Is the great Lockheart scared of the big bad Parselmouth?" Harry asked scathingly. _"Boo!"_

Lockheart gave a small shriek then fainted. Harry smirked. "What a wimp."

* * * *

For the second time that year Harry found himself up in the Headmaster's Office. The head master had yet to enter; he was gazing around the room. A picture of Godric Gryffindor smiled and waved at him. Harry saluted back. As Harry was blatantly reading the spines of Dumbledore's books there was a croon from the corner.

Harry looked round to see a brightly coloured bird; it was burning deep crimson, orange and gold. Harry had never seen anything so beautiful. He knew what it was. He walked over to the phoenix and stroked its breast gently.

"Hello, Gorgeous. Where'd Dumbledore find you then?" Harry smiled as the bird cocked its head and trilled back what Harry thought to be an answer. The sound soothed Harry through to the bone.

"He found him in the late fifties. He was a chick and I had no idea what he was." Harry turned to see Dumbledore. "His name if Fawkes. Now Mr Canis, I suppose you know why you're here?"

"I'm here because I spoke a language that is meant to signify a Dark Wizard, which I disagree with, I know four people through out history, not including me, with my gift and only two of them turned out evil." Harry told the Headmaster. "I have always been able to speak the language. I see it as a gift, an opportunity to learn."

"May I ask who the two people were who did not turn evil?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry smiled, "Certainly, the first being Slytherin-"

"You need to check your history books. My boy. Slytherin wanted to exterminate Muggle borns." Dumbledore told him.

Harry grinned. "And you need to check with your house ghosts. I won't tell the story but talk to your Bloody Baron, he knows what I'm talking bout."

"Who was the second?" Dumbledore asked intrigued.

Harry smiled ready to drop a bombshell on the old man. "Why Merlin of course."

"Merlin was a Parselmouth?" Dumbledore looked amazed. "How would you know that?"

"When I found I had the gift myself and June did all the research we could on the subject, as well as using snakes to play pranks. I have refrained from using them here due to the bad publicity that Parselmouth's' get." Harry explained. "Am I free to go, Sir? I want to get on with my homework, and I want to say a goodbye to the conjured snake before she disintegrates back into energy."

"Of course."

Dumbledore watched the boy leave. "I am growing more and more convinced that boy is hiding something Fawkes."

Fawkes rolled his eyes, as much as he loved his master he really didn't know when to keep his nose out of things.

* * * *

Harry was sitting in the library alone, lifting his head up from the table and smashing it down to the table again, each time he made a connection he swore. It hadn't been a full day since the school found he could speak Parseltongue and the rumours had progressed from the near truth to him setting fifty snakes of Malfoy, Snape and Lockheart, all the while claiming he was the heir of Slytherin.

BANG!

"Bugger."

BANG!

"Shit."

BANG!

"Fuck."

He lifted his head again, he was just about to slam it down again and a voice interrupted him.

"Cane." Harry turned to see June, Neville and the twins making their way to him. June sat down opposite him and took his hand. "Bloody hell babe, you look like crap."

Harry smiled softly at his girlfriend. "Thanks June, I think your beautiful too." he turned and looked at her. "Is Fletchley out of the hospital yet?"

Neville smirked; he had never liked Justin Fitch-Fletchley. "Nope, talked to Megan Jones, Fletchley's just recovering from the concussion after hitting head against the wall, after you broke his nose." he looked disappointed. "Can I hit him for you?"

Harry shook his head. "Nope, sorry, Nev."

Neville shrugged. "Doesn't matter. So what we going to do now? People think you're the heir of Slytherin. Everyone's scared of you."

Fred and George smirked. "I say we go with it," Fred said

"We get as Slytherin as possible." George continued

"All hail the heir of Slytherin and his heirness." They both knelt down on the floor and pretended to worship Harry.

Several people look over at their table and shuddered. Harry smiled. "Normally I would go with it, but don't just in-"

"MURDERER!" The library looked up to see Ernie Macmillan, Justin's best friend pointing at Harry.

Harry and the others looked confused. "Whatever it is I didn't do it." Harry said quickly.

"You petrified Justin. He's back in the hospital wing because of you." Ernie accused.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Well, duh. I knocked him out by punching him, remember?"

"I don't think he's talking about that." Neville said, slowly.

Ernie became more enraged. "Damn right I'm not! Justin's been petrified, he's your victim Canis, just like that Colin kid, all he wanted was pictures. It seems that anyone who pisses you off gets petrified. Funny that isn't it?"

Harry stood up; he walked right up to Ernie. "Why would I," Harry hissed, "petrify some one, which is painless, when I can cause them physical abuse, like I did to Justin earlier," Harry's head flew forwards and smashed into Ernie's nose. Ernie fell back blood pouring from his nose. "Or what I just did to you."

Harry turned on his heel and stormed off, stopping in the door way of the library. "Just because he pissed me off doesn't mean he deserved to get petrified. Sorry, but it wasn't me."

An hour later Harry was outside McGonagall's office. He knocked tentatively. "Enter." her strict voice rang out. Harry walked in and closed the door. "Mr Potter, what seems to be the problem?"

Harry sat down on the floor his back against the door. "This bleedin' school and its student population." he rubbed the bridge of his nose with a finger and thumb. "Thanks to Fletchley getting himself petrified after coming from the Hospital wing-"

"After you sent him there." McGonagall added.

Harry nodded. "After I sent him there," he agreed, "everyone now thinks I'm the attacker. I save their asses from Voldemort twice in a decade, and now I'm accused of attacking muggle borns?"

"They don't know you're Harry Potter." McGonagall pointed out. "I must say it does seem coincidental that the attacker seems to be going after people who have wronged you."

"Except it hasn't gone after the top two that I would have gone after. Try that theory when Lockheart and Malfoy get petrified." Harry for a minute looked hopeful. "Now there's and ide-"

"Stop that train of thought right now." McGonagall snapped.

"Yes Professor, I'm almost glad I'm going home for Christmas, if there's an attack while I'm not here, people will have to eat their words about it being me.

* * * *

Harry sighed as he leant back in the carriage of the Hogwarts Express the next day. June had her head on his lap and was purring like a contented cat and Harry ran his fingers absentmindedly through her hair. They were the only ones from their small group leaving for Christmas. Ron, Hermione and Neville were still working on the potion and were planning on using it at Christmas. At least if something went wrong no one could blame Harry.

Harry had invited Neville over so he could meet the pack and they could run through the woods with all the freedom they desired. Neville had declined, telling Harry to go on with out him and he could survive a night on his own. On a plus side that meant Harry could drop the name James for two weeks, the only thing he was dreading was seeing June's parents on Boxing Day.

Harry had met them before many times when he and June were friends, but only once and briefly when he was involved romantically with their daughter. Her father didn't mind, the man doted on Harry as if he were his own son, June had told him about her and Harry and he was ready to start making wedding arrangements.

June's mother was a different story. She was a classy woman who was very rich, due to how many husbands she had had, and how many had died in mysterious circumstances. She had then married June's father, who managed to either avoid or survive all her attempts on his life, until it turned into a game for the two. June's mother was a half Veela half human and was over one hundred and fifty, though she didn't look a day over twenty, the same could be said for Junes father, who was a pure blood vampire who could trace his line to Dracula and Vlad the Impaler.

Harry's first fault against the woman had been to save Count Vladimir from an axe heading for his head. The man had laughed it off, though Harry stopped various other of the woman's attempts on her husbands life, various totally accidentally. It didn't help he had taken Morag for a visit once, and the wolf had chased one of June's mother's cats.

Harry relaxed. Hopefully June's mother would kill him off and then he wouldn't have to worry about him being blamed for the actions at the school. He chuckled.

"What you laughing at?" June mumbled from his lap.

Harry smiled and kissed her forehead tenderly. "I was thinking about how I was going to avoid your mother trying to kill me."

"She didn't try last time." June told him.

Harry laughed. "She didn't have the time."

June sat up and kissed him tenderly. They opened their mouths and their tongues wrestled for control. June nipped lightly at Harry's lip. Her hand slowly made its way down to his groin squeezing slightly, Harry took and intake of breath. He smiled against her lips. Pushing his hand under her robes and rubbing his hand over a developing breast.

She kissed her way down his jaw line, their hands still exploring each others still developing bodies; she licked his neck sensing the pulse. Before she could ask Harry nodded in consent. She bit lightly on his neck, only deep enough for a small flow of blood, she sucked on it, and the connection between them hit its peek.

The bloodletting between a vampire and a consenting victim was one of the deepest connections a vampire could have with a living person. It symbolised the living persons complete trust and love of the vampire and June knew this, as did Harry. This connection was the vampire equivalent of third base, though it would normally be from the thigh.

To June Harry's blood with its magical power and pure raw energy, mixed with the love and longing he felt for her was the ultimate aphrodisiac. She could tell it was doing the same to him due to the slight bulge of his pants. She moaned, trying to find it within herself to stop, finally she tore herself away.

They were both panting heavily and both had silly grin on their faces. Harry dipped forwards and used his thumb to brush a little of his blood from Junes face. Then offering it to her she pulled it into her mouth seductively moaning.

"Mother can try all she wants, but with a kiss like that I'm defending you with my life." June smiled, as she leant forward and gave him a peck on the cheek. The licking her finger and wiping the two marks on Harry's neck. They healed instantly leaving no trace that they had ever been there.

* * * *

Harry smirked as he watched Sirius and Remus try to put up Christmas decorations in the Entrance Hall of Castle Prankalot, with Morag helping, or the wolf's idea of helping. Harry smirked to himself as he watched the wolf knocked the ridiculously tall step ladder from under his Godfather's feet, living Sirius hanging from the chandelier, twenty feet up legs kicking helplessly in the air.

Harry sat back and watched the entertainment as Remus lay cushioning charms all over the floor under Sirius. "Okay, Padfoot. Let go." Remus called up.

"Are you fucking crazy?!?" Sirius yelled back down. "I'll break my legs; I know what your charm work is like!"

"It's not that bad, Sirius. Now get down here now."

"NO!"

"_Reducto Minimus"_ Harry whispered, aiming his wand at the chain holding the light fixture up. There was a loud snap and Sirius, along with the chandelier fell to the floor bouncing softly on Remus's cushioning charm.

Sirius sat there his legs spread out in front of him a dazed look on his face. Both Remus and Harry watched as Morag padded over to the man and licked his face in concern. Harry and Remus burst out laughing, and soon so was Sirius. Morag sat there happily. As long as his pack was happy he was happy.

Harry stopped laughing and looked around at his family. Life with the Marauders was good and Harry wouldn't trade it for the world, especially with Christmas coming.

* * * *

Christmas had a special role with the Marauders, especially with the Yule parties they had been invited to, this year they had decided to go to the Grindlewald's Yule ball. Certain Dark and Gray Wizards had been invited from all over the world, as well as a few magical creatures, including the Vladimiers and the Tibetan pack. Harry sincerely hoped that the princess of the pack would not be to put out by the fact he had declined her offer of a mate.

In the morning it was time of present opening and greeting, aided by the fact June was staying over on Christmas Eve. The Two had fallen asleep in front of the movie projector The Nightmare before Christmas showing.

Sirius had looked in just after one in the morning. The two were huddled together asleep, June tenderly sucking on the skin over Harry's wrist in her sleep. Sirius smiled at the sleeping couple. They were so right for each other, vampires mated for life so Harry would be stuck with June no matter what he did, until she could turn him.

Sirius after looking one last time at the perfect abnormal couple closed the door of the entertainment room and padded to his room and climbed into bed, new ways of wooing Mira Grindlewald the next day flying around in his head.

June awoke the next morning with something soft, warm and tasty in her mouth. She licked at it for a while, trying to discover what it was without having to open her eyes. There was a chuckle and she opened her eyes. She was chewing on Harry's finger and he was watching her with merriment filled eyes. She started to blush, letting go of the finger slowly and sitting up, trying to look as if she hadn't just woken up sucking on a part of her boyfriend's body. At least it was only a finger.

"Enjoying yourself there, June?" Harry asked.

She glared at him and stuck out her tongue. "You were just envisioning me doing the same to another part of your body, Pervert."

"Ah, yes." Harry put a hand on his heart pretending to be hurt. "But I'm your pervert."

June cuddled up to him. "And don't you forget it, Potter" she then reached up and kissed him on the cheek. "Merry Christmas."

He smiled as he too reached down and kissed her, this time on the forehead. "And a Happy New year."

The two, along with Sirius, Remus and Morag, the four and the wolf were gathered around the Christmas tree, Sirius moved towards the tree, a predatory smile on his face. He sat down cross legged next to the pile and beckoned the others around him.

Soon Sirius was calling names and tossing presents at people they were meant for. The first being for Harry. He had a pretty goof haul this year, and he knew he'd be getting more from Gina and the others at the party that night. From June he received a necklace, it was a small v-shaped necklace with Vampiric runes inside. Harry recognised it as a mark of the Vampires. While Vampires had the sign etched into their body somewhere, the necklace version was for honorary vampires and only six had been given out in the recorded history of the vampires.

"This one's special," June told him. "It means we are connected. As long as we have the love we share, it will always glow." Harry looked at the small gem in the middle of the necklace; the blood red gem was glowing.

Harry thanked his girlfriend and went to kiss her. It was only a loud cough from Sirius that pulled them out of a long make out session.

From Sirius Harry had received a dragon hide saddle bag for his bike along with a new tyre set and helmet to match, which Sirius had charmed himself. "Got the inspiration from a comic. Hit fifty and they'll set alight. Leave a massive long trail of fire."

Remus looked apologetically at Harry. "I'm sorry, I brought him a massive supply of Marvel comics, as you can tell Ghost rider was his favourite."

From Remus Harry had a new CD player, one which worked off of the raw magic in the air, allowing Harry to take it to Hogwarts, along with tickets for a Slayer concert that summer.

Together Sirius and Remus had brought two presents for June. A set of biker leathers, distinctly more feminine than Harry's set. They had also jokingly brought her a leash and collar big enough for Harry's wolf form. "What you reckon funny, huh?" Sirius grinned.

June fixed Harry with an evil look. "Yeah, fun."

Harry had given June a set or earrings and a necklace along with a charm bracelet with a lightening bolt charm with it.

From the Hogwarts crew Harry had been given books from Hermione, sweets from Ron and the Weasleys, a manly locket with a picture in from Ginny, various pranks from the twins. From Neville he had been sent a dog basket.

"I'm going to kill him," Harry growled, thinking of his gift of a dog chew for Neville.

* * * *

That night was one Harry would remember for the rest of his life, this was for many reasons. The first being the cat fight between June and various other girls, all of whom wanted Harry for their date that night. Sirius found it hilarious to see six girls, including June latched on to the boy pulling him in various directions. The second being his saviour from the fight was Gina Grindlewald. She was wearing a very low copped top which left little to the imagination and he suddenly found himself engulfed in her valley. And third both of his guardians hooked up. Sirius with Gina, after her dance with Harry Gina had latched onto Sirius.

"I think we'll be seeing her a lot more around the castle." Harry whispered to Remus, only to find the werewolf wasn't there. June pointed to the corner of the room, where Remus and a member of a werewolf pack had their lips glued together and arms wrapped around each other. Harry tilted his head together. "Not something I need to see."

"Come on it's cute." June told him, "Where's your heart?"

Harry wrapped his arms around her. "With you, Hun."

June wrapped her arms around his neck. "Good answer."

* * * *

"You seem nervous, Harry." Sirius said from behind him.

Harry was standing in front of a full length mirror in his room doing up a shirt. There was a large pile of the bed. Harry was standing behind him trying not to laugh. Harry finally did the shirt up and looked at himself. It was black Acromantula silk and apart from his Dragon hide jackets were probably the most expensive piece of clothing he owned. His dress trousers and smart boots put the finish on the look.

"So why nervous, my beloved Godson?"

Harry turned and looked at Sirius as if he were crazy. "Well, I'm having dinner with my crazy girlfriend's crazy dad and psychopathic mum. One wants to marry me to his daughter straight away while the other wants to kill me. Does that answer your question Padfoot?" Harry walked over to his drawer and pulled out a comb, hair gel and hair wax. He struggled as he pulled a comb through his hair. "Stupid bloody- ah shit!"

"Need some help?" Harry turned again this time to see Gina standing next to Sirius.

Harry nodded pathetically. "Yes, please."

Gina walked over and started to work on his hair, using her wand and the comb like an artist with paint brushes with gel and wax as her paint. She extended his hair magically; bring it down to his shoulder blades, then straightening it. She pulled the main part of it into a pureblood pony tail and cast a colouring charm to turn the tips a reflective white, next she pulled a small lock from the dead centre of his forehead and cut it so it was two inches long. Taking a handful of gel she then pulled it into a devil lock.

Taking a step back she grinned at her work of art. Something was missing. It hit her, stepping forwards she spelled a few strands on top and at the sides a dark purple and blue. Her next target was his eyes. Temporarily curing his eyesight.

"I'll make you a proper potion in a few days, soon you won't need glasses at all." she told him, pulling eyeliner from her bag.

"Whoa, you aren't putting that on him are you?" Sirius ran forewords, his hands waving. "He'll look like a poof."

Gina fixed her boyfriend a death stare. "Hush you; it'll bring out his eyes." And she was right.

The boy, no, man, that was staring at Harry from the mirror was not him. From the polished boots that looked like smart pirate boots, going up to his black dress pants with a single chain for his wallet and a holster strapped to his leg for his wand, a snake skin belt with a striking cobra made him look even more imposing, attached to either of his hips were the Colts of Lucifer. His black silk shirt was tight with the top two buttons undone showing off his vampire necklace that June had given him. His face was a mixture of the boy he was and the man he would soon become. The black eyeliner round his eyes did bring out the colour, and made him look paler than he already was. The hair was the topper, making him look like a pureblood wizard who was proud of his parentage.

Gina stepped back with Sirius to look at her work. She had used techniques that made the boy look like a cross between a vampire nobleman and a proud pureblood wizard. It was scary; he looked too much like her Uncle Grindlewald when he was young.

Sirius draped a cloak over Harry's shoulders; it had the Potter crest embroidered into the arm. His family ring in pride of place on his middle finger. Harry hated to admit it, but he looked good.

Gina winked at him as he walked down stairs and towards the fireplace. "Go get 'em tiger."

* * * *

June was nervous there was no use denying it. No matter how many times Harry told her, or she felt it, she could not believe she had someone as loving, as caring or as heroic as Harry James Potter. Heroes didn't settle down with Vampires, that was a fact and she knew it. People would find out that she was a vampire and not only hers, but Harry's reputation would be ruined.

She looked at herself in the mirror, in her dark dress and pale skin she looked like a young Morticia Adams from the old show her father liked. While on the outside she was confident and outgoing inside she was unsure and withdrawn. Apart from her family no one had ever gotten as emotionally close to her as Harry had. She loved him deep and true love, the stuff that fairy tales were made of, but Vampires only belonged in fairy tales as the monster.

She sat down on her bed and pulled her pillow to her, sobbing into it. How could she had allowed herself to become so close to Harry, after tonight he wouldn't want anything to do with her, her mother would make sure of that, one way or another.

"June?" June looked up to see her elder cousin Julie looking at her from the door way of her bedroom. "What's wrong, sweetie?"

"I don't know, I'm scared. I think I'm just paranoid." June told her rubbing her eyes.

Julie sighed. "Is this about the Potter boy? What's happened?"

"I'm not the one he's supposed to be with," June explained, fresh tears welling inside her eyes, "I'm a vampire, he's a hero. Heroes belong to the princesses, like that fuckin' bitch Ginny Weasley, not monsters like me."

"You think he's going to leave you because you're a vampire?" Julie questioned. June nodded. "June, I think he knows you're a vampire, you think he'll leave you because of that, he's known since you were nine. He looks past that and sees who you are, he doesn't judge."

"But how can he love me? How can he love me the same way I love him?" June asked her cousin, who by now was hugging June and stroking her hair comfortingly.

"He's let you drink from his, yes?" Julie asked. At June's questioning look Julie laughed. "I could tell the way you two only had eyes for you at Grindlewald's party, and the glow from his jugular, only people who can see people's energy like me can see it, but it's strong." Julie smiled glad her cousin had found love so soon in her life. "Only someone who loved you so much that they would trust you with their love could survive a vampire's love bite."

"You're saying if he didn't love me he would have died?" June asked.

Julie nodded. "When a vampire is sexually aroused, their body puts out a venom, this venom could kill any one, apart form the vampire itself and one that loves the vampire so much they would willingly give their life for them." Julie could see June's happiness coming back. "What I'm saying is Harry would die for you even if it was you doing the killing, if that's not love, what is?"

"He really does love me doesn't he?" June asked.

Julie grinned, her fang being shown. "With all his heart, and if he's the hero you say he is, he will fight for you." The older girl clapped her ands together. "Do I need to give you the talk?"

June blushed. "Knowing you it'll turn into one hundred and one ways to please your man. Harry's probably got the same speech off of Sirius."

The two laughed.

* * * *

The family of four Vampires and one Veela stood in the Drawing room waiting on Harry. June and her cousin stood by a wall talking, June's father and Julia's father were discussing the war against the vampires the Church seemed to be holding, while June's mother sat drinking from a wine glass.

The fire roared green and a figure stepped through; June almost fainted when she saw the effort Harry had put in. She glanced sideways at Julia who seemed to be drooling. The two men were looking at Harry with approval both knowing that the other thought this was a match for June. June's mother was sitting with her jaw nearly touching the floor.

Harry grinned and walked forewords and took June's hand, bowing and kissing it. "M'lady" he smirked and her heart flipped.

"Mr Potter, how are you?" June's father smiled.

Harry stepped forewords and shook the vampire's hand. "Count Vladimir. I'm fine, and you?"

"Harry, I have told you thousands of times call me Marcus." Marcus smiled, knowing the boy was trying to get one up on his wife. The woman had been so disapproving of Harry, the boy must have felt it a perfect occasion to show the woman up. "May I introduce my brother-in-law Count Tament, his domain is in Southern Russia?"

Harry turned to the other vampire and shook his hand as well. "Count Tament. I hope I find you well this evening." Count Tament raised a neatly plucked eyebrow at the boy's manners.

"Mr Potter, if half the things my niece says about you is true I would be honoured if you called me Helsing." the man smiled.

"Your father had a sense of humour?" Harry asked.

Helsing smiled. "Yes, he thought it would be the ultimate insult to a long dead Vampire Hunter to name me after him." Helsing smiled, he always enjoyed it when people recognised his name for what it really was.

"I will call you Helsing if you call me Harry." Harry told the man.

June smiled as she walked over and took Harry's arm, as they walked over to her cousin she hissed at him. "What the hell, you sound like my father at one of his dinner parties, and you look fantastic."

"Shouldn't that be 'Fang'-tastic?" Harry asked, grinned as she hit him. "And this whole thing is to try and win over your mother, I love you and no matter whose feet I have to grovel at I will stay with you."

AS the two lovers stopped in front of Julie, she was giving June a look which clearly said, 'What did I tell you?'

* * * *

Dinner was amazing, the Vampires had various meats, all rare or raw, Harry, having the digestive system of a wolf tucked into his nearly raw steak, while the Veela, who had barely said two words to Harry since he had arrived had a miniscule portion of salad.

The room they were dining in was immense; the wooden panels were littered with trophies and ancient vampire made weapons, most forged in the days of the crusades.

"You like the artillery, Mr Potter?" Harry looked to see June mother talking to him.

Harry nodded. "Yes, Ma'am, I collect rarities such as these myself. I like to restore them to battle ready condition, if they ever need to be called to battle again." Harry smiled politely; maybe he had finally found something he had in common with the woman.

"These all belonged to my late father; his family collected them since the early eighteen hundreds. Their collection started with the broad sword above the door. It once belonged to-"

"Pope Urban the second? Wasn't he the one that launched the first crusade?" Harry smiled; he loved weapon history and weapons belonging to such figures in history.

The woman raised an eyebrow, impressed at the boy's knowledge, but trying hard not to show it. "Indeed, it is one of the most prominent items in my collection, may I ask what yours consists of."

Inwardly Harry smirked; he couldn't wait to see the tables' reaction to his next sentence. "The Colts of Lucifer."

The Countess spat her wine out in shock, the two counts both gasped and the two girls, who knew nothing of the Colts, giggled at the others reactions.

"Excuse me, you own the Colts of Lucifer? Surely you jest?" The Countess asked the awe evident in her voice.

Harry reached behind him and drew one of the colts; pulling the runic bullets from the chambers he slid it down the table to the woman. Who picked it up to inspect it. She handled it as if it were sacred, her hands trembling as she ran her fingers up and down the barrel. "It is beautiful; may I ask how you acquired them?"

Harry snorted. "Stupid shop keeper didn't know what he had, ten thousand galleons for both of them, I expected to have to pay at least ten times that."

"Indeed, a foolish shop-"

She was interrupted by a loud smash and a high pitched whining. The table stood up, Harry the only one looking around in alarm. "What is it?"

"It's the wards, the hunter's have been trying to find us for decades, and they finally found us." Marcus told him in a rush, running out of the door.

Harry stood and picked up his Colt, filling the chambers. Running a quick check he found he had the colts, a knife in his boot, ten Hira-Shuriken, his wand and several vials of potions ranging from smoke screens and flash bangs to truth serum and poison.

Harry followed the group to the main hall to see five people standing at either end. They were dressed in templar armour, minus the chain mail, large battle swords in hands. Harry drew his colts, aiming he started shooting. He ran at the first person, catching the person in the chest with two reducto shells. The person flew back, their rib cages shattering as the shock wave hit them.

Harry was in the middle of the group now; he swung round into a round house kick, kicking his second victim in the Celiac Plexus, dropping the person immediately, probably dead. Harry put his guns away and pulled his wand, smiling evilly as he quickly positioned it under the next figure jaw bone he fired a bone shattering curse, the lower part of the mans face exploded, leaving a bit of skin and tongue flopping helplessly, the man fell to the floor, Harry kneed him in the face, he passed out from the pain.

Harry turned, kneeing the next man to come forward in the stomach, yanking the mans sword from him, Harry yanked down then pulled up, the sword cutting a deep gash from groin to throat, spilling its owners guts and they fell to the floor dieing. Harry flung the sword across the hall, towards the last figure, who batted it aside.

The knight rushed forwards his sword swinging, Harry weaved between swings, ducking towards the man finally close enough to strike, Harry elbowed him in the gut, causing the man to double over, Harry caught the man in a head lock, tightening his grip on the knights chin Harry pulled up, hearing a rewarding and satisfying crack as the neck twisted and broke.

Harry looked down the hall towards where his vampiric friends were preparing for battle, outnumbered vastly, as more people had followed the fist five. Harry aimed and pulled his ninja stars from behind his belt buckle; he flicked his wrist and sent the all flying down the hall, past his friends and embedding themselves deep into their attackers.

His adrenaline still surging Harry drew his knife. Knife in one hand, wand in the other he ran down the hall to join his girlfriend and her family for the attack. They each had a knife or sword in hand, and June had her wand, which was hissing violently.

Harry took his place up among the four vampires and half Veela. There were nearly twenty of the Templar knights and many more outside. Harry growled deep down in his throat. Count Vladimir stepped forewords and said in a commanding voice Harry had never heard him use before, "Leave this place Hunters, we do not kill humans like Vampires used to, it is illegal to kill us as we have proven our position as vampires of light."

A Templar stepped out of the ranks. "I am Hugh Haze. We will not leave until we had killed each one of you ungodly beasts and avenged out brother that your companion has killed." he drew his sword, "You will all die by our blade and after you we will siege all vampire abodes light or dark none shall be left alive." he turned towards his ranks. "Take them."

The knight surged forwards, The Vladimiers and Harry ran as well, Harry slashed his wand and cut ones throat open, watching as June leapt on one, her beautiful visage distorted by fangs, pulled back lips and yellow eyes, the other vampires had done the same. Her mother had transformed into a large avian humanoid, ripping into the small army with razor sharp talons and flaming fire balls.

Harry saw a solider try to sneak up on Julia, Harry ran. "Julia! Duck!"

Julia looked up and ducked as Harry leapt over her, transforming into his wolf form, smashing into the Templar and burying his muzzle into the man's wind pipe, blood spurting everywhere. Harry transformed back, the colts in his hands. Firing which ever bullets it was loaded with, aiming for chests and head.

Harry screamed as a sword ran him through, going in just above the hip and out through the other side. Harry punched the man in the face, yanked the sword out and pinned the knight to the floor, sending the sword through his heart.

The battle lasted for about an hour, Harry picking up random weapons and hurling them at the knights, using magic whenever he didn't have a weapon, fixating on bludgeoning curses and mild concussion charms. He had hold of one of the Colts; June had the other, Harry having thrown it to her.

They all had various battle wounds, Harry with a large slash down one leg, his shirt was ripped and blood stained, especially where the sword had punctured and gone straight through his lower torso. His nose was bleeding and broken, and he suspected his left wrist was fractured. The others didn't look much better, going from June's mother who only had a mild scratch, through to Julia whose head was bleeding and was missing several fingers where she had stupidly tried to catch a sword as it had been swung at her head.

Looking around at the carnage they had caused Harry supposed it could have been worse. Some of the knights were still breathing, unconscious and some passed out due to the pain.

Count Vladimir looked over at his brother-in-law. "Helsing, what's the score?"

Harry couldn't believe his ears, through the battle Count Tament had been keeping the body count for each of them. "Harry won with nineteen, Kara," who Harry realised was June's mother, "had fourteen, you with nine, June has five and Julie four. Not bad." He turned to his daughter. "Remind me how to teach you to dodge."

* * * *

A/N: hey hey, what do you think deepening of June and Harry's relationship, a look into June's point of view and a good fight. I'm not too good at fight scenes so if you could tell me what you think. Little longer than my other chapters, but oh well… **R&R** please. Please tell me if you spot any mistake, I'm kinda rubbish with keeping things the same, like names and contexts of reference, especially with chapters this long.


	13. Year Two Part Five

Year 2 Part 5

**(A/N I have lost my copy of Chamber of secrets, so any part of this year that is not as it should be e.g. notes, speeches, books quotes I am sorry.)**

"So how were your holidays?" Neville asked Harry and June as soon as they entered the Common Room after dinner.

The two looked at each other, their eyes meeting and laughter sparkling in each of them. Harry shrugged. "Nothing much, spent Christmas at my place, went to a ball and then had the dreaded meet the parents' dinner with June's family."

Neville sighed and nodded, "Ah, the dreaded parents of the girl friend, it's more like a battle than a dinn- What are you laughing at?"

At his words Harry and June had dissolved into silent laughter, the memories of Boxing Day still in their heads. Though Harry still had a scar where the sword had impaled him and June had a burn on her arm where a Hunter had thrown holy water at her.

"Nothing, Nev. How'd the Polyjuice fiasco go? Malfoy the heir?" Harry asked, already knowing the answer.

Neville shook his head, "Nope, Ron found a massive tip for his dad though; Malfoy's got a massive great room of cursed artefacts in a secret room in his mansion."

Harry smiled at his friend enthusiasm. "Oh well, got anymore suspects?"

"Well," a voice said from behind him.

"There's always you,"

"Our sweet darling, James." Harry looked round to see the twins, but it was what they were doing that had Harry in fits.

Between them Ron was suspended upside-down, a metre from the floor, with different coloured ribbons wound round him, he was red in the face and had what looked, to Harry, to be a large Muggle condom stretched over both his hands and tied so he could get it off. June crossed her arms, "Have you two been in Cane's dorm, he's the only wizard I know who keeps stock of Muggle condoms."

Harry stared at his girlfriend his jaw open. "Hey, they weren't mine. The parcel was meant for Paddy, with him and Gina around they're going to need them."

The common room who had been listening to the conversation burst out laughing as Harry's face went bright red. "Thanks, June."

June smirked pleased she had embarrassed her boyfriend. "You're welcome, babe."

They didn't see Ginny Weasley rush upstairs crying to write in her diary, she had over the holidays hoped that the two would break up; instead they were back and seemed even closer.

* * * *

Harry couldn't stop laughing and he was holding onto June to keep himself up. After hearing Hermione was in the hospital wing he had rushed there, not knowing what to expect, but whatever it was, it was not what he saw. Hermione sitting up in bed, with more facial hair than Dumbledore and Hagrid put together, along with whiskers and a bushy tail hanging over one side of the bed that was flicking in irritation at Harry's reaction.

Once he had calmed down he looked at her. "Wrong hair in the potion, cat-woman?" he smirked. "Must say you do look kinda hot like that, or maybe it's just the fact you have three sets of breasts." June hit him as he ducked a glass thrown by Hermione. "What? It was a compliment."

"Not funny, Cane. How would you like it if you turned into an animal?" Hermione asked rhetorically."

"Depends," Harry told her, "we talking animagus animal or something else?"

"What's an animagus?" Hermione asked him, at the same time June moaned, "Don't get him started."

"An animagus is a witch or wizard that can willingly turn themselves into an animal, like Professor McGonagall can and her cat shape. The difference between this and most other transformation into animals is that the human keeps its own brain and thoughts, though mixed slightly with the animal instincts. In other transformations the animal instinct takes over totally." Harry smirked at the look on Hermione's face. She was trying to memorise it so she could write it down later.

"Excellent, Mr Canis. Ten points for Gryffindor for a most accurate description of an animagus." Harry turned to see tiny Professor Flitwick walking through the doors. "I'll be recommending you to Minerva; she does Animagus training in seventh year."

Harry smiled. "Thank you, Sir. What's up, are you okay?"

Flitwick smiled at his second best student. "I'm fine, just need some headache potion, a forth year repelled a cushion instead of summoning it. It hit me full in the face and I fell off my books."

"Sorry to hear that, Sir."

* * * *

It was four weeks until Hermione was out of the Hospital wing, she had finished coughing up hairballs, a fact Harry found hilarious, while June reminded him of the hair balls he sometimes coughed up after eating freshly hunted prey as a wolf, after that he shut up.

Life wore on as usual for a week, The attacks seemed to have stopped and the rumours and verbal jabs at Harry were slowing down, it was mainly the Hufflepuffs and Filch who were still against him, a fact that didn't worry him that much, and the Slytherins who had always been against him anyway.

It was soon the thirteenth of February and Harry was talking to June outside the Defence against the Dark Arts class room. It wasn't until he heard voices inside that he started eavesdropping.

"-be able to arrange it?" Said a voice that sounded vaguely familiar to Harry, their voice was gruff and low.

"Yeah, of course I will. I just need you to show up and dress in the outfits." Lockheart told the voice.

"And the payment?"

"Twenty Galleons each. That enough?" Lockheart asked.

The voice sounded pleased. "Yeah, that's enough for us to make idiots of ourselves."

"You won't look like idiots, you'll look cute, now don't forget to be here tomorrow in the Great Hall."

Harry and June waited until a stout looking dwarf walked through the door. The thing was Harry recognised him. "Timberaxe? That you?"

The dwarf looked up, and his eyes lit up when he saw Harry. "Minted Mineshafts, what are you doing here, Cane?"

"School, so what's the Golden Nance want you to do?" Harry asked, really wanting another excuse to embarrass the man.

The dwarf blushed. "He wants us, that's me and six of the boys, to dress up in sodding fairy wings and pretend to be that Nancy elf cupid." The dwarf scowled even more. "Meant to carry singing valentines round the castle to people. Paying us for it, why you want to know."

Harry's brain was working quickly. "You'll find out, just do what he asked you to, you'll get revenge, or I'll get it for you."

"You're the greatest, Cane."

"I know." Harry laughed as he and June went in the opposite direction as the dwarf, making their way to Gryffindor common room. As they neared the bathroom in which the other three had been making their potion they heard a wailing and what appeared to be splashing.

Turning the corner they watched as Filch marched away from the door muttering. "Bloody, whiney ghost."

The two walked up to the door, checked to be sure Filch wasn't coming back and went inside, the crying and sobbing got louder. "Myrtle? You in here?" June called out.

"Why?" sniffed a disembodied voice from somewhere. "Come to throw something else at me?"

"Course not." June objected. "We girls without a pulse have to stick together." There was a giggle and a ghost with glasses and school robes appeared from a stall. "Who did it and I can sick James on them."

"What am I ruddy dog? And what's wrong with having a pulse, true you get advantages of being dead or un-dead, but I have a pretty sweet deal, or I reckon anyway." Harry humped.

June reached up and kissed on the cheek. "You keep telling yourself that. Now go find something to entertain yourself with, the girls are gossiping."

Harry shrugged and started wandering around the toilet, looking at random things. He noticed a snake on a tap. He ran his finger over it, it looked rather crude, he went past it and continued looking.

In the corner he saw a small black book. He scanned it over, not being able to read what it said on the back he slid it into his bag. June called him over.

"Cane, tell Myrtle that you want me to turn you into a vampire." June said. "He said if he were dieing he wants me to sire him." June told the ghost excitedly.

"We can form a club." Myrtle smiled. "Dead Teenagers Anonymous."

"Brilliant, I can recruit my cousin." June cried happily. "I'm so looking forward to it."

"Whoopee." Harry stated unenthusiastically

* * * *

The next day was terrible; the only highlight was Harry's prank. In the morning Lockheart had flounced into the room in flamboyant pink robes.

"AHH! My eyes! I'm blind!" June yelled. Lockheart fixed her with a glare and moved to the staff table.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I have arranged some fun activities for you today, and who knows my fellow teachers may join in. You can ask Professor Snape for a love potion-"

"You'll be lucky! Poison maybe." Harry interrupted.

"-or ask Professor Sprout for flowers for your love. But now let me introduce you to our card carrying cupids."

As he spoke Timberaxe and various other dwarves, some who Harry knew walked into the room, wearing wings, togas and bows and arrows. Harry quickly pulled a camera and snapped a picture making sure Timberaxe saw him. The dwarf fixed him with a glare. Harry sent him a wink.

Harry stared down at his watch. "Three, two, one."

As predicted owl post arrived, the last bird in was a white dove, it was holding a violent pink envelope. It landed in front of Lockheart. Harry smirked. Embarrassment time.

MY DEAREST GILDER,

I KNOW YOU WILL GET TONS OF VALENTINES CARDS, BUT ALL THOSE GIRLS DON'T KNOW THE REAL FRAUD YOU ARE. SO THIS FROM THE ONE WOMAN WHO LOVES YOU FOR WHO YOU ARE. MUMMY LOVES YOU PUMPKIN.

OH AND I BROUGHT A LARGE STACK OF YOUR NEW BOOK JUST TO MAKE IT LOOK POPULAR SO OTHER PEOPLE WILL BUY IT.

LOVE YOU HUNNIE BUNNY

MUMMY

The room burst out laughing at Gilderoy's red face. Harry glanced at the Dwarves who were trying hard to hide their laughter.

From that high point the day went down for Harry, in return for his photo taking that morning Timberaxe and his merry men delivered with out fail every single valentine Harry had, purposely making sure he was in the middle of a large crowd. June found this outrageously funny, though Harry got her back by sending a valentine to her, making sure it compared her to as many flowers as Harry could name.

It was towards the end of the day when he was Timberaxe coming towards him, a grin set on his face and his eyes fixed on Harry. Harry looked around for an escape, but people were flooding out of class rooms on either side of him.

"Bollocks!"

He turned tail and ran, twisting and turning out of the way of his fellow students, the dwarf following. As he ran Harry pulled his wand and started casting stunners over his shoulder, either missing or hitting other students. The dwarf evaded each spell.

A student, Harry didn't see who tripped him; the contents of his bag fell out, his ink pots smashing against the stone floor, covering all his books and the small diary he had found in ink. The Dwarf sat on him happily and pulled out a scrap of paper.

"I have a valentine message for one James Canis.

_His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad,_

_His hair as black and black board,_

_He really divine,_

_I will make him mine,_

_The Prankster King supreme"_

"Get off me, you overgrown elf!"

The dwarf got off him glared at him and said, "Well that's real nice, and have one of these as well."

Timberaxe brought his foot back, swung and kicked Harry hard between the legs, it didn't help that the dwarf had neglected to take his mining boots off. The males in the crowd groaned and clutched their own privates, while the girls giggled and laughed.

The Dwarf left Harry rolling on the floor trying to stop the tears falling from his eyes. Once he got up he glared at everyone, daring them to find it funny.

"Hey, Weasley!" Malfoy yelled. Harry looked up and saw he was talking to Ginny. "I don't think he liked your valentine, did you ask for the dwarf to kick him in the nuts?"

The redheaded girl turned and ran, her eyes tearing and her sobs reverberating in Harry's ears until she turned the corner.

* * * *

"I didn't even realise she still fancied me." Harry explained to June and Neville. Ron was now not talking to him because of Ginny and Hermione was trying to comfort the girl.

"Cane, you're not that easy to let go. We met when we were nine and I fancied the pants off you then. That and you did kinda lead her on all summer." June told Harry, being able to see it from the other girl's point of view. "I may dislike her, but no girl deserves to have such a thing exploited."

"I know." Harry groaned, repositioning the ice pack he had clutched to his groin. "You think I should talk to her?"

June nodded. "I think you should. Go on."

Harry nodded and stood up. Walking towards the girls dorms. "I can't get up there." he complained.

"Turn into Canis." Neville suggested. "The dorms don't throw the male familiars out."

Harry nodded quickly morphing and jumping up to the landing which had the first year's girl's dorms on. Turning back he knocked on the door.

"Come in." Hermione's voice came from within. Harry opened the door and walked in, slowly. "James? How did you get up? Why are you up here?"

Harry smiled. "How; it doesn't matter, why; I need to talk to Ginny for a second." Hermione glared at him. "I'm not going to hurt her."

Hermione looked at the red eyed girl on the bed. "Are you okay with this, Ginny?" the girl nodded. "Okay. I'll be right outside." Hermione left leaving Harry and Ginny alone.

Harry sighed and sat down on the bed next to Ginny's. "Look, Gin, I know you like me, or perhaps more than like, but I'm with June. Do you understand?" Ginny nodded reluctantly. "If things were different and I hadn't me June perhaps, but they're not. I want to stay your friend, Ginny. He had an awesome time over the summer and we kicked your brothers' butts."

"We did, didn't we?" Ginny said.

"Yeah. Now I just want to tell you Ginny in the summer I was thinking of dating you, I was, but not until you were a year older and were in second year." he sighed. "Have you ever heard of the poet Robert Burns?" Ginny shook his head. "One of his verses of one of his poems always got me;

'_The best-laid schemes o' mice an 'men _

_Gang aft agley._

_An'lea'e us nought but grief an' pain_

_For promis'd joy!'_

"I've always loved it. It means plans go wrong, and when they do people can get hurt, or something along those lines. I met June and I couldn't be happier, apart from the fact one of my friends is miserable."

"I'm a friend?" Ginny asked disbelievingly.

Harry smiled. "Course you are, now you're a beautiful young redhead, there's bound to be plenty of guys out there looking for a beauty like you. I've got to go before anyone sees me up apart from you and 'Mione."

He walked to the door, letting Hermione back in. "Later, Gin." he activated the slide and surfed down it.

Ginny inwardly smirked, the sympathy vote, now all she had to do was find a way to get rid of June and James Canis would be hers for the keeping. She needed her powerful friend for that, the one she knew James had with him. Her eyes narrowed she needed Tom back.

(**A/N**: the poem is _To a Mouse, On Turning Her up In Her Nest with the Plough_ by Robert Burns)

* * * *

Harry stared down at the book in his hand. It was ruined, as was everything else in his bag, soaked in ink. Why didn't he have enough sense to put unbreakable charms on his ink bottles? He went through his bag, peeling covers apart, spelling them clean then putting them to one side.

Pulling out his quills next, which were now bunched together and looked like the feathers of sea birds that had been caught in oil spills. He pulled out the Marauders Map; it was still in good condition, due to the water proofing charm that one of the Marauders had cast on it.

It was then something caught his eye. The diary from moaning Myrtle's bathroom. He turned it over in his hand the name on the back caught his eye; he dropped the diary as if it were on fire.

_Tom Marvolo Riddle_

"Holy mother of Jesus, God and every other higher being." Harry couldn't believe what he was holding. Voldemort's diary. He opened it and his hopes of gaining insight to his nemesis'' life died. "Bugger."

Harry shrugged and pulled a spare ink pot from under his bed. Dipping a spare quill into it he grinned. He knew it was immature, but he knew he would gain some small satisfaction defacing this diary.

'_Famous Marauder, trouble maker and Dark Lord Vanquisher Mr Canis proudly defaces the property of the Dark Lord Voldemort.' _He smiled, just about to slide the book under his pillow when something happened, the sentence he had just written seemed to be soaked up by the pages, and then writing different to his started writing.

'_Hello Mr Canis, I am Tom Riddle. How can I help you?'_

Harry fell back in alarm. "Holy crap. Mouldy Warts book is talking to Me." his shock widened to a grin. "Awesome!"

Harry put quill to paper._ 'Hello Tom Riddle, let's cut the bull shit we both know you are Lord Voldemort, or affectionately known to mortal enemies Lord Mouldy Warts.'_

'_I do not know what you are talking about.'_ the book wrote, _'I am merely a piece of stationary imbued with the memories of Tom Riddle."_

"Whoa, the book's in denial." Harry smirked, then decided to dig deeper.

'_You went to Hogwarts, what fifty years ago?'_ Harry scribbled.

'_Yes.'_

'_Do you know anything about the Chamber of Secrets?'_ Harry wrote wondering what the book would write back.

'_The Chamber was opened, yes. There were quite a few attacks, the last involved a girl dieing. I caught the guilty party, one Rubeus Hagrid.'_ if a book could boast this book was pulling it off, Harry didn't believe a word.

'_Sorry, you're filled with bollocks. Good bye'_ Harry grinned scribbling the smiley face, then shutting the book. "What an arsehole. Reminds me of Percy."

* * * *

Harry and June laughed as Harry told June about him slagging off Riddle. They were sat in History of Magic, sniggering at the expense of the book, which was presently shoved to the bottom of Harry's trunk.

"Can I have a go?" June grinned. "Sounds like fun."

Class ended and the two left, still talking about ways to piss of Riddle's book encased memory.

"CANE!"

The two turned to see a panting Neville Longbottom running after them, he stopped huffing and puffing. "Some one's gone through your stuff, pretty much ripped it apart, don't know if anything's missing or not."

Harry was gone, leaving June and Neville behind. He had a terrible feeling he knew what had been taken. The Diary, he didn't know how or why, all he knew was that Riddle's memory was probably in the hands of either someone who didn't know he was so could be easily manipulated or someone who did and wanted to use Voldemort's memory to bring chaos to the populous.

Arriving in his dorm he saw what Neville meant. It was torn apart. Books were scattered around the room, the area around Harry's bed was littered with pages, items from his trunk, robes, muggle clothing. Going through he noted only two things were missing. The diary and his pair of silk leopard print boxers; he didn't know which to be more upset about.

* * * *

It was the first full week of May that anything happened, and when something happens, Harry learnt, it's usually something bad.

He was in the changing room of the Quidditch pitch, it was the Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff match and Harry wanted to be sure to beat them badly. He scowled fixing his gauntlets on, and rolled his neck trying to relax.

"Okay, people. Let's go." Wood told the team, they marched out onto the pitch, Harry's eyes fixed upon the other team, he smiled. Revenge was sweet.

They were just mounting when McGonagall ran out into the middle of the pitch. "This game is cancelled."

"What? Why?" Calls came from all direction, mostly from Harry and Wood. "You can't cancel Quidditch!" Wood complained.

McGonagall sighed. "There has been another attack. Two victims are presently in the hospital wing, a curfew will be placed on the school and other actions will be put into place."

The two teams started to make their way into the changing rooms when Harry felt a hand on his shoulder. "Potter," McGonagall said in a low whisper. "Gather Ms. Vladimir and Messer Weasley and Longbottom, they are going to have to see this." Harry felt the bottom drop out of his stomach.

"Not Hermione?" He pleaded.

McGonagall shook her head sadly. "I'm afraid so. She had been petrified, but Poppy is almost ready with the cure."

When Harry looked up the transfiguration teacher flinched. "This time these bastards picked the wrong person. You can beat me, pick on me, but no one goes after my friends. I'm going to kill what ever did this."

It was a sorry party which gathered around a bed in the Hospital wing. Hermione was stiff as a board; her eyes set forewords and a mirror in her hand. Harry hand his hand on the hand that wasn't stuck up in the air, June had her hand comfortingly on his shoulder. Ron was standing at the foot of the bed, trembling with anger, while Neville sat on the other side of the bed his fists clenched, Harry knew the boy was trying to control his inner wolf.

June and Harry watched as Neville and Ron walked off, saying something about getting air. Harry brushed a hair off of Hermione's face. He had a grim look of determination on his face. "What ever did this, they've messed with the wrong person. I'm going to see what the spiders know. Don't come Acromantula don't get along with cold blooded creatures like snakes or vampires."

June nodded reluctantly. "Good luck. You get yourself killed I'll bring you back and kill you again."

"Yes, Ma'am."

* * * *

That was an hour ago, and now Harry was striding through the forest, shrouded in his cloak and wand at his side. Occasionally looking down to glance at the spiders leading him towards the larger spider's nest.

Finally he entered a clearing. The floor was moving with spiders and the trees were lined with thick spider webs, large spiders moving high above. Some started to descend looking at him with greedy, hungry eyes. He scowled.

"I am looking for the one named Aragog." Harry yelled over the clicking of pincers and the rustle of leaved as the smaller spiders climbed over them.

"Is that you, Hagrid?" a ragged voice asked suddenly, seeming to come from the hill in front of Harry.

"Sorry to disappoint. I am a friend of Hagrid's, and I am trying to help him." Harry said bravely. In his head he was muttering _'Please don't kill me. Please don't kill me.'_ over and over.

"Hagrid is in danger?" A large spider pushed himself up from a dip in the ground, he was the biggest Acromantula Harry had ever seen. There was a hint of concern in his voice.

"When you were kept at the school something called the Chamber of Secrets was opened and a monster was released." Harry paused. "You were blamed and forced into the forest. Do you know what the monster was?"

"WE DO NOT SPEAK ITS NAME!" Aragog roared.

Harry's eyes narrowed. "You're scared of it." his mind working overtime he worked it out. "All the spiders are, that's why they're here." Harry looked imploringly at the spider, not that it could see under the shadows of his hood. "Please, tell me what this beast is. What ever it is, it's still around and soon it will kill again."

"I did not see anything of the castle except the inside of the box Hagrid kept me in. the girl you are on about was discovered in a bathroom." Aragog told Harry. "A prefect, as Hagrid called him found us and I was forced to flee."

"Right." Harry said, his brain working again. "Well I'll just be going now." He turned to see two spiders had just spun a thick web the way he had come, block his exit. "What the hell you playing at?" he spun on his heel glaring at the large spider.

"My family is so hungry, they had not had human in such along time. I refuse to let them harm Hagrid, but I cannot do you that favour as it is rare for human to wander into our forest." If a spider could smirk Aragog was giving one that could compete with Snape's.

"I warn you arachnid. If you choose this path I will put up a fight." Harry warned.

"We're counting on it." Aragog told him.

The spiders converged upon him. Pulling on the earth element he had gained that summer he pushed it outwards, transforming, for the first time into the Acromantula that represented the earth.

The other spiders, startled because of his transformation paused, leaving him and opening. He was half the size of Aragog, so bigger than most of the other spiders there. He leapt over them, giving one a harsh bit as he went pass. He jumped and caught onto the bark of a tree, climbing as fast as he could.

"HELP!!"

Harry looked up to see Ron and Neville covered in spider webs, cocooned for future consumption. He swore, shocked at his voice coming from his spiders mouth. He scuttled up to the two students. Making sure he would be secure he turned back into his cloak and hooded state.

Pulling a knife he began cutting through their bindings. He pulled a portkey from his pocket. It was a lump of onyx.

"Hold on to it." He told them. The three placed their fingers onto the stone. "School!"

* * * *

After dropping the two boys in their dorms and wiping their memories and making them think they had escaped on their own Harry left, finding June back down the Common Room. She jumped when he tapped her lightly on the shoulder. "Hey Babe. You okay?" Harry asked her. She nodded; she looked as if she had been crying. "What's wrong?"

"That Weasel bitch." June told him spitefully. "She's made it clear she wants you, she just said some really nasty stuff."

Harry looked at her concerned, trying hard not to storm up to the girls dorms drag Ginny down here and make her apologise. Instead he hugged June, sitting down with her. "How badly do I have to hurt her?"

June smiled. "Not much, she just let slip to the entire great hall that I'm only quarter human, said you wouldn't be interested in me." June burst into tears.

Harry had never seen this side of her. He held her close, rocking her gently. "There will never be anyone else for except you, I love you, June. Never forget that. I will stand by you thick and thin, if you die before me, a big part of me will die with you." he took a breath. "The summer after my last year here, I want you to turn me. I want to be with you forever."

June looked up at him teary eyes. "Really?"

"Really. I want you to love me as I love you, as soon as we're both ready I want to- you know." he blushed.

"If you're old enough to think about it, you're old enough to say it." June smirked.

Harry blushed again. "Fine, I want to love you, I want you to be my first and only."

"I love you, Cane."

Harry kissed her, his tongue entering her mouth and wrestling with hers. When he pulled back a happy smile was on her face. "I love you to."

She smiled, then leant against him and settled her head on his chest. "So what you find out from the over sized spider?"

She smiled as Harry told her what he had found out.

**A/N: **Three big fights next chapter. Harry Vs. Tom Riddle, Harry Vs. Basilisk and Harry Vs. Dumbledore. I was planning on killing June off in the next chapter, but as many of you like her so much I decided to keep her for a bit longer…or have I?

R&R please


	14. Year Two Part Six

Year 2 Part 5

**(A/N I have lost my copy of Chamber of secrets, so any part of this year that is not as it should be e.g. notes, speeches, books quotes I am sorry.) And just so people know I am not killing June off, not for a while anyway, this is due to the numerous death threats I revived (one including a rubber chicken) you can breath easy. Keep reviewing.**

June moved silently down the halls ways, she was hungry and was on her way to the ground to find something to eat, she knew she could have asked Harry, but she really didn't think people would like hearing her moans of ecstasy from their dorms.

"You'll never have him!" some one shouted, the voice was strange, mostly female, but laced with older male

Looking behind her she saw Ginny Weasley, but something was wrong with her face, hovering over it, like a ghost, but more translucent was a face of a boy. He had an arrogant aristocratic look about him; he looked like Harry, with deliberate differences, looking about sixteen he had a cruel sadistic look, which have spilt onto Ginny's.

"What?" June asked. Her instincts were telling her to run to Harry, he was her protector, he always had been, but more so since Christmas.

Ginny sneered. "You heard me you Mudblood bitch. Cane will never be yours. I will have him!" Ginny screamed the last bit.

June backed up. "G…Ginny, what's wrong with you?" She suddenly remembered something; years ago her father had taken her to an exorcism, the expulsion of a spirit from a body. "You're possessed."

"Smart Mudblood." the male voice dominated this statement. "My dear sweet Ginny decided to demolish the one key threat to her happiness. You." the voice was serpentine. "And as you are a filthy Mudblood, I and my pet are happy to oblige."

From Ginny came a sharp hissing, one June knew to be Parseltongue, Harry had spoken it many times in her presence, once even trying to teach it to her. There was a smashing sound. The wall behind her exploded and something smashed through. June turned instinctively. She saw a pair of deep yellow eyes and she knew no more.

* * * *

Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table looking round for June. He had waited for her in the Common Room, but Hermione had told him she wasn't in her bed. Confused Harry had gone down to the Great Hall, hoping to meet his girlfriend down there or on the way. But still no June. He stroked his necklace, wishing he could contact her.

June didn't show up at all through breakfast. His first lesson of the day being Transfiguration he walked into the class room early, thinking June had gone to lesson early. Instead he found nothing but the upset face of Professor McGonagall.

"Cane." McGonagall said looking up. "I was hoping you'd get here. Come with me."

Harry paled, and it got worse as the Professor led him towards the Hospital Wing. As they entered Harry saw Madame Pomfrey coming out of a new curtained off bed. There had been a new victim. McGonagall pointed towards it, silently telling the boy to enter. Harry made his way towards it.

McGonagall watched as her favourite student walked through the curtains. There was a howl as if from an injured animal and a shockwave was sent out, smashing every glass without an unbreakable charm on. This included most of the windows through out of the school, several vials in the potions lab, a few of the more delicate instruments in Dumbledore's office and all of the glass frames with pictures of Lockheart in that he had in his office.

McGonagall rushed to see what had happened. Harry was on his knees he was cradling June's hand, his arm and head on the bed, tears were rolling down his face. There were cracks in the floor around there he sat. There was a silver and black aurora glowing around him it was crackling with magical energy.

He looked up at the teacher, if she flinched at the face he wore when Hermione was the victim, she cowered in terror, thankful he wasn't blaming her. The cold fury in his eye was terrifying, promising pain and death to who ever had hurt his girlfriend. "I'm going to kill them. I am going to rip the skin from their flesh and use it to wallpaper my bedroom." he gazed down at his beloved. "I promise you and no one can stop me!"

* * * *

From the Wednesday Harry stayed at June's side, sleeping in the chair next to her bed. He didn't eat, he didn't leave to change or shower, the only reason he left was to use the toilet and then he was back at her side. Whispering words of love and promise into her ear.

Ron, Neville and Ginny came at various times to make sure he was okay. Ginny was the most irritating of them all. Trying to get him to join her in inane activities, while Ron and Neville were trying to get him to fulfil his basic needs such as food. He was living off of the protein and energy potion Pomfrey supplied him with.

Through out it all he was milling through all the information he knew about the Chamber, Slytherin, the attacks, the petrifactions, the spiders fleeing, the voices. Harry's head shot up. "It's a fucking Basilisk." Harry exclaimed. It didn't help, he knew the monster, but he had yet discovered the location of the Chamber, but he knew of someone who did.

He stood up and ran out of the hospital wing, passing a confused Pomfrey. He ran down into the Dungeons, looking in every classroom and corridor he came upon. He found what he was looking for in the lab next to Snape's classroom, the Bloody Baron.

"Baron!" Harry yelled just as the ghost was about to float through the wall. A surprised head looked back.

"Young James. How can I help you?" The Baron asked, looking at the second year Gryffindor.

"I need to know, do you know where the Chamber of Secrets is?" Harry asked urgently.

"I'm afraid not, Young James, I unlike my brother's am not a Parseltongue. You need to be to get within the chambers." the ghost told him. "Mt brother, Sal in particular was explicitly proud of what he did. Apparently he bred Basilisks within the Chamber."

Harry nodded. "I know, I think it is your brother's creature causing the attacks."

"How so? A Basilisk's venom and stare kills, it does not petrify." The Baron pointed out.

Harry thought for a moment. "The effect was diluted. Colin Creevy was found with a camera, he saw it through the lens. Justin saw it through Nick," Harry concluded remembering he had later discovered Nick had been found in a less ghostly state that usual. "That's why Nick is like he is. Hermione and the prefect…" he thought, thinking hard, he remembered a small mirror being on the table between the two. "Oh, clever girl Hermione. She was using a mirror to look round corners."

"And the cat and your lady friend?"

"June, she a part Vampire, part Veela, her creature blood must have saved her. Mrs Norris, the water. Myrtle had flooded the - wait a minute." he looked at the Baron. "Did Moaning Myrtle die in that toilet?"

The Baron nodded. "I believe she did, about fifty years ago if memory serves."

"The first attack, Myrtle, the snake on the tap and the Diary. The Chamber's in that toilet." Harry rushed out of the room, before turning to the confused Baron. "Thanks Baron, talk some other time."

"ER, your welcome." he watched the boy go, not quite understanding what he had done. Slowly the Baron turned and continued floating through the dungeons.

* * * *

Harry stopped dead in his tracks seeing McGonagall running towards him. "Harry, thank Merlin I found you. Some one's been taken."

Harry waited for her to get her breath back. "What?"

"Ginerva Weasley has been taken into the Chamber of Secrets, Lockheart is attempting to go down, but I suspect he's running away." McGonagall told him.

"Wouldn't surprise me. I was on my way to get my things and I was going down, I have a lead, I'm going to kill this Basilisk and who ever was releasing it." Harry told her.

"Where is it?" McGonagall asked.

"In a girl's bathroom, Slytherin was such a perv." he told her, and with out another word he ran. Taking various shortcuts to the Gryffindor tower.

He barged through the crowded Common Room and up to the dorms. Locking the door he opened his trunk and pulled out his stuff. Pulling on a black vest top, his cargo pants with filled pockets. Including his Beretta M92 tucked in a holster on his leg, grenades, magical C4 and Nitro. Strapping on his holsters for the Colts of Lucifer he loaded them and flicked his wrists pulling the chambers closed. He pulled on the cloak that disguised his face and looked at himself in the mirror.

"Show time."

* * * *

Professor McGonagall was waiting outside Myrtle's toilet. She watched in amazement as Harry seeming materialised in front of her. He nodded. "Professor."

"Harry, are you going down there?" she asked.

In the dimming light of sundown Harry nodding looked like a phantom or Dementor.

"You got everything you need?" she asked.

Harry pulled out his wand, and then flipped his cloak open showing her his Colts and various holsters of guns and knives. "Always. This isn't an investigation anymore, this is war. Once it's closed get Dumbledore and tell him you saw a cloaked figure enter what must be the chamber's entrance." she nodded. "Then contact Sirius, just tell him what I'm doing and I love him and Remus."

"Harry, you really are your father's son."

"Heroic and stupid?" He asked the smile evident in his voice.

"I was going to say brave and just, but you have your mother's brains and loyalty. You have the best qualities of you parents, Remus and Sirius."

She watched as Harry walked over to the pillar of sinks and hissed at a tap. Slowly it moved, revealing a pipe descending down. He glanced back at McGonagall. "Remember. And thank you. Sirius said you were more of a mother to him than his own mother was, that makes you family."

That as his last words as he jumped down the hole, his cloak billowing. Reminding McGonagall of the prank he had played on Snape and Dumbledore earlier that year. It seemed a life ago. Harry however looked better than Snape did with a cape.

* * * *

Harry landed in a crouch, gun in one hand wand in the other, he scanned looking for danger. Up ahead he heard voices, straining his ears he could make them out. Neville, Ron and Lockheart, how did they get down here? Harry stooped lower, keeping close to the wall, moving slowly until he could see the three. Lockheart was pointing his wand at the two boys.

"-What about my sister?" Ron was asking.

"Tragic accident, I didn't get here in time to save the girl, and you two went mad at the sight of her mangled body. Say good bye to your memories boys."

"Drop the wand, Lockheart!" Harry stood up, a gun and a wand pointed at the man. "Say a word, and I won't destroy your memory, I'll destroy you."

Lockheart, feeling brave waved his wand and shouted a memory cure at Harry. Harry pulled up a reflector shield up, rebounding the curse upon its caster.

Harry and the two boys watched as it his Lockheart sending him flying backwards, smashing into the wall of the cave. There was a low rumbling. "Shite. _Accio boys_!" Harry called, pulling the two boys towards him to safety, he avoided them as they flew past and ran forwards, dodging falling rock, blasting a few with wand and gun.

Finally he reached safety and the cave in stop. "Can you two boys hear me?" Harry called. There were two affirmatives. "Right, my name is Harry Potter, I'm here to close the chamber and rescue who ever is down there."

"You're Harry Potter?" Neville squeaked. While Ron yelled. "The monster's got my sister!"

"Right." Harry said. "I want you two to start trying to clear these rocks out of the way. Don't come after me, I will save your sister, don't worry." He told them both. "Do you understand me?"

"Yeah. And Mr Potter?" Harry recognised Ron's voice.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." Ron's voice quavered.

Harry smiled. "It's what I do."

Harry left the two boys working on the blockade, no doubt giving them hope by telling them his true name. Harry Potter was a known hero, having the Boy-Who-Lived on your side was a moral booster, or so Harry imagined.

After walking a while he found a huge snake skin. He swore loudly. This skin must be twenty foot long. The snake had probably grown since it had shed, even with the Colts Harry had a feeling it wouldn't go down easily. He shrunk the skin, cast various protective charms on it and placed it in his pocket. Basilisk skin would fetch quite a bit of money and skin made fine clothes and armour. Harry remembering this swore to try to do as little damage as possible to the creature.

After passing through two doors Harry entered a large chamber, with a large statue of who Harry presumed to be Slytherin at the end. In front of the statue was Ginny. Harry walked calmly over to her and checked her pulse. It was weak, but still there. He smiled sadly. He could still save her. He dipped down and hauled her into his arms.

He didn't notice a boy step out of the shadows. "Put the girl down." Harry turned to see a teenager pointing a wand at him, Ginny's wand. He surveyed Harry with a cold superior look.

"Who the fuck are you?" Harry asked him, his voice not disguising his disgust. He looked at the Slytherin robes and could swear that there was no Slytherin that looked like this. It was then something caught his eye.

Harry placed Ginny down and pulled something out of her robe pocket. He stared down at the diary. He then looked up at the boy, putting two and two together. "Tom Riddle, I presume?"

Riddle raised an eye brow. "You're a smart one, but you're not who I expected."

Harry smiled. "How do you know I'm not who you were expecting?" Harry asked.

"You seem taller than a Mr James Canis. If you're not he, who are you?" Riddle seemed confused.

Harry smirked arrogantly. "Does the great Lord Voldemort not recognise his killer and vanquisher?"

"Harry Potter!" Tom hissed, sounding more like the Voldemort Harry knew and despised.

"Whoa, Snake-face got it first time. Now how the hell did you get out of the book? Or open the Chamber?" Harry asked, trying to piece things together.

Riddle laughed. "Ginny did it. She did it all. Of course she chose some of the targets, like the half-breed June, just so she could gain the attention of James Canis, the Hufflepuff because he was spreading rumours about her James, as she began to call him." Tom laughed. "Of course I encouraged her all the way, telling her what I'd do. She never knew I was doing it of course. I just fulfilled her wants and desires, improvising in places.

"Once she and I established a link I began feeding off her, feasting especially within this last week. And now using young Ginerva here I am constructing a corporeal form, while Ginerva takes my place in the diary. We have a little way to go yet, but within an hour or two, I will have a body back, where I can complete the task my former did not." Tom cackled.

"Dude, you're nuts." Harry spat.

"Maybe, but I have power. _Speak to me Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts four!_"

The statue of Slytherin moved, its mouth opening, something moved within. A giant black and green snake uncoiled itself and landed on the floor with a 'whomph!'

"Oh boy." Harry muttered.

Tom looked at the Basilisk. Straight in the eye's Harry noticed. _"Kill him!"_ Tom ordered.

"_No! Kill him!"_ Harry yelled at it, in Parseltongue.

Tom looked at Harry questioningly. "You speak Parseltongue? Impossible." Tom watched the Basilisk as it swivelled its head deciding which one to kill. _"Listen to me only, kill him!"_

The Basilisk decided Harry looked tastier, and following Tom's orders attacked him. Harry dodged, turning he looked the basilisk straight in the eye. Rolling and standing he patted himself down. He wasn't dead. Concluding the death stare did not work on Parseltongue's Harry rejoiced, this would make his job easier, he regretted doing it, but he had to kill the beast.

He dived to one side, rolling to his feet avoiding the creature's bite again. Drawing his wand he slashed it down yelling a bludgeoning curse, it smashed onto the Snake's head like a mallet, sending the snake smashing into the floor, it reared enraged. That was when something really happened. The Basilisk flared, like a cobra its neck spread out, making it look bigger and more dangerous. It spat, sending venom from it teeth towards Harry.

Dreading what would happen should the venom hit him Harry ducked. The venom smelt acrid and the stone it landed on started sizzling and dissolving. Harry raised an eyebrow under his cloak.

Magic didn't work, but maybe magic coupled with Muggle violence would. Sheathing his wand Harry drew out the colts, and started blasting. Cutting, pain and killing cures ricocheted off of the snakes hide, causing Harry to dodge the bullets himself. The reptile was steeling to attack again.

A plan formed in Harry mind; looking around the chamber he decided it was big enough. Focusing on the fire and rage inside him, for June, himself and against Tom and how he had violated an innocent girl. His body grew, scales broke through his skin as his teeth grew and elongated into fangs.

Tom moved back, as did the Basilisk, standing in front of them was a fully grown Hungarian Horntail. Before the Basilisk had a chance to do any thing Harry was upon it. Ripping and slashing with his claws, while breathing fire down onto it. The over grown snake bit down upon the lizard Harry had become, intentionally injecting more venom that was normal.

When he was a teen and at the orphanage Tom used to watch the old films, mostly including old Japanese monster movies. The epic battle going on in front of him reminded him on that. The horntail, using its namesake whipped the Basilisk in the side, its spikes tearing along the side of the Basilisk. The snake roared in pain and bit down upon the Horntails leg, adding to the venom already in the dragon's body.

Harry finally got the advantage, smashing his clawed foot down upon the snake neck, cutting off breath and circulation to its brain. It struggled for a bit, whipping at him with its tail and flailing around attempting to escape as its last moments closed in around it. Look down at it Harry felt almost sorry for the creature. Deciding to end it quickly Harry smashed his clawed hands into its body, ripping it apart and breaking its spine, killing it instantly.

Harry slowly, agonizingly turned back into his human form; he could feel the Basilisk venom coursing around his body. Ignoring it he glared ahead. Straight at Tom, he grinned evilly.

"Monster's dead, Tom." Harry told the memory, which was becoming more and more flesh like. "Got anything else to throw at me?"

Tom laughed. "Harry Potter, you are on the brink of death and you still wish to save the girl?"

Harry smiled. "I'm a hero, it's what I do."

Harry spotted something, the one thing that had started all of this. The diary. He scowled. To defeat a cancer start at its source, this all spread from the diary. The diary would be the thing to finish it. Tom spotted where Harry's hooded face was looking.

"What are you doing?" Tom asked confused. "You are already dead, in moments, so will the girl."

Harry smiled, he drew his colt. In agony as he drew out a special round from his pocket and fitted it into the gun. He held it up and aimed at the diary. "Goodnight, Mr Tom." Harry said shooting the fiendfyre round towards the diary, the round formed into a small flaming dragon head with its mouth open. It hit the diary, burning it to a crisp. As it did do Tom seemed to blister, his hands and face covering in blisters, slowly his body dried up and disintegrated. Finally he was gone.

Withdrawing his wand Harry raised it and waved it at the still forming fire, causing it to die and finally extinguish. Sinking to his knees Harry clasped at the three bites he had received from the Basilisk, the adrenalin giving way to the poison. He pulled himself over to the body of Ginny Weasley.

He shook her. Her eyes opened and she looked at him. Fear in her eyes she scrabbled to her feet and backed away. "W…who are you?"

"Harry, Harry Potter. You're Ginerva Weasley. Can you tell me what happened?" he asked darkness blurring his vision.

"It was Tom, he took me over. Please don't make me do anything else." the girl seemed so hysterical that she had not noticed she was now crying in the arms of her childhood hero.

"It's over. But listen to me your brother and his friend are at the end of this tunnel, go down to see them, I've been bitten by the Basilisk and its poison got to me." Harry said weakly.

"What the hell?"

There was a flash of gray fire and a bird was perched next to Harry. He smiled down at it. "Aoide, you stupid bird, better late than never." Harry told the Adarna bird.

The bird looked affronted. _I'll just leave then, no healing for you._ The bird flapped its wings as if to leave.

"Okay, sorry. Heal me already." Harry told it.

The bird leant its head on Harry's arm over one of the bites, beginning to crying into it. Harry watched as the poison was ejected from his body, the bite healing. The bird was singing softly bring hope and joy to Harry. He would live. After the bird finished it stood back as Harry climbed to his feet. Pulling the still crying Ginny to her feet.

"W…who did you say you were?" Ginny asked weakly as Harry helped her limp toward the fallen form on the basilisk.

"I'm Harry Potter. The Boy-Who-Lived." Harry told her leaning her against a wall and walking over to the dead snake.

"Oh my god, you're Harry Potter, will you marry me?"

Harry roared with laughter as he got to work, he conjured bottles and jars. Ginny watched fascinated as he dissected the animal, draining all of it's blood into one bottle, various organs into other jars, finally he conjured a scalpel and carefully cuts it's eyes out, putting them into a opaque bottle. After an hour he was done, there was nothing left of the Basilisk except some flesh, bones and muscle.

Ginny was still blithering on about him being Harry Potter when they finally reached the doors of the chamber, opening them to find a worried Ron and Neville. They both hugged Ginny and thanked Harry, who said nothing. In his eyes a hero didn't need thanks, especially when he had done what he had in vengeance.

They picked up a memory wiped Lockheart, who Harry looked at in disgust. "Bloody poser." he muttered. When they finally came to the exit Aoide wriggled her bottom at them, Harry took hold of her tail feathers, grasping at Ginny's hand, who blushed, in turn they all held each other's hands, the rare Phoenix flying them all back up to the bathroom.

There they found an irate looking Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick and the Weasleys. All wands minus McGonagall's were levelled at Harry.

* * * *

"Stay where you are!"

Harry dropped Ginny's hand and Aoide flew away, knowing Harry would have an easier time of it alone. Ginny, Ron and Neville ran in front of Harry, much to Harry's shock.

"Professor, don't he saved me, he's Harry Potter." Ginny yelled.

"I find that hard to believe, Potter's dead." Snape sneered.

Harry smiled. "Like to think so wouldn't you Snivellus." Snape looked out raged. "Ph yeah, Sirius told me all about you, and the Order." he glared at them. "He also told me it was you who gave me to the Dursleys. Didn't work out to well, did it?"

"Harry, my -"

"Don't start with the 'my boy' crap. That's your way isn't it? Playing the kind old grandfather, when you're really a manipulative bastard." Harry sneered.

"Don't talk to him like that!" Snape snared, he had just pulled his wand as Harry's shot from his sleeve, a jet of light erupting from it and smashing into Snape, sending him fly backwards into a wall.

Harry turned to the others. "You'll find I don't take kindly to threats, especially from Death Eaters. Ex or otherwise."

Dumbledore had recognised the spell; Grindlewald had created it, and had kept it strictly in his own family. "Where did you learn that?" He demanded.

"The famed Grindlewald sisters taught it to me, I know all of Grindlewald's created spells, and unlike him I can use them non-verbally." Harry snarled.

"Harry please, think about it. You are goi-"

"Going dark? Maybe." Harry smiled. "I've been taught by werewolves, vampires, dark wizards, Veelas, Centaurs, I've even taken lessons from mere-men, an interesting experience I can assure you."

"Where have you been, Mr Potter?" Dumbledore asked.

"Sirius, he's been teaching me. Once Voldemort returns I am probably the only one capable of stopping him." Harry snarled. "Now out of my way, or I'll be forced to remove you. My work here is done."

Dumbledore pulled his wand. Harry saw McGonagall's eyes widen, even she couldn't tell the outcome of this fight. Harry sighed. "You may want to remove anyone who is not an experienced dueller or under the age of thirteen, this will get messy." he said this looking at Molly Weasley, who nodded. She left pulling a protesting Ginny, Ron and Neville with her. "Tell the nurse she had been possessed and a high level draining spell has been active on her." Molly nodded her thanks.

Once she left Harry was left with his wand out facing Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick and Snape, who had just been revived by Flitwick. Harry sighed. This was going to be interesting. There were two Level One Duellers, a level two and a level three with a high degree in transfiguration, though she was not likely to fight him.

"Let's go." Harry dropped into a dueller's stance.

Snape fired the first spell, Harry whipped round dodging, flinging several spells in rapid succession, flipping and moving as he did so. Finally he cast a repulsion charm on the floor, springing him up towards the ceiling where he dropped a small item.

The adult looked at it; suddenly their vision was filled with a loud bang and a blinding light. Once their vision cleared Harry Potter, the meant to be superhero of the wizarding world was gone.

* * * *

Harry shadowed and appeared back in his dorm. Pulling off the cloak, and holsters which he dumped on to his bed he smiled as he pulled off his vest top, which was torn, singed and soaked in sweat and blood. He was just undoing his belt when Neville walked in, the two met eyes, Harry swore loudly.

Neville looked at who had just sworn. He looked like an older version of James, except his eyes were a lighter green, his hair was pulled back without any bangs falling over his forehead, and there on his forehead was a lightening bolt scar. His eyes passed from Harry to the cloak and weapons on Harry's bed and back to Harry.

"Neville, I can explain everything." Harry said.

Neville pointed at him, "You're Harry Potter." he said simply, before fainting.

Harry sighed, putting the de-ageing charm on himself and styling his hair so it covered his scar. He shoved all of his weapons in his trunk along with the cloak and pulled on Hogwarts robes and his usual school shirt. Then he heaved Neville up and placed him on the boy's bed. Pointing his wand at Neville Harry cast a spell, waking Neville up. Harry placed a silencing charm on the boy.

"Okay Neville, listen to me, okay?" Neville nodded. "No one must know who I really am. Based on what I just did people are wither going to view me as a hero or a threat, perhaps both. I can't afford that, not yet. Understand so far?" Neville nodded again. "Good. Yes I'm Harry Potter, the reason I look older is because I used a time turner for two years, technically I'm fourteen, legally I'm dead, but I would be twelve. If I take the charm off will you remain calm?" Neville nodded, Harry waved his wand and looked at Neville begging him to make the next move.

"You're Harry Potter? The Boy-Who-Lived?" Neville asked carefully.

"Yes." Harry confirmed.

"You've been here the whole time as James Canis?" Neville asked more confidently. Harry nodded. "Who else knows you're here and who you are?"

"Remus, you know Moony, Sirius, June, June's family, most of my teachers, McGonagall and now you." Harry listed, counting on his fingers.

"What about Dumbledore? Ron or Hermione? Ginny? And isn't Sirius Black a Death Eater?" Neville asked.

"The reason Dumbledore doesn't know is he'll try and control me, he doesn't fight wars properly, fire with fire like I do. Ron has a jealous streak, you know him, he'll either boast that he knows Harry Potter or he'll think I got one up on him and tell Dumbledore. Hermione relies too much on authority, she'll run straight to Dumbledore again And Ginny? She has a crush on James Canis. Imagine if she found James Canis and her childhood hero and now rescuer turned out to be one and the same." Harry smiled as Neville nodded.

"I see what you mean." Neville smirked.

"And Sirius a Death Eater, he'd force feed himself to a dragon before he joined them. It was Peter Pettigrew who joined them, not Sirius. Pettigrew framed Sirius." Harry told his friend. "The only remaining question is, are you going to tell anyone?"

Neville shook his head instantly. "Har-James. Cane whatever your name is you stuck by me when you found out about my curse, you helped me like no one, and even Dumbledore has. If it came to a choice between you and him, I'd pick you. You're my best mate."

Harry grinned and slapped the boy on the back and pulled him into a brotherly hug. "Thanks mate."

* * * *

Harry felt better after telling Neville everything; he had of course requested a Wizard's oath that would cause Neville to loose his magic should he reveal who Harry really was. He walked back to the hospital wing, to eagerly wait the awakening of the victims' one in particular.

As he entered the ward he froze, standing in front of him was Lucius Malfoy and Dobby. He nodded to Dobby, giving him an encouraging smile. Seeing Malfoy's face brought a flash of memory back to Harry. Of Malfoy picking a book from Ginny's cauldron and replacing two. One a small black book. His eyes narrowed.

With Malfoy was Dumbledore. "So you expect me to believe someone claiming to be Harry Potter rescued three students and closed the chamber?" Malfoy was sneering at Dumbledore.

"That is exactly what I am telling you, you may ask Severus, Minerva and Filius for the facts. Now if you excuse me I here to make sure my students are alright." Dumbledore watched as Malfoy stormed out, sneering coldly at Harry as he slithered past. "Mt Canis, what can I do for you? Students should be in the Great Hall."

"I'm here to make sure my girlfriend is okay." Harry told him, smirking at the fact the Headmaster's eyes still seemed unfocused. He loved flash bangs. "I hope that's okay, Sir?"

"Quite understandable of course." Dumbledore nodded, looking into Harry's eyes.

"It's done!" a voice came from the Nurse's office. Madame Pomfrey and Snape hurried out. They were carrying a box of containers of what looked like nasal spray. Pomfrey saw Harry and smiled. "You may administer June's to her, Mr Canis." she handed him one of the sprays. "Small squirt up each nostril."

Harry nodded and ran over to June's bedside. He manoeuvred the nozzle up June's nose and sprayed a shot sharp blast, then switched nostrils and did the same to the other. He waited with baited breath, June's face relaxed. Her glazed over eyes became focused, and they focused on Harry's face.

"Cane!" she flung herself forwards and hugged him, kissing him as if she was trying to suck all the air from his body. They clung to each other their hands finding each other's bodies, as if they had been apart for years rather than the days it had been.

Harry was then hit from behind. He turned to see Hermione hugging him. "Welcome back, girls." he told them kissing June on the lips then Hermione on the forehead.

* * * *

Harry and June were sat in a compartment of the Hogwarts Express; Neville has on Hermione and Ron watch, making sure they would not disturb the two as Harry first told June about his fight with the memory Riddle, the Basilisk and finally the brief encounter of Dumbledore.

"You do know he'll start looking for you like crazy now he knows Harry Potter is still alive?" Junes asked him.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I've sent a letter to Sirius; he's setting up 'Harry Potter sightings' from here to New Zealand." He smirked as he imagined Dumbledore travelling through the climate of New Zealand in his usual attire.

"Think he'll fall for it?" June queried.

Harry shrugged. "God knows. I don't really care. Right now all I care about is the fact I have the entire summer to spend with my gorgeous girlfriend." he smiled and kissed her softly. "So what did you think of your first year of Hogwarts?"

June smiled. "Loved every second of it. Can't wait 'til next year."

A/N: Please don't kill me. I changed my mind June isn't going to die. Not any time soon. I've replaced her with someone else. Who? Well I'll let you think about that.


	15. Inter: Summer of '93 Part One

**Interlude; Summer Two, Part One**

June sat at her desk thinking, her room was probably one of the only places she allowed herself the luxury of letting her shields down completely. She had just arrived back from her fist year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, although she was neither of the above. After jumping off of the train and running to her father hugging him, while Harry nodded at the two and walked into the Muggle side claiming he had business.

Once home she had rushed to see her mother, hugging her and then running to unpack her trunk and get started on her school work. She found it hard, especially how her thoughts seemed to keep wandering back to Harry. He had yet again done something for her. He hadn't been spurred into immediate action, not even when Hermione was attacked. Once June was pulled into it, McGonagall had told her, Harry had exploded, sending out an extreme shockwave through out the school and even reaching down to the Village.

She smiled at the thought of how he had lost all control of both magic and emotions, both things he had worked hard at controlling, when she was in danger. She knew two things she loved him with all her heart and so man, woman or beast would stop her from spending the rest of her life with him.

She smiled at the thought before bending her head and getting back to work.

* * * *

Harry, Sirius and Remus were sat around their dining table, Harry had emptied his trunk of all the Basilisk parts and the three were taking inventory. They had managed to access roughly forty maybe fifty gallons on the Basilisk blood, which on the potions market would fetch about one hundred Galleons for a gallon, Basilisk fangs could fetch twenty Galleons each and the venom would have and a price ranging from six hundred to one thousand galleons depending on the purity of the venom. The other parts Harry had harvested could fetch just under forty thousand Galleons and the eyes could be sold for over one million each as they were so rare.

"We could probably see the eyes to the Department of Mysteries; they want something like that to study as there's so few." Remus suggested.

Harry smiled. "That's not bad two million paid from the Ministry that wants Sirius locked up."

Sirius waved it aside. "Who care's money is money, and with this we could pay off the few debts we have as well as fund as for a couple of years." he smiled. "Why can't Harry fight giant killer snakes more often?"

"Depending on how much we get for this I've had an idea." Harry told them. "Anything parted from me when in animal form stays in animal form. Think about it, effectively we have an endless supply of Horntail Blood, Acromantula venom and silk, and anything we can take without killing a mere-man."

Remus smiled wolfishly. "Harry you're brilliant, just think about all of this, with this we could make millions with what we have here. Then we can spend the time it takes to spend stock piling blood and stuff from your various animagus forms."

"We're going to be rich." Sirius smiled.

As they were talking there was a flash of fire. "Holy shite!" Harry exclaimed. Sitting in the middle of the table was a phoenix. "That's Dumbledore's bird." He told them.

"Fawkes?" Remus asked, watching the bird as it hopped over to him and offered a leg. "It has a letter for me." he pulled it off and ripped it open. His eyes went wide as he scanned the page. Silently he handed it to Harry.

_Remus Lupin,_

_Remus you may have heard that recently the Chamber of Secrets was opened, I accosted the person who then claimed to have closed it. He also claimed he was Harry Potter. I know this is hard for you to hear Remus, but Black may have trained Harry to be a Dark Wizard. The reason for this letter s to offer you a job at Hogwarts, so you will be able to be close if or when we find the boy and Black._

_We find ourselves short of a Defence against the Dark Arts Professor. I am hoping you will accept this offer regardless of your affliction. The passage to the Shack is still here and we have one of the sought after Potions Masters in the UK. Severus Snape, as you may remember from your school days is able and willing to supply you with the Wolfs bane potion._

_If you accept please send word to me by the 16th__ of August, s we can discuss pay and accommodation. Please think about this Remus._

_Yours Sincerely _

_Albus Dumbledore _

"He wants Remus to teach?" Sirius asked after Harry read it out. "He wants Remus to teach." he said it factually instead of a question, but also trying it out on his tongue. "Professor Remus John Lupin. It has got a certain ring to it hasn't it?" he looked at Remus. "You going to do it?"

"He has to." Harry told him simply. "If he doesn't go running after Harry Potter is spotted, by the headmaster no less, it'll look wrong if he doesn't."

Remus nodded. "Harry's right. It's Dumbledore's way of testing me; I need to act worried and concerned about Harry's appearance and how he acted."

"And perfect cover for you to spy on him." Sirius grinned. "Who would suspect a teacher of pulling pranks?"

"No." Remus said plainly.

Sirius looked put down. "What you mean no? What Marauder says no to pulling pranks?"

A smart one when he can get fired for it." Harry told Sirius. He then looked at his watch. "You have a date with the Grindlewald sisters." Harry sighed and shook his head. "How do you get into a three way relationship with Mira and Gina Grindlewald? Two of the hottest Dark Sorceresses of the century."

Sirius pretended to check his nail. "Pure talent. I wouldn't complain though, Potter. In a few years that Vampiress you're dating is going to be a fox."

A small amount of drool appeared at the corner of Harry's mouth envisioning June when they were both twenty.

* * * *

"I found him!" Harry and June jumped out of their seats as Sirius ran in brandishing a newspaper. "I found Pettigrew."

Harry's eyes immediately jumped to Sirius. "What? Where?"

Harry ran over to Sirius and looked at where he was pointing. It was the Weasley family. Sirius was pointing excitedly at a small lump of fur on Ron's shoulder. Harry scanned the article, they're in Egypt.

"What's this about Wormtail?" Remus questioned as he ran into the room, apparently half dressed.

"He's been sleeping in my dorm for two years." Harry said. He let out a sigh of relief. "Thank god he doesn't know it was me, and I cast a silencing charm all over myself and Neville when I told him everything."

"And now he's in Egypt?" Remus verified, scanning the article. "Good the Weasleys got some cash, they're a good family. They deserve it."

"Don't know about the girl." June muttered, still bitter about the things Ginny had said, though she did not tell Harry.

Harry frowned but didn't say anything, he could tell something was off between Ginny and June, he knew Ginny had had a crush on him, but he was dating June, it seemed like his vampiric girlfriend thought he would leave her for Ginny, something Harry had assured her would never happen.

"What should we do about, Pettigrew?" Harry asked the two elders.

The two thought for a minute. "It's your summer holidays and you're recovering from fighting a Basilisk and two of the greatest wizards of the age." Sirius reminded him. "You're doing nothing. Remus and I will do to Egypt and try and catch the rat." Sirius smiled sadistically. "I wonder if the pack like rat?"

"Too small, too stringy." Harry told him, "I was picking rat guts out of Morag's teeth for a week." Harry winced at the memory of trying to pick rotten flesh and guts out of the fidgety wolf's mouth. "Don't kill him. If you kill him no freedom for you." Harry reminded him. "You'll be able to go to the Three Broom Sticks and get pissed like you did at school."

"They got pissed at school?" June asked Harry.

Remus looked her angrily. "Sirius and James got pissed, I was more sensible and I couldn't get pissed easily because of the werewolf thing. And Peter…let's just say his digestive system didn't agree with alcohol too much." Remus smiled remembering the rat's pain.

"We can get some this year, we have Hogsmeade weekends." Harry told her.

June smiled and glared challengingly at Harry, "I'll drink you under the table."

"We'll see love."

* * * *

It was two weeks later and Harry had the house to himself, he had let the pack into the house, after putting unbreakable charms on everything and they had taken up residence in the Living Room, a few of them curled up on the sofa's and chairs, the rest curled in front of the warm fire.

Harry sat watching TV leaning against Morag, who was watching as well, a few of the pups were batting at the moving images with tiny paws, while their mothers and fathers watched lazily, trusting Harry to keep the entire pack safe.

The fire blazed and June stepped through, she had tear streaks in her eyes. Harry was at her side immediately. "June, what's wrong?"

"I'm a target, Harry. My Dad's just found out from the contact he has insist the Hunter's organisation." she sniffed and wiped her eyes, her shoulders shaking. "They're after you too. For aiding vampires. For killing the one's we did at Christmas they've sent six of the best." Harry held her as she cried into his shoulder. Occasionally lifting her face to meet his lips.

"We'll deal. We always do." He smiled goofily. "You'll stay here for the rest of the summer, I'll be with you twenty four - seven." he smiled reassuringly. "I've face Trolls, Voldemort, three-headed dogs, crying ghosts, killed a Basilisk single handed and defeated three of the best duellers in the UK."

"Egotistical bastard." she muttered into his chest, though smiling as she said it.

Harry smiled at her, kissing her gently on the lips, the love from him pouring into her. "You love me really." he smiled kissing her again. "Go get some stuff from home, I'll put up some more wards and we can pick a room."

Harry watched as she skipped off and Flooed back to her home, reappearing half an hour later with a large back and her trunk. He waved his wand and shrunk them both, sliding them into his pocket. Taking her hand he led her upstairs to the bedrooms. They walked into each one June shaking her head and giving lame excuses as to why not.

She smiled, barging into his room. "This one will do!" she smiled, flopping herself onto his double bed. She hugged one of the pillows to her inhaling his scent.

Harry stood in the door way and shook his head. "Fine, I'll go sleep in Sirius's room."

She ran at him. "Don't you dare."

She grabbed him wrapping her legs around his waist and kissing him deeply. Their tongues battling for dominance. His hand clenched around her bum squeezing it slightly, she moaned at the feeling o his hand roaming her back, bum and legs, going under the shirt and running up her nylon covered legs.

He carried her over to the bed and flopped them down, positioning himself underneath her, with June straddling his waist. She wriggled, she could feel his body reacting ad she ground into him.

Debating a moment she decided to move further than they had and grasped the hem of her top, pulling it off with a flourish. Harry gaped as she pulled it off, revealing her lace cups. She was well proportioned, even for a female vampire and veela. They both looked older than they were, with Harry being a fourteen year old who looked like he was eighteen (though pretending to be twelve) and June being twelve, but already most of the way through puberty because of the vampire and veela in her blood.

Harry moaned as she thrust her chest forwards, burying his face into her cleavage, suckling and kissing any part of skin he had access to, working his way up until he reached her face. Pulling her into a searing kiss which set explosions off inside his head and groin.

His hands moved up and down her back, finding the clasp of her bra he pulled on it and it suddenly came loose. She pulled back, sitting on his thighs. She winked at him. "My aren't we getting eager?" With out warning she tore the bra from her body and Harry saw one of the many milestones he wished himself to cover with June. "But I think," she continued. "You are a little over dressed."

She unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it so the only way it was on him was with his arms through the sleeves. She bent down and kissed his chest, licking, kissing and sucking the many scars he had as well as his nipples. Harry groaned and pulled her up, capturing her mouth and feeling her decidedly female body pushed up against his.

After they parted Harry pulled back, staring deep into his lover's eyes. They weren't just the blue he thought they were, but a mixture of blue, gray and green, with a yellow ring, which was the colour that her eyes changed when the blood lust was upon her. "Because I love you so much, I think we can both stay here."

* * * *

The two teens were ecstatic. Not only were they living together, but they were living together in the forms that came naturally, with out any reverse aging charms or potions. This meant to them it felt more right as they were both older than they pretended to be at Hogwarts and more mature than they actually were due to the lives each had led.

Every other day June's mother or father came through to check on them, which was one of the reasons they had put all of June's belongings into another room, just in case. With them came regular updates on where the Hunter's were, apparently the Hunters were searching France and Germany.

Harry received regular letters from Sirius and Remus concerning where they were and how the search was going with the Weasleys. Harry laughed as Sirius described how many hungry street children ran after him, while in dog form. He had a suspicion they were trying to treat themselves to Dog kebabs.

Harry was happy to say this summer was progressing extremely well. Not only had he and June progressed in their relationship, but due to living together were learning more about each other. They both had found that sleeping in the same bed they both slept well, with on nightmares of the past interrupting sleep, and while they hadn't progressed further than making out either topless or keeping to the underwear rule, they felt it was a large step. June remembered with pleasure when she sat on Harry's lap while watching An Interview with a Vampire, straddling him and feeding from his neck passionately, taking enough blood for Harry to feel pleasantly light headed.

Together they had decided they were not yet ready for the final step, and were waiting for what would be June's sixteenth birthday which was the day before the Christmas holidays started.

* * * *

Sirius and Remus were staying in a hotel on the outskirts of Cairo, keeping an eye out on the wizarding areas for the Weasleys. Their first few days had passed pleasantly enough. This was when Harry had sent his letter.

_Hey guys,_

_How goes the search for the rat? If you can't get him I could always kidnap him at Hogwarts. Just to let you two know June's staying at the castle at the moment and the rest of the summer. _

_Why you ask? Well the Hunter's we fought at Christmas have declared war on not only the vampires of June's family, but her mother and myself. She's staying her because her family are staying at a secret location and I wouldn't have been able to see June until the start of term._

_So she's staying her, don't worry Remus we're being careful (in both security and in the relationship area). And Sirius we haven't done much so get rid of the dirty thought you pervy old man. _

_Love _

_Harry _

"Go Harry!" Sirius yelled pumping his fists, making the entire hotel dining room look round at him. He smiled. "I would just say that my dead nephew is now at home alone with the most beautiful girl he could lay his hands on." he smiled.

"Padfoot, sit down." Remus ordered, pulling Sirius down into his seat. "Could you behave like and adult for once in your life?"

Sirius smiled and shook his head. "Nope."

It was an hour later and the two Marauders were walking around the wizarding section of the city, looking at the tourist merchandise that the stalls were selling. Sirius picked up a wind up walking mummy. He watched as it walked in circles around his hand groaning.

"THERE!" Remus pointed. Looking over Sirius could see a large group with red hair. "Come on, I know Arthur and I am teaching his kids in a month." Sirius nodded, turning into his dog form discreetly. The two made their way through the crowds, Remus got close enough then yelled. "Arthur? Arthur Weasley?"

Arthur looked round. "Yes?"

Remus beamed. "I thought it was you. Remus, Remus Lupin. We were in Dumbledore's crowd together, you never quite joined fully."

Arthur grinned and nodded remembering. "I remember, you were friends with the Potters weren't you?"

"Yeah, that's me. What are you doing here in Egypt?" Remus asked.

"Us, oh holiday. We won the Ministry Lottery and decided to come over here because my son works over here." Arthur told the werewolf. "Works as a curse breaker."

Remus nodded. "How many kids you have now? I remember you had five or six when the war was on."

"We have seven. Bill and Charlie are working. Percy's now in his last year, head boy don't you know." he told Remus proudly. "Fred and George are in their fifth year. They're the pranksters of the family, almost as you and your friends were when you were at Hogwarts."

Remus smirked. "I do believe we caught you with a jelly bean multiplying charm on your bed when you got prefect." Remus and Arthur snorted. "We were only second years."

"What was it you called yourselves?" Arthur asked.

"The Marauders." Fred and George looked at him with awe.

"You're a Marauder?"

"Which one?"

"Padfoot? Prongs?"

"Moony or Wormtail?"

"Do you know Cane?"

Remus smiled. "I'm Moony. And yeah I know Cane. Heard about you two as well, from what I hear he got you two good in his first year."

Arthur looked at the twins. "How do you two know about the Marauders?"

The twins shrugged. "Not saying a word."

"We deny everything."

Remus and Arthur grinned and laughed.

"Any way my wife and other kids are off at the hotel, Ron had a nervous breakdown, saw a Black Widow; I think he's in your James's year. And my youngest, Ginny is helping Molly calm him down. She's a year below James and Ron."

Remus smiled. "Of course."

"Any way did you hear about Harry Potter saving Ginny?" Arthur said proudly.

Remus was struck dumb. "No. I though Black killed him?"

Arthur looked at Remus with a worried look. "I forgot you were friends with them. How you holding out?"

The twin's eyes were darting to Remus, to Sirius, to their father and back to Remus.

"I'm-"

"Father, can you come and see this?" a red head with glasses walked up to Arthur.

Arthur nodded. "Sorry, Remus. Must go."

Remus smiled softly. "Of course. I'm teaching at Hogwarts this year."

"Really? I expect you'll see me then, I'm getting called to see these two every other week." Arthur turned and walked away.

"Hey dad?" one of the twins said.

"Can we stay and talk,"

"To Moony for a bit?"

"We'll meet at the hotel later."

Their father nodded. "Be good."

The twins fixed Remus with a look. "Moony." they said pointing at Remus. "The last Marauder."

"A fact we know to be untrue as James has talked about uncle Paddy and Padfoot."

"We aren't stupid, Mr Lupin."

"And we've had to sort out Filch's filing cabinet."

"Your name fits in with Sirius Black's, James Potter's and Peter Pettigrew's. Who we presume were the other Marauders."

Remus was getting pale. "Come with me."

The thee people with the one dog walked to a nearby tea room and took up the parlour in the far corner. Remus fixed the twins with a look. "What are you getting towards?"

"James's parents are dead-"

"And he lives with his Uncles-"

"He told us his dad was a Marauder-"

"And the only two Marauders we know for sure are dead is James Potter and Peter Pettigrew-"

"This is going on what we know-"

"Conclusion, James Canis is Harry Potter, son of James Potter and he lives with Remus Lupin, who we know to be a werewolf-"

"Hence the name Moony, that would mean the others were named for a reason."

They pointed at Remus. "Mooney, Remus Lupin and Werewolf." they then pointed to the dog. "Padfoot, Sirius Black, Animagus, we presume." it wasn't a question.

Remus glanced around then nodded to Sirius, who morphed back into his human form. "Bollocks, they're better than Cane told us they were." Remus nodded in agreement.

"Listen to us, you want the story I take it?" The twins nodded. "Okay, pretty much this whole mess starts with me being a werewolf." Remus told them.

"With a rabbit phobia?" Fred added.

Remus paled. "He showed you that picture? That little bastard. I'll kill him" Sirius was laughing his head off, drawing attention from the people around him.

After Sirius had shut up Remus continued. "Yes, with rabbit phobia. My friends, Harry's dad, Sirius and Pettigrew found out, in our second year I think?" he turned to Sirius for clarification. Sirius nodded. "Instead of legging it they became Animagus for me, succeeding in our fifth year."

"How did that help?" one of the twins asked.

"Werewolves only attack humans and other magical creatures, they don't acknowledge normal animals. So they became animals for me. We gave each other nicknames, ran around the school every night that the moon was full. Making the map, setting up pranks, well we did that when it wasn't full moon as we needed our hands." he paused sighing at the memories. "James married Lily after Hogwarts, life went on. Then we heard You-Know-Who was after them."

"They went into hiding," Sirius took up the story, "and decided to cast a charm called the Fidilious charm, basically a ward using a Secret Keeper. Only the Secret Keeper could divulge what the Secret was." Sirius told them. "At first they decided it was going to be me, with James and myself being closer than brothers. I was his best man." Sirius smiled.

"I sense a 'but' coming." a twin said.

"But we decided to use Peter, who would suspect a weakling like Peter holding such and in depth secret? The Death Eaters would come after me." Sirius sighed, "Alas that was our first mistake, Peter, like the rat his animagus was, immediately ran, straight to Voldemort, Merlin know how long he was working for him before hand. Well you know the story of how Harry killed him." the twins nodded. "I got there and tried taking him, but Hagrid got there and took him to Dumbledore. I decided to get Harry later and went after Peter."

"You killed him, taking a load of Muggles with you-"

"And went to Azkaban." the twins said.

"Not quite." Sirius laughed. "To know what we're going to tell you now it's got to be kept secret, at least until we act." the twins nodded. "You know I was a god Animagus, James was a Stag and Peter was a rat. I cornered him, and I was going to kill him. But he yelled at me for betraying James and Lily, he cut his finger off and bam!" Sirius slammed his hand on the table. "He blew the street up; he transformed and went into the open sewer he had just uncovered. That was when the pesky Law Enforcement turned up and I was dragged to Azkaban laughing at the cunning and irony Peter had just shown me."

"How did you get Harry then?" The twins asked him.

"I escaped in dog form; I knew I was innocent, so those Dementors could touch me. I made a promise to take care of Harry to James and I was going to keep it. I travelled to Surrey where Harry was. When I found him-" Sirius shuddered, "-I never knew people could be so cruel to their flesh and blood. He was hungry, beaten and treated worse than a house-elf. Sleeping in a cupboard. I took him and ran."

"Where'd you go?"

Sirius shrugged, "everywhere. I trained him, teaching him all I knew, he was an Animagus by his tenth birthday, and then we pulled Remus into the training." He then smirked. "We used a liberated time turner to go back in time, using about two years to go to different races and cultures to teach him. I'd done this before, before we had Remus we went to the Vampires, and the Nieces of Grindlewald." Sirius listed. "With Remus we went to different werewolf clans, then back ally gray wizards, all teaching him various things. Harry can handle wands, Muggle weapons and can prank with the best of them."

"If he's so good-"

"Why send him to Hogwarts?"

Remus smiled. "At first we weren't, then we heard about the Philosopher's Stone being kept there, Harry wanted a school experience, so charms went on, along with a few potions, and ta-da, Harry Potter is at Hogwarts."

"Who else knows?" They asked.

"June, naturally, she's half vampires, Quarter Veela and quarter human." Sirius told them. "Minnie-"

"Minnie?"

"McGonagall and the werewolf kid." Sirius smiled.

"There's no werewolf at- wait a minute. Neville's a werewolf?"

Remus nodded. "Harry figured it out through his first year. Brought me and then either me or Harry run with him on the full moon."

"What's Harry's-"

"Animagus form?"

"He's a timber wolf." Sirius told them.

The two Marauders watched as the Weasley twins took in what they had just been told. Then made the oath not to tell anyone, and only discuss it between themselves of with Harry or Neville.

As Sirius and Remus watched the twins walked away Sirius looked at Remus. "Why didn't we tell them about their brother's rat?"

"Didn't want to worry them, and I think Harry would prefer to be there, come on lets go."

* * * *

Harry smiled as June transformed, through her drinking much of his blood in their making out sessions she had gained his ability to shift easily into a large timber wolf, though female and more limber and agile that Harry, lacking his brute strength and ability to stride. The two were running through the forests surrounding Harry's home, the rest of the pack following.

Every now and again June would veer off course to investigate a new smell, as her new senses were better than even her vampire sense of smell. So far she had run off course in search of a deer, a snake and a beehive (she had come back shaking her nose). Harry smiled at his mates activities, while keeping an eye on her and the rest of the pack.

Later that night they lay cuddled in bed, June's head on Harry's chest, her arm draped over him, and her feet meddled with him. She was snoring slightly while Harry looked at the moon light that danced across the ceiling form the gap in the drapes. Focussing on June's breathing and the occasional howl or bark from the pack downstairs Harry drifted off.

The morning afterwards was the day before Harry's birthday and Sirius and Remus were due home. Harry and June had spent most of the morning setting up various pranks for the two, including a present for Remus left, sleeping, on his pillow. June had transfigured Sirius's bed into a over sized dog basket and redecorated with a dog theme, along with life size posters of the Grindlewald sisters stuck to the ceiling over his bed.

Sirius and Remus had sent Harry a letter telling Harry of the twins and the fact they now knew who Harry really was. Harry, who had been planning on telling the twins soon anyway, accepted it, saying he could trust the two. The two had sent him a letter telling him they knew and that he would be receiving various gifts from them and the Weasleys.

By the time Sirius and Remus got home Harry and June were laying on the sofa watching _Blade_, who Harry thought seemed more like a real vampire, than the actual vampires. The lights were out and the two were snuggled together, every five minutes entering into heavy snogging; only looking up when action was happening on screen.

Sirius and Remus opened the back door and walked into a quiet house. Suddenly they were tackled. A happy Morag stood on Sirius's chest licking his face eagerly. The two crept through the dark house to find the only light source was in the living room.

Seeing two outlined on the couch they ran and jumped, planning on landing on Harry and June, instead the got tangled in with each other and landed on the sofa. Suddenly the lights blared on and there was a camera snap and flash. The two looked up to where Harry and June were smirking behind the door, then at each other, paying attention to the highly compromising position they were in.

Waving the camera Harry asked "What are the Gina and Mira going to think, Sirius?"

Sirius snorted. "I am comfortable with my sexuality; nothing you can do will change that."

"Really?" Harry waved his wand brought the camera up and snapped another picture. This time Sirius was dressed in a corset with cone shaped cup protruding from his chest, a thong and a garter belt. "How bout now?"

Harry and June turned and ran.

* * * *

A/N: So what you think? I hope you don't mind about the whole Harry/June bit, I tried not to get too in depth with it, if I did my story would probably would be deleted because I either skim bits like that and not put to much emphasis on it or I put too much emphasis on, and I thought it was important to the whole Harry/June subject as some one messaged me because I seemed to be sticking strictly to emotions and no physical. R&R

What do people think of bringing the Twins in on things? And what is people's reaction to the time turner thing with Harry? Please tell.


	16. Inter: Summer of '93 Part Two

Interlude; Summer Two, Part Two

**Sorry to who ever read this chapter before my mistake was pointed out. i'm sorry but i have an excuse, i have been awake for about 30-35 hours i'm knackered, but thank you Beggs, Tumshie and Sylent Viper for pointing out the mistake. enjoy the story...that'll teach me to check what i'm uploading.**

Harry awoke early the morning of his birthday, he remembered with glee the night before as Sirius and Remus discovered their presents. Remus had slept downstairs, mainly due to the self-replicating rabbit in his room. When ever some one touched it three more would appear. By the time Remus had figured this out there were over fifty rabbits in his room. He had run screaming from the room.

Sirius had just gone with his prank, curling up in the gigantic dog basket and staring up at the picture of the Grindlewald girls. He thanked Harry as they went to bed, for not only giving him a room a dog could be proud of, but also for giving him black mail material against Remus, though Harry then reminded him of the pictures Harry had. Sirius had paled considerably.

Harry looked at the clock after he had remerged from the memories of the day before. It was six thirty; June was still asleep in his arms, moaning quietly in her sleep. Harry sniggered immaturely as he felt a small wet patch on his leg, what ever June was dreaming about Harry hoped he played a key role, his girlfriend seemed to be having a very pleasant dream.

He leant down and kissed her, she stirred and kissed back. Soon they were both away and kissing with abandonment. Harry's hand reached down and brushed her leg, moving up bringing her lacy nightgown with it. Brushing past her lacy underwear, which he briefly brushed the front of, which made her shudder he brought it up his hands exploring her torso and brushing her bare breasts, rolling the tip gently between his finger and thumb, causing her to groan and arch her back.

She started kissing his jaw line, licking down his neck, and briefly licking his neck and then continuing down. Kissing his chest and stomach. Harry watched transfixed as she pulled the leg of his boxer shorts up and found what she was looking for. The vein that travelled on his inner thigh, she licked at it then slowly sunk her elongated teeth into it.

Harry's world exploded. He had never felt anything such as this. The feeling was better than what Harry imagined sex was, and if sex was like this or better he was definitely interested. His member was hard and when one of June's hands cupped it he exploded. A wet patch appeared in his boxers, and he was already hardening again.

June loved the feeling of her Harry's blood flowing into her mouth, she ground herself into his ankle and foot, using the angle to hit the pleasure receptors through out, she moaned through the mouthful of Harry's she was feeding on, she felt Harry relieve and then stiffen, her cousin had told her about these things, and apparently some boys took at least two maybe three minutes, most of the time more to harden again.

Suddenly the door banged open. "HOLY SHIT!" Sirius yelled. He ran quickly. "I need soap I need bleach anything thing to scrub that image from my mind.

Harry and June reacted violently, both rushing to cover themselves up. Things could have gone better.

**One hour Later**

They all sat in the living room Harry and June were cuddled on the sofa, Remus was rubbing his stiff back and Sirius was grinning wildly, after he had gotten over the shock he was proud. He was grinning. "Learnt it all from me. Only I could teach him to be a lady's man."

Harry threw a cushion at him. "Shut up, Sirius. You ruined a perfect moment there. Thanks a lot."

June blushed, but smiled. Harry had apologised over and over again for Sirius and promised even if they didn't have a repeat of that morning they wouldn't have annoying dog animagus disturbing their sleep or any other activity the two teens were occupied with.

"Okay. PRESENTS!" Sirius exclaimed grinning. He pulled out his wand and waved it, causing a large pile of presents to appear. "Mine first." he smiled thrusting a badly wrapped parcel at Harry.

Tearing it open Harry smiled, it was a large poster of one of Harry's favourite bands, Metallica, along with their new album and a shrunken down package which turned out to be large speakers for his stereo. Harry thanked Sirius, thinking of a place above his bed in the Boy's Dorms where the poster could go.

June handed him hers next. It was a large case. Harry looked at it, his hands finding places he could rip into the paper from. Finally he managed to rip the paper off and found a black acoustic guitar. He ran his fingers over the fret board and strummed. The frets were decorated with Runes and glyphs. On the head was the mark of the vampires, carved expertly into the wood.

He smiled and pulled June into a hug. "Thank you." he whispered kissing her. He vowed he would learn how to play, if nothing more than to please June.

From Remus he received an arm band. Harry looked at it, then back to Remus. The armband had a lightening bolt going through a circle. "It's a camo-band. You program a certain outfit and items into it." Remus started to explain. "Like your cloak and fighting gear, along with your natural form. Press that and BOOM, James Canis is replaced by Harry Potter."

Harry smirked, and swore to gear up and test it. Little did Harry know that across the world a meeting was taking place that would change his life.

* * * *

"I think that Harry Potter is secretly attending Hogwarts." Dumbledore told the gathered crowd.

Gathered around him were the Weasleys that except the two children not attending Hogwarts, Hermione, Neville, most of the teachers excluding McGonagall as she had else where to be and some of the old Order, Remus Lupin would have been there, but he had warned Dumbledore of his days off, which included Harry's birthday, James and Lily's birthdays and Halloween.

"What?" Mrs Weasley asked, her voice high, "I thought you said he was had turned dark."

Dumbledore nodded. "Indeed. I had thought he was dead for the longest time, but after I met him after the Chamber incident," at this Mrs Weasley grasped Ginny's arm, "he seemed to know Hogwarts too well, simply vanishing afterwards, this gives me reason to believe he is either hiding in the castle or is able to get through wards."

"Have you any idea who he could be, Albus?" Professor Sprout asked.

Dumbledore nodded. "I have a few ideas, some in each house. This is why I have asked the children, I wish for them to think about this?"

Neville put his hand up. "How come James or June aren't here, they're more practical and better at this than us."

"I suspect James Canis as being Harry Potter. I wish for you seven to observe him and tell me what you find out. I am also asking you, Molly, Arthur to ask James to your home once you officially return from Egypt." Dumbledore explained. "I will of course pay you for this."

"How much?" Ron demanded.

"RON!" Mrs Weasley snapped. Then she turned to Dumbledore "How much?"

"I will be paying you twelve hundred Gallons a month, as well as a small favour for each of you, which I will discuss privately." Dumbledore told them. He looked round at the table. "Any objection."

"Hell yeah!" Neville said standing up suddenly. "I'm not going to spy on my best friend!" he told the Headmaster. "He's never turned his back on me! He's probably one of the only real friends I have in that bloody school!"

"Mr Longbottom, may I remind you that it is thanks to me that no one knows of your - condition." Dumbledore told him.

Neville snorted. "So blackmail is it? Personally I don't care, I have James and June. They know and they haven't turned their backs on me."

"We know too Neville." the twins said standing up.

"And if you think-"

"We're going to betray, Cane-"

"You really are as mad as they say."

The twins walked over and stood behind Neville. The other students as well as the parents looked confused. "What the bloody hell are you three talking about?" Ron asked, earning a slap round the head from Hermione.

"Mr Long bottom's a werewolf." Dumbledore told them.

Neville's heart broke as he saw fear and revulsion on Weasleys' faces and fear on Hermione's. He knew how they would react, Hermione living in the Muggle world had read the books and seen the movies and Ron and the Weasleys were typically prejudiced upon dark creatures.

"I don't care. Not only have you just betrayed my trust, but I'm going to tell James what you are planning to do."

"So are we." The twins said in unison.

Dumbledore sighed. "I'm afraid you can't do that." he pulled his wand and wiped their memories, implanting new ones. If all went as planned they would have no recollection of events and Neville would believe that Ron and Hermione had simply figured it out on their own. After glancing at the unconscious students he turned to the rest of the students. "Now we can discuss what we need to do."

By the end of the meeting and the individual meetings the Weasleys and Hermione had come to arrangements between Dumbledore. As well as the money Percy would be receiving Head-boy and well as into all the courses he wanted, Ron would be getting onto the Quidditch team as soon as there was an opening, Ginny would be getting marriage arrangements drawn up between herself and Harry/James, depending on how things went and moved up a year due to her learning various things while Tom had inhabited her mind, Hermione would be getting Head-Girl and Prefect, as well as a full-time pass to the restricted section. The three youngest all demanded more Defence lessons to get beyond the three betters in the class (1st Harry, 2nd June and 3rd Neville).

Mr and Mrs Weasley demanded nothing but the money and were highly pleased with the arrangement between Ginny and James/Harry.

* * * *

Harry sat back and relaxed, he was yet again dressing for a date with June. Pulling off the look he had over Christmas at the Vladimiers he smirked at himself. He was an aspiring Gray Lord it was time he dressed like one. He lips spread into a sneer, the Weasleys would be running from him now.

"Harry!" Harry looked up to see June bounding towards him, she was dressed in full Vampire Lady get-up, a red velvet dress covering her down to her ankles, covered with lace designs of flowers and silk drapes over the skirt. Her vampiric paleness along with the eyeliner made her look even more beautiful than before.

"Hey, Love. You okay?" Harry smiled, the smile revealing his teeth, June could only imagine what that smile would look like when he had vampire teeth.

Harry smiled and nodded. Drawing on his eyeliner and winking into the mirror. Buttoning up his shirt halfway leaving part of his muscular chest and the necklace showing he turned and surveyed June, who admired him and whistled appreciably.

The two linked arms and made their way down stairs to the lobby of the building. Harry picking out his various teachers and contacts he had made since his training began. The Grindlewald sisters were talking to Sirius, who looked very pleased to have one linked to each arm.

"Happy birthday, Cane." Harry looked up to see Gina and Mira Grindlewald rushing towards him, intent on squeezing him to a pulp. Harry smiled as he felt Sirius's insane jealousy boring into his back.

"Hey, girls, as much as I'm enjoying this I think Paddy wants to get his girlfriends back. You do realise he has a life size poster of you two above his bed."

The two girls glared behind them at Sirius, who suddenly paled, wondering what he had done. "He does, does he?" The two kissed Harry on the cheek and stormed over to Sirius.

Smirking at the trouble he had just gotten Sirius in Harry chuckled and made his way back over to June. He held his hand out and she moved towards him. As a song started Harry glanced to see who was playing the music, whoever it was had just put on Jump Around.

The DJ was Cliff Lupin, Remus's cousin from America, and dance addict. He smiled he was going to need a lot of booze to make the music played tonight sound enjoyable.

* * * *

Sirius smiled as he yawned and walked out of the pub, it had been a long night drinking and partying, all the while Sirius had been keeping his shields and changes up, both of which weren't as secure as either Harry's or June's. After walking out of the pub that resided in the south of Devon he wandered up a track to fins a sensible place to sleep, as he could risk apperating or making a Portkey as drunk as he was.

Finally he found a small patch of woodland with a grassy bank leading down to a pond. Stretching he closed his eyes and leant up against a tree. He was asleep within minutes. He didn't notice the odd house beyond the woodland, or the chicken coop that he was sleeping ten metres from.

Sirius was awoken by a scream. He opened his eyes to see a red headed woman standing a few metres away from him. His eyes went wide when he realised not only had he slept in a wizarding family's property, but also that it was the property of the Weasleys, Harry's friends. He had met Molly Weasley before.

He looked down and came to the conclusion that his charms and glamour's had failed and he was now Sirius Black, he swore loudly, turned and apparated.

* * * *

_**Sirius Black Spotted**_

_Sirius Black, Death Eater and kidnapper and murderer of Harry James Potter was spotted today. Believed to have left England it came to a shock to house-wife Molly Prewitt-Weasley when she discovered a sleeping Black feet away from her house._

_Now known to be back in England the search for Black has been upped to that of when he originally escaped. The minister had informed The Muggle Prime Minister and well as the rest of Europe. Dementors are being placed through out the wizarding settlements of England as well as being placed to guard out children at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Black having escaped from Azkaban nearly a decade ago is not only wanted for the crimes committed against the late Harry Potter, but also his late parents James and Lily Potter, which worse being handing them over to You-Know-Who._

_Any one who has sees Black is urged to report it immediately to the nearest law enforcement office. Do not attempt to capture him as he is considered armed and dangerous. A reward is offered to any information that leads to the capture of Black._

Harry marched to Sirius's room the next day. He promptly threw the paper in his Godfather's face. "You idiot, you were seen!"

Sirius gazed at the front page, his eyes growing wider and wider. He cursed and dropped it. "Bugger. This changes a few things." Harry stared incredulously at Sirius. "I can't hide in Hogsmeade this year now."

"You were what?" Harry questioned.

"We were going to hide Sirius in the village, but now with him being spotted it can't be done." Remus explained to Harry. "It was for when we were going to get Peter."

Harry sat down. "I don't believe this. The term hasn't even started and things are already going to hell." he swore.

"It can't be that bad, Cane." Sirius told Harry.

Harry looked up at Sirius as if he were crazy. "Let's look at the situation so far, we as in myself and June have hunters after us, Dumbledore and the ministry is not only now looking for Sirius Black, but thanks to me Harry Potter as well. Fucking Dementors are being placed to guard Hogwarts because of Sirius." Harry paused. "And Wormtail is sleeping in my dorm, though thankfully he had no clue as to who I am."

Sirius buried his head in his hands. "We're fucked."

"Don't forget that I'm now going to be Defence against the Dark Arts Professor and we need to find a place for Sirius to hide while we're finding out about Pettigrew." Remus reminded them.

Harry glared at Remus. "Thanks a lot."

* * * *

It was towards the end of the summer holidays when Harry received an invite from the Weasleys to go to the Burrow. He sent back asking if June would be able to come, to which the Weasleys agreed. At first the two weren't too keen on the idea, as, knowing the Weasley matriarch was an old fashioned type of woman who would make them not only sleep in separate beds, but also separate rooms.

It was Sirius who came forth with the idea of camping; taking a tent with two rooms and making it look like both had been slept in, while the two of them were sleeping in one. Harry and June thought it was a brilliant idea, and after bargaining with the Weasleys, and by passing the need for the Weasleys to speak to a 'responsible' adult the red heads agreed.

And that was how three weeks before the end of the holidays Harry and June were pitching a tent in the Weasleys back garden. The tent was based around a skater theme with skate brand logos stitched into the outside and a skate board deck over the entrance claiming it was '_Cane's Crib_'.

The inside was even better; it had been a ninth birthday present from Sirius. Inside was what looked like a warehouse crossed with a barn. At the end there was an area with tatty sofas gathered around a large television, video complete with horror films and skate and music videos. The main floor was taken up by a half-pipe and at each end was a ladder leading up to two separate mini lofts with bedrooms. The whole place was flood lit with speaker connected around the ceiling. Fred and George fell in love with it. Demanding that Harry teach them how to skate after he demonstrated what the half-pipe was for.

(**A/N: **Sorry for anyone who doesn't like skating, this is my story and Harry is a Metal-head skater-boy get over it)

Mrs Weasley looked around and disapproved immediately, apparently the whole tent was "Not fit for anyone to live in."

Harry smirked and told her that he when he first got the tent he had lived in it for nearly six solid months. After demonstrating the TV and music system the twins were even more in love with it, while Ron seemed to find the music too much. Ginny just agreed with anything Harry liked. In June's opinion Ginny had become even more 'brown-nosing' than before. Harry had put it down to her experience with the diary and Riddle.

After two hours of showing the Weasleys the tent and its various features the group massed towards the Weasleys orchard to have a small game of Quidditch. Ginny staying on the ground, while June had gifted herself with one of her cousin's old brooms. It was her and Harry Vs Ron and the Twins. The twins found it more fun to throw the ball hard towards Ron to see if they could knock him off.

Towards the end of the evening the family, minus Percy, had dinner out in the garden. Harry and June treating the more adventurous of the Weasleys, namely the twins and Mr Weasley, to microwave deep pan pizza towards the end.

As night fell the teens migrated to the tent, where Harry put _Hell raiser _on, he secretly found it hilarious when Ron started whimpering whenever Pinhead appeared. Mrs Weasley then came in to tell the younger ones to go to bed. Ron and Ginny complying, Harry and June saying they couldn't due to the time difference.

This resulted in the twins, Harry and June staying up later, at first they discussed the conversation the Twins had had with Sirius and Remus while in Egypt, as the night progressed Harry broke out the Muggle beer. Much later the twins staggered into the house after watching another movie called Fantasia. The twins thought it was a horror.

"HIPPOS IN TUTU! THE HORROR!" A very drunk Fred had yelled. While George had found the prospect of a cartoon mouse bringing brooms to life horrifying.

All in all the first day at the Burrow had been wild. Harry hoped, secretly, that the other nights wouldn't be as bad. He did want some sleep after all.

* * * *

Harry was performing what June called his 'morning miracle' which consisted of a fry up. She was pulled to the small kitchen the tent had installed by the smell of bacon, sausages and egg, all fried in grease and smothered in salt. Forgetting that she was only dressed in a tight skull and cross-bone t-shirt and a pair of Harry's boxers she floated from the bed she and Harry had shared, and taken a place at the table.

"Breakfast is served." Harry smiled, turning round and handing her a plate piled with food. "Compliments of the chef."

The two ate in comfortable silence, both teasing each other while eating, June finding it fun to distract Harry by sliding her bare foot up and down his and pushing against his crotch. Each time a pained expression appeared on his face, as if trying desperately to ignore what she was doing, thought without much success. She smiled innocently at him as he glared.

Finally the two finished and Harry waved his wand, watching as the dishes started doing themselves. He sensed June sneaking up behind him, spinning quickly, he grasped her waist and hoisted her up and back, so she was sitting on the table with him between her legs. Their lips crashed together in the heat of passion.

Harry stroked her spine, causing her to thrust into him, shuddering at his fingers trailing up and down her back. His hands wandered under the t-shirt, tickling her sides and brushing her breasts. Throwing caution to the wind he pushed the t-shirt up and off of her, so she was only wearing Harry's boxers and a small bikini top which left little to the imagination. She lay down on the table, causing Harry to have to climb on if he wanted to get to her.

He did so. One leg between hers while the other on her left side. Teasingly she ground herself into his leg, moaning seductively. They continued kissing, grinding their bodies together in the dance of a couple who loved each other in everyway, but did not feel ready to take that last step.

June pushed his shirt up and off, revealing his scarred torso, running her hands over the various scars he had accumulated over the years. There were various training wounds, the places he had been stabbed at various times by the vampiric clans that had trained him in hand to hand and sword fighting. As well as the various places he had cut to initiate blood rites with the Grindlewald sisters. She ran her hand over the hidden tattoo/scar of a pentagram that was over his heart that was a high protection symbol. She kissed his gently where the basilisk had bitten him. He groaned in pleasure as her hands worked their magic, going lower, brushing over his abdomen and pulling gently at the waist line of his baggy jeans that he had casually pulled on that morning.

"Now that's hot."

Harry rolled off of the table in surprise, while June scrabbled for her top. Looking up they saw Fred and George roaring with laughter at Harry falling off the table.

"You guys,"

"Are so lucky-"

"We volunteered-"

"To come and get you-"

"Instead of-"

"Ron or Ginny-"

"Though Ginny did want to-"

"Mum would have been worse though-"

"You two haven't-"

"Got your glamour's up."

Harry looked at himself and June. The twins were right; both were in their natural forms. They looked a little older than the twins, though technically Harry was the same age as them, if you took into account his time adventures. He could only imagine the chaos that would ensue if any of the Weasleys that were not Fred and George had walked in to see an older version of June and a boy that was a black haired version of James making out on the breakfast table.

"Thanks guys." Harry waved his wand, reverting Harry and June back into their thirteen year old selves. "We're going to have to put the long term ones we have at school on from now on." he told June, who nodded in agreement.

"I'll get the potion made." she told him. "I'll send away for the ingredients. It was nice being able to make out with Harry Potter instead of James Canis for a change."

Harry smirked, and then turned to the twins. "Why are you two here? Not that we don't appreciate the reminder of the glamour's."

"Mum wants to know-"

"If you two-"

"Want breakfast." the twins told them.

"Though-"

"She only mentioned 'James'."

"We think-"

"She's trying to ignore the fact-"

"You two are together."

"She wants you with Ginny."

Harry snorted. "Ginny needs to make up her mind about who she wants. Fist she fancies Harry Potter, then she meets James Canis and develops a crush on him. Harry Potter then saves her life and she asks him if he want to marry her, and now she's back to want James Canis. Your sister needs to make up her mind, which non accessible boy she really wants."

June giggled. "Through out that entire speech you were talking in third person."

"No, I'm inventing another persona that Ginny can't have a crush on because she doesn't know him." Harry told them.

"Don't know, mate-"

"Still the same personality-"

"Maybe she has some sort of super scent-"

"That attracts her to you only."

Harry shuddered. "That is a scary thought."

"Anyway, are you two coming in?"

Harry nodded. "Give us a bit to have a shower, and we need to get dressed."

* * * *

Harry and June walked into the kitchen of the Burrow fully alert and dressed, looking at Ron and Ginny who both looked as though they had fallen out of bed. The twins were awake, though like in the tent they look like they had small hangovers. Mrs Weasley was staring at the twins suspiciously.

"Here guy, presents for you." Harry smiled. Handing Fred and George a vial each. The two looked at it analysing.

The two nodded as one, and together uncorked their vials and downed the contents, the traces of a hangover disappearing from their faces. They beamed at Harry.

"What was that?" George asked.

Harry smiled. "You really don't want to know."

Before the twins could say anything else Mrs Weasley spoke. "We're going to Diagon Alley in a bit; the Grangers are meeting us there."

The group talked as they ate, or at least the Weasleys ate Harry and June just talked. After a while two owls appeared flying towards the house. The elder Weasley let them in, allowing the birds to fly over to Harry and June.

Harry snorted. June looked over at him. "What's funny?"

Harry smirked. "Your mother is threatening me with castration if I don't keep you safe."

The males in the room winced, June laughed, Mrs Weasley looked scandalised and Ginny looked confused. "What's castration?"

Smiling Fred leaned over and whispered into his little sister ear, she paled considerably. Meanwhile Harry was talking to June. "What's your letter about?"

June beamed at him. "Julie's coming to Hogwarts this year. She's staying in Diagon Ally until term starts."

Harry frowned. "Julia's coming to Hogwarts? How old is she?" he asked confused, when he had met her at Christmas she looked like she was in her twenties.

"She's sixteen." June told him confused.

"Oh." Harry shrugged. "And she's not staying in Diagon Ally; she's going to come stay in the tent." Harry told her factually. "If it's okay with Mrs Weasley that is." he turned to look imploringly at the red headed woman.

"What?" the woman looked surprised. "Yes it's okay."

"Thank you, Mrs Weasley." June told the woman smiling; the woman smiled back, but didn't meet June's eyes. She was determined, for Ginny's sake, not to like the girl.

* * * *

A/N: Ok I was hoping to have this summer wound up in this chapter, but alas it was not to be. Since the next part of the summer will be short I'm going to do a brief explanation after wards.

I know some of you are confused about whose trained Harry, how Harry's older and various other subjects, so I'm going to give a run through of the story up to this point. This will answer some of the questions people have messaged me with; hopefully it will tell you what you want to know.


	17. Inter: Summer of '93 Part Three Brief

Interlude; Summer Two, Part Three

Harry and June walked down Diagon Ally, having left the Weasley family to pick their supplies, Harry and June had already brought their's. Cautiously the pair made their way down towards the back Ally's.

Diagon Ally wasn't the only magical street coming from the Leaky Cauldron, and Knockturn Ally wasn't the only ally leading from Diagon Ally. Though Diagon Ally and Knockturn where the most famous other existed, other smaller and overall darker areas. It was to one of these Harry and June were headed to. Hangman's Square was a small place off a ally on Knockturn, it was here that the pub and Magical nightclub _Noose and Knot _resided, allowing only the darkest of the dark to set foot.

In this clubs opinions the only types that were allowed to set foot into the building were creatures and their humans. Harry had worked here once, in the kitchen, he and Sirius had needed extra money so the two had donated blood for the vampires. Harry's especially had fetched a bit as he was young and a virgin; apparently vampires could taste the difference.

Harry had the Colts strapped to his waist just in case of any trouble. It was these sorts of creatures that they had been made to dispatch anyway. They pulled their hoods up and dropped their charms and glamour's as they entered Knockturn Ally. Approaching the turning on the Ally Harry continued to glance around, around these areas you never knew.

Once they got into Hangman's Square he felt safer. These places were practically designated to the dark creatures, and these creatures knew how to get along and always stuck together. It was because they had been untied in their reacceptance of hatred from wizards, or that's how Remus had put it when he and Harry had first ventured into the area. As long as you were with a creature you were okay.

In the centre of the square was a gallows and a rope still hung from it. Other than that the street was bare. The few shops just had small signs by the doors, no windows were visible no need for a stray ray of sun light to come in and incinerate any of the more photosensitive customers.

The square had creature day to day supplies, blood, various types of raw meat, even a reinforced building which housed werewolves during the full moon. He smirked as he saw a brothel. Extra horny vampires, along with horny humans could go and mingle. Sharing the small experiences that he and June shared. Though the vampires had to be milked for venom before biting.

Harry and June walked into the bar of the Noose and Knot, Harry's hand hovering over his Colts. June made her way directly over to the barman. Hissing a warning dangerously at a Siren that was eyeing Harry up hungrily. Harry smirked and shrugged at the woman.

"We're looking for, Julia Vladimir. She's expecting us." June told the horned barman.

The barman raised an eyebrow. "Names?"

"June Vladimir and Harry Potter." All eyes turned their way at Harry's name. Harry sneered and flipped his jacket to the colt were flashed round the room. The glare on Harry's face obviously meant 'one wrong move, and it's a bullet through the head.' the creatures turned back to their drinks hurriedly.

The barman, mean while had nodded and turned to walk through a door leading upstairs. There was whispering and seconds later Julia rushed down the stairs her hair flying behind her. She vaulted over the bar and hugged June and kissed her forehead, then hugged Harry and kissed him on the cheek.

"Trying to steal my man, cous?" June asked.

"Of course, who wouldn't want the famous Harry Potter as a bite buddy?" Julia smiled, she sent Harry and exaggerated saucy wink. She blinked, and then turned to June. "Are you sure he's straight, he isn't responding to my flirting."

June smiled. "No, he's merely wary to the fact he sleeps in the same bed as me and knows if he says or does anything he won't be in such good shape in the morning." June smiled. "He learns quickly."

Harry smirked and shrugged at Julia. Then turning to help the barman struggle down with Julia's luggage, before shrinking it all down and pocketing it. As they left no one noticed the cloaked woman under a cloak a quill scribbling on parchment, it had been since Julia had mentioned Harry Potter, shortly after the woman had entered.

* * * *

The three dark looking teens marched through the Alleys, weaving in and out of the crowds skilfully. A game developing where they attempted to pick pocket other shoppers. Not one of the felt guilty due to the fact that most people within the alleys they were passing were dark and probably up to something highly illegal themselves.

Harry stuck close to the two girls, his noble streak causing his instincts to run in over drive to protect his girlfriend and her cousin. Finally the three emerged into the sun of Diagon Alley. All of them looking out of place. Harry dressed in black and blood red and the girls in dark lace dresses, all three looking as if they had walked out of a Dracula movie.

They were meeting the Weasleys at the Leaky Cauldron just before Flooing back; Harry had convinced Mrs Weasley to allow him and June time alone with Julia to show her around Diagon Alley.

Harry smiled at the two Vampires dragged him into Flourish and Blotts, the old Wizarding bookstore. He leant against a pillar near the door and watched as the two ran amongst the book cases grabbing books at random and adding them to a steadily growing pile at Harry's feet. If there was one thing the two had in common that was their love of books and reading, though not as obsessive about it as Hermione the two still found it enjoyable.

After half an hour in Flourish and Blotts the three left, Harry with a slightly lighter pocket and five bags of shrunken books shoved into his pocket.

"Well, well. If it isn't Canis and his half breed girlfriend." a sneering voice came from behind them, just as they were about to venture into Ollivander's

Harry groaned, turning around to come face to face with Malfoy. "Y'know Malfoy, just once I'd like to come here without bumping into you. It would be-" he turned to the girls. "What's the word?"

"Pleasant?" June supplied.

Julia smirked. "I don't know. He looks rather yummy to me." Malfoy mistaking her intention smirked. "I mean little bit of salt and pepper and you could just eat him up." Malfoy paled and Julia smirked flashing a single pointed fang into the blonde boy's direction.

Malfoy turned and fled.

Harry smiled and laughed. "I think he shat himself."

* * * *

Meanwhile with the Weasleys

"Do you really think that James is Harry Potter?" Ginny asked Ron giddy at the prospect of her deal with Dumbledore falling through and her wedding either Harry Potter or James Canis, or both, if the idea was correct. "Think how rich I would be."

Ron sniggered. "I'm best friends with Harry Potter." He grinned. "Imagine if I could use that. Don't forget Dumbledore's paying us. What are you doing with your money?"

Ginny smiled gleefully, "New make-up and clothes. And new school books, I can't believe I'm skipping to your year." The prospect of her becoming Mrs Ginny Potter or Canis, depending how things went.

"We're really going to do well at this. What I want to know is how we didn't spot it before, that or the fact that Longbottom's a werewolf."

Ginny shuddered. "Disgusting."

At that moment Ginny looked up past Ron to see three figures marching down the Alley towards them. Her heart stopped.

Ron looked up and in the same direction, he felt his minuscule manhood grow a millimetre (For the remainder of the story there will be tons of Ron, Ginny and general Weasley bashing). For walking down the alley was the object of their discussion. With out his long coat he looked even more impressive than he did anyway. A silk shirt undone and sleeves rolled up, the muscle shirt underneath showing every single detail of his ripped chest. But it was the two women he had his arms round that were affecting Ron.

One was June but she was done up like Ron had never seen her. Her hair was down and she was dressed in a tight fitting blood red satin dress with black lace webbing itself around it. The other, who was obviously her cousin Julie was slightly taller, her hair was black with the tips coloured dark purple. She had chains and buckles draping her body.

"Bloody hell."

It was in that instant that both Weasley saw the possibility of James Canis being the Harry Potter. The boy who had slain a Basilisk.

The trio passed a familiar blonde haired boy who shrieked slightly backed away and tripped landing on his backside. And the sneer that Ron saw on James's face sent chills down their spines. He looked every inch a Dark Wizard with his harem hanging onto his arms.

James said something which made Julie giggle and June blush red. James's head turned up from where he was talking into June's ear, he spotted the Weasleys and grinned, pointing them out to the others. The three walked over to the two red heads.

"Ron, Ginny. You two okay. This is Julia, June's cousin. She's starting Hogwarts this year. What year you going to be in? Sixth or seventh?"

Julia shrugged. "No clue. Oh well. Can we go somewhere I can sleep? Jet lag's awful."

The others snorted. Ron and Ginny because they weren't sure what to say and Harry and June because they knew Julia had been enjoying her last night of hunting for ten months.

* * * *

"Mrs Weasley, this is Julie or Julia. My cousin." June introduced her cousin to the Weasley woman. "We'll be staying in James's tent until we go to Hogwarts."

Julia nodded. "Okay, please may I be excused I'm really tired."

"Of course dear." Once Harry, June, Julia and the twins were out of the kitchen she sent the two girls a death glare. It was because of them and their family that James /Harry hadn't fallen into the arms of her darling girl yet.

While she was usually a kind hearted woman, Molly Weasley was perfectly capable of hating and judging people. She had very few hatreds in the world and loathed only certain things. Dark Wizards being one of them, dark creatures such as that despicable Longbottom boy and people who over looked her family, though she didn't know it yet Harry James Potter and his small band of misfits were in the process of doing all three.

Harry was already classed as a Dark Wizard, his friends the Vladimir's and Longbottom fell under dark creatures and he had dismissed her little girl in favour of a European tramp.

* * * *

The last night before going to Hogwarts and a party was taking place in Harry's tent. Harry was skating around his half-pipe, while the twins were watching various comedies, all the while taking notes. June and Julia were sat on the bed Julia had been sleeping in talking about Hogwarts.

Since Julia had arrived the youngest Weasleys seemed to have become more and more excluded from the group, no matter how hard they tried to fit in. Neville had come round and told the others how Ron, Ginny and Hermione had discovered his secret. Harry had scanned him mind mildly and found memory blocks over the subject.

The irritated Harry. A memory block could only be made by a mentally powerful wizard or witch, such as himself. He was determined to break it. Going into Neville mind occasionally to work at it.

While the memory blocks concerned Harry, they were nothing compared to his other friends reaction to their best friend being a werewolf. How would they react when they found out about him or June or Julia?

It was mainly this that had driven a wedge between Harry, June, the Twins and Julia and Ron, Hermione and Ginny. While Harry was friendly, he still couldn't bring himself to act friendly to people who hated someone because of something out of their control.

This was why Ron, Hermione nor Ginny were at the party.

* * * *

_Dear Cane,_

_It's Moony; before you go back to school tomorrow I needed to alert you of a few things. First I will be on the train tomorrow; if and when you see me you do __**not **__know me. It would look suspicious. Tell June, Julie, the twins and Neville the same, we do not need Dumbledore questioning why so many students know their new loner professor. _

_Paddy is making his way to Hogwarts and will be staying around the school and village, together he and I will be making attempts to get Pettigrew. We have to be careful as Dumbledore had informed the members of staff that due to the sightings of Sirius Black and Harry Potter Dementors have been placed around the school. Be careful._

_Love _

_Moon-Man._

Harry read and re-read the letter before passing it to the twins and June and her cousin. He had yet to tell Neville, but he would when he could. On the subject of Neville, Harry and the twins had persuaded Ron, Ginny and Hermione to keep quiet about Neville's condition, on pain of death.

Plans were made and drawn up for pranks, parties and general for the new dream team. Including how to handle Ron and the other two if they got out of hand. This was the group Harry had put together, they all knew who he was, and they knew all of each other's important secrets, together they were strong.

A/N; YES!!! New chapter up. Know it's not as long as the others but there you go. I've been busy which is why it's been slow, but hopefully I'm back on track. Also here's the brief that I promised.

Update

**Pre Hogwarts**

**Sirius escaped when Harry was four. Due to a promise he made to James Potter he went to pick Harry up and start training him for the upcoming trials. Once Sirius had picked him up he started training Harry.**

**While training they escaped from the ministry and the Order, both of whom were looking for both Sirius and the kidnapped Harry. After a while people assumed that Sirius had killed Harry.**

**On Harry's ninth birthday he conquered the animagus transformation become a timber wolf, which is his main form. Six months after wards the pair found Remus Lupin and after persuading him of Sirius's innocence enlisted him into the training of Harry.**

**While with Remus, Harry and Sirius travelled a bit more, going to Spain where Harry rescued June from a bull run, where she had fallen into a street, in return for him rescuing her, her family helped train Harry and put him into contact with people who could advance this training.**

**Then towards Harry eleventh birthday (when he should have received his Hogwarts letter) the three used a modified time turner and went back two years. Avoiding place such as Romania and other places they had been the three travelled a little more during these two years. Seeking training from several sources that were anti-Voldemort.**

**The courses ranged from Vampire clans, Werewolf packs and Centaur herds (including Firenze's old herd). They also sought help from dark, but not evil wizard and witches, the two main being Mira and Gina Grindlewald, (who were the nieces of Gellert Grindlewald) who both started having a three way relationship with Sirius.**

**Once they had caught up with themselves and arriving back home in time to receive Harry's letter and watch themselves fade into time, the three placed various glamour's on Harry, to make him look younger and change a few physical attributes, and magically changed his name to James Canis.**

**Okay, now the Pre-Hogwarts years are over let me go into a few detail, and how this story is different to cannon.**

**Harry is wicked powerful, he had loads of powers and is really well trained in many different areas.**

**Harry lives with Sirius and Remus (though Remus still keeps the old shack they found him in).**

**Neville's Parents are both alive and sane.**

**Neville is a Werewolf.**

**The Weasleys are Prejudice against anything considered dark. Dark magic, creature etc.**

**In reality Harry is roughly 15/16 though he does have the maturity of a 17/18 year old**

**Though not AU June is 13 though due to her parentage mature in body and mind to match Harry.**

**People who know who Harry/James is;**

**Sirius**

**Remus**

**June**

**Neville**

**McGonagall**

**Fred and George Weasley**

**The Grindlewald sister**

**Various Vampires and Werewolves**

**Various non-evil Dark wizard**

**Dark doesn't mean Evil**

**Dumbledore and Order;**

**Dumbledore has his own schemes at work, he wants to be the hero and manipulate the wizarding world (motives will come in later). The Wealseys are like anti-dark, though they are ambitions and always do what they have to, to get what they want. Eg. Money, Ginny wants Harry/James, popularity, attention. They aren't evil just manipulative and shallow like Dumbledore.**

**Hermione is a different story, with Dumbledore until a certain limit (revealed later on).**

**Rest of Order, they are a lot like Hermione.**

**Where the story is going?**

**After Christmas of fifth year no clue. Any ideas just message or say in reviews.**

**June's fate is still undecided.**


	18. Year Three Part One

**Year Three Part One**

After the end of the summer things had changed between the group. Ron, Hermione and Ginny had become distant, and were currently sitting off in a compartment on their own, probably, in Harry's opinion, discussing how to tear 'Their' friend away from Neville, June and Julie. Harry smiled, he would die before allowing himself to become a bigoted prejudiced asshole like the Weasleys and Hermione had become.

Harry glanced around at the other occupants of the compartment, Fred and George, along with Julia were discussing how to incorporate the various comedy films they had seen in Harry's tent into their pranks, Neville was engrossed in that day's Prophet and June was curled up next to Harry, her tongue unconsciously darting out and licking Harry's jugular, which never failed to send a shiver through Harry.

"Kane, you might want to look at this." Neville passed Harry the paper, indicating a particular article.

_**Harry Potter; Dark prodigy?**_

_By Rita Skeeter._

_There are many place people expect to hear unusual things, the creature based night club The Noose and Knot is one of these places. I, myself as a reporter cannot resist going into such a place, even though it is a place even the Darkest of Wizards dare to tread, so imagine my surprise when I overhear a conversation between two women who were unquestionably vampires and one individual responding to the name of Harry Potter._

_Though thought to be dead at the hands of Death Eater supporter Sirius Black, the young and handsome man I saw before me was certainly not dead; though considering the company he keeps it seems he hopes to be. After some digging into the subject I came across the fact that there have been sightings of Harry Potter, focused around Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _

_Both Severus Snape, potions master and Filius Flitwick Charms Master and Duelling champions explained, having been selected by Albus Dumbledore as spokes-people for the school. With their interviews we have pieced together what had happened within the last years._

_Two years ago Dumbledore was asked to keep an artefact safe, members of the staff helped. It was then found that two other parties were interested in said item. Both parties managed to get through the levels that were guarding it. The party which retrieved it in the end, while killing the other, is now though to be Sirius Black, Harry Potter and a yet unknown accomplice. Soon after the three disappeared from where they were being held within the Hospital Wing of Hogwarts._

_Then this past year, we all know about the Chamber being opened, but we now suspect it was the work of Potter and Black. The monster within the chamber did their bidding, until it turned on them. Forcing them to kill it and retrieve the girl that the monster was planning on mating with._

Harry looked around. "There's a nice picture, the Basilisk trying to mate with Ginny."

"I suppose it could have been just one long penis and was planning on using its tail to penetrate her." Julie suggested.

June looked at her cousin revolted. "Thanks for that imagery."

_The Headmaster, along with various other members of faculty apprehended Potter, who managed to evade them and seemed to vanish into nothingness._

_And now said hero turning up in an Alley renounced for its shady dealings and reputation as a haunt for dangerous sub-humans. Is Mr Potter the second coming? And if so which side will he choose? Is he planning on becoming a Dark Lord or will the Light in his blood win the fight and make him become a saviour once more?_

"Great, now I'm a fuckin' Dark Lord. Next I'll be son of Voldemort. Now there's an ugly picture. Not me, I mean I'm as handsome as ever, but what female would ever mate with Voldemort? Trust me he's not the most attractive person there is."

"Well there's no resemblance." June smirked. "I'd mate with you in a second."

"If you have to go find another compartment." Neville told them.

"Don't say that, Nev." George chimed in.

"Those two doing things is one-" Fred continued.

"Greatest turn on's we've ever witnessed." George took over.

"Sweaty bodies-"

"Grinding groins-"

"Passionate love making-"

"That's enough guys." Harry cut in grinning. "Tell the whole world of my sexual habits."

"We will-"

"**Harry Potter's sexual secrets**-"

"The new Kama Sutra."

"Number one best seller for wizards-"

"And witches alike."

Harry buried his head in his hands, whilst muttering, "Oh dear Merlin."

June snuggled up closer and whispered in his ear, her breath causing him to shiver in pleasure. "I'd buy it."

Harry leant down and captured her lips in a kiss, which caused the rest of the compartment to groan, apart from Julie, who looked like she wanted to join in.

* * * *

"We need to find a way to make James distance himself between Longbottom and those two sluts." Ginny hissed with a passion. "Even if once Dumbledore's drawn up the contract and tricked him into signing I want him to want me. To give me everything."

Ron nodded. "Yeah, but how. You saw how venomously he stuck up for Longbottom and his -" he paused looking for the right word. "-dirty side." he shuddered.

"Don't worry Ron, Ginny." Hermione comforted them. "James will listen to us. He needs us. He'll soon realise that we're his real friends. And that Neville a dark creature that can't turn his back on his true nature and that those two bitches are probably going to become the new Bellatrix LeStrange."

Ron snorted. "But if he truly is Harry Potter, then he wouldn't care, he was brought up by Sirius Black for Merlin's sake. He probably lives with hundreds of dark creatures."

Ginny smiled deviously. "Which is why, mum gave me this." Ginny held up a book. "This book was written by the last female Weasley, she was an expert in the field of love and impulsion potions. We make three potions, a love potion that make him ditch the slut and fall for me, and two potions that make him realise how much he needs you two as friends and needs us to tell him what to do."

"Are you sure this is right?" Hermione asked.

Ron nodded. "Dumbledore is counting on us, these potions aren't dark we need James on our side, even if he isn't Potter, he is still one of Ginny's future husbands."

Ginny smiled smugly at that thought, secretly thinking how the memories that Tom Riddle had implanted in her head would help in the seduction of the man of her dreams. What people didn't realise was that part of Riddle lived on in Ginny. And she would use it to get what she wanted. She would flaunt her body once it matured and she would take what she wanted.

Suddenly the train started to grind to a halt. The three looked around alarmed. "What's going on?"

* * * *

The same question was being asked up and down the train. And for Harry Potter and his travelling companions it was soon answered. Their compartment door was pushed open and Remus walked in. closing the door he turned. "Cane. You know what they're looking for?"

"What who are looking for?" Harry asked, but his question was answered as the train suddenly became cold, all his happiness seemed to be sapped from his body. He looked up at Remus in alarm. "Tell me they haven't. Not at Hogwarts?"

"What are you talking about, Cane?" Neville questioned his friend. "Why do I feel cold?"

Harry's eyes narrowed. Silence ensued as he uttered a single word. "Dementors."

"The guards-"

"Of Azkaban?" the twins questioned.

Harry nodded gravely. June's eyes widened when realisation hit her. "They want Padfoot." she said blandly. "He's in no danger he's not here."

"No, but there are hundreds of innocent school children here." His hand went to the camo-band Remus had given him for his birthday. "James Canis can't do anything, but Harry Potter sure the hell can."

He activated his band and Harry Potter stood there, his six foot plus body of muscle and power surrounded by a flowing black cloak. He smiled at the group. "See you in a few."

He stepped confidently out of the compartment, pulling up his mind shields to block the effects of the Dementors. He advanced on where the Dementors were, shrieks and screams could be heard from the far end, as well as an occasional student running up the hall, the students stopped and pressed themselves to the wall to allow the cloaked figure pass.

* * * *

"Dementors." Hermione muttered, staring out as they boarded the train. There were several compartments before theirs and they waited as the screams of their peers grew closer. Finally their door opened and a skeletal figure in a cloak glided in.

"Keep still, it's just checking for Sirius Black or Harry Potter." Hermione told them. Ginny couldn't help but scream as a Dementor loomed over her.

"Neither of whom are in that compartment." came a strong voice from the doorway. The Dementor turned, as did the three occupants of the compartment. "Come on beastie." the figure sneered. The emerald orbs under the hood glowing dangerously. "Come on, you're looking for Dark Wizards. There's one right here. "

The Dementor glided towards him. He quickly drew his wand.

"Eat this soul sucker **NEX ANIMUS CORRUO!**"

He thrust his wand forwards and a ball of light heavily laced with purple flames erupted from his wand. It smashed into the Dementor and sent it flying backwards. The force of the spell sent it crashing through the window, the Dementor disintegrated as it fell out.

He turned on his heel and pointed his wand at the other Dementors, a small yellow light pulsing at then end as if it was eager to erupt. His cloak was billowing around him due to the wind from the broken window.

"Who's next?" he sneered. The Dementors shied away from the wand. To Ron, Ginny and Hermione their rescuer seemed to revel in the creature's fear. "Black is not here, but I am. As a saviour of the innocent I will protect the students of Hogwarts with my life. Be gone from the train or suffer the fate that your fallen brethren suffered."

The Dementors turned and made to leave. Not, it seemed quick enough for Harry Potter's liking. "**Expecto Patronum!**"

A flow of wolves erupted from the wand, lead by a werewolf, a grim like dog and a stag. The silver animals chased the creatures of darkness from the train. Harry turned and scanned over the students that had surrounded him during his confrontation with the Dementor.

"It's over. Be warned I will not always be around to save you." and with that the dark saviour, known as Harry Potter ran into Ron, Hermione and Ginny's compartment and leapt head first out of the window, a crack of Apperation as he vanished.

* * * *

Minutes later a magically worn out James Canis fell onto the seat and leaning his head on his girlfriends shoulder. '_Professor Lupin'_ left after a student had come running in ranting about Dementors and Harry Potter. His eyes closed Harry smiled slightly.

The rest of the train journey was uneventful, apart from an encounter with Malfoy, who backed out quickly one he realised that the compartment was now filled with some of the most powerful beings in the school, including one of the best students in the year, two vampires, the Weasley twins and possibly the second best student. All who hated him with a passion.

By the time the Express stopped at Hogsmeade station, Harry's magic had recovered and he muttered something about excising his core more often.. The students jumping off and laughing about the summer and anticipating the year ahead. Harry, June, Julie and Neville rushed to a carriage, making a fuss over the pullers.

The skeletal winged horses whinnied in appreciation as the four patted them, waving to the twins as they joined Lee Jordan, Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell, Harry wondered briefly where Oliver Wood and Alicia Spinnet were. He shrugged and hauled himself into a carriage with Neville and the two she vamps. Neville and Julie sat on one side while Harry sat on the other. June draping across the seats her head in his lap.

AS they clambered out of the carriage tales of Harry Potter and the Dementors were still being told and already had been stretched. Colin Creevy was talking about how Harry Potter had black angel wings and a halo of darkness, proving that it was no human but a fallen angel that had defeated the Dementor. Harry had chuckled, then slowly realised if he managed to get it right he could be able to pull something like that off by mixing his various Animagus skills. He filed it away for future intimidation tactics.

* * * *

"As you have all heard Hogwarts will be playing host to some of the Dementors of Azkaban this year." Dumbledore had been speaking for a while, mostly about the basic rules and laws of the school, but this was the part Harry really wanted to hear. "Due to their search on the train and the run in they had if an un-named student-"

He was broken off as the whole school burst into mutters about Harry Potter, wings of death his ghostly pack of wolves.

"QUIET!" the school turned to look at Dumbledore. "We have no evidence what so ever that it was one Harry Potter who stood up to the Dementors, but if it was, that would mean he is present in this hall. If Harry Potter is here may he present himself? Otherwise there will be a screening upon every student."

There were more mutterings.

"It is obvious that whoever it was who interfered with the Dementors search is deep in to Dark Magic. Even if this person is not Harry James Potter, I, along with the ministry find it necessary to root out the person responsible. Please reveal yourself."

Harry was in a panic. He looked round for a way out, finally his brain worked out a solution he waved his wand under the table and a red envelope appeared out of nowhere along with an arrow. The two flew across the room towards Dumbledore.

Dumbledore flung himself out of the way as the arrow pinned the letter to the head of his chair. Everyone looked from Dumbledore around the hall and back, shocked and stunned. Dumbledore tore the envelope from the arrow and opened it. A voice erupted from inside.

HOGWARTS

I SAVED MANY LIVES YEARS AGO, I PREVENTED VOLDEMORT COMING BACK JUST OVER A YEAR AGO, THREE MONTHS HAVEN'T PASSED SINCE I SLEW THE BEAST THAT WAS PLAGUING THESE HALLS AND NOW NOT TWENTY FOUR HOURS HAVE PASSED SINCE I PROTECTED THREE OF YOUR OWN FROM THE HORRIFIC CREATURES OUR MINISTRY HAVE ALLIED THEMSELVES WITH. WHO AM I? I AM HARRY FUCKING POTTER. AND I GET NO THANKS.

YOU HAVE CALLED ME A DARK WIZARD, MY MENTOR AND GODFATHER A TRAITOR AND MY FRIENDS AND FAMILY DARK BEASTS. YOU PREJUDICED UPTIGHT FUCKING BIGOTED ASS LICKERS! I AND MY ALLIES ARE TRYING TO MAKE THE MAGICAL WORLD A BETTER PLACE AND THE THANKS I GET IS JACK SHIT.

I DO NOT RESIDE IN HOGWARTS, BUT I DO KEEP AND EYE ON IT. WHY DO I DO THIS? BECAUSE I AM THE BALANCE. KEEP THAT IN MIND.

HARRY POTTER

There was silence. Across the table June could be seen mouthing 'how the hell?' Harry smirked at her.

* * * *

"It was simple. All I conjured a simple red envelope and charmed it with a ventriloquises charm." Harry explained.

"So it wasn't even a real howler?" Neville asked.

Harry grinned and happily said. "Nope."

Fred and George were grinning. "Cane?"

Harry turned to look at the twins.

"Can you-"

"Teach us that spell?"

"Imagine Filch's face-"

"If Mrs Norris-"

"Proclaims her undying love to him-"

"And wants to make little cat caretaker babies."

Harry thought about and burst out laughing. "I will, only if you do it in the Great Hall."

The twins looked at Harry then at each other. "Deal."

* * * *

Everyone was in the Gryffindor common catching up over the summer. Neville, Harry, June and Julia had just finished introducing Julia to Lavender and Parvati. Once the two girls had left Ron, Hermione and Ginny approached, Hermione stepped out and spoke. "Can we talk?" she asked.

Harry nodded and stood up the group went to sit in a dark corner. The two Weasleys and Hermione were fixed with glares. "Talk." Harry said in a cold voice.

Hermione took a breath, it was clear the other two had nominated her spokes person. "You probably heard about the Dementor on the train," Harry noticed her eyes momentarily darted to him, for a moment he was worried. "But it made us realise that we're unhappy on our own. We like hanging out with you." she looked at Neville. "I don't know about Ron and Ginny but the reason I reacted the way I did after finding out about your condition was because of the Muggle conceptions of werewolves." she stepped forwards and drew Neville into a hug. "I'm sorry and I'll help in anyway I can."

She then turned to look at June and Julie. "I trust Cane's judge of character and if he thinks you're okay, you're okay. I'm sorry for treating you the way I have been this summer."

June smiled and nodded. "It's okay. I think you were just worried because you saw how close James, Julia and I are and thought we were replacing you." she patted Harry on the shoulder. "James would never do that. It wasn't because he was ignoring you that he was pushing you away. It was because James and my family have been friends for years, and I don't know about him but I love him. I would choose James over anyone else in a heartbeat."

Julia took over. "It was also because of your view on Dark Creatures like Werewolves. June and I have creature blood in us from our grandfather, and we are touchy about how they should be treated. You excluding Neville made us judge you prematurely. If Neville forgives you so do I."

Hermione smiled. "Thank you. Ron and Ginny are as well, though we all know their Weasley pride won't allow them to apologise-"

"That's okay." Harry said cutting Hermione off. "If they don't want to apologise we'll just prank them until they do." he saw the horror stricken looks on Ron and Ginny's faces. "I'm sure the twins would love to help."

"Okay, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Just not the twins." Ron begged. Apparently all equations of the twins and Cane working together to prank resulted in something Ron would not enjoy. "Ginny is to, aren't you, Gin?"

Ginny nodded. "Yeah. Sorry Neville it's just Weasleys were brought up hating everything dark, to hear one of our friends was a werewolf was a shock. Sorry." she then turned to June and Julia. "Sorry for the way I treated you two as well. It's just you know most of last year and some of the holidays I was crushing on James," she glanced at James, "I guess to my mind then I saw you as having stolen something of mine, and I'm sorry."

June nodded. "Don't worry about it. Apology accepted." she grinned. "We have a problem now."

Everyone looked at her. "We need a new name. We have eight people, how the hell are we going to turn that into a gang name to strike fear into the Slytherins?"

* * * *

_Professor,_

_We have managed to get back into the group so we can keep close to James/Harry. We have discovered that June and her cousin has creature blood in them. _

_Keep you updated_

_RW HG & GW_

Dumbledore smiled as he read and re-read the letter. At first he had been worried that the three students who were loyal to him had abolished all chance of being close enough to Canis that he would tell them his true identity as Harry Potter because of their views of Neville.

As for Neville Dumbledore regretted revealing his secret, but he thought that it would be something to hold over the boy. Obviously Canis had already found out and accepted him for who he was. Dumbledore had for a moment been tempted to cast the imperius on either Neville or the Weasley twins, but the curse wouldn't work on Neville due to the werewolf curse and the twin's mother was present, not a good idea.

One way or another Dumbledore knew he would control Harry Potter.

* * * *

"Bloody hell Hermione, this work load isn't going to be funny." Harry commented the next morning, they had received their schedules and then swapped commenting on each others."

Harry's looked like this:

**James Canis**

**Time/day Monday Tuesday Wednesday Thursday Friday**

**9-10 am **Arithmancy Herbology Charms Arithmancy Herbology

**10-11am **DADA Transfig. Charms Transfig Arithmancy

**Break**

**12-1pm **COMC Arithmancy A. Runes Potions Charms

**1-2pm **Charms A. Runes DADA Potions Transfig.

**Lunch**

**2-3pm **Potions COMC Transfig. COMC A. Runes

**3-4pm **Potions Charms Transfig. DADA Potions

Hermione's however seemed more crammed. She had taken all electives and hadn't dropped any classes. She seemed to three lessons at nine, when June asked about Hermione reply came out. "I've talked to Professor McGonagall and she said it was okay."

"So what's everyone got first?" Ron asked. "I have Divination."

"June and I have Arithmancy." Harry replied. "Hermione has every class available." Hermione blushed.

"Muggle studies." Neville grinned. "Got a job all lined out for the future, mum and dad helped me out."

"What job, Nev?" June asked, interested.

"Magical liaison to Muggles." he replied. "It's quite interesting."

Hermione looked at him. "I thought Lycanthropes weren't allowed to work at the Ministry." she hissed so no one else would hear.

Neville reddened. "It's not at the ministry. It's a charity that works with St Mungos. The job's to help bitten Muggles cope with the virus. It's negotiation and doesn't require much power. And the pays reasonable."

"Good for you, Nev." Harry patted Neville on the back, and then turned to Julia. "What you got Jules?" he asked using a nickname June had used for her,

Julia glanced down. "Potions. One of my best subjects."

June grinned. "Show Snape up for us."

Julia smirked. "Your wish is my command."

* * * *

Harry leant back in his chair in Arithmancy. Professor Vector was an attractive witch who looked to be in her late twenties early thirties. She was looked like how Harry imagined Hermione would look at that age, young, but highly knowledgeable. As they walked in she smiled.

"Welcome to Arithmancy. Before the introduction I will ask for the most common numbers believed to have magical properties." both Hermione and June's hands shot into the air. "Miss-" she looked down at the register, "Granger. Yes."

"The number Seven?"

The teacher looked pleased and nodded. "Yes, ten points to Gryffindor. The number seven is believed to have magical properties even in the Muggle world it is considered a lucky number. We will go into that in a second." she looked at June. "Miss Vladimir is it?" she questioned.

June nodded. "Yes, Ma'am. Number thirteen though considered highly unlucky by Muggles is extremely useful in magic's."

"Correct another ten points to Gryffindor." Professor Vector looked ecstatic. Harry smiling slowly put his hand up. "Ah Mr Canis. Your other teachers can't shut up about you, a skilled student across the board in theory and practical. Your answer please."

"Though I doubt we'll be going into conjuring and magic circle and old number used by Necromancers was six hundred and sixty six. I read it was used to summon forth demons." he said clearly.

"My my, Mr Canis. You must have access to some very old texts. That sort of information isn't usually accessible to the public." she told him. "Mr Canis is correct though, so ten points. The number six hundred and sixty-six was used by necromancers and devil worshippers due to its religious significance." She turned back to wards the bored. "Arithmancy is the working of magic using numerical tools. These can be used in rituals light or dark; it can be used as a more precise method of divination and personality evaluation. Numerical squares are often used as are shape the numbers make. After you OWLS there will be a course in spell building which combine the subjects of Arithmancy and Runes-"

She continued, finally she put them to work, giving them each a number to work with and they had to research what the value of the number was, as well as it's meaning in the Divination side of the art.

* * * *

"An Animagus is a witch or wizard who has developed the skill to transform into an animal that represents their personality." Hermione gave her usual text book definition in Transfiguration. "It can take year to accomplish."

Professor McGonagall nodded her approval, her eyes darting towards Harry, who smirked right back. "Correct Miss Granger, there have only been a limited amount of Anamagi this century, and it's illegal to become one with out alerting the Ministry of what you are attempting."

"Professor?" June put her hand up innocently. McGonagall looked at her. "How long did it take you to transform?"

McGonagall sighed. "It took me six years to complete the transformation. Though two years of that was getting the legal documents signed and another year and a half finding a tutor, which is how I met Professor Dumbledore."

"What's Dumbledore's form?" someone asked.

"Professor Dumbledore has asked that I keep him form a secret as he uses it rarely." she explained.

Harry could resist. "Which means he's probably something really embarrassing like a goldfish or something." some of the class laughed, Ron and Hermione sent a death glare at Harry and McGonagall's lips twitched.

"Ignoring Mr Potter's views on the headmaster's form there are three ways of becoming an Animagus. These are being able to find you inner animal through meditation or transforming into your animal through a potion, both give you the feel of the animal and you can then step by step transform yourself into your form. The second method is a ritual, this is a rare method now as it not only allows you to sub-consciously choose your animal, but it also allows you to receive some of the animals attributes while in human form." the Teacher explained. Harry was leaning back. He was a multiple Animagus, what did he care.

"Professor has there ever been a magical Animagus?" Hermione questioned.

_Yup, me_. Harry answered mentally while McGonagall answered. "Not on record, though it is believed that Merlin was a multiple Animagus as well as a magical Animagus."

"Read up on Animagus and the change's advantages. I want a foot long essay on my desk on Tuesday." she dismissed them, though she shuddered as Harry passed, he had a glint in his eye that the woman knew too well, she had given him ideas.

* * * *

"Okay Cane, you have an idea, spill." June told him simply. She knew her boyfriend too well.

Harry smiled. "During class I was talking to Ron and Ginny, apparently Professor Trelawney the Divination teacher has an obsession with death Omens." he smiled. "Cane looks close enough to a black dog what do you think?"

June giggled at his plan. "You're going to stalk Trelawney? Shame on you." she burst out laughing. "So you're going to pretend to be the Grim? How are you going to stalk her, there are hundreds of kids here, they'll see you."

"No they won't. There's a spell that makes someone invisible to all but one person. I want you to perform this on me. I'll then you that charm I used in the hall to be a voice from a higher being, it'll tell her to dine in the Great Hall tonight; she'll see the Grim and hopefully react." Harry laughed at his master plan. "I also have a brilliant plan for the weekend that'll cause mass hysteria."

"So when's Trelawney going to get her message from the higher beings?" June asked.

"Lunch."

* * * *

During potions Harry collected the ingredients for two potions. One for the Pepper up potion that was the assignment and one for the potion required for his prank at weekend. Harry was determined. The headmaster was delving to deep into the subject of Harry Potter. The old man needed a distraction and public humiliation and general chaos was just what the Healer ordered.

* * * *

"Righ' to day we'll be lookin' a' Hippogriffs. Befer I ge' one o' 'em yer gotta remember, Hippogriffs are proud." Hagrid told the group, which was comprised of Slytherins and Gryffindors. "Now while I'm get'in' 'em read up in yer books."

The giant turned to go. "How do we do that?" Malfoy stopped him. "How can we open our books?"

Hagrid looked hurt and looked around, people were pulling their books out, and all of them were bound in some way from belts and ropes to chains and tight boxes. Harry looked down at him which was bound with Unicorn hair.

"I though' they were funny." Hagrid explained. "'nd yeh treat 'em like any other animal. Care 'n' respec'." the giant took Neville copy and stroked a large forefinger down the spine, the book trembled and was still. Hagrid then undid the binding around it and opened it; the book didn't try to eat him. Encouraged others copied his actions.

Soon enough people were reading through the section on Hippogriffs and Hagrid had walked into the forest to bring back a specimen of the creature. Just as Harry finished reading he heard Hagrid coming back. The giant had four creatures and was leading them with ropes. They were beautiful in Harry's eyes.

With the head, wings and front legs of an eagle and back legs of fine stallions the creatures were some of the finest Harry had seen. Hagrid tied them to a nearby fence then turned towards the class.

"Who want's ter stroke one?"

Immediately Harry, June and Neville's arm reached up. Hagrid picked Harry. "Come 'ere, James. Righ' try Buckbeack. Go up ter 'im slowly and try not to blink, they consider it rude."

Harry walked up to the animal, his eyes connected with its and something inside the two met, the predator within Harry spoke to the large predator in front of it. An acceptance passed between the two of kinship.

"Righ'. Okay." Hagrid said sounding pleased. "Now bow and wait."

Harry swooped into a deep bow. Showing respect towards the animal, who watched. Then it did something unexpected. The animal strode forewords and using its head nudged Harry out of his bow. Harry stood pleased. Then watched as the creature bowed to him.

"Tha's never 'append befer." Hagrid muttered. "Okay. Righ' James, I reckon he wouldn't mind if yer- never mind."

Before Hagrid could suggest anything the Hippogriff had nudged Harry hand. Harry brought it up and started rubbing Buckbeak. The animal closed his eyes in bliss and contentment. As its eyes opened they connected with Harry's. Harry grinned and nodded.

Then much to the class's surprise, except Junes and Neville's he hefted himself onto the Hippogriffs back. Without prompting the Hippogriff took off at a gallop. Harry holding on for dear life. As Buckbeak reached the edge of the lake he spread his wings and the two took off.

Harry whooped in excitement, while Hagrid along with the majority of the class stood there stunned. Harry barely noticed as he and Buckbeak circled the castle.

* * * *

A first year was gazing out of the window. Even for his first day he was bored, he was a Muggle-born and still he found the History of Magic lesson dull. He yawned and rolled his head to look out the window. He gaped. He pointed and stuttered.

Outside was a boy riding what looked like a large bird crossed with a horse. His friend who was sitting in between him and the window looked worried then followed his friend's finger. Just before he looked the boy and creature had vanished from the window.

The Muggle-born's friend looked at him in confusion. "What is it?"

The Muggle-born shook his head in disbelief.

* * * *

Harry manoeuvred Buckbeak round and down, skimming the surface of the lake with his wing as he dipped round and flew low. Harry decided to be daring and took his hands off of Buckbeak's neck holding his arms out parallel with Buckbeak's wings.

As they landed the Gryffindors and some of the friendlier Slytherins started clapping and cheering. Buckbeak turned and cantered back, bending his knees to allow Harry to dismount.

Harry received a clap on the back from Hagrid. "Well done, James. Ne'er seen anyone take teh a Hippogriff so quickly. Twenty points to Gryffindor."

Harry ran over to June, Neville, Ron and Hermione. Neville gave Harry a high five, Harry ignored Ron's expectant hand, rushed forwards and hugged and kissed June. Once they were done she slapped him round the back of the head.

"What was that for?" he asked affronted.

She smirked. "That was for scaring me like that. Next time you decide to play with a dangerous animal warn me."

"Urm, would this be a bad time to tell you I spent last night playing with two werewolves?" he whispered in her ear. She swatted him on the head.

"Neville and Moony aren't dangerous, they're kittens." she told him. "How's Moony though, I didn't see him at breakfast?"

Harry looked down. "It's getting to him. He's worried about Paddy, how close to me Dumbledore's getting and though he doesn't say he scared about the hunter's after you and me. This added to the fact that the transformation is starting to take its toll on him."

"He's in the hospital wing?" June asked.

Harry nodded. "Yeah. And I can't visit him with out giving myself away." he brightened slightly. "Neville's been taking the transformations better, and Moony seemed excited on a bestial level because of being on old territory."

June smiled and giggled. "Like coming home?"

"Yeah, think so."

As the two were talking Hagrid had divided the class into groups giving each group a hippogriff to work with. Ron, Hermione, Neville, June and Harry were given one Hagrid introduced as Coltwing. Harry gazed round looking for his friend Buckbeak. He was given to Malfoy and his gang. He zoned out focusing on Buckbeak.

Malfoy seemed to have actually bowed to the animal and was now stroking it. Harry tried to hear what he was saying and then three words came out of Malfoy's mouth that Harry knew he would regret.

"-you ugly great brute."

Harry's eyes widened as he ran, trying his best to reach Malfoy. Buckbeak had reared up, clawing at the air, as he came down Harry dived, tackling Malfoy around the waist and pulling him to the floor. Then rolled himself and Malfoy away. Quickly he got to his feet and threw himself in front of Buckbeak, his arms out stretched.

"Buckbeak, No." Harry yelled. The bird stopped and stood still looking at Harry. Harry walked towards it slowly. Finally Harry was close enough to hug the hippogriffs neck and murmur into its ear. "Come on now, mate. I know Malfoy can be kind of a dickhead but you like the rest of us have to grin and bare it."

He smiled as Buckbeak nuzzled him gently. A hand appeared on Harry's shoulder. "Thanks James. You 'ave a real way with animals." Hagrid said. "Malfoy's okay, jus' a bit shaken."

Harry snorted. "I should have let Buckbeak kill the bastard."

"James." Hagrid said shocked.

"It's true." Harry argued. "He didn't read his book, didn't listen to what you said. He was calling Buckbeak names."

* * * *

On the way back up to the castle Harry and June were behind Malfoy and his cronies. "Just wait until my father hears about this." he was saying. "He'll have the beasts head as a trophy."

Harry saw red. He marched up behind Malfoy and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey, Blondie!"

Malfoy turned round to be caught by an upper-cut. The boy landed hard, his two hugs started to advance on Harry but June pulled her wand, glaring at the two boys. Harry pulled Malfoy to his feet and held him by the front of his robes.

"Listen, you snivelling pile of pureblood shit." he spat. "You deserved more than what you got. If I hadn't save your arse you would be ribbons by now. You're in my debt, Malfoy. And I, unlike most of the other wankers in this place know how to call it out and force you to keep secrets."

Malfoy looked panic stricken. Harry leant down and whispered in Malfoy's ear. "I Harry James Potter," Malfoy's eyes widened in panic, "Next Lord Potter and heir of Black invoke the life debt on Draco Lucius Malfoy, next Lord Malfoy. Until he either saves my life or completes ten favours of my choosing he will be in my magical debt." there was a flash of light. "What this means Malfoy, is that until you save my life or complete ten favours that I ask of you, you're my own personal slave."

"B-bbut-" Malfoy stammered.

"And the first favour is you will mention to no one my identity. My second favour if asked it was you fault the Hippogriff attacked you. You insulted it you stupid little fucker. Understand?"

Malfoy nodded. "Y-yes."

"Good." he dropped Malfoy who backed away, then gathering his friends ran. June smiled as she put her wand away.

"Malfoy's out of the picture until he helps you out. What are you going to ask him to do?" she asked.

Harry smiled. "Nothing yet. I'm going to call him out to hang around with me, I want to make friends with the Malfoy heir." he grinned at June's gob smacked face. "The Malfoy's are a rich powerful family, I can control the father from other methods, but once he matures the son is a loose cannon, but if I befriend him…well you get the idea."

June snorted. "Thinking politics already?"

"Got to, something's going o happen soon, and I'm going to have to mature, the more people I have on my side the better." he grinned. "Now my dear I believe we have Defence Against the Dark Arts." he sighed. "I promised Gin that I'd help her out since she missed a whole year due to skipping."

The two linked arms and continued up to the castle.

(A/N: Right, hi faithful readers (if I have any)

Sorry it's been so long since that last update, had writer's block for a while, but I'm back. Few issues in this chapter that I want to address:

**Timetable**: okay, tell me what you think of this please. I tried to piece it together using extracts from cannon. Most of my research for this is down to the online Harry Potter lexicon (perfect for writers who want to get cannon facts straight). I also switched a few things like lessons. I mean seriously would this Harry take Divination since he has knowledge that Divination and Prophecies fucked up his life? I don't think so. also no History of Magic? in my story the students are also given the chance to drop one subject. Harry dropped that as it's useless especially taught by Binns.

**Full Moons**: Okay, sorry to JK but I even though this is a world of magic I still like to keep with facts. I like astronomy, okay tell a lie, I like looking at the full moon. I like it so much I even have an online calendar telling me when the full moons are. Since this part of the story is set in 1993 I made the full moons coincide with when the actual full moons were. I put to much effort into research, I know this.

**Julia/ Julie**: should I pair her with someone? At the moment I'm thinking of pairing her with one of the twins or Neville. What do you think?

Read and Review thanks


	19. Year Three Part Two

Year Three Part Two

Harry scowled as Snape stormed into the room. With Remus being in the Hospital Wing Dumbledore had to find someone and apparently that someone was Snape.

"As it seems the newly appointed Professor Lupin couldn't make it to class on his first day, the Headmaster has asked me to step in." Snape sneered. "Looking at you history you have had a stammering fool who could hardly finish a sentence or so he pretended." there were murmurs, people had heard about Quirrel but none were certain, "And the other was an incompetent who couldn't tell one his wand's to the other"

Everyone laughed while Harry yelled. "Preach it, Teach." June giggled while Snape's lips twitched.

"Indeed, Mr Canis. Though five points from Gryffindor for speaking with out permission." Snape sneered.

"This year your classes will be divided up into different sections, on so says Professor Lupin's learning plan. Monday and Thursday lessons will cover Dark Creatures, in more depth that Lockheart's lessons and the Wednesday lesson will be used to catch you up to third year standards." Snape lectured. "So today being a Thursday and we have them swooping around the grounds I want you to read and summarize the effects of a Dementor and how to combat them. While the spell is to difficult for you to learn until seventh year it is still a good idea for you to know how to counter their effects."

"What was it Harry Potter did against them, Sir?" Blaise Zabini asked.

Snape looked like he had swallowed a lemon. "From what I could tell from people's accounts and what the Dementors told the Ministry and Dumbledore, the first spell was a Dark Spell which infused light and dark magic together. This essentially kills the Dementor, until yesterday no one has been able to perform the spell since the Middle ages and the time of Merlin." Snape explained, he seemed in his element explaining this, even more so than in the Potion Labs. "the second spell is the one you will learn in Seventh Year if you manage to get into NEWT classes is called the Patronus charm. It conjures a guardian if you like which protects the user from the Dementor by over loading it with happy thoughts and feelings."

Harry smiled as he started to, for the first time ever, enjoy a lesson Snape was teaching, and if Remus was going to be teaching about Dark Creatures and also covering material from first and second year, this years Defence Against the Dark Arts classes should be fun.

* * * *

Harry grinned as he stood in the shadows of an alcove off of the Great Hall. His mission was simple. Scare the crap out of Trelawney. He watched as people filed into the great hall. At lunch he had gone into the Divination teacher's tower room and organised various things using a Divination book he pilfered from Ron he had left signs that the old bat should venture into the Great Hall this tea time.

There she was. She was looking round expectantly as if looking for a sign of what was meant to happen. He waited for fifteen minutes letting everyone get involved with their meals, then using Trelawney's hair he cast the charm on himself so no one could see her apart from him.

He shrank down into his wolf form and warched into the Great Hall. For effect he slammed both doors open and as arranged June sent round a strong gust of wind that made the torches in the Hall flicker. Everyone looked up, Trelawney included.

There was only one person who saw the evil looking black wolf, there was one person who fell off their chair in fright stuttering and stammering.

"Sybal, my dear what seems to be the matter?" Dumbledore asked, genuinely concerned about the woman. He looked to where the Professor was pointing a trembling finger. He, like everyone else couldn't see anything.

Harry imagined his feet covered in mud and mentally spoke the spell over and over again in his head. Then he walked up the hall. Students and teachers alike saw the paw prints of a dog or wolf advancing on the Staff table. They stopped there and then appeared one the small stage in front of the staff table, marching along until they stopped in front of the terrified Divination Professor.

Harry threw his head back and howled, everyone in the Hall heard it, Trelawney screamd. "The Grim." then she passed out.

A few Divination addicts stood up with shouts of "She's dead, the grim's killed her."

Harry took the print spell off of himself and fled, out of the Great Doors and back into his alcove. Turning back and taking the charm off he made his way towards the kitchens, passing the doors to Great Hall as Trelawney was taken out still out cold on a stretcher levitated by Professor Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey. McGonagall followed. Her eyes fell on Harry and narrowed. He smirked challengingly back at her. Her mouth twitched and she smiled for a split second before she followed the headmaster and the Nurse.

* * * *

"I heard Trelawney had a mental break down or something." a seventh year girl was saying in the Common Room. "I mean yeah those paw prints were kinda scary, but still she was the only one to start screaming about a Grim."

Harry snorted quietly to himself, Neville and June were sending him shifty looks and rolling their eyes. "Do you reckon she really saw one?" the Seventh Year's friend asked.

"Course not. She's just a paranoid fraud though. I guarantee she still be alive by the summer holidays, and if not it would because she panicked so much about a few foot prints." the seventh year answered. "What are you three laughing about?"

"Nothing." Harry grinned.

The Seventh Year eyed him. Then decided. "You had something to do with this? It was one of your pranks?"

Harry burst out laughing. The girl's eyes danced. "Hey everyone. It was a Canis prank!"

Everyone looked up. Finally realising what she was talking about people started cheering and finally chanting. "Can-is, Can-is, Can-is."

Harry stood up and bowed. The twins stepped out of the crowd and geed the crowd up. "That's right Ladies and Gentlemen."

"The new King of Pranks has struck again."

"Another innocent victim falling fowl of his mighty brain-"

"and extraordinary talents."

"Can-is! Can-is! Can-is!" the crowd continued.

"Do we want more?"

The crowd cheered afirmitive.

"I said DO YOU WANT MORE?"

The roar was tremendous.

"Then to all beware-"

"teachers or students."

"Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw-"

"Slytherin or Gryffindor."

"None are safe!"

The cheering and slight party mood lasted long into the night, no one allowing Harry to leave to prepare for the weekend. If they thought the Trelawney prank was something, just let them see what the weekend would bring.

* * * *

Saturday Morning dawned bright and sunny, and much to Dumbledore's trio of spies Harry, June, Julie nor Neville had been seen since the night before, their beds had been slept in, but they had left long before anyone else was awake.

"Where are they?" Ron was saying. "I bet those two sluts are having their way with Harry and Neville. You've seen the way Julie was acting towards Neville."

"You're being paranoid, Ron." Hermione told him. "And you only started calling them sluts and the like when you found out they were not totally human."

"And that's okay?" Ron argued. "What happened to the danger of having Neville around?"

Hermione looked down. While she had agreed to spy and manipulate Harry/James for Dumbledore, she did so out only respect for an authority figure and powerful wizard. But the truth was if it came to a choice between Harry/James and Dumbledore, James would be the obvious choice to her, no matter the money, or other rewards.

"Unlike you, Ron, after finding out the facts about non-humans I am fine with Neville." Ron's mouth moved up and down like a fish. "You may not have actually meant the apology we gave but I did. I meant every word of it" She turned and stormed off.

Little did she know that there were more eyes than just Ron's watching her.

* * * *

"Welcome, my band of Marauders to the Chamber of Secrets." Harry exclaimed bowing. It was five thirty as the last door to the chamber opened slowly and deliberately. "On the agenda today, three things." he stopped and paused for dramatic effect.

"Get on with it, Love." June told him.

He smirked. "Will do. First we need to make this shit hole liveable and presentable as the lair of Gryffindor Marauders and fighters of the light." he grinned. "Second on the list, Neville." Harry turned to the boy, "in the last few days you seem to be forgetting quite a bit. You're usually as sharp as a nail. But recently your memory both short term and long term seem out of sync." Harry explained. "this is symptoms of a very powerful memory charm. I wish to examine you and hopefully break it. Is this okay?"

Neville nodded. "I understand, I've been wondering what's been wrong with me. My power seems a bit lower. I trust you, Harry."

Harry beamed. "Good, the last thing is to do what we should be able to do best…Marauder."

It took them until eight forty five to turn the Chamber from Slytherin to a lair of a Grey Wizard and his friends.

Where a large face of Salazar Slytherin once stood there was now a wolf and a werewolf in mid pounce, they had agreed to all become Animagus, apart from Neville, whose werewolf gene prevented it. Harry suspect June would have more than the wolf form she had taken from his blood, and they would have to wait and see about Julia's, as they were discovered they would be added to the statue.

Along where statues of snakes had been there were now white marble pillars. Along in the pools there were now lights beneath the water, the water was bright blue and the shimmering effect was suspended onto the ceiling, which was now also white marble. The pool in front of the statue had been covered with thick heavy duty glass and now had comfy chairs and a coffee table, a little away from that were bookcases which not only contained volumes from Harry's library, but also from a stock of ancient books Harry had found in the Chamber, some written in Parseltongue.

There was a kitchen as well, a wooden table with four chairs seated round it and it was here that Harry and Neville were now seated. "Okay Nev. Do you trust me completely?" Neville nodded. "Good. You need to let me into your mind, I'm going to find the blocks that someone has put up and tear them down. It may be painful depending how deep they are. Are you ready?" Neville nodded.

Harry put his index and middle fingers on Neville's temples. "**Leglimens.**"

There was blackness and then Harry was travelling, it was like watching a video in rewind, he watched himself a few times move backwards, he felt Neville's transformation, finally he found what he was looking for. There seemed like a large skip in the memories, one minute he was being fire-called from his manor to Dumbledore's office during the summer and the next he was standing by the twins surrounded by a group comprising of Weasleys and various others that Harry recognized as the Order of the Phoenix.

Harry slowed down the stream of memories and played them slowly fixing the two exact points his memories had been erased or blocked. He slowly tapped into Neville's mind. If Harry made a mistake he could leave his best friend a vegetable. Finally Harry found the block.

It looked like a large wall, Harry touched it and it stretched, it was iff made out of a tough rubber like substance. He leaned against it his fingers digging into it. He slowed his breathing and pushed his mind into destroying the blocks. The blocks had not only blocked Neville's memories but his raw magical power.

To June and Julia who were watching there was a red light coming from under Harry's fingers, and a white light coming from Harry's forehead to Neville's. occasionally the white light pulsed.

"Will he be okay?" Julie asked June, her voice filled with emotion.

June looked at her cousin then towards Neville, her eyebrow arched. "You like him." she said factually. Julie looked at June then back at Neville panic stricken. "Don't worry, he can't hear you." June told her. "Just tell me yes or no?"

Julie nodded. "Yes. He eludes power, like Harry. He has the same problems that we do, him being a werewolf and us being vampires, he seems to be genuinely pure."

"He is." June told her. "He will probably try to dismiss his feelings, a lot like Remus does, because of the werewolf thing. Once you get passed that he might accept his feelings." she grinned at Julie's face. "He feels the same about you. Harry told me. Neville moans you're name at night, and when Harry asked him, he poor kid broke down, thinking he wouldn't stand a chance." June smiled. "Show him he does."

Julie nodded. As she did a large pulse of light came from Harry's head, it hit Neville and the boy was sent flying across the room. He didn't get up. The girl looked at Harry whose eyes were solid white, he blinked and they returned to normal. "That son-of-a-bitch and backstabbing triators!" he yelled.

The two vampires winced at the magical energy flowing off of Harry. Suddenly it stopped looking up, the two watched as Harry walked over to Neville picked him up and placed him in a comfy chair.

"He'll be okay, little dis-orientated. Also I've manged to unlock the memories and his powers. I've also helped him with his werewolf problem." he grinned, suddenly. "If I got it right Neville will now have the Animagus form of a werewolf." then a look of fury, disappointment and sorrow crossed his face. "Excuse me, I have something to do."

* * * *

When Harry founs Ron and Hermione they were argueing, he was under his invisibility cloak and silenced, he scowled at them.

"-se two sluts are having their way with Harry and Neville." Ron just finished saying. "You've seen the way Julie was acting towards Neville."

"You're being paranoid, Ron." Hermione told him. "And you only started calling them sluts and the like when you found out they were not totally human."

"And that's okay?" Ron argued. "What happened to the danger of having Neville around?"

"Unlike you, Ron, after finding out the facts about non-humans I am fine with Neville." Ron's mouth moved up and down like a fish. "You may not have actually meant the apology we gave but I did. I meant every word of it" She turned and stormed off.

Harry was now at a cross roads. His opinions of Hermione had been raised. She could be reverted back to him, he felt it in his bones. Making his decision he started after her.

Getting as close as he could he followed her into the library, which unsurprisingly was very empty on a Saturday morning. She passed through the shelves and finally stopped at a shelf running her finger down the spines. Perfect opportunity. Harry held his was and her temple. Masking his voice he spoke.

"Miss Granger. Pleasure to make your acquaintance." she stopped dead trembling. "now I have a wand pointed at you temple, do you know the damage a reducto could do at this range?" she nodded. "Good. Now I want you to exit the library and walk down to Moaning Myrtle's toilet. You know the one?" she nodded again. "perfect, remember I will be following you all the way."

And so they started their journey. The two walked down to Moaning Myrtle's toilet, one or two Gryffindors nodding at Hermione as she passed, to which she nodded back. Finally they were inside.

"**Stupefy!**" Hermione blacked out as the red light hit her between the eyes.

* * * *

When Hermione opened her eyes she was tied to a chair in what looked like a kitchen. The room she was in was large and spacious, the kitchen she was in seemed to be a small part of it. There was what looked like a living area in front of a large statue of a wolf and werewolf. Her eyes then found the library, her eyes glazed over as she saw the amount of books. Movment cuased her attnetion to be brought back to the shadows in front of her.

"wh-who's there?" she stammered.

A cloaked figure stepped out of the shadows, followed by another smaller figure, also in a cloak. Two others walked out, one supporting the other.

"Ah Miss Granger. Welcome to the Chamber of Secrets." he smiled as she looked panicked and started to struggle. "Don't worry it's perfectly safe, unless you count the four beings standing in front of you." he smirked.

"Who are you?" she screamed wincing as the ropes cut into her wrists.

"Well, we have a Grey Lord, a vampire, a veela cross vampire and a werewolf. Though I must say all for of us would gladly kill you. After all the seventh circle of hell is reserved for betrayers."

"W-what?" Hermione stammered.

"Consider this your trial, how you are treated after this depends on how you answer the next few questions." a female voice came from the figure next to him. "Harry, my beloved do you have any Truth Serum?"

"Check the potion supplies, pet." he smiled affectionately at her. Heemione watched as the female walked away towards a cabinet.

"You're Harry Potter." she realised.

Harry pushed down his hood, Hermione gasped, he looked just like the pictures she had seen of James Potter in newspapers and a few books. Except he was more dangerous looking. His eyes were a startling green that shone with intelligence, danger and something else Hermione couldn't place, his hair was tied into a small pony tail and was a jet black that shouldn't be naturally possible. And yet all through the look of danger and ruthlessness his aura sent out there was something comfortingly familiar about him.

"Yes I am. I'm also Mane of the Tibet Pack, Emerald to various Vampire clans, Cane to my close friends and James Canis to the rest of the human population. That is until your beloved Headmaster decided to stick his overly large nose into my business."

"J-James?" she stammered. He nodded. "June?" she looked at the female just coming back with a bottle in her hand.

June nodded and pulled down her hood. She too looked older and mare mature, she also had fangs, Hermione gasped in shock and fear. "Hi Hermione. Don't you look tasty."

"You're a vampire?" Hermione aksed.

Julie tore her hood off. "And what's wrong with being a vampire? She's only a half blood, I'm a full blood."

Hermione looked towards the fourth figure who was leaning of Julie's shoulder. "Neville?"

Neville nodded and pulled his hood off. He looked pale and weak. "Hi 'Mione." he said quietly.

"Neville, what's wrong with you. Did _they_ do this to you?" Hermione glared at the two vampires, who looked unfazed by her furious look.

"No. Dumbledore did." Neville's look turned to a one of hatred. "And you let him."

Hermione was puzzled. "What do you mean **I** let him?"

"You along with Ron, Ginny and the Order all stood aside while Dumbledore altered his and twins memories." Harry explained. "Fortunatly for us, there are certain side effects one can look out for. Short and long term memory loss, minor power drainage. All of it should be sorted soon. Once Neville recovers."

"They knew?" Hermione screeched. "you knew about you being James-I mean Harry. I don't know what I mean."

"Yeah, he knew, the same with the twins. Neville caught me after the chamber and the Basilisk and The twins figured it out when they caught Moony and Padfoot in Egypt. It's good to know I can trust the two best pranksters more then I can one of my best friends." Harry told her.

"Who else knows?" Hermione asked. "Who trained you, why haven't you come forewards?"

"Ah, now we're the ones asking the questions." June reprimanded. She walked and held the bottle in front of Hermione's mouth. "Drink." Hermione refused. June stood with her hand on her hips. "Look either you drink it willingly or we force it down you."

"Hermione. It's nothing but a turth serum. Right now there are a number of ways we could go." Harry told her. "first and the one I'd prefer you answer all questions we ask correctly and take the potion willingly, and we cast an oath spell on you and let you join the club. Two you answer all questions relatively well and take the potion willingly, in which case it'll be an oath spell and we'll ignore you for the rest of our days at Hogwarts. Three, you answer the questions take the serum wither truthful or non-truthful, we memory wipe you and then do regular checks in interrogation and use you as a spy in Dumbledore's group. Or we keep you here as a prisoner and use you as a bargaining chip with Dumbles if we need to."

"You wouldn't keep me here, I know you." Hermione said.

Harry glared at her. "and I thought I knew you, obviously we were both wrong."

"I'll take the Serum." Hermione muttered.

Harry and June beamed. "Good girl. Open wide." June poured the serum down her throat.

"What is your full name?" Harry asked.

"Hermione Jane Granger." Hermione replied.

Harry nodded. "Potion's working." the others nodded. "were you ordered to spy on James Canis aka Harry Potter by Albus Dumbledore?"

"Yes, he offered to pay me." Hermione told them.

Harry scowled. "Who else was made to spy on me?"

"Ron, Ginny, Percy and most of the staff of Hogwarts." Hermione told him.

Harry cursed. He would have to be particularly careful. "When did all this start?"

"Thirty first of July." Hermione answered mechanically.

"Right. We are in serious shit. The Weasleys were in on it." Harry said to June, Julie and Neville. "Hermione you said pay, what or how much?"

"We are to be given one thousand two hundred galleons a month as well as Head girl, Prefect and a full access pass to the Restricted Section." She told him.

"What bout Ron, Ginny and Percy?"

"Ron wanted a place of the Quidditch team, no matter the position, and Ginny wanted to be moved up in tear and a marriage contract drawn up between either herself and Harry Potter or herself and James Canis, depending on which one was more convenient."

"That little bitch." June swore. "do you know how they got the signatures for the contracts and what the terms were?"

"Dumbledore forged James and Lily Potter's names if it was Harry Potter and he forged James Canis's signature on the other. I don't know the terms as he discussed them privately with Ginny and her parents." Hermione told them. "Though she could marry both of them if she desired."

June was fuming. "I'm going to kill that little bitch, kill her, eat her and turn her. Then I'll force her to drink holy water." she turned to go towards the enterance.

Harry caught her by the hand. "Wait up, Love." he then turned back to Hermione. "where do loyalties lie if forced to decide Harry Potter and James Canis or Dumbledore and the Order."

"Harry Potter and James Canis." Hermione said immediately.

Harry nodded and looked at the other three who all nodded. He gave her the antidote.

"Hermione before we let you go we need you to do a few things for us." Harry told her.

"Anything." Hermione told him.

Harry gave her a soft smile. "I had hoped you'd say that. Right first an oath of loyalty, it won't kill you but it'll hurt like hell." Hermione agreed. "Next we need to to carry on how you have been. Pretend to remain on Dumbledore's side. Report to us what he tells you and orders you to do. Understand?"

"What about telling me-"

"Take the fireplace," Harry pointed to the fireplace in the corner, "to Moony's office, he'll fill you in and make the vow to him." Hermione nodded and smiled as Harry drew his wand and waved it. The ropes vanished.

Hermione stood up and rushed to hug him. "Thank you." she then hugged the other three. "I'm so sorry."

"And so you should be." Harry told her playfully. Now go talk to Moony. He's as smart as hell and you two should get on like a house on fire."

* * * *

Five in the afternoon on the Saturday found the newly decorated Chamber of Secrets taken up by five animals. A wolf, a werewolf, a black and white, bright eyed Alsatian husky, a sleek panther and a large albino horse.

Harry had as planned finished the potion and along with the other's tried it. He had reverted into his all too familiar wolf form, while Neville had switched into his werewolf form. As June transformed they first thought she was turning into her wolf form, but instead she had become a dog instead of a wolf. Julie had become the sleek black panther, which only had two golden pin pricks of light for eyes and Hermione had become a powerful horse.

They spent a glorious afternoon chasing each other around the chamber, Hermione often winning their races due to the pure power of her form. Harry, Neville, June and Julia scrapped watched on by the amused Hermione, was she felt she was too big, and a part of her too dignified to take part in such activities.

Finally the potion wore off and the five sat down in the comfy chairs. "Right for Julia and Hermione, it should take a few months, possibly a year or two before you can initiate the change on your own." Harry told them. "Concentrate on different parts of your forms and start by small differences. Here take this and read it. Follow the instruction."

He passed the two a book entitled: _**Your inner animal wants out**_

"Why don't June nor Neville need to read the book?" Hermione asked.

"I've been going through the werewolf transformation for longer than I can remember, I think I know what it feels like." Neville told her.

June smiled. "I've fed off Harry enough to have his Animagus form. It's instinctive to me. And as the two aren't that different I can fluke it." she grinned.

Hermione looked shocked. "Fed off of? What?" she turned to Harry. "She's fed off of you?"

Harry nodded. "One thing it doesn't tell you in books is how much of a turn on having your vampire girlfriend suck your blood is."

Hermione turned red. "Oh."

The others sniggered at her discomfort. "'Mione, you really need to loosen up, we joke about everything here. Sex, death, more sex, Voldemort, Dumbledore, Class work. You name it we take the piss outta it. It'll be worse when we bring the twins down."

Hermione groaned.

* * * *

Kyle Ians was a first year ran down the stairs towards the great hall, he was already late for lunch and it was his first weekend at Hogwarts. And he was determined to use it to not only get to know the castle better, but to also get used to the wizarding world as a whole. He had seen a boy a little older than him flying a boldly horse eagle _thing_. After that he felt he needed to be prepared and that was why he had just realised it was lunch time and was making his way to the Hall.

Finally arriving he pulled open the door and froze.

Instead of people the Hall was filled with animals. The boy promptly turned around and closed the door. "It's all in me head." he muttered in an Irish accent. "It's all in me head.

The reason the hall was filled with animals was because of a wolf, a husky, a panther and a horse that were humans up until five minutes ago.

***Flash*back***

Harry grinned as he took his place between June and Neville. They looked at him inquiringly. He nodded. His deed had been done, after paying Peeves, in dung bombs, to distract the house elves in the kitchen, Harry had poured three vials of the Animagus potions into all the drink containers in the kitchen. No matter who drank what, they would still get a dose.

He watched with glee everyone taking drinks from their goblets, then drained his own. He passed Neville a small vial that would, hopefully, not transform into a werewolf, but into a harmless Labrador.

The way Harry had made the drink would cause it to take effect at a specific time, in this case a minutes time. Finally it began. People started changing. He grinned a wolfish smile as he glanced around. The room was in chaos. Amongst it all he ran up to the staff table to look in Dumbledore's seat. There oozing quietly was a giant African land snail. From the seat nect to Dumbledore the snail was a cat with marking around it's eyes glaring at him disapprovingly.

In response he fixed the most innocent look he could using his wolf features.

A/N: Thanks again. Keep up the votes for Neville/Julie. As well as any ideas people have. looks like Neville and Julie will be getting together in the near future. lol

Reviews

Mwinter1: thanks, the McGonagall slip is exactly that a slip. I was tired while writing and must have totally over looked it while proof reading, I'll change it when I get a chance.

: Looks like you got your wish with Hermione, and the Malfoy part come into play a bit later on, either forth or fifth year haven't decided.

DanielHimura: they believed them momentarily, up until this chapter anyway.

Athena kitty: Again the trio dastardly plans were foiled and Hermione's turned judas on Dumbles.

OutlawKnight: yay, faithful readers. I'm so proud.

Nxkris: thanks as much as I like advise I love people who just want to say they like my writing.

MAY101984: for answers look above.

Dougal74: I always thought that there would need to be something else done than just saving someone's life for a Debt that deep. In my universe the debt needs to be invoked, the memory of the life debts got passed down without clear knowledge of how to call them out. If that makes sense. As for Ron, Hermione and Ginny would seem strange if Harry invoked the debt, knowing their full names, and then vanished, it would just arouse more suspicion.

Queen of spades 19: don't worry the twins will get some love as well, I thought about giving them the traditional cannon pairing (Gryffindor Quidditch girls) , but instead I'm going to give them someone else. Just wait and see.

Smoochynose: I love long reviews. If you're a Hermione lover you must love this chapter. Ron and Ginny will suffer and Hermione will pretend to play the bad girl.

WhiteMoonKnight: some one is actually asking me to kill off June. Wow. You should talk to one of your fellow reviewers. (look below).

Studebaker1960: I don't know. Later on Julie is going to become a major player, I really want her with Neville because I think she's sensitive about being a vampire, just as Neville is about being a werewolf, we'll see.

Concealed Convict: okay I was really looking forwards to answering yours. First Harry's just a stubborn git and I feel the Prophecy is straight forwards enough. Voldemort can't die unless Harry killed him and Harry can't die unless Voldemort killed him. Get where I'm coming from?

Okay now, I have no idea where the story's going with June. Might kill her, might not. If I do please don't castrated me with rusty spork, then, force me reproductive organs up my anus and finally, force me to eat said organs, with a side of raw haggis. Do it to WhiteMoonKnight, he wants me to kill June off.

Ecorate: the reason there is no extreme smut or lemons is because I suck at writing them. When I do they become way to long and in depth.


	20. Year Three Part Three short

Year Three Part Three (short I know)

The Prank in the Great Hall was still the hot topic the next Thursday, since then there had been outbreaks of small Pranks. Some one had sent Dumbledore a tub of Muggle Snail killer, which he paled at, also no matter what the House Elves sent to his plate, when ever it arrived it was always Escargot (French dish involving snails). It would have been okay, if only the snails hadn't suddenly animated and grew little arms and mouths and started yelling "Cannibal!" at the aged Headmaster.

Snape was also hit. Harry and noticed during the prank that the bat like Professor had in fact become a ghost bat. So it was only fitting when the Professor arouse on Tuesday with overly large bat ears and the nose of a ghost bat (Look them up they have a cool horn thing). His cloak also turned into useless bat wings at the most random and inconvenient times. Harry had also at some point carpeted his classroom and office in guano.

The students found it all hilarious until they started being targeted. Though not remotely related to the Animagus prank, the results were as equally embarrassing and humiliating. For instance some cruel person had rigged Crabbe and Goyle's places to transform there two's clothing. One minute they were sitting there in robes, the next they were wearing bright pink wrestling thongs with _Dumb_and _Dumber_ across the backs. Soon random pranks were occurring through out the school. Parvati and Lavender, Gryffindors rumour queens found themselves with an affliction near to Pinocchio's. Though instead of lies it was rumours. There were soon rumours about them, having nose jobs.

The group felt the need to hit themselves to stop the arousal of suspicion. Harry and June, not being slightly embarrassed about their bodies made a portkey which transported them from Harry's room to the Great Hall. They found themselves in nothing but their underwear in the middle of the Great Hall.

They had simply sat up, Harry smoothing over his silk leopard print boxers and June pushing her bra straps back up grinned and walked out of the room to cat calls and whistles. Also, though the two didn't notice quite a few lustful and jealous stares.

By the time Thursday morning rolled around people were anxiously waiting to see who the victim would be that morning. It was nearly silent, everyone looking around nervously. That's when they heard a scream and it was coming closer. The staff and students looked up. Dumbledore being ever the protector stood up and made his way to the doors, wand at the ready.

As soon as he opened them Peeves flew through the gap, he was panting heavily and had a fearful face. "Close it. Close it. Close it. Close it. Close it. Close it!" he shouted.

Dumbledore was about to when the doors burst open and five snapping toilet seats and lids flew in hot on the trail of Peeves. Then- "Peevsie!" Moaning Myrtle flew. "If I can't have you no one can." then to the toilet seats. "Fly my pretties, fly!" she said in her best wicked witch of the west impersonation.

The seats started launching themselves at Peeves, who flew higher, but then something unexpected happened, in the window flew a toilet seat, only this one had wings. It clamped around Peeves neck and didn't let go. "Ahhhh!!" Peeves screamed he flew to the wall planning on going through it, and smacked head first into it, the toilet seat not being able to go through walls.

Myrtle left, her army of toilet seats following. The hall looked at each other for a second then burst out laughing.

At the Gryffindor table three third years and a sixth year were grinning to themselves. It was good to be the crush of a crazy female ghost who would do anything.

* * * *

Harry looked down again at his schedule. Defence against the Dark Arts was next. He smirked. Remus's lesson. The entire class was settled before Remus arrived however, the entire time the room was empty the class was discussing what the new teacher would be like.

"Welcome to Defence Against the Dark Arts, I am Professor R J Lupin. I am not going to be like predecessors, in the sense before this I spent my time tutoring a powerful child who had a problem with authority." Remus's eyes landed of Harry who smirked. "Severus has probably outlined what we will be teaching you." at the look of horror from every class besides Slytherin he continued. "Professor Dumbledore has asked me here not only to teach but to assist in a more personally matter outside the school, I will be here most of the time, but others I will be away, these times Severus will be taking you."

The class groaned and Remus chuckled. "Severus isn't that bad. When he isn't accusing you of pranking him."

"Were those pranks yours then Professor?" Seamus asked.

Remus chuckled. "No. when I attended here I was part of a group who pulled pranks, we never pulled off big pranks like the ones going off at the moment before though." the class erupted into more theories on the identity of the new pranksters. "Now, I believe it is time for you to meet your first specimen. If you would please follow me."

Remus led them out of the room and down the corridors, they finally reached the Staff Room. They were about to enter when there was a scream followed by "Peevsie, baby!"

The class watched in amusement as Peeves tore round the corner down the hall, towards them and into another hall way. A second later Myrtle, still with her small army of toilet seats tore after him.

Remus blinked and then turned his head. "Riiighht!" he drawled. "Okay, and if you're confronted by a Poltergeist just find a female ghost with a crush and an army of toilet seats." many laughed at his attitude to seeing the noisy ghost being chased by a seemingly lovesick Myrtle. "On with the lesson. Follow me."

They entered the staff room, many looking around. There were a few chairs littered around the room, there were bookshelves and a few tables for chess tables for tops and a wardrobe. As they advanced onto the wardrobe it rattled. A few students jumped back.

"Three guesses and ten points to who ever can tell me what's in this cupboard." Remus told the class cheerfully.

Draco Malfoy's hand jumped up in the air., along with Harry's, June's and Hermione's.

"Mr Malfoy." Remus pointed to the boy.

"Boggart." Malfoy drawled.

"Correct Mr Malfoy, ten points to Gryffindor. Miss Weasley," Ginny looked up startled. Since she had moved up in years she had tried to stay in the background trying to keep up with her new class mates. "Can you tell me what a Boggart is and does?"

"They become what you fear the most." She said simply.

Remus beamed. "couldn't have said it better myself. A Boggart likes dark areas like the cupboard and settles, when disturbed they become the worse fear of who ever is closest. Different people fear different things." he explained. "Now before we open and see this Boggart we need to explain how to combat one of these creatures."

Remus went on to explain the Riddikulus charm and how to use it. First he called Hermione up, who was trembling at the thought of her worst fear. Lupin shot a spell at the door and it opened. The Boggart fell from the wardrobe, at first people thought Hermione was afraid of dead bodies, but then the limp body rolled over showing an alive but vacant looking Hermione. That's when the students heard the voices.

"She's still alive, but unable to communicate." came an official voice.

Then the next voice caused Hermione to start trembling. It was her mothers. "Surely there's something that can be done?"

"I'm sorry Mrs Granger, Mr Granger. Your daughter is brain dead."

Hermione burst into tears as Harry realised what Hermione's fear was, not being able to use her brain, not learning, not being able to use the knowledge she had accumulated over the years.

Finally Hermione held up her wand and pointed it at the hollow looking replica of herself. "Riddikulus!" she screamed, her eyes tightly shut. There was a flash and the Boggart was Hermione surrounded with books. She smiled, turned her back and walked away.

And so it went on. The students walking up to the Boggart and combating their worst fear. Soon there were four left. Harry, June, Draco and Ginny. June held her head up and walked confidently forwards. The Boggart spotted her and transformed. The image that greeted her and Harry froze their blood.

A woman in her late teen-early twenties was cradling an old man. He was old decrepit, his hair was thin and grey showing the liver spots all over his head. His hands were shaking drastically and his mouth was void of teeth. Apart from the shakes coming from him the only sign he was alive was his bright Emerald eyes.

To everyone but a few this image made no sense. June Vladimir the fearless and stubborn girlfriend of James Canis was scared of a woman holding her dieing grandfather or something. To others, June, Harry, Neville, Hermione and Remus it made perfect sense, though Harry didn't know June felt so deeply for him. She was afraid of watching him grow old and die while she stayed young and healthy forever. June was sobbing along with her older self.

Harry had had enough. He ran in front of June and held her her back to the boggart, he kissed her and whispered in her ear. "I love you, June. This Christmas."

June looked up at him her eyes filled with tears, they were gazing at him longingly, hoping and waiting. She thought she knew what he meant, she hoped with all her heart she was right.

Harry turned, the rage and magic swirling around him. The students backed away, when Harry's voice came out it was a low growl, filled with promise of pain and suffering.

"Okay, you son of a bitch. You can pick on anyone, but you just reduced my love to tears." he smiled dangerously. "Big mistake."

The older June looked up at him, then changed. first was the image of a dead decaying June, Harry gazed down at it unimpressed. Next it shifted. Neville and Julie appeared. Both had bloody sockets where their eyes should have been and had a long steel pole impaling them together. Harry eyes narrowed. The next image was a werewolf and a large bear like black dog on the floor, both were clearly dead, blood pouring from their mouths, eyes open and lifeless.

Harry's eyes opened. There was a green energy flowing from his eyes, the only one's to see it were the Boggart and Remus.

"**Riddikulus!**" he yelled, forcing energy into the spell, there was a bang and then standing where the Boggart once stood were two women. The only two who recognized them were Remus and June. Mira and Gina. Both wearing the skimpy dresses they wore to Harry's birthday.

"Cane, honey." They both swept down on him and hugged him, Harry smirked as he felt the same embrace of large female breasts he was so familiar with. Then a voice.

"Little git. He get's all the fun." Sirius's voice was crystal clear. "they're my girls, why does he get first hug and kiss?"

A voice which matched Harry's came. "Because I'm cuter than you, get over it."

Harry snorted, followed by Remus and June. Neville joined, the two women looked up confused at the laughter, then 'pop'. the Boggart was gone. Harry grinned.

"Okay good class everyone, ten points to everyone who faced the Boggart. Class dismissed. June, James, if you could stay behind please.

* * * *

Things changed between Harry and June since that day. Harry had said nothing about what he had said about Christmas, in fact he had ignored it so completely that June was convinced she had imagined it, but it seemed realisation that James would age, while she would stop in her teens had hit home.

Slowly she was distancing herself from him. The group had become two groups. Harry, Hermione and the twins, usually Ron and Ginny bringing up the rear and June, Neville and Julie. Neville with them only because he and Julie were growing closer and closer. June seemed to sit them absorbed in depression, though if she was depressed that was nothing to how Harry was feeling.

He hadn't known it, but since they had been together he had become reliant on June and the constant she had brought him and the feeling of confidence and content her love for him and his for hers gave him. When not in class or with the group he was in the chamber, pouring over the tomes Slytherin had left in the chamber.

The divide went on, September ended and October began and still Harry and June hadn't said two words to each other. They had been approached by others who wanted to be either's rebound, but no one was lucky. Apparently June had sent a sixth year Slytherin to the hospital wing after causing a small explosion at his feet, chunks of rubble had contacted with his head and shrapnel had torn through the skin.

After that it was clear the two were still off the market, though not together anymore. Everyone was sure the two would work thing out, everyone it seemed except Ginny. She had taken to slipping love potions into Harry's drink. Ginny had told Hermione in advance, so Harry did not in fact drink any. He decided to play along and started to trail Ginny like a love sick dog.

She had even convinced him to make out with her at one point.

"James, do you like me?" Ginny asked innocently.

Harry hating himself forced a blush and nodded. He reached out and cupped her cheek. "I do, Gin. I think I've only just noticed. Please forgive me."

Ginny smiled and leaned in towards him. "I do, James. But on one condition." she puckered up and leant in towards Harry.

_Think of June, think of June, think of June._ he told himself over and over. He kissed Ginny. Slowly and deliberately he kissed her softly. He gulped as he felt Ginny deepening the kiss, how far did she intend to go? His question was answered as a soft tongue brushed his lips.

As they parted panting and Harry trying not to vomit neither noticed a dark June shaped shadow slinking up the stairs to the girl's dorms, tears flowing down her face.

* * * *

A/N: okay this chapter is short I know, but I wanted to leave it like this to keep you guys guessing. Please don't hate me, and please don't come after me with sporks or haggis.

Reviews:

Queen of Spades19: Harry's relationships become very complex in this story, and right now June and Harry aren't really on the best of terms are they?

Shanami: a vamp but also straight Harry stories are rare aren't they? If you fins any decent ones can you send them my way? And Harry with Draco romantically. That's ew. I loath that much the same way I now loath Harry/Ginny.

WhiteMoonKnight: you changed round quickly you haven't happened to received threats about a spork from Concealed Convict have you?

Cheezygeezer3661: Thanks for sending me the advise, the recommended party has got back and hopefully going to send me some sort of advise.

Nxkris: Hermione is now an invaluable member of the group and besides who do you think she would prefer to hang out with? Harry's group or a bunch of shallow, lying, thieving red heads.

GreatStarOcean: I still haven't decided if I should kill her off or not. At the moment I'm seeing if I can write Harry without her. I don't even know if they'll get back together or not.

Concealed Convict: Ha ha. I broke Harry and June off. Can I kill her now? Spork be damned. And a name for a spoonfork/knife= sporfe?


	21. Year Three Part Four

**Year Three Part Four**

October was drawing to a close when Remus and Harry heard from Sirius. It was the day after Ginny had attempted to seduce him. They had both immediately recognised the hand writing on the envelope and rushed towards Remus's office. He both nodded and started reading their letters.

_**Cane,**_

_**I'm presently in Hogsmeade, well the outskirts of. I still have my heart set on catching the rat. I know today is a Hogsmeade weekend, which means the castle will be pretty empty. I'm going to need you to help me with this.**_

_**Meet me in the alleyway behind the Hog's Head, being your invisibility cloak, hopefully by Christmas I will be a free man. Say hello to June, Neville and the twins for me. Look after Remus. He'll need it.**_

_**S.B**_

At the mention of June waves of guilt washed over Harry. After the kiss with Ginny, he shuddered at the though, Hermione had stormed down, and slapped him. Hard.

***Flash*Back***

Ginny had a slight smile on her face as the two parted. "Consider yourself forgiven." she smiled. She leant in and Harry prepared himself for another kiss.

"James Fucking Canis!" Harry recognised Hermione's voice and gulped she never swore. "You're a totally asshole you know that. June's up in the dorm crying because she was you two kissing."

SLAP!

Harry had received a red handprint across his face. He looked at her pleadingly, pretending to fall for Ginny had, after all, been Hermione's idea.

"What do we care what that bitch is doing?" Ginny asked, her eyes seething with hatred, Hermione was meant to be helping Ginny get with James, not siding with June.

Harry rounded on Ginny. "Don't you ever call her that!" he hissed venomously.

"You still love her!" Ginny accused.

Harry's eyes narrowed. "You bet your ass I do!" Harry told her. "I'll always love her, she can ignore me, hate me, run to the other side of the world and I will always love her."

"How do you expect to be with me?" Ginny demanded.

Harry grinned evilly, he was going to enjoy ripping this little girl's life apart, she deserved it. "I never wanted to be with you, Weasley. As far as I'm concerned you can dip you head in a cauldron of boiling potion. You probably have one considering the fact you've been dosing me with enough love potion for an elephant."

"Wh-what?" Ginny stammered.

"You have been giving me love potion. I played along to see what you wanted." Harry spat. "Then I realised you are nothing but a mini-slut. A bitch of the higher level. It wouldn't surprise me if you made me and June break up."

A look of horror and guilt flashed across her face for a second, but it was long enough for Harry to see it.

"You did!" you lying cheating slag!" he roared. "Do you know what you've done? DO YOU?!" his hand was itching for his wand.

"I separated you from the girl who was making you go dark!" Ginny argued.

Harry's eyes narrowed. "Yes, she may come from a dark family, but you are twice as bad. You controlled someone; you broke apart a love that if you hadn't would last forever! You attempted to control my free-will."

"I-I-"

"You will tell me what you gave June to make her break up with me." Harry's magic was rolling off of him. "TELL ME!"

A beam shot from his head to hers. The spear tore through her mind, ripping to shreds all barriers and shields she might have. Ginny was forced to the ground.

"James stop it, that's my sister." came Ron's voice a hand roughly grabbed Harry's arm, but the magic that was seeping out of Harry's skin smashed into Ron, throwing him across the room, Harry didn't even notice.

"TELL ME!"

Thoughts in Ginny's mind rushed past him, again and again, finally he found it, Ginny had spiked June's goblet the lunchtime of the day with the Boggart. The potion was known as the Nuto Diligo, roughly translated doubt love, if someone was in love it would make them continually doubt the love between the two, until something happened that drove them apart. There was an antidote, two drops of a love potion. Luckily Ginny had tons of the stuff. Harry eyes narrowed as he pulled roughly out of Ginny's brain.

"Okay Weasley, where's the love potion you've been using on me?" Harry demanded. "Tell me or I'll rip you brain apart trying to find it."

"Dormitory. Under my bed." she said weakly holding her head.

Harry nodded at Hermione, who ran off to find the potion.

* * * *

June had already fallen asleep and she was up before anyone else the morning of Halloween, Harry would find her and they would talk. He needed to feel the heat of her passion, their love mixing with their magic and most of all he needed the feel of his love in his arms again.

"You okay, Harry?" Remus asked.

Harry nodded. "Just thinking. He past Remus his letter as he took Remus's.

Remus's letter just outlined what Sirius had asked James to do and was insisting that Remus not worry about Pettigrew and concentrate of corrupting innocent minds.

* * * *

"HARRY!" Sirius ran and hugged Harry tightly. He looked round suddenly. "Where's June?"

Harry looked down, blushing.

"Harry," Sirius asked sounding worried. "Nothing's happened to June has it?"

"She was forced to break up with me." Harry told Sirius. "That Weasley girl spiked her food and drink with a potion. Nuto Diligo."

Sirius frowned. "Seriously, make a joke and I'll hurt you. Women in the Prewitt family are known for their will-altering potions." he told the concerned boy. "Since the early eighteen hundreds the Prewitt women have been using love and compulsion potions."

Harry thought about it. "Do you think that's why Mr Weasley seems to obey Mrs Weasley's command?" he questioned. "Some sort of potion to keep him subdued?"

Sirius thought about it. "Really wouldn't surprise me. I know she used potions to keep other girls away from Arthur, and there's rumours she uses them to keep girls away from her boys as well."

"She always did strike me as a controlling bitch. She didn't like June or Julie." Harry muttered. "She wants me with Ginny."

"So she gave Ginny the book on compulsion potions et voila, June thinks you don't love her and you're on a course of love potions." Sirius concluded. "Smart. Those women should be in Slytherin."

"So yeah, June isn't with me because of that, Julie's with June because they're cousins, Neville's with them because I think him and Julie have a thing and the twins are off with people in their year." Harry told his godfather. "So what's on the agenda?"

"First we get into the castle; it'll have to be through a secret passage way, I've got a place to stay so we won't need to worry about-"

"I've got a better place." Harry cut him off. "Promfry goes out there monthly with Neville. You can stay in the Chamber. We've really classed it up now, and it had access to the Floo around the castle."

Sirius looked impressed. "Cunning bastard." he grinned ruffling Harry's hair. "Next I need to get the rat."

"That's going to be hard." Harry informed him.

Sirius looked at him inquiringly.

"Fred and George have kidnapped him at least a dozen times since the holidays and performed tests on him, purely because he's Pettigrew," Harry explained. "As you can imagine Ron's a bit pissed about it. He's started carrying the fur ball around in his pocket."

"That's a problem." Sirius muttered. He then brightened. "For the time being let's at least get me into the castle so I can settle down in the Chamber. I've waited twelve years to clear my name." he smirked. "I can wait a few more. Besides free roam of the castle, Slytherins and Dumbledore Lackeys to torment." he rubbed his hands together gleefully. "That and you and me need to get June back together with you."

"During this week. Considering how long Ginny was dosing her and how powerful the potion that I liberated from Ginny is I'll have to start dosing June today and carry on until Friday or Saturday." Harry told his godfather. He then smiled. "I told her I want to be turned at Christmas."

"YOU WHAT?" Sirius asked.

Harry smiled; he knew Sirius would take it this way. "I told June I want to be Vamperized at Christmas. I love her, truly and deeply, Sirius." a tear slid from his eyes as he remembered the Boggart. "Her deepest fear is me dying an old man and her living forever. I can't let that worry stay with her, and besides," he grinned craftily, "imagine how cool it would be to have vamp powers. Voldemort won't stand a chance against our gang."

Sirius snorted in agreement.

"I mean think about it, we'll have the first and only man to break out of Azkaban, two werewolves, one vampire, one vampire crossed with Veela, two of the best inventors and mischief makers of this generation, the smartest witch of her generation, knowing your girls the two darkest sorceresses this century and a super powered, Vamperized Grey wizard, who is a few years shy of becoming a real warlock." Harry grinned. "What does Voldemort have?"

"An army of a few thousand dark wizards, vampires, werewolves and various other insidious creatures." Sirius pointed out.

"Uh-huh, but with June and Julie comes a few of the most influential vampire clans there are, and we can charm the werewolves, we also have most of the American and European underworld on our side." Harry grinned as a smirk lit Sirius's face. "We're unstoppable. First Voldemort, then the Ministry, then Dumbledore and then the world!" Harry launched into an evil cackle which ended in a coughing fit.

"You're slightly insane, you know that?" Sirius asked his charge.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "And as if you're one hundred percent serious?"

Sirius cracked a grin. "I'm Sirius through and through kiddo."

Harry groaned. "One more of those jokes and next doggie bag I have to pick up from you will go right back where it came from."

"Call the RSPCA! Animal cruelty!"

* * * *

Sirius settled in fine to the Chamber of Secrets, it wasn't long after he arrived that he and Harry were sniggering about plans to prank Snape. Sirius also said if he got bored he could stalk Professor Trelawney. Harry grinned remembering that prank, Trelawney had only recovered a few days before Halloween, and it seemed she was doubting her subject since she wasn't yet dead or had contract some terrible terminal disease.

Harry gifted Sirius with his invisibility cloak, explaining if he needed to go around invisible he could just test out his Poltergeist form. Sirius nodded. He looked at the familiar cloak. A look of remembrance and regret on his face. Harry left his Godfather alone to remember happier times.

Before he left he turned. "I'll send Moony down when I see him." Sirius could only nod.

* * * *

The week after Halloween was probably the most nerve wracking of Harry's life. Every morning he woke up before dawn, slunk down to the kitchens and found June's goblet, edging the rim with love potion, then breakfast, watching each day as June drank from her goblet, then the group went to first lessons. During break Harry visited Sirius, usually with Remus, Harry would then give a love potion to Sirius to does June up for lunch and then Harry would go to his third and forth lessons of the day, at lunch, like at breakfast he would watch eagerly as June drank down the love potion. Harry would then spike her supper drink.

All in all, all his sneaking around and dosing the drinks of his girlfriend felt like he was stabbing her in the back, but, he concluded he was simply giving her back her free will.

Slowly the vampire/ Veela seemed to be opening up, according to Neville she was questioning why she had been ignoring Harry, and she also seemed to be getting back more and more of her happy go lucky inventiveness when approached by boys. Some one from fourth year had put his hands in the wrong place as she walked by. The unlucky boy found himself with boneless elasticised arms and legs. June could have been a girl scout due to her inventiveness and skill with knots.

On the Saturday following Halloween came the first Quidditch Match of the season, and a very bad season it looked to be. Rain was belting down when everyone awoke; it was early when Harry along with the entire Quidditch team trooped down to the field to greet their opponents.

The Hufflepuff's seeker Cedric Diggory was meant to be extremely good, on par with Charlie Weasley, there was even rumour that he had been offered a scholarship to the USA Quidditch camp in the summer, yes Harry was nervous about facing someone that good, but he had the talent of Potter behind his back.

"Okay, team. I want you to kick the 'Puffs ass. We've never lost against them, Fred, George I would never encourage you to play dirty, and while I have complete confidence in James, I want you to focus on their best player. Diggory." Wood was lecturing them. The twins nodded.

"Unofficial target-" George stated.

"Diggory." Fred finished.

Then together they grinned. "Gotcha boss!"

"Girls," Oliver turned to the three chasers. "Hufflepuff's offence is rubbish, their defence is better. Lay it on heavy and hard." after seeing their nods Wood finally turned to Harry. "Listen James, sorry 'bout this mate, but pressure's the name of the game. Stall Diggory, I want that cup this season, and to do that we need points. Catch the snitch only if you have to."

"Will do Capitano." Harry saluted. He watched as Wood walked to gear up. As Wood disappeared Harry turned to the team. "This is Wood's last year, and personally I want to give him what he wants. He want the cup, we'll give him the cup. If we have to we'll play as dirty as Slytherins to do it. Fred and George, free for all guys." The twins smirked, high fiving each other. "Girls just do what you do." his eyes narrowed, "leave the snitch and seeker to me."

He picked up his Marauder and stroked the handle like one would a pet. "Come on baby; let's show them what we can do."

* * * *

"Diggory!" the commentator, yet again the Twins' friend Lee Jordan was playing the role. "And here come the Gryffindors!" the crowd went crazy, banging and screaming. "Wood, Spinnet, Bell, Johnson, Weasley, Weasley and Canis."

Harry was the only one riding his broom he shot from the entrance, pushed himself up so he was standing on his broom and swept around the stands, encouraging the cheering. Finally h floated back to join his team.

Hooch was standing there in between Wood and Diggory. "I want a clean game. All of you."

"AND THEY'RE OFF!"

Harry barely had to mention his command words to the broom anymore, it responded to thought, that and thanks to his slight air elemental he could bend the air resistance around himself.

He flew up and started cruising like a hawk; his eyes narrowed awaiting the glint of gold. Occasionally his eyes flew to Diggory who was not only looking for the Snitch but also had a close eye on Harry. He was good; Harry had to give him that, dividing his attention between the pitch and Harry.

The weather conditions meant neither could see far and soon it had become darker and lightening was splitting the sky. He thought he heard a whistle and suddenly Wood was signalling for time out. Harry flew back down.

"How's the weather up there, Cane?" one of the chasers asked.

Harry snorted. "I need an umbrella." he said his voice dry, unlike the rest of him. "What's up, Wood?"

Oliver shook his head. "We can't play in this. It's suicidal. We'd be crazy to even try it."

Harry cackled manically. "Lucky you have three of the craziest son's of bitches in this whole castle on your team." Wood glanced at him.

"You have a plan?"

"You and the girls play, the twins and I need a chat."

Oliver looked doubtfully at Harry. "Hope you know what you're doing." he and the girls walked away to discuss playing tactics.

"Okay, guys. I need you to help me get rid of Captain America over there." he pointed to where the Puffs were also discussing their tactics. "Hit a bludger at me. Close enough that it'll lock on, then I'll do the rest. We can do the same to the other players one at a time, but we need Diggory first."

The twins smirked and tapped their clubs together. "Let's do it."

And so the team lifted off, Harry marked Diggory closely, then out of the fog and rain he saw the twins they were beating a bludger in between them, finally the launched it at Harry. It caught his 'scent' and was after him.

Flying so the Blunder could keep up he made his way fast towards Diggory. Diggory's eyes widened, as Harry pulled up he yelled. "SORRY!" Harry flipped let go of his broom with his legs, and kicked the bludger as hard as he could. The ball made contact with Diggory's face. There was a snap and the boy went flying backwards.

Harry dived down along with Diggory, watching in relief as Dumbledore cast a small levitation spell on Diggory, so he landed softly. Diggory was out of the picture. Now for the others. Just as he made to fly back up Harry heard a scream. From the entrances of the stadium were Dementors. The cold waves were hitting Harry, and the worse thing was, Harry couldn't do anything without giving himself away.

Then Dementors descended, Harry flew avoiding them weaving in and out. That was when it happened. There was a brilliant flash of light, and the Dementors fled. Looking down Harry saw Dumbledore standing there a large ball of light in his hands. One thing Harry had to admit about the old man, he had style.

That was when Harry met the same fate as Diggory, a bludger ploughed into his face, as he fell something zipped past his face. Harry whipped his hand out to catch it. His finger curled round the Snitch. The last words he heard were "JAMES CANIS HAS THE SNITCH, OUCH THAT MUST HURT!"

* * * *

"He been out for too long." June shrieked. "James doesn't get knocked out from a bludger to the head."

"June, he's only been out for a few hours. Cedric's still out." McGonagall told the distraught girl. "Poppy thinks he'll be awake by tomorrow, if he isn't then we'll start to worry." and with that she walked away, leaving June, Neville, Hermione, Julie and the rest of the Quidditch team surrounding Harry's bed.

"Bloody amazing though." Wood muttered.

June looked at him. "What is?"

"That kick. A scout was there watching Diggory, I heard him talking about naming a new move after Jamie boy here." Wood told her and the surrounding crowd. "Canis Flip Kick."

"Sweet-" George exclaimed.

"Only thirteen and he already-"

"Has a signature move."

"He has several." June told them. "He practices them over the summer."

Wood's eyes glazed over the twins chuckled. "I think you broke him-"

"He's imagining his star seeker-"

"With amazing skills."

The team grinned knowing all too well of Wood's fantasies. "Come on, we'd better get him back to the tower." the team turned and escorted their still drooling Captain back to the tower.

"He's been under so much stress recently." Hermione muttered.

June looked up shocked. "What do you mean? He always seemed okay when I saw him."

"June, you know how good he can hide things. You ignoring him really got to him." Hermione told her friend. "Since he got the truth out of Ginny, he's been trying to help you."

"What do you mean help me, there's been nothing wrong with me, unless you count seeing my love snog a girl who is intent of making him Dumbledore's pawn." June hissed.

"Not quite, Juney-baby." came a voice. All heads turned to see Sirius taking the cloak off of him. "You were forced to break up with him, by Ginny, who then decided to slip him love potion, he went along with it to see what he could find out."

"Ginny forced me to ignore- huh- what?" June looked confused.

"The women going down from Ginny and Molly's family have natural talent in emotion manipulation. Always have been. Ginny managed to get a marriage contract between either her and Harry or her and James, as we know both the same person." Sirius started explaining. "She wanted it to be easier so make him willing. First by breaking you up she gave you a potion that made you doubt your love for Harry, all it needed was the right little push."

"The Boggart." Hermione pointed out for anyone stupid enough not to have got what Sirius was saying.

Sirius nodded in agreement. "Right. Before that she had been giving Harry love potions, which he stores, nullifies or uses one or two of his abilities to take care of. Then he found Ginny's plan, there is a cure for the potion you were given though, it's cancelled out through love potions, which him and I have been feeding you with. Hopefully you're in the right state of mind to forgive him." he then leant in. "He seriously meant it when he told you about Christmas."

June's face lit up. "He really wants to?"

Sirius turned to the others. "Could you piss off for a few, guys?" he asked. The others nodded; he shut the door before turning back to June. "Harry loves you, I never threw that word around, even after all the women I've seduced, I never said 'love' unless I actually felt It." he explained. "I feel I can be honest with you June because the way you and Harry are going you'll be engaged by you Seventh year, there could be no one better for Cane. He loves you and if that smile I just saw on your face was what I thought it was you love him." he grinned, before throwing on the invisibility cloak. "See you, June." and he was gone.

June turned to the prone figure on the bed; taking his hand he rubbed small circles around the back of his palm with her thumb. "I love you, Harry." she told him. "I'm not going to let some little bitch and her mother come between us again." she brought his hand to her lips and kissed it gently. "You and me, our love will last forever if I have my way."

"Couldn't agree more, Pet." came a voice, June's head cracked up and she was looking into the eyes of her love. Before anyone could stop her she was straddling him, her lips locked with his. His hand moved sensually along her sides from her hips to her under arms and back.

She licked his ear into her mouth and nibbled it. "Fuck!" he exclaimed. Then he somehow tore off the sheets and suddenly he was the one straddling her. His hand sweeping down towards her centre and up under her skirt finding nothing there but a thin layer of cotton he pressed his finger against it. June gasped, bucked and bit down harder on his ear. This gasp turned into a whimper as he moved the cotton aside and pushed his finger knuckle deep into her. Curling his fingers around in the wet crevice making her moan and gasp, tears of pleasure rolling down her face.

Her hand had wormed their way under his shirt and her nails were digging into his back, raking over his shoulder blades and spine, the pain mingling with the pleasure he felt. He had used his free hand and had ripped her shirt open, the buttons rolling away in all directions. His mouth left her neck where he had been licking and sucking and moved down, slowly kissing and licking her cleavage and the thin material that her bra was made of.

He went down further, undoing her skirt and burying his nose into the moist material that covered the sacred place his fingers had been exploring moments before. He had just hooked his fingers into the waist band when the door opened, a long beam of light falling directly onto their bed, and they remembered they were still in the Hospital wing.

"HOLY SHIT!" Remus yelled, covering his eyes while the couple rolled around looking for their clothes. Once he was sure they were covered Remus took his hands away from his face. "Put a cowboy hat or something on the door. At least warn people. What would you have done if it were Dumbledore or Poppy who had walked in?"

Harry smirked. "Told them to piss off 'cause we were busy?"

* * * *

It wasn't until the Saturday after that the Quidditch game was held due to Cedric only waking up half-way through the week. Harry had apologised for such a dirty trick. Cedric had only smiled and nodded. His only comment was; "When you Griffs play Slytherin take down that smug ponce Malfoy." Harry had agreed telling the elder boy he had planned on it.

Gryffindor had flattened Hufflepuff, this time Harry had managed to get Cedric to catch on the ground, causing the Hufflepuff to pull off a few spectacular rolls, breaking a rib and arm while Harry caught the Snitch. "You should apply for the Quidditch camp, Cane. You'd get in easy."

Sirius tried getting into the Dorm to catch Pettigrew, but hadn't got as far as the Common room as the Fat Lady Portrait hadn't let him through. Sirius had screamed a few curse words and stormed off. The Fat Lady being a drama queen had screamed bloody murder. Afterwards Harry had had a few choice words with Sirius because thanks to him nearly the entire school had had to sleep on the floor in the freezing cold Great Hall.

Harry had again asked Sirius why couldn't he, Harry just snatch the rat and be done with it, but Sirius claimed he didn't want Harry to worry about catching rats while he had June. School and general mayhem under his responsibilities.

* * * *

It was three weeks from Christmas, and this was when Harry had lost patience. He awoke one night, and just knew that Sirius, always the flair for drama wanted Pettigrew's capture to be just that Dramatic. Harry really couldn't be bothered though. Climbing out of bed he cast a silencing charm on himself and walked over to Ron's bed. Opening the curtains he smirked seeing the rat curled up on Ron's pillow. Just what would Ron say if he knew he was sharing his bed with a middle aged man?

Two flashes of red and both Pettigrew and Ron were out. Pocketing Pettigrew Harry smiled and turned towards the door. Yes, Sirius would be pissed, but at least he had the rat. He walked confidently down to the Chamber, until standing over Sirius who was snoring loudly on the sofa. Harry conjured a small habitat cage and pushed the rat in, casting various wards around it so the man couldn't change back into his human form and placed the cage of the table in front of the sofa.

Then he started singing loudly. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, YOU LOOK LIKE CAT SHIT AND YOU SMELL LIKE IT TOO!!"

Sirius sat up in shock then saw the smirking Harry, his eyes travelled to the sleeping rat in the cage then back to Harry. His mouth opened and closed a few times, a look of anger spread across his face, which slowly turned into an accepting smile. He looked at Harry and shook his head. "Bastard, spoil my fun."

Harry grinned. "Oh no, you can still have fun. We play with the rat bastard for a bit, the Ministry declares you free when we hand him in, which will be before Christmas." Harry told him.

* * * *

_**Black Innocent**_

_By Rita Skeeter_

_Sirius Orion Black was declared innocent today in an amazing turn of events. The Department of Law Enforcement was shocked when a jubilant Mr Black walked into their department. After glaring down most of the employees he walked towards The Head of Department, Amelia Bone's desk, and depositing a bundle from over his shoulder in front of her. After asking loudly 'Is there a drop off point?' Sirius Black un-wrapped the bundle which turned out to be an alive, perfectly healthy Peter Pettigrew._

_After a trial in which truth serum was used on Mr Pettigrew, it was declared that Sirius Black was not guilty of murder or his alleged betrayal of the Potters. The only crime brought to light was being an illegal Animagus, which brings with it a fine of three hundred galleons, a small percentage of the money the ministry has paid Mr Black._

_On the subject of his Godson Harry Potter, Black smiled. 'I merely rescued him from what promised to be and abusive home, while I will be bringing kidnapping charges against Albus Dumbledore, who took Harry before I was convicted, Harry was still brought up in a loving home.'_

_This reporter also questioned Mr Black on the location of his Godson. 'Harry's an independent type; he only calls me when he needs me. He sees himself as responsible for protecting the world, for some reason Hogwarts. He's probably in England somewhere, though where, I have no clue.' _

_Black was apparently going on holiday to States, and after kicking Pettigrew hard in the shins he was heard to say; 'I'm going to Vegas baby, yeah!'_

_For more on trial turn to page 3_

_Harry Potter and his locations to page 5 _

_And the history of Potter's, Black and Pettigrew page 6_

Harry grinned after reading the Prophet; he smiled even more when a postcard fell in front of him of the Vegas strip. In Sirius's untidy scrawl was written;

_Dear Cane_

_Having a whale of a time over here, the sisters let me hire hookers and the three of us along with three hookers found some highly strange and fun activities one bloke and five girls can have. The Muggles are so dumb, using magic to cheat at poker is so much fun, and I'm sure Elvis was a Wizard and just pretended to die, there's a bloke in the hotel who looks exactly like him. Oh well, off to the kitty cat club downstairs, they have an in0built pool._

_Paddy_

_P.S. once you're eighteen I am so dragging your ass here. _

**A/N: Woo-hoo. Chapter 21 finished. **

Okay first off what do you reckon? Now that you have what you reckon stuck in your head write it down in a review. I won't bother writing replies to reviews, I tend to make the replies too long.

Okay, to those who have been waiting for ages next Chapter features Christmas, and what happens and Christmas? If you've forgotten already tough I'm not telling you again.

I'm going to try and work it so there's a bit of smut in the next chapter, since it'll be my first time writing a sex scene I apologize in advance.


	22. Year Three Part Five: The Turning

Year Three Part Five: Christmas and Harry rebirth

_The turning of a vampire relies on circumstance. There are three types of turning, one results in nothing more than a mindless slave bent of fulfilling his/her master's every whim, the others result in pure vampires, though one bond the biter to the bitten through the soul. In vampire eyes this is seen as a marriage between the two and is only achieved through sexual intimacy before or during the turning. _

_The benefits of the soul bond of the vampires are numerous and yet carry with them a curse. The powers achieved through the bonding vary depending on who the partners are, they can share numerous things through the bond, power, energy, strength and wisdom, they can locate each other and sense the base emotions of the other. _

_If one commits adultery while in the bond terrible things will happen resulting in pain and eventually death. The one was to break the bond is death. _

Vlad Tepes _the Way of the Vampire_

Harry lay the book down and sat back, it was the Christmas holidays and the secret life of Harry Potter was getting more and more complicated by the minute. The public were clamouring for stories on him, artist renditions and photos of him from the train were circling the Magical press in every country. Sirius had refused to give the press anything.

He had also told the others, when they parted on the platform next time they saw him he would be a vampire, their reactions were varied and unexpected. Neville just smiled, Fred and George grinned and then told the two vampires and the soon to be vampire that one of the magical creatures would have to bite them at some point, Hermione stared in shock, looked like she was going to say something then just nodded, but Harry could tell she wasn't happy.

The turning would happen on the day before Christmas Eve, giving Harry Christmas eve to recover for Christmas. June had been talking about nothing but Harry's turning, or Rebirth as she called it, about teaching him how to hunt, how to use the new abilities he would be receiving from the turning. And needless to say Harry was scared shitless, which was why he was in a snowy graveyard with a book in his lap.

The graveyard was in Wales in Godric's Hollow, and Harry was sitting by two important graves. James and Lily Potter. Harry didn't come here often, but when he did it was usually at a life changing point. He came because sitting, even in the vicinity of the stones seemed to give him comfort, and answers. The two things he possibly needed the most at that moment.

What would his parents think about who he was? What would they think about what he was going to become? What would they think about June? And the big question why did they have to leave and let him find answers alone?

He smiled a tear of his cheek as he gazed at the stones. A Lily was engraved on his mother's and an antlered rack of a stag on his father's. So much had come from their deaths, both good and bad. If they hadn't gone he wouldn't have to hide his face, dodge press and public or sneak around saving damsels in distress, but then again he wouldn't have meet June.

"Thought you would be here." Harry turned to see Remus behind him. "Before Sirius and you found me in that shack I used to come here a lot. But I was looking for peace and forgiveness. What are you looking for?"

Harry stood up so he was level with the man. "Answers, I suppose. I never seem to get them though, at least not the way I'd like." he smiled. "Why does our life have to be so screwed up, Remus?"

Remus smiled and shook his head. "I don't know, Harry. I wish I did. No one can have all the answers, but lay one on me maybe I can help."

"What would mum and dad think of June and what I'm about to do?" He asked the werewolf.

"Give me an easy one why don't you?" he chuckled. He took a breath and began to talk. "Your parents were like a lot of Light Wizards, they saw things in black and white, which is why the started mistrusting me towards the end. I suppose that their views would conflict with what would be right in front of them." Remus smiled. "You and June are in love, Harry. You remind me so much of your parents. The way they would look at each other, little glances say so much.

"You aren't your father though Harry, or your mother. Yes they contributed to who you've become, but who has near raised you since they died?" Remus asked.

"Sirius."

"Exactly, they trusted that he would raise you, and he has. He did better than I thought he would. But he's taught you his views, some of which your parents agreed with, others they didn't." he looked up at the sky. "I remember one of the worse fights your dad and Sirius ever had. It was about Black magic, your father though Black was Evil, Sirius as you know thought otherwise."

"Dad didn't know any better." Harry defended.

Remus nodded. "Quite right, he didn't. Purebloods are always set in their ways. Your father's family had always taught him how Dark Wizards used Dark magic and Dark Wizards were evil, it wasn't his fault he was ignorant, and your mother just went along with the man she loved."

"They would be ashamed of who I am and the methods I use?" Harry questioned. "They would think June and her family were evil?"

"Yes, but as you said, only because they didn't know any better. They would disapprove of you methods, but not your goals. You want to change the world Harry, for the better. You want to rid discrimination, which was one of your father's ideals, but only in theory. He didn't judge me as a werewolf, he saw he as a friend who got furry once a month, werewolves that killed he saw as monsters." Remus explained. "It's complicated, Harry."

"You're father and mother were Light Wizards, as am I, Voldemort and his Death Eater's are Dark Wizards, you are half way. You have light ideals, but when you have to use Dark methods. You are a Gray wizard. And soon probably a Gray Lord if you complete even half of what you aim to do. But I diverse, you ask would your parent disapprove of June and what you're going to do. Yes and no."

"What?" Harry asked startled.

"Your father and mother would do anything for love; they followed their hearts, as what you are doing. Your brain can be tricked, your heart can't. What does your heart say?" Remus asked.

Harry considered Remus's words. "It's says I want to spend the rest of my life with June, and if I have to live forever to make her happy, so be It." he smiled. "Thank you Remus. Harry hugged the ageing werewolf.

Remus was never so proud of Harry as he was then, he saw the man his cub would become. And his pride was bursting. _Trust him Lily, James. He does what he can; unlike you he'll just do it by any means._

* * * *

"Harry." June ran and hugged Harry, a smile flittered across his face as his arms automatically encircled her, and he stepped back and looked into his eyes. "Harry what's wrong?"

Harry shook his head. "Just nervous about Thursday I suppose." then he smiled. "That and looking forwards to using a ton of new powers."

June grinned. "Okay, Christmas Eve Dad's coming and fitting you with your control ring." she told him. "It was only made a few years back; it helps new turned vampires keep their bloodlust under control. Then on Boxing day you're coming to the clan meeting." she grinned at his shocked face. "What's the matter?"

"I thought only the members of the clan could go to those meetings." Harry answered. "It's not like I'm a pure vampire."

"Technically, unless mum and Dad have another kid who happens to be a boy, after Dad, you're next in line to be Count Vladimir." June informed her boyfriend. "Once you're bitten your full name will be Harry James Vladimir-Potter."

Harry's eyes widened. "So I'll be a Vampire noble?" he asked.

"Yeah. Cool don't you think?" June asked enthusiastically.

Harry smiled at his girlfriends antics. "Yeah."

June looked at his sharply. "You're not having second thoughts are you?"

"No. it's just a bit much. One minute I'm Harry Potter, Boy-Who-lived and saviour and the next I'm Harry Vladimir-Potter Boy-who-died-But-Became-a-vamp. God my life is fucked up." he exclaimed.

"You wouldn't trade it though?" June asked.

"Why? I have a brilliant extended family, a gorgeous girlfriend and the best gang and inner circle I could ask for." he smiled hugging June. "That and I'm soon to be totally supercharged."

* * * *

"Okay, run through it again, Harry." Gina said as she and Mira battled with Harry.

"Dress in my best Vampire Pureblood garb" Harry said as he parried her attack with the staff he was using. He twisted and knocked out the back of Gina's knee. "Pick her up and have dinner at her house." he blocked Mira's swing to protect her sister. "Use my best manners and then take her to Paris, ask her what she wants to do."

"Good." Mira said, though Harry didn't know if she was talking about his fighting or his plans for June. "And then?"

"Take her to Disney Land?" Harry smirked as he ducked another swing from Mira.

"Idiot. Seriously."

"Take her shopping around town, then to that posh restaurant that the Grindlewald's own. Use that special card you gave me to get a bottle of that 1700 wine, then to that very high class hotel." Harry told them as he grabbed hold of Gina's stick turned kicked and took her legs out. "After that? It's all down to the Potter charm and all the charts and lectures Sirius gave me will come in handy."

Harry hooked his staff between the last twin's legs and pulled, causing her to do the splits and the head butted her. Harry stood up grinned and woke the two up. "How'd I do?"

The two smiled. "If we were younger, not dating Sirius and you weren't getting an upgraded vamperic wedding in a day's time we would want to date you. A good fighter and a deep down romantic."

"Thanks girls." Harry smiled and stood his quarter staff in the rack on the wall.

* * * *

His hair pulled back into a pony tail, his eyes out lined in black and a two wrapped around his waist Harry stood in his room preparing the clothes he was planning on wearing. The black dress pants and black shirt were the usual, but he had decided to go with something different this time.

He had donned a leather waist coat and blood red tie and over that a frilly pirate over coat that came down to his thighs, it was tight in all the right places and flared at the cuffs. His necklace with the sign of the Vampires hung around his neck and the Potter ring was on his finger.

Harry smiled as he looked at the picture of himself and June that stood on his nightstand. In a few days time he would no longer be Harry Potter, he wouldn't even be human. He pulled on his long fancy pirate boots with chains wrapped round them and straightened up gazing at himself in the mirror.

"Hey, Count Dracula." Harry turned to see Sirius smirking at him.

"Paddy, you ok?" Harry asked his now free godfather.

Sirius shrugged. "I'm free, and I have two gorgeous twins waiting for me back in my room. Oh yeah and soon I probably won't ever have to worry about my Godson dying a conventional death." he smirked, "That and I have news."

Harry looked up. "News?"

"Yeah, Quidditch world cup final I have seven tickets for a Ministry Top Box." Sirius grinned. "You and June, Me, Remus, Julie, Neville and the twins, as in my twins." Sirius finished. "You, Neville, June and Julie will have to go in disguise though, the long cloak deal."

Harry grinned as he fixed his Rolex on to his wrist. "Sounds like a plan. He glanced at the time then smiled. "It's time for me to make an entrance at June's place; her entire family is going to be there, including the vampires considered Dark. I need to make a mark on them."

* * * *

_When a potential family member is about to be brought into the fold it is tradition to introduce them to the rest of the family, no matter how distantly related, no matter how different of views they have. These 'reunions' are overly formal and well mannered events, the vampires bring their family and familiars no matter what they are._

_These meeting and first impressions are usually the time where vampires can vote someone out of the family, they can be challenged to their position, this challenge is usually a formal duel of types. Most vampire families are hard to impress and those who do manage it usually deserve it. _

_Vlad Tepes Way of the Vampire_

"Where is this human?" Women asked. June sighed her distant cousin by marriage, Elizabeth Borden was an up tight woman and after killing her mortal family one would have thought she would be a little looser.

"He will be here." June snapped back.

Borden glared at her as if she had no right. The fact was June had more of a right that Borden, at least June was born a vampire. June looked around, it was only her parents and one set of Aunt and Uncle, Julie's parents, who had been renounced as Light Vampires, the others were Dark through and through.

Her great grandfather Vlad the third, the infamous Count Dracula, who no one had heard speak in nearly a century sat at the head of the table, he was old, even by vampire standards, so old he was ageing. He looked like a crippled old man, but he still deserved respect, his sons Mihrea Cel Rau and Vlad the fourth sat either side of him, both looking to be in their thirties or forties. Both had married, Mihrea to Belle Gunness-Rau, who had bore one child Jack Rau, who had later become Jack the Ripper, who had then bitten Lizzie Borden.

Vlad the fourth had married Countess Elizabeth Butory. Vlad wanting to escape from his father's shadows had fashioned himself a new name Vladimir, which his children had used as their last name.

His children, June's father and mother and Aunt and Uncle had then had arguments about coming into a new age. Marcus and Maiden Vladimir had married Maiden to Helsing Toment and Marcus to Kara. The one who still agreed with the old ways engaged in a relationship with Amber Vladimir and they produced Thesis Vladimir.

At the end opposite her Great grandfather was an empty chair awaiting Harry, she and Julie were sat either sides, and Thesis had been situated next to her, he kept shooting her glares, it was thanks to her and Harry that we could be declined his place as Count Vladimir. The slime ball then decided to open his mouth.

"It looks like the Human is not coming." some of the others nodded. "Too scared to cope with being in the presence of so many of our kind." this set people talking, some were agreeing, only June and Julie along with their parents arguing against, Vlad the Impaler just stayed quiet. Then the doors opened and the torches fire turned green and the flames ripped higher.

A wolf walked in, it's hackled raised, followed by two others flanking it, June smirked, and Harry was giving her family a show. Then HE walked in. the imposing figure that was her boyfriend was just that highly imposing. Dressed much like a vampire and a Dark Wizard, she noticed a sword by his side and the Colts of Lucifer strapped to his thighs.

He walked past her and strode towards the head of the table. June's eyebrows rose, what was he doing? Others were thinking this as well; finally he stopped in front of Dracula. Then he knelt in a fluid motion, unbuckling his sword from his belt and offering it to the aged Vampire.

"Count Vlad Tepes, Lord of the Vampires. I am your loyal servant in your good grace I beseech thee to bless my blade and acknowledge my presence." Harry spoke lifting the still sheathed blade towards June great grandfather.

And then her Grandfather, the mightiest of Vampires spoke. The others looked in astonishment as a voice cracked with neglect spoke. "It has been many years since someone has asked me to bless their blade, and you honour me in doing so, Harry James."

The vampire took the sword and pulled it from its sheath. "This is the blade of Grindlewald where did you acquire such an item?"

"It was gifted to me by him on his deathbed." Harry spoke. "He told me great things of you and your reputation precedes you."

Dracula arched an eyebrow. "As does yours, Harry James. He smiled then dragged the blade across his palm. "I bless your blade and acknowledge your presence. He sheathed the sword and handed it back to Harry. "You may sit, Harry James."

"Thank you Milord." Harry smiled and kissed the ring of Dracula and stood and walked back towards his seat, pulling his cloak and swishing it around the back of the seat. The others gasped; the sword and Colts were not the only weapons Harry had brought.

"You are highly armed, Harry James, were you expecting a fight?" Dracula asked amused.

Harry smiled. "No Sire, I am just prepared in case some one-" his eyes darted to Thesis and to Jack Rau- "decided to challenge my worthiness of joining you family."

Dracula chuckled. "My, you certainly are well informed." People seemed to be getting used to the voice they hadn't heard in years and some not at all. "And what of these animals, are they yours?"

Harry nodded. "My pack. I reared Morag from a cub-" he pointed to the fierce looking wolf, "The others are members of the pack I run with when in my animal form."

Dracula looked surprised. "You can turn into an animal?"

Harry nodded. "I am what Wizards call an Animagus, my form is a wolf. As I said I run with the pack, they taught me how to use my skills as did the Tibetan pack."

Mihrea spoke for the first time. "The Werewolf pack up there? They allowed you access?"

Harry nodded. "Indeed. They were most gracious, especially when I saved them from hunters."

Helsing chuckled and head turned towards him. As way of explanation he said, "You seem to get on well with the Hunters don't you? First denying them killing vampires and now I hear you protected the Wolves from them. Is there any species you haven't protected?"

Harry smirked. "Creatures are like people, innocent until proven guilty, and in cases such as Werewolves and yourselves, it is only in your nature to hunt people, though I notice only few of you kill."

"You have strong morals, I like that." Vlad the forth spoke up. "What are your views on those who kill for pleasure?"

"You mean such as your wife there?" he asked directing a pointed look and the age old countess who didn't look a day over thirty five. "If you will excuse me before coming I did research on most of you, most of it limited to those who have killed for pleasure, or while human." he paused and took his first sip from his wine glass. "I found especially in the case of your wife that the main flaw was ignorance of the age."

"Excuse me?" the Countess asked. "What do you mean?"

"Simple, you didn't drink your victim's blood, you merely bathed in it. Young Virgin women was it not?" she nodded. "You thought that it would keep you young, you all had excuses for doing what you did. Whether it be for money, which I could understand, "he looked at Belle Gunness-Rau, "or a fit of blood lust, which was then past down to you bitten." he looked at Jack Rau and Lizzie Borden. The fact of the matter is none of you have killed an innocent for decades, you have changed, and I like that."

"I like you, Harry James. I think you would be good for my family. Those of you who agree say, aye." he smiled as he started running down the list. "Vlad?"

"Aye."

"Mihrea?"

"Aye."

"Elizabeth?"

"Aye."

"Belle?"

"Aye."

"Jack?"

"Aye."

"What say you, Lizzie?"

"Aye."

"Marcus?"

"Aye" Marcus said beaming at Harry.

"Maiden?"

"Aye."

"Cebrus?"

Silence.

"Cebrus?" Dracula tried again. He then sighed and looked at his youngest Grandson. "You do not think that Harry should be inducted into our family?"

Cebrus shook his head. "I don't, I is not worthy to carry our name. He is the saviour of light, Vampires are meant to be dark, pure and simple."

"And this has nothing to do with the fact I am taking your son's place as heir to the Vladimir name?" Harry questioned.

All heads turned between him and Cebrus. "You know what you are doing? And yet you speak as if it is nothing? As if my family's destiny and leadership is nothing?" Cebrus shouted at Harry.

Harry sighed. "I may not understand the way Vamperic politics and family relations work, but compared to what I feel for June it is nothing. Family comes first to vampires, I know that much. Though some-" he glanced at Lizzie Borden and Bell Gunness "-tend to ignore that most vampires view family as sacred and put family happiness above all else. Can you not see that I would do everything in my power to make June happy?"

"He is right." Dracula spoke. "Anyone who votes against him is voting for one of our own' happiness and love. Since it seem only Cebrus's family disagree with Harry, then I welcome you, Harry James Potter, to the family and clan of Dracula and Vladimir. You will see me after your turning for your naming."

Harry smiled and nodded. "Yes, Sir."

Dracula grinned. "You remind me too much of myself in my younger days."

"Lord Grindlewald said the same thing, as have his nieces too many times."

* * * *

"I can't believe you at time you know?" June told Harry as he sat on her bed watching as she packed. "Do you know how long Grandfather Dracula has been silent? Then you show up and bam, he's talking like an old woman at a knitting circle."

Harry smiled back at her. "It's a gift." he told her. "And he and Grindlewald were best friends for a few decades, and I knew how to get him talking."

June stopped. "You did?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, old customs, get a blade blessed my him, being the Lord of Vampires a blade blessed by him is the equivalent of a sword blessed by the Pope. And a sword that belonged to Grindlewald, that sword could probably draw on all the powers of darkness and channel them." he grinned. "No one's got Dracula to bless a blade in centuries, yet I managed it."

"Clever boy." she smiled now throwing a nightgown into her trunk. Harry innocently picked the nearly see through nightgown up and held it up to look at it.

"Oh god, please wear this." he begged.

June looked over her shoulder and smirked. "Harry Potter you are such a pervert."

"I'm male." he told her blandly. I'm allowed to be."

"At least he can pretend to be civilised." the two turned to see Julie standing at June's bedroom door. "Quite a show you put on, Harry. I think Thesis ground his teeth so much his fangs maybe blunt."

"Thesis?" Harry asked.

"Cebrus's son." Julie explained. "He was next in line to be Count Vladimir and was supposed to hold the title Count Dracula after Grandfather and Ripper passed. You excelled him."

Harry grinned. "His glare reminded me of Malfoy." He stated, "Why did he seem so interested in you two as well?"

"His father wishes for him to mate with one of us." Julie told him, a look of disgust on her face. "Something to do with carrying on the pureblood vampire line."

"That's sick." Harry muttered.

"It doesn't matter that we're related, he still wanted to claim one of us. I was his first choice." June told him. "Now only Julie's left, but she doesn't bring a title with her."

"What about Neville?" Harry asked slyly, smirking at Julie. "You two seem to be getting cosy."

"Bastard." Julie shot at him.

Harry faked a look of hurt. "And you called me uncivilized."

"So where are you two going?" Julie asked them, changing the subject.

June pointed at Harry. "Ask him, he won't tell me."

When the two looked at him he shrugged. "It's a surprise, I have loads planned, and I plan to enjoy my last day as a human." he smiled.

"Finished." June said, locking her trunk. Harry waved his wand and the trunk shrank to the size of a matchbox. Then casting a weightless charm on it he slipped it into his pocket.

The three walked down to the Entrance Hall of the manor house. Harry went round shaking hands with the males and kissing the females on the cheeks. He finally got to Dracula.

"I hope you a good turning Harry James Vladimir-Potter." he smiled and shook hands with Harry. "You will be a fine vampire."

"Thank you, Count." Harry bowed and touched his head to Dracula's hand. "See you in a few days."

The family of Vampires watched as Harry lead June outside into the courtyard. Thesis sneered. "Where's your transport, Human?"

Harry smiled and pulled June to him, his arms around her waist. "I'm it Thesis." the vampires watched startled as a pillar of flames engulfed the two and they were gone, a lightening bolt shaped scorch mark on the slabs of the yard.

* * * *

The day had gone better than planned, after arriving in Paris Harry had gifted June with a gift voucher for five hundred Galleons in local currency. She had squealed then promptly grabbed his hand and dragged him on a _small_ shopping trip. Small seemed to translate as six hours being dragged around various clothes shops and not only watching his girlfriend run around trying on various clothes, and then dragging him around male clothing stores and persuading him to play dress up as well.

He grinned and bared with it, because as much as he hated shopping he enjoyed being with June more. And watching her dress in various types of revealing clothing. June had enjoyed herself and because of that Harry had enjoyed himself. Because of the promised turning later He had decided to use his last days as a human wisely and not complaining.

After the shopping trip they had gone to a restaurant that had been in the Grindlewald for years, and Harry had grinned as he had ordered a bottle of Goblin made wine from 1757, June's face was priceless as the astonished waiter opened and poured a bottle of wine that would be worth over a thousand galleons.

After enjoying the meal and drink the two lovers made their way back to the five star hotel Harry had booked them into.

The door burst open as the two entered kissing, their tongues engaged in a battle with each other. Harry kicked the door shut, pulled his wand and spelled the room with silencing charms and a endurance charm, he knew during the turning intimacy could become rough and highly violent.

June pushed Harry into a chair and straddled him, grinding herself into him. He pulled her down and brought her into another kiss, their lust and passion building so it tingled within their magic. She pulled away, Harry was about to speak when her finger silenced him. Slowly her nimble fingers started undoing the buttons of his shirt, loosing patience with the last to and ripping it open.

June ran her hands over his chiselled athletic chest, paying attention to the battle scars and especially the one which had been caused fighting for her and her family. Pushing it all the way off of him, she leant back and admired him. Harry was the embodiment of prince charming to her, his face with it's lop sided grin and smirk, his chest with all its scars and defined muscles and his arms with ripped biceps and Basilisk induced scar. He smiled as he eyes went lower, stopping on the prominent bulge in his pants.

She looked up at him with a smirk on her face. "Excited about something, Lover?" she asked playfully.

"You have no idea." Harry replied, standing up quickly and lifting her up rushing over to the bed so he was now on top, their lips mashed together in a dance of love. His hand flowed up her leg and under the silken dress she was wearing, finding the top of the nylon stockings and continuing up finding he lace panties and continued pushing up, bringing the dress with him, finally pushing it up and over her head.

He smiled, seeing her like this was the biggest turn on of his life. The black bra that cupped the full breasts and thong that barely covered her sexual centre. The actions that were rushing through his head made his member stiffen, his trousers causing pain at their tightness. He leant down and kissed her, finally his mouth pulling off of her mouth and flowing down her chin and neck, closed mouth kisses trailing down past the valley between her breasts and past her taught firm stomach. Finally coming to her panties.

He looked up for reassurance and at her nod hooked his thumbs into the waist band and pulled as hard as he could, there was a rip and the thong lay broken and discarded on the floor, Harry's eyes not being able to look past the jewel he had just uncovered.

She was completely shaved her opening open for the world to see, to Harry it looked like a flower in bloom. He bent down and sniffed before he licked. The scent and smell were heavenly; add that to the sound June made as his tongue made first contact and drabbed up and down the slit caused his member to give an irate twitch.

Harry deciding to spend more time here exploring spread her lips and pushed his tongue into the recess. His nose then tapped something, something that caused June to scream in pleasure. She was now sopping wet, her heavenly nectar intoxicating Harry. He went in search for that button his nose had tapped. Finding a small pearl he flicked it gently with his tongue, June jerked her hips up into his mouth, her hands securing places in Harry's hair and pushing his face deeper into herself.

That was when it first hit her, as Harry was rolling the pearl known to most as the clit around in his teeth and lips. She screamed and another liquid was realised into Harry's face, something sweeter, something slicker something warmer than the juice he was licking up before. He lapped at it, not knowing if his hunger for it would be satisfied.

June was breathing heavily, her first orgasm had hit her hard, and she could feel a second coming on. She had no idea what Harry was doing to her, but she loved it and hoped it would never stop. She was on the brink of her second when the pleasure stopped; she looked down to see Harry grinning devilishly. He crawled up her and kissed her roughly, she could taste something on him, something sweet yet salty. Her hands moved down, finding his belt she started wrestling with the buckle.

Harry smirked as he realised that June was finding his buckled hard to undo, finally one of his hands moved down and undid it in a swift practiced motion, then his hand pushed behind June. Finding the clasp he thanked Sirius for all his lessons in how to do this. He squeezed it and pushed and the bra came undone in his hand.

By this time June had undone his belt, jeans and fly and was using her legs to push his pants down, leaving him in nothing but black boxers. She smiled affectionately at Harry even though he couldn't see her as his face was buried in her cleavage and his hand massaging that pearl of nerves.

"Harry?" Harry looked up. "Are you ready?"

Harry smiled and nodded, pulling his boxers down. June's surprise was enormous as a fairly wide six inch member popped out she smiled bent down and took him into her mouth. Her tongue feeling around the head while her lips moved up and down, her head bobbing.

As she felt the tension in Harry hit a boiling point she pulled her head off of him and smiled, flipping him so she was on top of him. Positioning his member at the entrance of her womanhood she sunk down quickly, a stinging pain erupted within her as he penetrated her maidenhood.

Harry was in heaven as he felt a warmness envelop him, it was wet yet silky, as she thrust down he pushed his hips up into her, pushing himself in as far as he would go. He rolled, on top of her and pulled her nylon covered legs up on to his shoulders to allow him to go in further.

June growled as she felt him inside her, taking what was left of her innocence. She kissed him deeply, her kissed going down to his jugular. She kissed it as she felt her next orgasm approaching, as it hit her she bit down.

The feel of her lover's skin puncturing under her bite, the warm liquid that was his life flowing freely into her mouth, they continued moving as June became more and more turned on and her moans more wild and erratic.

Harry's vision was red, he had felt June's teeth pierce his throat and he loved it as he felt the aphrodisiac venom flowing through his blood stream. Then he erupted, his seed shooting up into June, filling her with the white liquid as she groaned and an orgasm hit her yet again.

He came again, shooting more and more into her, by the third eruption it wasn't sperm he was shooting it was blood. June felt the change as Harry got weaker and weaker, finally pulling off of him; he grabbed a knife from his pile of clothes and slit her wrist pushing it to Harry's mouth.

Harry grabbed at it and drank deeply, biting down; June winced as she felt blood flowing from her into him. She stroked a hand through his hair. "That's right love drink."

She smiled as her vision got hazy and she passed out from blood loss. The last thing she saw was the blood stained lips of Harry, who was sleeping heavily. She smiled as the bite marks in his neck healed over. The transformation was complete.

A/N: What do you think of my first official sex scene? Over board? Not enough depth? Please tell me R&R. god I hope I didn't violate any of the terms of usage of this site.

Oooo Harry's a vampire. Coolio. Your thoughts?

Again R&R please.


	23. Year Three Part Six

Year Three Part Six

You think about a lot of things, Harry decided, waiting to die. As his heart slowed his eyes darted to his side where June was snuggling into his side. Though his eyes were the only part of his body he could move inside he smiled, if he had to die he might as well go out as happy as he was now. June by his side, but wait there was something he was supposed to be doing.

He looked into himself, and then found something he had never found before, his magical core. It was a burning ball of fire, surrounded by reds, blue's greens and purple's. But working its way towards it was something else. Harry watched as from the nothingness above his core a slivery liquid, like that resembling unicorn blood dripped onto his core.

It was like adding gasoline or petrol to a match. Harry would have shielded his eyes if he could have, but it was in vain. He was jerked to his senses by a jolt. It felt like what he imagined a Muggle defibrillator paddle would feel like. His body shook with spasms and power like he had never felt coursed through his body, filling every pore of his body.

Back in the bedroom June had stepped back, watching in horror as Harry's back arched, blood bubbled from his mouth. His fists clenched and unclenched, June had seen three turnings before now, but none of them had ever had effects like this before.

His eyes shot open, the whites were bloodshot and his Green orbs were flashing between green, red and golden. He opened his mouth and a scream that could have curdled water came from him. June watched as his teeth elongated and fangs slipped from his gums, the scream turning into a hiss she had heard from irate vampire's before, but the effect of her hiss made her shudder.

Inside Harry's core Harry watched as sensations of power rushed through every muscle in his body, it spread out from the wounds in his neck, pulsing slowly through his system. It was burning, melting his body like plastic, stretching and melding it to what his vamperic body would be.

June watched torn as Harry stopped shaking and dropped down to the bed, sweat dripping from his forehead. June stepped towards him, reaching a hand over to feel his pulse. She jumped as his eyes snapped open and his hand snapped up grabbing her wrist. As their eyes met he grinned.

"Do you feel like this all the time?" he asked her. "Because I feel fucking amazing." Harry grinned, his right fang showing in a roguish way that she found irresistible.

"Don't worry." June assured him. "You get used to it."

"I really don't want to. The only thing I feel that I want to get rid of is this hunger." His eyes flashing from green, to gold to red. "I nee-aah!" Harry fell to his knees holding his head. "Something inside me. Get it out; he started scratching at his temples.

June rushed forwards and grabbed his wrists. "Harry stop. Please."

He pushed her off of him and ran at the door trying it then slamming his full weight against it. "BLOOD!" he screamed bloody froth coming from his mouth. "NEED FOOD!"

"Harry, god wait. Please." she ran up and gripped his forearm. "Oof!"

Harry again had pushed her off of him, sending her across the room and on to the bed. He hissed at her then turned back to ravaging at the door. June had seen this as well. A newly turned vampire doing anything to get to humans and their blood. They turned in to beings that craved blood and nothing but, if they drank they would revert to their right minds, but drink to much and they would become mindless creatures, bent on nothing but blood and sex.

June knew she would have to knock Harry out, feed him while he was asleep and then when he woke he would be Harry again. But knocking out a new vamp was hard, and a vampire that would have the magical powers of Harry Potter, it seemed impossible, but he was distracted, and inside, June knew, _her_ Harry would be fighting.

Inside the savage beast that was Harry, Harry watched aghast as the primal part of his brain attacked his love. He fought against it, his limbs were heavy and forcing his movements. He delved deep into his mind fighting the force that was eating away at the rational part of his brain.

He watched as if in slow motion as his body walked towards June, blood thirst and vicious, seeing her as the one obstacle between him and blood. He took a step towards her, his steps laboured as the two sides of him fought against one another.

That was when he felt a stiletto smashing into his face. Hitting his jaw out of place. June stood up and swung, her fist connected his him, smashing him round the face, once, twice. Catching him off guard he was stunned. June clasped her hands together and swung up. Harry's body flew up and into the wall. Sliding down to a complete stop.

She watched, a tear dripping from her eye and Harry's head lifted, and then slumped back down. Out for the count.

* * * *

"Ow." June turned from preparing a drink for Harry. "Shit, well at least I'm not hungry anymore."

"Hey." she grinned turning and carrying a glass of red over towards him. "Here drink."

Harry took the glass and drank deeply. He licked his lips. "Yum." he sniffed at the half he hadn't drank. "What is it? I can smell blood, but there's something else."

"Blood, some of my blood, cows milk, some vegetable oil and a few vitamin supplements." she told him. "Basically vampire baby food." she explained. "You can drink all you want, and not go all crazy again."

Harry smiled. "Yeah, what was that?"

"That was the newbie blood lust." she jumped up and sat next to him her legs crossed. "Basically the only blood you've had was mine, which isn't enough to fill you vampire body. So you woke up and wanted pure human blood, so much you're new primal vampire side took over."

"Why couldn't you have just brought me some human blood?" Harry asked.

"I did." June replied. "I didn't give it to you because a newbie vampire drinking as much blood as they want would be like giving a crack addict as much as they want, they'll always want more. A vampire on blood lust is like that, but twice as bad."

"Ouch."

"Yeah, so I had to knock you out, give you enough human blood to stop you from going into a coma, and then now you're awake and off of the blood crazy I feed you this and small amounts of human blood everyday." June explained. "You won't be mentally strong enough to beat the blood lust until you've been a vampire for a year or two, until then minimum human blood, as much vamp baby formula as you want and a nifty control bracelet."

"Which I get when?" Harry questioned.

"We go and visit Dad tomorrow. He'll have yours." June smiled. "He'll also name you as a Vladimir, and then Boxing Day Count Dracula will name you as a Dracula."

"Sweet. What are we doing until then?" Harry asked.

"We go back to your place. Sirius and Remus are off visiting someone from their school days, we get the house to ourselves until nine-ish on Christmas Eve. By which time you won't have the need to rip their throats out." June smiled. "Oh we have to try and reduce human contact to the minimum."

"Right." Harry muttered his mind reeling. "I'm a vamperic Jekyll and Hyde."

* * * *

"How strong is he?" Marcus asked his daughter as they watched Harry going through tai-chi movements.

"Stronger than anyone I've seen." June told her father. "He was strong both physically and magically. He could filter his magic into his muscle." he smiled. "Now both sides have been supercharged by the vampire blood. It's amazing; he's going to be so strong, magically and physically."

"If he gets into the Mind arts like Granddad he'll be unstoppable." Marcus smiled. "I don't think there's been a vampire this powerful since Dracula. It'll take a while for him to be able to control it all."

"Thank god he's emotionally stable. He'd be worse than Uncle Jack if he lost It." she smiled. "I mean Harry the Ripper doesn't really have the right ring to it does it? And besides," she added cheerfully, "Can you really see Harry going on a killing spree?"

"Before being turned, I'd say no." Marcus told her. "But now, I'm not so sure."

It was true, while before Harry still held about him boyish charms and confidence in his power, now he looked dangerously bad boy. The change had burned all fat from his body, leaving him with nothing but prominent muscles, like that of a gold medal gymnast or runner, he had grown to an impressive six foot, his hair had grown longer and he now sported a small goatee. He was in essence a vampire with as much sex appeal as a Veela.

But the change had changed his mentality as well, he would have to keep constant reign on the more brutal side of his vamperic nature, which while easy for born vampire like June and most of her family, but for Harry, it would be tricky. His violent side would be boiling under the surface ready to surface the minute he needed it. That made him dangerous and deadly.

Harry sat down and crossed his legs, closing his eyes he retreated into his mind, using all the Occlumency he knew to chain down the savage within him. He smiled as he saw it in his minds eye chained down within his body and soul, ready to be released if he should ever need it or want it.

"Harry? It's time for your first naming ceremony." June placed her hand on his shoulder.

Slowly opening his eyes smiled. "Let's do this."

Half and hour later Harry was laid down on a stone table with ancient vamperic runes and symbols. The Vladimirs were standing around him. Marcus at his head with Kara and June on either side of him, gathered around the table were the other members of the Vladimir clan.

"We are here to bring one Harry James Potter into the fold of the most noble clan and family Vladimir. But first we must beseech the family, will they allow it?" Marcus said solemnly. "Lady Maiden and Lord Helsing, family of Toment, second family of Vladimir, will you allow it?"

"We do." the two claimed.

"Lord Cebrus and Lady Amber, family of Vladimir, third family of Vladimir, will you allow it?"

"We do." Cebrus and his wife droned.

Then Maiden Toment stepped forwards. "Lord Marcus and Lady Kara, Head of Family Vladimir and first family of Vladimir, will you allow it?"

"We do."

Maiden stepped back and Marcus spoke again. "Now Harry James Potter, do you knowingly and willingly allow yourself into the fold of the family Vladimir?"

"I do." Harry said, his eyes' meeting June's who smiled at him.

"As family member you will put aside all matters to aid your family?" Marcus questioned.

"I do."

"Will you, put members of the family above all others apart from your present family?"

"I do."

"Harry James Potter, I name you Harry James Vladimir-Potter. Husband of June Vladimir and heir to the Vladimir throne. I welcome you, son."

He motioned to Harry to get up., Marcus then drew the newly turned vampire into an embrace.

Harry then turned to have June fling herself at him. "Welcome to the family. Hun."

"Harry." The two turned to see Marcus holding a bracelet. "Here's your control bracelet, take it off once you are sure you have your inner beast withheld completely."

"Yes, Marcus. And thank you." Harry smiled.

"It was a pleasure. Now go get to know your new family." Marcus waved his arm to indicate the other Vladimirs that were milling around.

Harry nodded and smiled. He and June first ran into June's mother, Kara. Who, to Harry's surprise hugged him. "Welcome to the family, Harry. You must truly love my daughter to have gone through their transaction. I never went through it myself because of my Veela blood. We live just as long as vampires." she kissed his cheeks, as she was out of June's ear shot by Harry cheek she whispered. "I swear you hurt my daughter and I will hunt you down and kill you in ways so painful you can't imagine."

They continued making the rounds, coming to Julie and her family, and putting her truly into a mess with her parents as they brought up Neville. Julie blushed, as her mother immediately started asking questions.

Finally they came to Cebrus and his family. They glared at him as he faked a smile. Finally he sighed. "You don't like me, and keep this up and I sure as hell won't like you." he then grinned, "But think through this, you do anything to ruin what I have with June, or allow your son," he glanced at Thesis, "to touch either June or Julie, just remember who is next in line to have the power to disown your family branch." he grinned as the three paled, they had received his message loud and clear.

* * * *

Harry smiled as he ran through the forest he had grown up in. if he thought being a wolf Animagus separated all boundaries between himself and nature, it was nothing compared to having vampire in his blood. He could smell, see and hear the forces of nature around him.

Running through the Romanian pine forest in only ripped jeans was invigoration. He was moving as fast as he could and it was faster than his wolf form. He could feel the air resistance hitting his face and twisting through his hair.

The feeling was incredible, the freedom exhilarating and the effort seemingly non-existent. He ran up and out crop of rock and boulders, ending by flinging himself into the air and using his new grip he secured himself to the tree and sprang up the trunk, gripping on the shallowest dips and knots in the wood.

He finally reached the canopy of the woods. Reached into himself towards his fire elemental side, jumped up into the air and felt his Dragon wings rip from his back, gliding over the sea of green and brown. He felt free, and for once in his life no problems.

* * * *

Harry grinned as he saw Sirius's gob smacked expression. After seeing Harry's new appearance both Sirius and Remus seemed to go into a state of shock. "Jeez, Harry. Give us a heart attack. You look like your dad, except with a beard and no glasses. What's with the new look?"

"Vampire turning aged me, according to Marcus and Helsing powerful vampire age after they're bitten into how they're going to stay for the rest of their lives. So ta-da, this is what I'll look like for the rest of my life."

"Neat, handsome pretty boy for all eternity. Pick up any girl you want." Sirius grinned and gave Harry the thumbs up. "I approve."

"Sirius, technically I'm married now. And vampires committing adultery is worse than humans doing it. Vampire society cheating on your wife is punishable by death." Harry told his godfather, who gulped loudly and clutched at his neck fearfully.

"Harsh."

"We should take up vampire law, don't you think, Gina?" the Grindlewald twins had just walked in, in time to hear Harry's last statement. "That way we could ensure. Holy mother of Lucifer! Harry? Is that you?"

The two had just spotted Harry as he turned round. "Hi, Mira, Gina. Merry Christmas." Harry hugged the two. "How are you?"

"We're good. Bloody hell, Harry, what are you like one hundred percent muscle?" Mira asked. Her hand reaching out and feeling his arm. She turned to June. "If he wasn't your's and we weren't with Sirius I think you'd have competition."

"Huh? He can't be that- crap my hand!" Sirius had swung at Harry's gut. Coming into quick and painful for Sirius contact with Harry's newly developed slight six pack. "Owowowow." the man danced around shaking his hand. "Can I be a vampire too?" he questioned.

"Nope." Harry smirked. "Just you and Remus wait, let's just say I'll be able to kick your asses once I've come into all my powers."

"Crap." Remus muttered. "He's right you know." he looked at Sirius. "I say we hit the Gym."

Sirius nodded wordlessly, and then followed, leaving Harry, June and twins grinning at the hapless duo of Marauders.

* * * *

Christmas day, as always started out joyous. For Harry waking up and meeting June's eyes were enough to make a day feel like Christmas, but the rest of the day was filled with laughter, happiness and the small family of the Marauders, the Grindlewald twins, Harry and June. The pack also invaded the living room, settling themselves in the most inconvenient places.

The giving of the presents was fun, but the highlights for Harry was a ring with the Vladimir seal, blended with the Potter seal emblazoned on it from June, from Sirius we received a full count Dracula fancy dress costume as well as a new knife, which could channel magic through it and was used in rituals of blood letting.

But, it was however Mira and Gina's present that stopped Harry's breathing. With a back sheath designed for it was a four and a half foot long black staff. Up the shaft were golden runes and at the top was a blood red gem with green and gold imperfections in the gem. His hands moved up and down the staff, taking in every detail.

He picked it up and twirled it between his fingers. He smiled as he felt magic pulse up and down his arm going to and from the staff.

"Is this why you were teaching me how to fight with a staff?" he asked the twins. "This is Grindlewald's isn't it? The one he and Dumbledore made and fought over?"

Gina nodded. "Made with light and dark magic combined." she told him. "Who better to wield it than probably the most powerful grey wizard on earth?"

"Neither Dumbledore or Grindlewald could ever wield it to its full potential." Mira filled in. "You're probably the perfect combination of the two. Use the blood-letting knife do the ritual and then it's yours to use in the struggle of changing the world."

Harry's eyes had never left the staff. He smiled as he twirled it around again; watching as a sparkling river of red and green followed the staff. He smiled even wider. He pulled the sheath over his shoulder and onto his back, slotting the staff into it rightful place. He finally felt complete.

* * * *

Apart from the naming ceremony of the Dracula clan nothing else happened over the holidays, but it was still with a heavy heart and more powerful disguise than ever that the Trio of Vampire's that were Harry, June and Julia climbed onto the Hogwarts Express. The three smiled as they were greeted by the twins and Neville, and then Hermione, Ron and Ginny trailing behind her.

By their expressions Ginny and Ron still hadn't forgotten about Harry delving into Ginny's mind to find out about June and the love potions. They both looked awkward and uncomfortable, before finally turning and wondering away.

"Mum's forbidden any of us from talking to you." George told him.

"Apparently she's hoping to put off your friendship to the Weasley family-" Fred continued

"Until Dumbledore's got you under his thumb." George picked up after Fred.

"Does this matter if I'm Harry Potter or James Canis?" Harry asked them.

"Simple." Hermione answered for them. "Professor Dumbledore called a meeting over the holidays. Even if you're not Harry Potter and just plain old James Canis he still wants you controlled. You're powerful and so a threat."

"Manipulative old bastard." Harry grumbled.

"Cane. Language." Hermione told him.

Harry smiled. "Sorry, Hermione. Now I have some news. Let's go find a compartment."

Before long the group was settled in a compartment. "So what's the news, Harry?" Neville questioned.

Harry smiled as he pulled out his wand and waved it at the doors to the hall. Curtains appeared, as well as a dead bolt on the door. He reached towards the bracelet which kept his glamour's up and deactivated it. Revealing to them, for the first time the new Harry Potter.

"Over Christmas I went through a few changes?" Harry explained. "You may remember June's a vampire." he got looks that plainly said _'well duh.' _"Well with the Boggart I realised she was afraid of me dying, I decided to help her overcome that fear. I was-"

"You were turned?" Neville deduced. "I knew you smelt different. You're a vampire."

Hermione paled. "H-Harry, you're dead?"

Harry smiled. "Yeah what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing." Hermione said, shaking her head trying to get over the fact.

"Think of what we can do now-" George grinned.

"Where we can go-" Fred continued, dreamy eyes matching his twin.

Then the looked at each other and together said. "Who we can prank."

Harry smiled. "Dumbledore and Snape are at the top of my list."

* * * *

Hell came on swift wings to various people for the rest of the year. Dumbledore, Snape and long distance pranking on Mrs Weasley in the form of Howlers and fireworks.

It seemed to Harry, compared to his first two years at Hogwarts that this year was relatively quiet, leaving him and his band of pranksters more time to think up new pranks. No one, it seemed was safe, the all time favourite Defence Teacher Remus was also hit various times.

The Slytherins woke up one morning and found their Common Room carpeted in writhing grass and corn snakes, for some reason one day through Easter about two hundred crows and Ravens flew in and perched everywhere, just watching the students creepily. Hermione had found it familiar to a Muggle film she had once watched, when questioning Harry had admitted the idea had come from the old American horror movie The Birds.

While unlike in the film, the birds didn't attack anyone, just the numbers sitting there was enough to unnerve even Dumbledore, whose twinkling eyes darted from side to side constantly.

As time moved on Harry was sure it had slowed, as nice as a quiet life was, it got boring after a while. True he and June had been going out most nights so Harry could learn how to control his new Vampire powers and how to incorporate them into his already large arsenal.

Exams passed, time slowing even more as Harry sat tests on subjects he had studied years ago. It was soon the last few days of Third Year and Harry couldn't have been more excited. After months of not being able to remain in contact with June, he would finally be able to hold as they slept, to drink from her as they made love and play with her the only way lover's do.

He smiled three days to go until the train ride home then freedom. They were handed their exam results and as expected along with June, Neville and Hermione, he was highest in the year.

* * * *

A/N: Sorry i havent updated in a while, been ill and really not in the mood to write. Okay, so vampire Harry what do you reckon, yes no maybe? the vampire transformation? please review.


	24. Inter: Summer of '94 Part One

_I've had one or two people asking me how old Harry and June are. I decided to just tell them now._

_Harry- Harry though born in 1980 used a time turner in 1989 twice along with Sirius and Remus. This was to get him some more training and to allow him to spend more time with Remus and Sirius before he had to go to School. This means Harry in actually 15. He is very mature for his age both mentally and physically. Though due to the vampire turning he now appears to be roughly 19/20. During school he wears a bracelet which allows him to maintain a glamour of James Canis here he is 12/13._

_June- June is 12/13. She has never used a time turner. She is a vampire and in my universe Vampires (like Veela) mature quicker than humans in all ways. So while in years she is 12 or 13, she looks and acts more like she is 17/18. She to wears glamour to make her appear younger and to hide some of the more vamperic traits._

_I hope this clears a few things up._

Interlude; Summer Three, Part One

_**Blah**__-_ French

"Harry I'm only going to be gone for a few nights." June assured Harry. "It's just a gathering of Female Vampires. Nothing more than a gossip club and a large scale sleep over." She laughed at Harry pouting face. "For a soon to be feared vampire who already is the heir to the Vladimir and Dracula titles that look really doesn't give you any fear points."

Finally Harry grinned. "Just be careful. Okay. Here take this." He pulled out one of the Colts of Lucifer and handed it to her. At her puzzled face he smiled. ""Make me a little less paranoid about you. Sirius and Remus are going to help with making my blood smoothes so I'll be okay as long as I don't get pissed off or take of the control bracelet I should be all good."

The two hugged and June went down to where the mysterious headless horseman waited at the door of the carriage. Harry watched miserably as June climbed into the huge black monstrosity and the horseman threw himself up into the drivers seat, cracking his whip the two were gone, Harry stood on the steps sulking.

That was where Sirius found him. The older wizard snorted in amusement. "Y'know, if someone told me when I broke out of Azkaban that I would be free and baby sitting an over emotional vampire lord I would have told them they were crazy, yet here you are."

"Piss off, Sirius." Harry muttered good naturedly. "It's got something to do with the bond between us, to a certain degree we can feel emotions, but I also feel kinda empty when not with her."

"Sound like a dog pining. Tell you what, let's have a party. I'll send the twins away and we can party, you me and Remus, drag the pack in, massive party just like the old days. Get drunk, prank each other." Sirius smiled. "What you say? You in?"

Harry smiled, "sure why not. Nothing better to do."

Many hours later, along with many pranks and bottles of Muggle alcohol drained two drunken wizards and one drunken vampire lounged around the large living room of the castle. All three of them were different colours and had evidence of a magical prank battle all over them. They were covered in many liquids and goo. Sirius was covered in what looked to be jelly and pigeon feathers, Remus had baked beans and sauce dripping down his face while his trousers were overflowing with shaving cream and Harry had not only been tarred and feathered, but also had his hair charmed off.

The wolves were having a great time, some of the pups were tottering around after lapping at spillages of alcohol, and a few others licked at other foods that had missed its intended victim while one of the younger females licked the backed bean juice off on Remus's face. Morag the ever faithful familiar of Harry was curled up by his master. Head on Harry's knee and eyes darting occasionally up to the vampire's sleeping face.

The room was quiet, deathly quiet so one could imagine the wolfs surprise when his master flew up into a sitting position, eyes wide, he was gasping for air and he was holding his hand over his heart. His sudden movement had woken Sirius and Remus up, who looked at Harry bleary eyes.

"'Arry, what's wrong?" Sirius slurred.

Harry looked at the two adult's blind panic in his eyes. "June." and with that he ran from the room.

* * * *

The Vladimir castle was quiet when Harry appeared in the darkened Entrance Hall in a flash of fire. He crept along quietly his hand ready to fly up and pull the staff from his back. The whole house seemed bathed in darkness, he looked all the main rooms were bathed in darkness, and Harry slowly made his way up stairs. Something deep down in his gut was telling him June wasn't here, but he had to look, starting on the bedrooms he opened the doors quickly, not finding anything until he walked into the grandest guest bedrooms.

There surrounded by medical equipment and monitors was Dracula, looking much unhealthier than last time Harry had seem him. Harry walked over fearing the worst for a few minutes, the monitors were off and none of the machines seem to be working, as he got closer the aged vampire let out a rattling breath and opened his blood shot eyes.

"H-Harry?"

Harry ran to the vampire's side and picked up his hand, for a second thinking about looking for a pulse. "Count, where is everyone?" he gushed. "Where's June?"

"Hunters. Came, took the female vampires, don't know where the others are." the Count coughed. "Dead soon. You need to stop them, my Heir. It's not long now."

"Where would the hunters take them?" Harry questioned.

"Chambers under Notredam. I can't help Harry. My time is closing, yours is here." the Count smiled weakly. "Lead my family into a new age Harry please rescue them.

Harry nodded. "It's what I do."

"Take this." Harry watched as the Count struggled to pull off his family ring, handing it to Harry. "Gellert would be proud to see who you have become. Who his staff has gone to. Become power Harry James. Lead, conquer, win." the Count's eyes rolled back as his last breath left him.

"I will count." Harry passed his hand over the dead vampire's face closing his eyes. He then surveyed the ring in his hand. "I promise."

* * * *

When June awoke she was changed to the wall of a small chamber. It smelt of rotten flesh and urine, looking around she could make out shapes of tight closed in walls. Hunter's had gate crashed their party, killing the guards and taking the more important vampires'. She wished her Harry was here, if only she had headed his warning.

She had watched as the Hunter's took down each vampire at the party, knocking out the others, her mother included. The Hunter's had cheated, that much was clear, they had used modern warfare, knock out gas; poison on their blades and darts, the vampires hadn't stood a chance.

"_**Sleeping' beauty's awake**_." a voice came from outside. "_**Let's go introduce ourselves.**_"

June watched as a door opened and light swarmed in bathing her in light, it hurt her eyes, she screwed her eyes and peered out between the slits of her eyelids. There was a man in black robes with a patch of the shield of St. George sewn into the chest along with Christ of the cross. He had a priest's collar around his neck and a bible hugged tight in his right hand.

"Greeting unholy one." he said his voice cracked with age. "Do not worry your suffering will soon be over."

"Aw go fuck yourself." June spat, using Harry's trick and fixing a fake look of confidence of her face. "My suffering might soon be over but when my husband gets here your's will have only started you pompous religious prat."

A knight stepped from behind the preacher and was about to hit her when the man in black stopped him. "The child does not know what she is saying, the devil speaks through her."

"Fuckin' hell, are you delusional as well as daft?" June smirked. "The devil doesn't speak through me; he's my great-great-granddad. I think. His names Dracula and he's going to kick your arse."

"You truly have an atrocious mouth on you young one; we will have to deal with that otherwise you will never get through the great gates."

June's only response was to roll her eyes and wish harder for her own knight in shining armour to arrive.

* * * *

Anyone that was in the vicinity of Notredam cathedral would have been shocked at the appearance of the figure now approaching the main doors. He was wearing a long flowing cloak that billowed impressively out behind him in an unseen and non-existent wind. His boots scraped the cobbles as he made his way to the great door and tried them.

The doors there locked. He banged on the door, waited then banged harder; finally a man in a boiler suit answered the door.

"_**Yes?**_" he sneered. "_**We're closed.**_" and with that he slammed the door in the figures face.

Inside the man was sniggering walking away, intent on torturing one of the vampires in the vaults that was until the great doors imploded inwards. Sending the man to the floor, littering him and the rest of the sanctum with splinters. The splinters dug into his flesh drawing blood. He looked up fearfully; the sight that beheld him made him wet himself in fear.

The man he had just slammed the door on stood in the door frame, his cloak billowing behind him like wings. In his right hand he carried a large staff. Under his hood the man on the floor could make out two pin pricks of light that seemed to flash between green and red.

He stepped through the destruction towards the guard and placed his boot clad foot on the man's forehead. An inhuman hiss seemed to come from him.

"_**Tell me, where are my family?**_" he asked his voice deadly. "_**A wrong answer will loose you a limb**_."

"_**What Fam-ahhhh! You mental case.**_" the menacing figure had brought the staff whirling through the air, there was a flash of light and the guards left arm was detached, flopping uselessly around before remaining still.

"_**Arm, what's next a leg or the other arm?**_" the sneer was almost audible. "_**You will tell me where my family is or I, the head of the Dracula family will seek your family out and do to you what you are doing to mine.**_"

"_**Dracula? We left Vlad Dracula for dead, he's old. Who are you?"**_The guard snivelled trying to fight the pain of his missing appendage.

"_**I'm the new Dracula. Now tell me what I want to know, or I will rip into your mind and take what I want, possibly leaving you naught but a drooling vegetable.**_"

"_**The alter, it moves, a door underneath. The vaults.**_" the guard babbled.

"Merci." the figure smirked, he took his boot off the man's forehead and walked towards the alter, turning suddenly and swinging his staff like a golf club. There was a crack as the guard's side was smacked by some invisible force. The man's body flew through the air and into the door frame. A sickening crack and he fell down dead.

Harry smiled under his hood. "He won't be the last to die this night." Harry Vladimir Potter Dracula turned on his heel and headed towards the entrance to the vaults to save his family, his responsibility.

* * * *

June had been having a rough time of it. The insane preacher man had come in at various times, attempting to expel the demon from her soul. She had been burnt had nails hammered through her hands and she was now being sedated to be moved to the execution chamber.

The Chamber was for mass vamperic executions and had been used since the large cathedral's foundations were laid in the late 1100's early 1200's. Though the methods of execution had changed the ending was the same, a death for 'evil hell-spawn'. The chamber was large with thirteen stone tablets with chains and manacles attached. In the middle of the chamber was a alter for the preacher to stand and the medieval lever that when pulled would pour molten oil on to the tablets and vampire strapped to them.

June it seemed was the last to be brought in, as she was dragged to the last stone tablet she saw her family, nearly all of them were there. Her father, looked to be in worse shape, his mouth was bleeding heavily and though the blood June could make out to empty bloody spaces where his fangs should have been, he too had burn mark all over his body and bleeding holes in his hands where they had tried to crucify him.

From her father's state down to simple burns, each family member had some sort of injury. Jack the Ripper even had three holes drilled into his head, though they were healing rapidly.

"June? Are you okay?" June glanced over to see Julie, her legs were broken and hands were mangled. There were crosses burnt into her cheeks and whip marks across her gut. There was another large branded cross burnt in-between her breasts.

The vampire moans silenced as a preacher in red robes, and eye patch and scarred face walked onto the alter. There were knights and three other preachers guarding the exits.

"We are here today to judge the family Dracula and it's off branches. The crime consorting with the devil and hosting demons within their very souls. The sentence, death by blessed oil." He surveyed the vampires. "Do any of you have anything to say in your defence?"

"I'm going to rip out your eyeballs and use them as olives as I drink your blood you freak!" Jack the Ripper yelled. "You've gone to far when the Count hears about this-"

The Preacher sneered. "You precious Count is dead. We turned off all his life support. He should be withering away in the seventh pit of hell for his sins."

There were screams and shouts of denial from all directions. "SILENCE! Was he your last hope? A relic of the past? Ha. After tonight the Clan Dracula and its line of Counts will be dead."

At the last word an evil wind blew around the chamber extinguishing all the torches. The only light coming in was a stream of moonlight from a grating in the ceiling. The light shone down upon the Preacher and the alter. Then on their own the torches flared to life again. And standing there in front of the alter was a figure.

June smirked, knowing at once who it was. She glanced at the guard nearest her, "You're gunna get it!" she sang.

The Preacher in Red narrowed his eyes at the new arrival. "Who are you?"

"Call me Dracula." the figure growled. Then without warning he sprung into action. He threw and outstretched palm towards the Head Preacher, who felt an impact on his chest. It was with such force he flew backwards, landing on the hard stone floor, coughing up blood.

The man known to the Hunters as Dracula drew a sword from his side. Holding it in both hands, a magical wind blowing up around him, his cloak billowing in the whipping wind. He observed the knights and Preachers. "Who's next?"

The knights approached him first. Swords in hands. One lunged at him from the front while one attacked from behind. Dracula swept his sword up slitting the attacker in front's throat in a vertical swing, causing blood to seep from his throat but also for his jaw to be smashed into two large pieces and various shard that pierced the skin. At the peak of the swing the sword was turned and sent in a backward thrust into the chest of the knight behind him.

The surrounding knights watched in horror as their comrades fell, one trying to stop his life blood from pooling out of his throat while nursing his jaw, they watched as he died his lifeless eyes full of pain. While the other pulled his chain mail vest up to see blood flowing freely from the wound. He coughed into his hand, looking at the blood that had just come up. Slowly he fell to the floor silently wishing he had taken that vacation with his family.

The next minutes were spent in battle, the knights and preachers falling around as 'Dracula swept around the chamber, killing them indiscriminately. Some merely wounded others dead before the sword left contact with their bodies. June and the other family embers watched in morbid satisfaction as their captures fell at the blade that glinted so dangerously in the moonlight.

Finally three were left, sworn on revenge they moved into formation around the vampire. One attacked with a broadsword, one pulled out two curved knives that looked like they could cut air and the other stayed at a distance, pulling out a single handed crossbow.

As the broadsword swung, Dracula brought up his sword to block, the clash of sword against sword reverberating about the chamber. The knight kicked out, catching Dracula in the shin, the sword dropped as the knight made another swing with his sword, Dracula ducked, spinning around, catching the knight with the knives who had been advancing behind him. He twisted one hand, making the fool knight drop the knife in his right hand.

Using his foot Dracula flipped the knife up catching it, spinning and ramming it hard through the man's chin, driving it hard up through his mouth and into his brain. Broadsword still raised the man toppled backwards a surprised look fixed on his face.

It was then the knight with one remaining dagger made his move, ramming it hard into Dracula shoulder. Dracula spun, punching the man hard of the jaw. There was a whistling behind him. Dracula caught the man by the throat pulled him round and watched at the high velocity bolt caught his shield through the heart.

He smirked at the man with the crossbow who was frozen as the realisation that he had murdered one of his team mates sank in, then he started reloading. As he did he barely noticed Dracula dropping the rapidly cooling corpse of the human shield and was marching determinedly towards the still shaking bowman.

The bowman brought up his crossbow, to see it pointed at the face of Dracula. In that second three things happened. The bowman pulled the trigger, just as his arm was pushed down. The bowman screamed in pain as the bolt pillowed into and through his foot and into the stone bellow, pinning the foot to the floor.

Dracula spun and roundhouse kicked the man in the face, the man and his foot sailed across the room, the bolt didn't. Trailing after the man was the tattered remains of the foot and shoe.

June smiled as Dracula turned to her, walking towards her pulling down his hood to reveal the blood splattered face of Count Harry James Vladimir Dracula Potter and her lover and husband

He reached over and waved his hands over the chains that bound her to the table, there was a snap and she fell to the floor, only to be picked up and pulled into a scorching kiss. Through that kiss she felt everything, his desperation and need to find her safe and well, his longing to protect her, his willingness to die for her and most of all his undying love for her.

"Uh-hem. A little help over here?" the two lovers glanced over to where the rest of the family was still chained up, watching with part irritation, part happiness on their faces.

Harry smiled, kissed June again softly on the lips and went to aid the family, leaving June to look around the room no vampire had ever walked out of alive. Harry smiled as he helped each of the vampires off of the tablets they were secured to. He finished untying Jack when there came a startled scream.

The Vampires turned, to find that somehow the man in the red Preacher robes had stood up, and now was backed by Knights going up the tunnel as far as the eye could see, but that wasn't what Harry was looking at, what he was looking at was the ceremonial blessed dagger that he was holding to June's throat.

Harry held his arms out wide, preventing the other vampires from attacking, but that didn't stop them from hissing violently at the group of back dated crusaders. Harry's eyes narrowed. Flashing red. "Let her go." he demanded. "She is an innocent, she is also my love, you kill her you are taking two lives instead of one."

The Preacher's eyes lit with a malicious fire. "Two vampire lives for the price of one, I can barely contain myself." the man pulled the dagger cleanly across June's throat. Blood running freely. He pushed her forwards where she stumbled.

Harry dashed forwards catching her. "June? June, stay with me, baby." he cradled her head in his arms. "June please, don't die. I love you. Please."

"H-Harry?" she stammered, her voice weak due to the cut in her throat. "I- I Love you, remember that Harry. Please."

"June." Harry showered her face with kisses in hope that it would wake her. Suddenly an idea struck, he pulled a knife from his belt and slit his wrist smoothly, forcing it to June's mouth. She licked a few time before she fell still. "June?"

No reply.

"Please. Oh god no." Harry let her hand drop, her eyes closed, and her body dead lifeless in his arms.

"You are not worthy to speak his name." the Preacher hissed, getting Harry's attention. A second later, he wished he hadn't.

Harry was trembling, rage coursed through him like a wild animal, the bracelet on his wrist shattered as primal magic raced through his body. The rage and bloodlust through all reasoning out of him, red clouded his vision as all he could see in front of him was meat and blood.

His eyes flashed a dangerous red, his face distorted into a savage snarl, his mouth widening and fangs bursting forth out of his gums. He bucked in agony, falling to the floor as pain shot up and down his body. He shrugged off his cloak, everyone's eyes were on him as his muscles bulged and nails lengthened to claws.

He lunged, his powerful hind legs piling him into the body of the Preacher, his face buried into the man throat, he tore himself away, blood, sinew and part of the mans windpipe hanging from his mouth. Both sides watched disgusted by the brutality as Harry, or the beast that represented Harry's rage in everyway sucked the man dry, then his eyes turned to the knights, who backed away fearfully.

"JUUUUNNNEEEE!" it screamed, a roar sounding both human and animal yet neither. He leapt, his claws slashing and fangs biting as he tore thorough the small army blocking his way to the night air. Then there was the sound of marching. Turning the vampire's and Harry saw more Knights approaching. Harry turned and fixed Vladimir with a look.

Fighting back the monster, the human still left in Harry picked up the body of June and handed her to her father. "Take her; I'll be out once I've torn this place to the ground!"

The vampire's fled. Harry turned to the Knights, then he allowed the animal inside him free roam.

**A/N: June's dead. No coming back from that…please don't kill me. I'm expecting lots of 'I hate you!' reviews now. I can take them like a man, but please keep reading, just because she's dead doesn't mean she can't make appearances every now and again. R&R.**


	25. Iner: Summer 0f '94 Part Two

_**A/N: Quick response to a review i was sent.**_

**Thelvyn - you made may points so here are answers.  
Point One- Many people have pointed this out to about the dagger. The dagger was blessed, the blessing was passed into June's blood system, this poisioned her. I needed a quick death as i wanted it to be quick and fast, it's just the way i invisioned it.**

**Point Two- I was going to explain this later but i suppose i could do it now. The Head Preachers are more than what they seem. Harry only managed to get the upper hand against this one as he had the element of surprise and freaked out big time.**

**Point Three- As i said i wanted this Characters death to just come and go quick as i wanted to focus more on the effect it has on Harry. Harry has limits, i read stories where Harry is so powerful, i dont want him powerful enough that he can just appear anywhere. no one should have the power of a god...unless you include the author.**

**Point Four- the reason for this chapter being out of touch is because i desperatly needed for three things to happen by the beginning of 4th year. 1-June's death, 2-Harry becomeing Harry-Beast and controlling it and 3- Harry and Fleur to meet.**

Give me a chapter or two and the story will be back to it's usual standard...i hope.

**now on with the story**

The room was immense, like the coliseums of Rome there was a clearing in the centre and raised seats around the arena for spectators to gather, but this was no sporting even, or a play, this was the Vampire's court of Judgement. Vampire leaders from all around the world gathered here to bare witness to the judging of one of the most important vampires that had recently come into existence.

The Judge, who was one Gilles de Rais nodded, he was representing head of the Council since the one they were passing judgement on was the one who was supposed to be sitting in the chair. Next to him sat others Rasputin for one, though young by vampire age the vampire had earned respect by becoming nearly un-killable. On his other side was the Count of St. Germain. The smiled as they sat in the box that served as a podium. In the front row stood the family of Dracula and among them the first three humans and first werewolf to stand in the sacred place of the vampires.

Finally Gilles spoke. "We are here today to pass judgement on one of our own. Bring him in."

A heavy wooden door opposite where he stood opened and two guards walked in dragging a heavy wrought iron cage, inside was a feral Harry Potter. His eyes were blood red; he was frothing at the mouth and snarling at his guards. Several vampires gasped the Draculas and their non-human companions gasped and Sirius Black started sobbing.

"Before us we see Count Harry James Vladimir Dracula Potter, names successor to the Dracula family head by the Count himself, wielder of magic so powerful he could make the foundations of this very court shake. As everyone can see he has allowed his bloodlust to over take him, but not without reason, I call our first witness Count Marcus Vladimir."

Marcus stood and cleared his throat. "My family and I were taken by the Templars of purification, the one's we have called the Hunters. We were tortured as they still follow the misconception that we had demons residing in our bodies and they wished to expel these demons. Very soon they gave up and took us to the execution chamber under Paris. As the Head Preacher was reading us our last rites Harry came."

"What is your relationship with Mr Potter?" Rasputin asked.

Marcus smiled. "I knew him when he was human, and he was a worthy human. Unprejudiced, he saw us for who we were and not what we were. He saved my daughter, June's life and in doing so formed a bond between them. The two became friends, in the last couple of years that friendship became deeper and I believe they were truly and deeply in love with each other. Then this pass Christmas we passed judgment and he underwent a bond turning with June. Though able to resist the bloodlust on his own we provided him with a control bracelet. He was also initiated as heir to both the Vladimir family head and Dracula family head."

"Very well, continue your story." Gilles said, scribbling something down on a piece of parchment that had appeared in his hand.

"Harry arrived and a blood thirsty battle ensued. Harry was always a worthy fighter, while human he helped my family and I fend our home against the Hunters. The guards and preachers within the camber died within minutes, and then he set about freeing us. Being his bonded Harry had to save June first. Then as he went about freeing us June was examining the carnage. That was when he came back with back up." Marcus told.

"Who?"

"The Head Preacher." Marcus explained. "he-" his throat clogged. "I'm sorry, he- . He murdered my baby. He killed my June." Marcus wiped his eyes. "He slit her throat with a ceremonial dagger. That was when Harry lost control."

"How could he lose control? He was wearing a bracelet." Rasputin asked.

"We think his magic, coupled with the vampire enhancements and the rage inside him built and over powered them. He killed the Head Preacher, draining him, thus activating his blood lust. He fought it long enough to give us June's body and tell us to get out.

"And?" Rasputin urged Marcus to continue.

"We stayed at the entrance, for hours we heard the roars of the beast that is inside all of us and the screams of its victims. Then he came out, Harry was gone, only the beast you see now remained. It took us as a family to subdue him and alert the council."

Gilles nodded. "Very well, a loss of control brought on by grief is not unheard of, though hard to back from, especially now he's broken his control bracelet." he pondered. "The Vampire nation as a whole cannot have a rouge Vampire, especially one with as much power as Count Dracula here running amok. There are two options, the first one, which is the easiest, would be to kill him." there were gasps from the Vladimirs and Draculas, as well as a muffled yell of denial from Sirius. "Though as it seems one of the most influential families within our community feel deeply for the boy there is another, more dangerous, much more difficult option."

"Which is?" Helsing Tament.

"Simply put, find someone who can help him control the urges. Yes?" He turned to look at Kara Vladimir. "You are not a vampire."

"No, Sir. I am a Veela, Marcus's mate and the late June's mother," a tear ran down her face. "I know of someone who would be up to the task of helping him." the vampire's quirked eyebrow gave her the inclination to continue. "My cousin, also Veela, teaches young Veela's to control their powers of sexuality and tempers. I think she would be able to apply this to Vampire's as well. He would be around many Veela who would be strong enough to subdue him should he get out of hand."

Gilles looked slightly impressed at the suggestion. "You know this will work?"

Kara shook her head. "It is just a theory, but as Veelas are just a more stable and less lethal breed of vampire I don't see why it would not work. I can ask her I believe it would take up to a year to complete the training, but as they use a timeless house to train in I don't see why this would not work."

Gilles nodded. "We will hold a conference and debate the best course of action." the council stood up and walked into the shadows behind their chairs.

* * * *

Harry was trapped, his mind a prisoner within itself. He was horrified as he watched himself slaughter those men, even if they were trying to kill him, killing them without mercy and chasing down those who ran was just horrible in his eyes. He compared the feeling to the Imperio curse, though there was no bliss, just pure unadulterated fury that wasn't his.

And through it all he could not find the strength to fight it. What was a world without June? His soul mate. His soul was slowly being destroyed from the inside out. He was at his trial; he could see the pain and anguish on the faces of his family and friends.

"_You know, I always feared you would die before me."_ Harry turned around in his mind prison searching for the voice. _"Looks like my fears were unfounded. Though the way you're going you're probably going to become a soulless husk anyway."_

"_Whose there?" _Harry gaped around still not finding the person speaking. _"Wait? That voice? June?"_

"_Give the Vamp a medal. Y'know Harry the only bad thing about death is you're not with Me."_ the voice sounded happy. _"Though I can watch you and sometimes communicate with you when you're deep in your mind like this."_

"_If that's the only way I can talk to you, I don't want to leave." _Harry argued. _"You're my life, June. With out you I'm nothing."_

_Heh, heh. You really are a goof sometimes. You think this soul bond applies just in life. You idiot. We're connected in death as well, I'm everywhere and anywhere you are Harry."_ slowly in front of his June faded into existence. She was dressed in pure white clothes. _"Like now, right now, we're in your mind, and I know what you're thinking, and no you can't stay here. You have loads more to do before you leave."_

"_Like what?"_ Harry questioned. _"What is there out there without you?"_

"_Yikes, Harry emo much?" _June rolled her eyes, and Harry suppressed a chuckled. _"I thought you would have tried to get over me by drinking and smoking, not becoming all emotional, you start writing bad poetry and I'll kick your fully corporeal ass. Harry you have so much to do, so much to give this world. For starters you have to kick the snake faced assholes arse and send him straight to hell, so we up in the nice place can shoot spit balls at him."_

Harry smiled. _"Wait you got into heaven?"_ he smirked. _"Damn, they'll let anyone in."_

"_Pillock." _June replied.

"_Love you too."_ Harry smirked at her irritated scowl. _"Even when one of us is dead I can still annoy you."_

"_Technically we're both dead, I'm just deader."_ June told him.

"_That's right turn, everything into a competition. So apart from giving you a spit ball target what else is there for me down here?" _Harry asked.

"_Harry, it's killing me - no pun intended - to say this, but you need to find someone. I can't be you anchor anymore. You can only see me when you're either in a coma or dying, or like now so trapped in your mind you need help getting out." _she sighed. _"I love you Harry, and I know you'll never stop loving me. But find someone, someone who makes you happy."_

Harry looked down. _"I don't know if I can."_

Harry felt something brush his face and a ghostly hand tilted his face up so their eyes met. _"You have to, Harry. You're living for two of us now. Find that someone, have children, see them have grandchildren, live hard and party."_

Harry shook his head. _"I can't believe you're telling me to do this."_

"_I know baby, but I am. I know you won't get over me for a while, up hear we can see what's going to happen, though I can't tell you. You'll drink, you'll try to kill yourself by doing so much crazy shit you'll make Sirius look sane. But trust me; it'll all work out in the end."_

"_I don't want to leave yet."_ Harry told her, his hand brushing her arm.

June smiled at him, her lips moving and gently brushing his. _"You don't have to, the beast is too strong, they will be helping you outside to tame the beats once that it done you will be able to fight your way to the surface, it will take time. Meanwhile, I have several weeks to say good bye."_

"_Perfect."_

* * * *

The Timeless House used by Veelas was made up from a complex magic channelling architecture, with rune stones built into the foundation. It was a place for Veelas to go when at the stage of puberty their powers of sexual attraction and hormones were at their peek. They came here to learn how to control them, the ages of the girls ranged from anywhere between fourteen and seventeen. They knew about the new arrival and the fact it was the first male to come into the house since it was built.

They watched with trepidation as a covered box was unloaded by Julia and Kara. The parted as the two made their way through the crowd to the room which had been prepared for Harry. It was a room with a mattress on the floor, as they expected he could tear a bed apart. It had a cleaning spell on it as well as a drop in hole in the ceiling for vampire baby food to be dropped in. on one wall was mounted chains and manacles.

The headmistress of house-mistress Cantrelle Pomme watched as the crate was carried in, 'her' girl parting. "Ho long has he been out?" she asked Kara, who she had taught.

"He should be coming around in a few minutes. He spent the last few days under sedation and he seems to be developing immunity to the potion." Kara then turned to Cantrelle. "This was the boy who meant the most to my daughter, they loved each other and it was her dying that caused this, please I am begging you Madame Pomme, save him, for June."

The woman nodded. "I swear Kara; I will do everything in my power to save this boy."

Kara nodded, watching and Julie dragged the unconscious vampire beast into the room and pulled him up, clamping his wrists in the chains then stepping back, turning her head as Kara, Madame Pomme and a girl roughly sixteen or seventeen stepped in.

"This is Fleur Delacour, she is the present Head girl and will be aiding me in helping Mr Potter, and she is extremely capable of taking care of herself." Madame Pomme told the two women.

The vampire and older Veela greeted the girl, who smiled. "I am looking forward to this opportunity to study the more animalistic side of a vampire and to help the boy trapped inside." she said pompously.

Julie glared at her. "Listen you French bimbo. Harry Potter is not a boy, he is a man. He is a hero in everyway and deserves to be treated as such." she was advancing on Fleur who seemed slightly concerned. "He is one of the strongest people I have ever met and if anyone can beat this thing I would say Harry could."

"Julie, behave. Miss Delacour I would suggest treating Harry with the respect he deserves both in this form and in his human form." Kara told the young Veela. "I have left note on his life, you can try to reason with him once he is more human, to bring his emotions to the surface. Look he is waking."

All heads turned towards Harry. The vampire was now in rags. His jeans were shredded, his feet distorted with bony protrusions jutting out of white nearly gray skin. All he had covering his top half was a tattered robe with its sleeves torn off. His forearms and hands had bony spikes on as well. And when he raised his head to look at them the two who had not seen him before backed away.

Never before had then seen animalistic rage in such a pure form. His eyes were yellow and red, his face distorted into that reminiscent of a bat. Hit teeth were sharp and jagged and every now and again his tongue darted out as if tasting the air like a snake.

Madame Pomme glanced at him and nodded. "I think I can see several ways to help this young man." she smiled at the hopeful looks sent to her by Julie and Kara. "It will dilute his vampire blood, this will have two effects, the vamperic side you see now will weaken, maybe giving him a chance of fighting back and as it is through that blood he shares a bond with your late daughter it will lessen his need for her."

"What will that do to him? Power wise and emotionally wise?" Kara questioned.

"The vampire soul bond is complex and if one dies the other will eventually, it could take an hour, a week, a month, could even be a year, but eventually he will die from lack of contact with his bonded." Madame Pomme explained. "Hopefully diluting the vampire blood will lessen the bond enough for him to survive."

"What will you dilute his blood with?" Julie asked.

"It can't be with human as that will only activating his blood lust again, what are the animals he shares a close bond with? Anything he has accepted spiritually he will accept physically." Madame Pomme asked.

"He has two familiars." Julie told the woman. "One is a timber wolf the other is a- crap what did June say it was again? I think it was Ardinia -Adarno -"

"An Adarna?" Madame Pomme questioned. "You can't be serious? This boy is paired with an Adarna bird?

"That's it. Some sort of Phoenix I think." Julie said.

"My dear, Adarna's are more than just Phoenix's they are one of the rarest breeds there is, even when they weren't supposed to be extinct." Madame Pomme told the assembled group. "Did June or Mr Potter ever say what its name was? Those types of magical birds can only be called by name."

"It has a Greek name, Greek" Julie closed her eyes trying to remember. "Sing, Aoide. The birds name was Aoide."

"Beautiful name. Okay, stand back." the four stepped backwards to the wall. Madame Pomme took a breath then called. "Aoide, Harry needs you!"

There was a bang, a flash of flame and a bird stood in the centre of the room. Its plumage was like molten metal mixed with oil, red, yellow and gold, but mixed with spots of pure white and blue. It seemed to be moving within the bird. The four women watched it, Harry stiffened watching the bird with curiosity and unless Julie imagined it a pleading look deep within its eyes.

The bird looked around as if confused, then its eyes turned to Harry and a look of understanding and pity crossed its face.

"Aoide? That is your name isn't it?" Madame Pomme questioned. The bird looked at her and nodded. "Okay, Aoide, as you can see Harry is in dire need of help. He has recently become a vampire." the bird gave her an insulted look, as if telling her that it already knew it's bonded was no longer human. "His vampire has lost control at the death of his mate, June. To help him regain control I need to dilute his blood with liquids compatible with him, we were hoping for a transfusion of blood from you, but as your tears hold properties of a Phoenix I was hoping for some tears."

The bird looked at Harry, looked at the women and back at Harry. A look of tenderness and care glimmered across its face. Then nodded. Madame Pomme nodded. "Fleur, fetch a large container, make sure it's sterile."

Fleur set off at a run, coming back seconds later with a two pint bottle. She handed it to Madame Pomme, who placed it in front of Aoide. "Please, fill this with as many tears as you can?"

The Adarna bent its head and began to cry, its tears falling directly into the bottle. The group watched in silence as the bottle filled with pearly tears, which looked purer that mountain water. Finally it was full and the Housemistress picked the bottle up, and then smiled at Aoide.

"I will see Harry let's you know when he is okay, he will need some emotional help afterwards as well due to the weakening of his bond with June and help with her death." Madame Pomme told the intelligent bird. "I thank you."

The bird nodded, looked over at Harry sadly and vanished the same way it had come.

* * * *

The Harry-Beast as the girls at the house called him had begun his treatment. Every morning it would be fed a pack of the vampire baby food laced with a Muggle Tranquillizer that could drop and elephant then for two hours they would rain his body of its blood until he was in danger of death and then pump it full with a artificial blood made up from Wolf blood, Adarna tears and Veela blood.

Fleur, it seemed had taken Julie warning to heart and was anxious to see the 'man' who had such respect from the oldest vampire family, even when he was still human. Any who watched could tell she had more than a professional interest in nursing him back to sanity, though she would not admit it herself.

She had read through the files, the stories of his exploits. They read more like a fantasy, action or horror story than somebody's real achievements, and though, sub-consciously she hoped that someday she would find someone to love her like this man had loved June Vladimir.

Madame Pomme had watched from afar as Fleur had sat with him throughout his daily treatment his head nestled in her lap, watching her talk and question him about his life, though never expecting an answer.

It was after Harry's treatment that Fleur retreated, watching as the man she was holding and secretly falling for turned from the heavily sedated object of her not only curiosity, but also desire to a blood raged beast who would spend hour upon hour slamming his shoulder into the reinforced door and walls in vain attempts to win his freedom.

After two weeks of the treatment, at which Madame Pomme estimated roughly half the vamperic blood in his system should be purged the Housemistress decided to take her young charge aside.

"Fleur, you are falling for young Mr Potter are you not?" The woman asked, staring down at her student. Fleur did not reply, the answer was clear in her eyes. "He will not return them."

Fleur's head shot up, fear and worry evident on her face.

"You must understand, Fleur," the elder Veela began. "He will still be a vampire and vampire's bond for what is supposed to be eternity. He is supposed to be dead, or dying of a broken heart. While we had prevented that he will need more than the usual amount of time to mourn for June, his soul mate." she smiled at Fleur's disappointed face. "I am not saying he will not eventually love you, but you must know you will never replace June in his heart and you must be patient with him. Wait until he is ready. Be his friend by all means, tell him how you feel, just don't expect him to feel the same immediately."

She smiled down at the now hope filled eyes. "You think he will want me as a friend?"

"Fleur, he will need someone like you, strong willed and un judgemental about him to keep him sane for the first few months. He will have a very short temper and will probably revert to the Harry-Beast occasional on a lesser scale." Madame Pomme informed her. "And who better to teach him self control that you, a Veela who has had to be in control of herself for most of her life?"

Madame Pomme looked down at Fleur who had tears of happiness and sadness in her eyes. She kissed the girl on the forehead and turned to walk away. Slowly Fleur turned and looked through the window in the door of the cell. The Harry-Beast was curled up asleep, she smiled as his led twitched, reminding her of a dog dreaming while asleep.

* * * *

"_Looks like you already have someone who loves you, Harry."_ June told him. _"It proves what I was saying; you will always have people who love you. It's a natural talent you have, along with being to effin' noble for your own good."_

Harry smiled up at the scene through his eyes, watching as the blonde haired girl stroked his hair and murmured to him, asking him questions about Hogwarts, how he had grown up and his training.

"_She doesn't love me, June, she doesn't even know me. All she knows is a bunch of stories about me which depict me out to be a brave knight in shining armour. It's a school girl crush on a hero."_ Harry told the spirit of his wife. _"I couldn't love her anyway; you are and always will be the only one I could love."_

June shook her head despairingly. _"Don't say that you numpty. You always will have the capacity to love, this experience with me will just teach you to appreciate it more-"_

"_And to take down anyone who is a threat to the people I love."_ Harry smirked.

"_Promise me you won't do anything stupid."_ June pleaded.

Harry shot her a roguish smirk._ "June up a teenager, I'm Harry friggin' Potter, I'm supposed to do something stupid. Fighting a record breaking length snake? Playing fetch with a three headed guard dog? Ringing any bells?"_

"_Prat. But seriously give this Fleur girl a chance; she could do you some good."_ June told him. _"And you're now a vampire with Veela blood in you, you're going to be a right horny bugger, well hornier than you were anyway."_

"_I wasn't that bad." _Harry defended himself. _"I just craved physical contact with someone I cared for; I don't know how to explain it."_

"_No, you craved contact with some one who you loved and loved you in return, now you're Veela that cravings going to be ten times as bad."_ June explained. _"you'll need contact until you learnt full control, and maybe this Fleur girl is who you need to have that, it's obvious she is crushing on you, but once she meets you, it will turn to love trust me. Let her in Harry."_

Harry rolled his eyes. _"Since when were you the voice of reason?"_

"_Since I became your guardian angel. And fuck me if I don't have my job cut out for me."_ June complained good naturedly.

"_Are angels allowed to curse?"_

"_Dummy. Anyway, it's almost time for you to go."_ June smiled. _"I love you, Harry, and whenever you need to feel loved just look into your heart and soul and a little bit of me will always be there."_ she leaned forwards and kissed him tenderly, their tongues battling for control. _"You ready to fight your way out."_

Harry looked up, his face a picture of determination, and then he looked at her, his face softening to a look of love and tenderness. _"See you on the other side; it's time for a new Harry Potter to come into the world!"_

And with that the spirit and mind of Harry Potter, combined with the strength of a Veela and fully grown wolf as well as the magical power of an Adarna bird clashed with the brutal side of the Vamperic nature. The souls of four magical forces slammed into one of pure animalistic rage and instinct. Forcing it back deep down into the prison of Harry's mind where it belonged.

* * * *

Fleur backed away as the body of Harry bucked and writhed; she opened the door and screamed for Madame Pomme. The Housemistress ran down and the two watched in fear and confusion as the body writhed in agony, it features distorting. There was a howl of rage. And claw marks appeared raking along the bare torso. Fleur shrieked in panic. Making to run forwards but Madame Pomme stopped her.

Looking into her teachers eyes Fleur saw a smile and confidence brimming to the surface. Turning back to Harry she watched as he turned his face t the heavens and howled, the howl becoming more human, like his features. The fangs were shrinking, the face changing into a more human face and the eyes melding into an emerald green.

There was a very human scream of pain and Harry fell to the floor, curled into a ball, then there was silence. Madame Pomme and Fleur waited with baited breath. Finally there was groan.

Harry using the wall as support got to his feet and looked down at his tattered robes. "Blimey that that was a bitch." he smiled grimly at the two. "You wouldn't happen to have any clothes that would fit me do you?"

**A/N: **_Okay, so first chapter without June, I'm begging all those who have now sworn of my story to give it a chance. In my defence I really needed someone close to Harry to die. Unfortunately most of the others either aren't close enough or have roles to play later on. Tell me what you think. Oh yeah I suck at writing in French accents so just use you imagination with Fleur and Madame Pomme._


	26. Inter: Summer of '94 Part Three

Harry sat his back to the wall on the mattress in his cell nursing what felt like a killer hangover and a strong coffee. It had been nearly half an hour since he had gained control of his body and he felt awful. He downed his coffee and placed the cup on the floor then rubbed his temples and groaned.

"You're going to feel like that for a while." Harry looked up to see one of the women who had been there when he forced his way back, her name came to his mind as he remembered her introducing herself to his Beast form, not that the beast had cared. "My name is -"

"Madame Pomme, I could view out of my eyes if I wanted to, I just found my mind more interesting most of the time." he informed her. "I am Count Harry James Vladimir Dracula Potter."

The woman looked at him in sympathy. "No you're not." Harry's head jerked up a questioning look upon his face. "I regret to inform you the council of vampires has decided not only have you not got enough vampire blood in you to be classed as a vampire, but only a vampire can have control over a Countship and a family name."

"Who's it gone too?" Harry asked, his loyalty to the old Count Dracula and June's family as a whole causing him to ask.

"Marcus Vladimir." she smiled as a relaxed smile graced his face. "I feel your family is in good hands."

"Not exactly my family anymore." Harry mumbled.

"They would feel differently. But I also know how it feels to feel like you allowed someone to die." she told him. "I also know you're wrong. They still feel as if you're family and would do anything for you."

"You said I'm not a vampire anymore. What happened?" Harry asked, attempting to change the subject not ready to talk about June's death anymore. "You kept sedating me, what did you do that needed you to weaken the Beast?"

"You are a unique creature Harry. I'm not sure what you're classed as anymore, but you aren't vampire and you're not human." Madame Pomme told him. "I will ask that you listen and try and remain calm, you risk letting the beast out again."

Harry nodded, closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Tell me what you did and why."

Madame Pomme nodded. "It's hard to explain what happened to you, but I'll try. It started after you and June bonded during your turning. Your souls became inseparable. That's why vampires do it, even after death it takes effect, once one is dead the other would soon follow. Since June was dead you were going to follow shortly, so we had to counteract that, we also had to counteract the bloodlust you were under."

"Bloodlust?" Harry asked. "I thought the bracelet prevented that."

"It did until your magical power and fury overcharged it. You're blood lust was driving you slowly insane, especially due to the amount you drank while in the catacombs in Paris, no one has ever conquered the lust after drinking that much." she paused letting Harry take it all in. finally he nodded, giving her the signal to continue.

"All this leads back to one thing, blood, in short your vampire blood. We needed to weaken it and in doing so weakening not only your bond to June, but also your vampire side down to a point you could control it. Weakening the bond saved your life or at least prolonged the effects and the weakening of the lust weakened the beast down to a point where through concentration you can control it, and even use it."

"Use it?" Harry questioned.

"In battle, it had power, a lot of power, something like that could destroy an army in a matter of minutes."

Harry's eyes narrowed, a red tinge flowing around them. "MY WIFE JUST DIED, I'VE JUST BEEN BROUGHT BACK FROM THE EDGE OF INSANITY AND NOW YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT USING THE SAME INSANITY IN BATTLE. YOU'RE FUCKING CRAZY!"

"Harry calm down, you will unleash the beast. Breath." Madame Pomme coaxed.

Harry breathed seeing in his minds eye himself reinforcing the chains binding the beast. He opened his eyes to reveal them back to their usual green. "What did you do?"

"Basically a blood transferral. Each day we pumped as much blood out of you as possible, magically filtering all the vamperic blood from you and then pumped you with a solution which would replace the blood within you without activating the blood lust within." Madame Pomme explained. "You have the blood of your wolf familiar Morag in you, as well as the tears of you Adarna bird and the blood of a Veela, which, while subduing your bloodlust enhanced your sexual desire."

"The effects of this happening?" Harry asked.

"At a guess? The rush you feel from being a vampire has been reduced significantly. Vampirism increases the amount of adrenaline in you body, now that this level has been reduced you will probably feel, how do you English men say? _Like crap_ for a few days."

She smiled as Harry rolled his eyes. "Gee thanks a lot."

"I also think you will become more dependant on solid food again, though blood shakes, as a few of the girls have started calling them will sustain you well enough, they just won't fill you up as well." she told him. "also your healing factor will go up due to the amount of Adarna tears in your blood stream, your senses will remain how they were when you were a vampire due to the wolf in your blood, and I expect you might have the same strength as a Veela, you may also be able to take on a bird like appearance, become more attractive to the opposite sex and you will become more emotional." Madame Pomme smiled as Harry looked confused. "You will be emotionally unstable for a while and need to learn the brand of Occlumency that we teach here."

He looked around. "And where is here?"

"Time for the grand tour, here is your trunk; your godfather sent it with you."

"I owe him one."

* * * *

Fleur sat having breakfast with the rest of the girls, once she had finished she would check up on Harry to make sure he was okay and then she would meditate for a while. That's when the doors opened and a girl about thirteen rushed in. Fleur looked on in amusement as the girl ran over to her friends, who were at the table next to Fleur and her friend Marie.

"Madame Pomme is coming up here and she has a boy with her." Fleur's ears perked up. Could it be possible?

"What he look like?"

"You remember than English man Lockheart?"

Her friends nodded eagerly. One piping up "Better or worse?"

The girl smirked. "About ten times better."

That was when the doors opened again and Madame Pomme walked in, a man matching her stride for stride. Fleur gaped. So this was Harry Potter, hair styled, dressed and shaved. He was to say the least 'hot'. All girls looked toward him; somehow he simply buffered off the out of control Veela attraction that was being sent his way and sad serious look upon his face.

He was dressed in what appeared to be a long leather coat, a black tank top, cargo pants and a pair of leather boots. A sword was strapped to his back and a handsome smile attached to his face. His long black hair was pulled back into a pony tail and a long braid hung down the left side of his face, a feather stuck in place.

"Who the hell is that?" Marie hissed, "He's gorgeous, talk about sculpted."

Fleur mutely nodded in agreement. Finally when she got the power of speech back she whispered, "I think that's Harry Potter. I told you that the Harry-Beast finally got control over himself, I think that is what he normally looks like."

"Dear Merlin! **That's** Harry Potter? He was meant to go to my school." Marie told Fleur.

"From what I was told he did. He's been in disguise for a while. I'm not saying anymore it's not my place." Fleur beamed at her friend's slack jawed expression.

"Oh my god, he's coming over here!" Marie shrieked.

Fleur looked up and indeed he was. A serious look on his face and his robe billowing about him. When he met Fleur's eyes he smiled briefly before reverting back to his sober expression. Finally he stopped standing in front of Fleur, who flashing him with a smile and sent a small dose of the Veela charm.

"Fleur Delacour?" he asked, his voice cracked and croaky, from the recent usage of roaring he had been doing. Fleur nodded. "I thank you sincerely. Madame Pomme has told me how much you did for me while my body was out of my control, and I remember you sitting with me through my treatments. I am in your debt."

He turned to walk away then he smirked and turned back. "Due to the Veela blood running through my system I'm immune to your charms. Sorry." he grinned at her, though like before it did not reach his eyes, then turned and walked back towards the Housemistress.

"Oh my god!" Marie muttered, "I can't believe I never saw it!" she said smacking her head with the palm of her hand.

Fleur looked at Marie questioningly. "I'm in the same house as him! For school he makes himself look younger and changes a few details. He's James Canis."

Fleur glanced at her friend. "And you know this how?"

"He walks the same and some of his features are the same." Marie told the other Veela.

"How do you know how he walks?" Fleur questioned as the two finished breakfast and started walking from the hall.

Marie blushed. "I've been crushing on him since his first year. At least now I know I haven't been crushing on a boy three of four years younger than me and its Harry Potter."

"What's he like at school?" Fleur asked, stopping in the hallway, eager to know more about the boy she hoped to form a tight and close friendship with.

"He's seeker on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, has been since his first year. He's good in all his classes, or so I'm told. A real prankster, pulled some better than those twins I've told you about. Urm…has a really tight group of friends including his girlfriend June. Oh my god, do you think she knows?"

Fleur shrugged, not sure if it was her place to tell Marie that June had died.

"There's Neville Longbottom, I think he's one of his best friends, The Weasley twins, he pranked them pretty good and they became friends. He used to be friends with Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, but they haven't been that great for a while and there's Ginny Weasley who crushes on both James and Harry. Imagine her face if she knew, but I think she's more of an annoyance than a friend."

"You can't tell anyone, Marie." Fleur pointed out.

Marie nodded. "I know, Fleur. He deserves his privacy, but apparently he duelled several teachers Dumbledore included to a standstill."

"Not really, just until I could leg It." a voice came from behind them. Turning they came face to face with a slightly amused Harry Potter. "Oh and Marie, you really didn't hide that crush well. Oliver had a right go at me when you yelled my fake name instead of his in that broom cupboard."

Fleur smiled at Marie's reddening face, though she noticed Harry though smiling, still had a sad look in his eye. "But seriously I really just managed to distract them then legged it."

He turned and started to make his way back in the direction of his cell, leaving Fleur and Marie gazing at his back. Then Fleur had a stroke of genius. "Harry. Wait!"

Harry turned an eye brow raised. "Yes?"

Fleur blushed. "It's a weekend and we don't have to do much today, do you want to hang out with us? We're going down to the river in the garden for a swim, do you want to join us?"

Harry smiled again. "I'll think about it, might see you out there."

Fleur nodded happily. Practically skipping along to her room to get her swimming gear.

* * * *

Harry was gazing up at the ceiling of the newly decorated and improved cell. Though the floors were still stone he had put down a rug, he had also added a window to the outside, and the mattress was now a large four poster bed. Posters had been hung, as well as a framed picture of June on the side.

You think about a lot of things, lots of paths you could take especially becoming something totally new. It wasn't only the new found power Harry found disconcerting it was the urges he had, what he wanted to do with it. Thoughts that were so violent they nearly made Harry vomit circulated through his head, all of them evolving knights and Preachers.

June's death was also, unsurprisingly high on the list of his topic of thought. He had loved her with all his heart, he would have died for her, willingly stood himself in front of a hundred knights and preachers, if only it meant having her back in his arms. He could still feel the bond between them; hear small thoughts that weren't his. He knew that the part of June's soul that was inside of him was talking to him telling him what to do.

He had made a trip to the house Library and picked up any books that covered soul magic, dark or light, it didn't matter. Though none of the books described anything quite like what Harry and June had gone through there were enough references to souls. It was here he had a crazy idea, what he was for June sounded like what was referred to as a Horcrux.

Hope came to him as he knew as long as part of June's soul remained on earth and on this plain there was hope that she could be brought back, but was the price worth it? He knew in his heart that it was perhaps a procedure like this that allowed Voldemort to keep living, but Harry didn't know, nor did he care. All he knew he would only perform such a task if it was absolute that June would come back and be herself, the problem was he doubted it would work. Only a small part of June was in him, attempting to bring her back using it could create something worse, and since that something would be part of June, he would not be able to destroy it if he needed to.

"You know June would kill you if she saw you now." Harry looked up and grinned at the Vampire who was in his doorway. Julie smiled sadly at him. "Death is an adventure for vampires, we live so long and life gets so dull after a while we crave death more than blood. Count Dracula probably begged for the end to come."

"June was barely fourteen; do you think she craved it as well?" Harry asked bitterness in his voice.

"No." Julie replied. "She craved you over everything else. I Knew June better than anyone, other than you, she was my cousin, sister and best friend all rolled into one. She would have wanted you to live Harry, she wants you to live to party and honestly have a long beautiful life."

"And you know al this how?" Harry asked.

"I know all this because I knew June." Julie smiled. "I have to go now; they don't let non-students stay here for too long. Just remember what I said Harry. June would have wanted you to live life to the full. And try these."

She through him a small leather pouch, "It'll help for a bit trust me."

Harry grinned, not a fake one, but a real one that reached his eyes, which were slowly filling with tears. "Thank you, Julie."

The two embraced and Julie kissed him on top of his head as if he were a smaller sibling. "No problem little bro, now go hang around with these beautiful Veela. It's every teenaged boys dream."

* * * *

Fleur and Marie along with their American friend Katie sat in the sun next to the lake. It was literally paradise. The water was warm with parts in the shade of trees. The water came from a waterfall which came from a natural hot spring. The topic of discussion between the three young Veela, one Harry Potter.

"Come on Fleur, spill, what's going on with tall dark and very handsome?" Katie asked her southern drawl evident.

"Nothing, he just needed some help and Madame Pomme helped him, I just lend a hand." Fleur was insisting, while the other scoffed at her flimsy excuses. "Yes I did notice how exceedingly good looking he was and yes I am interested, but-"

"June from school?" Marie asked.

Fleur nodded, unable to tell Marie precisely what about June she just nodded. "Qui, I'm hoping for a firm friendship at the moment."

"Who's June?" Katie questioned.

Marie launched into an explanation of how June had started in the two years ago and how she and 'James' had dated since then.

As Marie told Katie all about his supposed accomplishments Fleur's eyes wondered, finally seeing something she didn't expect to see. She nudged her friends and nodded over to where a single figure was striding towards the waterfall, his cloak had been discarded and he was wearing jeans with rips and stains on and an equally stained shirt with torn sleeves and unbuttoned revealing a black tank top with a band logo over his heart. Over his shoulder was thrown a messenger bag.

Harry stopped a few metres short of them and smiled. "Hi, is it okay if I join you?" he asked, his voice unsure and unsteady. The girl nodded and watched as he smiled and pulled his bag open.

They watched him intently and with curiosity as he pulled a sheet which was ripped and stained like his clothes and spread it out, he then pulled out a metal case which he un-shrunk and opened revealing tools, finally he pulled out what appeared to be a model bike.

They gasped as he enlarged it into his black custom Triumph Bonneville he stroked the tank and leather saddle lovingly. The girls watched in confusion as his fingers ghosted over the bike as though it were alive, they even noticed his lips were moving, the realisation that he was actually whispering to his bike came as a shock to both Fleur and Marie, but Katie grinned.

"What is he doing?" Fleur questioned.

Katie smiled. "He's doing what my dad and brother do when ever they're upset they turn to one of their loves. This must be one of Harry's. I used to hear my dad talking to his Impala like it was another child or a lover or something, must be a guy thing." she giggled.

They watched in silence as Harry checked over his bike, checking over the engine, tyres, breaks, petrol tank and a small runes engraved within the spokes and exhaust pipe. Finally he was satisfied and put the tools and blanket away.

They watched as he gracefully swung his leg over and started the bike up, it purred into life, the sound bringing a true smile to the boy's face. He revved it up wheel spinning it round, cutting up the grass, he sped away, pulling the front up and riding for nearly thirty metres with the front wheel in the air. He hit a clod of earth and grass, the bike flying into the air and landing perfectly.

He circled round revving the engine high and releasing the clutch, the back wheel spun and he zipped towards the lake and stream. The girls watched in awe as he stood up the air and wind resistance whipping his hair around his face. Then they watched in shock as he turned as it to enter the water, at the last minute he pulled up and man and machine rose into the air.

"My dad's impala can't do that though." Katie muttered, watching as Harry rode the bike above the water, the back wheel submerged so a stream of water was shot up into the air. Harry pulled up and turned quickly so he and the bike were on their sides in the air, coming and down and landing softly.

Harry swung himself off of the bike and patted the tank and saddle. "Good girl." he muttered, before shrinking it again and packing it away. He walked towards the girls his eyes downcast; as he reached them he looked up a small smile on his face. "I feel better now." Fleur smiled at him as he sat down next to her and her friends. "So I'm told I have to stay here for a bit. What's there to do round here?""

Marie smiled, "Well, _James_, there's lessons, but outside that there's swimming here, sports Muggle as well as magical, a game room where there's a few Muggle arcade games. There's a dance every two weeks, though it turns into a massive piss up of depression because the only people who actually have any fun are the girls who prefer girls." she smirked. "Though I expect there will be a change of interest now you're here."

"Sorry, not looking for anyone right now." Harry told her. "I don't know if Fleur's told you but June-" he stopped and took a breath, "My girlfriend June just passed, that's why I'm here." he stopped and looked to Fleur for help as she seemed to know all about him.

"June, Harry's wife, was murdered, Harry being what he is lost control and allowed himself to be taken over by the animal inside him." Fleur explained.

"What are you? You always seemed human." Marie stated. "Though you could always resist the Veela charm, totally confused me I can tell you."

Harry smiled. "Up until Christmas I was human, just very strong willed. June was a vampire, we soul bonded at Christmas, making me a vampire. The beast took control and I was sent here so your Housemistress could help me. I'm now something unique. I'm a huge cocktail of magical ingredients, including Veela. Which is probably why some of the girls with, weaker Veela blood, were drooling over me in there. And some were just drooling because of my good looks." he smirked as Marie full on blushed; he noticed Fleur also fought a small redness from spreading onto her face. "Anyway, I think I might go for this swim. How deep is this lake?"

"Thirty maybe forty feet." Katie informed him. "Why?"

Harry shrugged and walked towards the lake, sat down on the bank and pulled off his boots and socks, then peeled of his shirt, the girls, even Katie, who wasn't drooling before closely examined and admired the sight before them. Then he dived, executing a perfect dive into the lake.

* * * *

Harry smiled as he shifted into his Mere-man shape. Looking exactly like he did on land accept his hair and skin became slightly green and his legs merged to form a tail. Swimming deeper and deeper he soon saw the bottom and touched it. Taking a deep breath and filtering the oxygen from the water he quickly morphed back into his human form and used his legs to kick off hard from the bottom, turning back into his fish man visage he made his self go faster by pumping his tail.

He erupted from the water, flew into the air flipped and dove back in, purposely sending a small wave of water towards the girls on the bank using his tail. While under he performed a series of manoeuvres spiralling down and up rolling and launching himself from the lake into the air.

Under the surface when the surrounding was blue and crystal clear he watched with fascination as the water life stared at him, the Grindelows snarling at him as he sped past them flipping them the finger, he moved and watched as a small heard of Kelpies floated past finally getting bored of the landscape he floated to the surface, emerging fast and flipping himself up on to land, rolling to land on his back on the soft grass.

He gave the three amazed girls a smile and for the first time since he had emerged from his mind he felt as if his life might be fixable. Deep down he felt a feeling on content and satisfaction swell from the small portion of June's soul in there. He knew what she was saying and it sounded so June it made him snort. It was telling him loud and clear _"Told you so"_

* * * *

Harry was perched on the roof of the house, having used his Dragon wings to fly up, perching on the very edge and feeling the wind blow across his face. Night had always been his preferred time of day, even before he had become a vampire. There was so much you could get away with.

"You're hard to find when you want to be." Harry turned his wand flying into his hand and coming to rest aimed at Fleur. She smiled guiltily. "Sorry, please don't hurt me." she said jokingly.

Harry grinned. "After all you've done for me never. O as good as owe you my life and free-will." his face fell. "I just wish she was still here, you know?"

Fleur nodded. "I understand. I lost a cousin a few years ago, we did everything together. She drowned, I was torn to pieces. I expect loosing a soul mate is a hundred times worse than loosing a best friend, but what I'm trying to say is I sympathise."

Harry smiled at her gently. "Thank you, it just gives me one more enemy to oppose." he told her. "I have a list you know? People and organisations I want to dismantle."

"Voldemort and the Death Eaters on there?" Fleur guessed.

Harry nodded. "Dumbledore and his Order, the English Ministry and now the Church. I know some people think that it's hopeless trying to fix the world, but I can do it. I have all the time in the world." he sighed. "Found out that the transfusion thing didn't only save my life, it extended it. I'll stop ageing at roughly twenty, then I'll start ageing again when I'm in my late two hundreds and then I'll live until my magically enhanced body give out. In other words I'll probably live until I'm three maybe four hundred."

"It will be lonely." Fleur informed him. "Only a few creatures and wizards with special powers live that long."

Harry nodded. "Vampires, born Werewolves, Veelas," he grinned at her, "Necromancers, anyone with a Philosopher's stone. Basically my life is fucked up from here on in. unless I die or get killed I'm doomed to watching friends and family wither and die."

"You're too doom and gloom, Harry." Fleur informed him. "From what I'm told you have plenty of unusual friends and allies who can live that long. I probably will, unless something happens I'll always be here for you." she reached out and stroked his hand.

He pulled it away and sighed. "Not now Fleur. Maybe, one day, but not while June is so fresh in my mind. Can you wait?"

Fleur nodded. "Qui, you're not like any boy I've met Harry, I'll wait." she leant in and brushed her lips against his softly.

Harry smiled. "Thank you." he stood up and from his back tore two lard leathery wings, jumping off the edge he caught the airwaves and flew into the starry sky.

Fleur watched sadly as he twirled around in the night sky, before she finally felt sleep close in around he. Sluggishly she stood up and made her way to the bed that was waiting for her.

In the sky Harry realised something, while flying, swimming, riding the motorcycle. He always felt better while doing it. The rush pushed everything to the back of his mind, it was then he knew, the only way he could get over June was by getting rushes in adrenaline and fastening his heart beat. After realising that he knew he could be better, he would be better.

**A/N**: _Yes for the next few chapters Harry will be an adrenaline junky and thrill seeker, I want a vote right now as I am in a fix Fleur or Tonks? Which would be better for Harry? You guys have three chapters to decide…or however long in takes to get to the Yule Ball._

_Thank you for not abandoning me after I killed off June._


	27. Inter: Summer of '94 Part Four

A/N: Harry will now not develop any other powers. For those of you who need reminding below is a list of powers he has.

**Animagus forms:**

Wolf (used)

Dragon - Horntail (used)

Mere-man (Used)

Acromantula (Used)

Poltergeist (Still needs to be mastered)

Grim Reaper (Still needs to be mastered)

**Magical enhancements and abilities:**

Parseltongue

Mind master

Flaming ability

Can speak multiple languages (creature and human)

Limited Wandless Magic

Aspiring Grey Lord

Wielder of the Staff of Balance (made by Grindlewald and Dumbledore)

**Magical items and Descriptions:**

Colts of Lucifer- Made in the image of a customised Colt Dragoon, fires spells from unlimited magical bullets and normal bullets and pierce almost any armour and made especially to kill Magical beings.

Triumph Bonneville- gifted to Harry by Sirius on twelfth birthday, can fly and be combined with Harry's flaming ability vanish much like the effect caused by the Delorian in Back to the Future Series.

Invisibility Cloak- stolen from the Headmaster and given to Harry by McGonagall, if you don't know what this does you really shouldn't be reading this Fan fiction.

Necklace of the Vampire God- much like the Christian crucifix, but for vampires. Gives Harry protection in Magical Creature inhabited areas and ranks him high in ranks of vampires

Camo-Band- Two functions one allows Harry to be in his 'James' guise, much like a younger Harry but with brown hair and blue eyes. The other function stores Harry battle outfit of black tank top and cargo pant, boots and black hooded robe, and various holsters for his weapons

**Creature Features**

Vampire -limited strength, extended life, sense of smell and some reflexes.

Veela - Veela charm, a few new skills with fire and reflexes.

Adarna - affinity to all elements and new healing factor

**Harry-Beast**

This 'beast' is always inside Harry and in certain circumstances he can or will be able to use it to kill without remorse and directly with the mind of a blood crazed maniac, think super charged werewolf or vampire.

I'm hoping this cleared a few things up for people and they understand Harry's situation. He will not develop any other skills, or skills that will affect him as much as these will.

On with the Story

* * *

The Church sat in its own block, surrounded by gravestones and crypts. In truth it looked exactly like every other large town church and cemetery, unless you looked closely there was nothing to be suspicious about, but looking closer there is, the shadows flitting from tombstone to tombstone, the five archers on the roof and the security cameras that covered most of the grounds.

This was one of the Hunter's European bases, receiving orders from the Vatican and the other large bases. Underground was a large storage room filled with weapons, a torture chamber designed especially for Vampires and other 'un-holy' creatures. This base had been in commission since the early eighteen hundreds. Little did the inhabitants know that it would fall tonight.

Phillip Hudson patrolled the area, a large trench coat covering his sword and crossbow. He always had the gates of the cemetery in his sights. Apart from the occasional late night walker and homeless person the night was quiet. He watched silently as a man staggered drunkenly towards him.

The man stumbled as he passed Phillip, bumping into the man. There was a stabbing pain in the guard's side and he found his mouth covered by a gloved hand. As he fell to the ground guided by the drunk, who didn't seem to be all that drunk, he looked down at the blood stain covering his abdomen. He peered up into the green eyes that looked at him from under the pitch black hair.

A glint as a blood stained dagger whipped round, cutting a smooth line in Phillip's throat, blood flowing quickly out. Cold green eyes watch dispassionately as the man died. A second later the body of Phillip Hudson was deposited in the hedges either side of the gates and a shadow stepped through the gates and towards his final goal of vengeance.

* * * *

It was dawn as Harry watched the church burn and collapse. He sat mounted on his Triumph smiling as the heat of the flames licked his face, he felt something trickle down his face, dabbing at it he saw it was blood. He licked his fingers and smiled. This was just practice; he would destroy the Hunter's and their ways. He had found lists of the locations of the bases this smaller one answered to. His finally goal was the Vatican of course, or just killing enough of the Hunter's to warn the others off.

He turned the bike of, revving it slightly then spinning away, his newly installed tyres firing up and turning the sand on the road into smooth glass as he vanished leaving a trail of flame behind him. A low level guard watched as what he would describe as the devil himself vanish in a flash of fire and brimstone.

* * * *

"Productive night, Harry?"

Harry looked up from his breakfast to see Julie. She was holding a Newspaper. He grinned as he saw his night time activities had made front page. The Muggle Press was blaming it on a cult opposing the Church. He had taken down three bases that night; all of them low level, but informative all the same.

"Yeah, want to come next time?" He smiled as Julie sighed.

"I don't want to but Dad, Uncle Marcus, Cebrus and cousin Thesis do. Jack said he wanted part of the action as well." she smiled. "Come and get them next time okay? What's this about Harry? Vengeance?"

"Yes." Harry informed her bluntly. "The rush of battle helps me keep the beat under control, it also helps my system. Adrenaline helps me; the rush just makes me forget. It's not just that though. Its justice." he rubbed his eyes. "These people think its okay to deny creatures a chance to change; they come after innocent people, like you and your family, like June. Once they stop, I stop."

"Granddad Vlad thinks you should stop. It doesn't concern you, you aren't a vampire anymore." Julie told him, knowing the reaction she got before it came.

"WHAT? I MAY HAVE OTHER BLOOD IN ME, BUT I AM A VAMPIRE FIRST AND FOR MOST, I'M PART OF THE FAMILY. I RISKED MY LIFE TO SAVE HIS ASS. I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!"

"Harry, you aren't. Vlad has disowned you; he only stood by you in respect for Dracula. But now Vlad is the Count Dracula and Vladimir. He's disowned you're name from both families, you still have the protection from most of us, but he has power and what he says goes, I'm sorry." Julie moved round the table and hugged him. "You will always be family to the rest of us Harry. Jack had to be held back from killing Granddad."

"I don't care what he says, I'm going to kill the Templars, then tell Vlad I'm coming after him, it's bad enough that the Hunter's took June, but to cut me off from the family she brought me into that hurts." he sniffed and fought back the tears. "After the church has gone down I'll make him happy."

Julie looked confused. "What do you mean?"

Harry smiled sadly. "I'll cut myself off from your race."

"Harry, you can't!" Julie exclaimed.

"Sorry, Julie. I love you and your family, but not being part of it just tears me up." he bent down and kissed her forehead. "Tell the others I'll contact them next raid I go on."

* * * *

"This basic summertime fun for you, Cane?" the vampire asked. Harry smirked at Jack.

"It is this summer; I'm trying to kill myself, that and its practice." Jack the Ripper grinned.

As Promised Harry had summoned the four youngest male Vladimirs as well as Jack the ripper for the next invasions. He had sent two to one base each, once they were done they would meet back at the Vladimir home. Harry had paired himself with Jack the Ripper; purely because though he liked June's father and Uncle he wanted to see the infamous murderer in action.

"We take the archers on the roof out first." Harry told the Ripper, pulling a shrunken silver box from his pocket. The vampire looked on with interest as Harry put the M40A3 Sniper Rifle together; mounting it on a small tripod he loaded it and looked through the scope. The night vision picked out three archers on the roof as well as six easy targets on the ground which could be picked of easily enough.

"Why can't we do it the old fashioned way?" Jack complained, stroking the knives on his belt lovingly.

"This way is quicker, easier and allows us to get inside quicker so the real blood bath can begin." Harry smiled as an evil look passed over Jack's face. "Now watch and learn, knives aren't the only way of killing efficiently."

Placing a silencing charm on the rifle Harry took aim and fired. He watched as the first archer went down. The back of their head exploding outward, covering the clean white spire behind them with blood and brain matter. "one-" Harry muttered. Loading another and taking aim again. He fired, the archer he could see that was patrolling the balcony at the other end of the church, the bullet caught him in the throat. Clutching his injured jugular he went down twitching, a puddle of blood forming around his head and neck, like a halo of crimson. "Two-" Harry smirked. "One left."

"May I try?" Jack asked, squatting down next to Harry.

"Sure. Aim" he pointed toward the scope, "Then squeeze the trigger, gently. Take the archer on the scaffolding in front of the main window, try not to smash the window as it will draw attention and we don't want that yet."

Jack smiled. "Gotch'ya boss."

Harry watched as the vampire aimed and fired the bullet went wide, hitting a bit of rope that was holding a scaffold pole, the pole swung round, smashing the archer in the face. Harry winced as blood, spittle and what looked like teeth flew from the man's mouth. He lost his balance and fell, falling backwards on to a tombstone, Harry knew he must be dead; the back just didn't bend more than ninety degrees backwards with out the person dying.

Jack looked up grinning. "That was fun. But I still prefer close and personal."

Harry smiled. "Good because it's show time."

The two moved swiftly, jumping over the fence and running in opposite directions through the graveyard. Harry drew his wand, whipped it and a long flaming whip appeared, he pulled around the man's neck and yanked sharply. The man fell clutching his burnt neck. Aiming his wand Harry fired a wooden spike into the man's head, pinning him to the floor.

He continued, running towards the next man and killing him with a well placed cutting curse to the chest, slicing the man's skin and cracking his ribs slightly, then summoning his heart, the man died watching his heart fly into Harry's hand.

Harry ducked sensing someone behind him, the man's sword flew over him; Harry caught the man's arm and kicked out his legs. The man feel into a kneeling position, taking the man's head in both hands Harry twisted, a loud crack signifying the man's death.

And so it went on. Harry taking out each guard he found, until he met up with Jack at the main doors. Jack was licking his blood stained lips and wiping the blood off of his large knife with a blood soaked rag.

He grinned happily at Harry. "I haven't had this much fun since the Bobbies cornered me at Whitechapel once."

Harry snorted; only this slightly insane vampire would call a killing spree 'fun'. "Hope you have some energy left. It's not over."

"Matilda is begging for more." Jack sniggered.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Matilda?"

Jack lifted the hunting knife he was using. "Matilda." he said factually.

Harry smirked. "Well Matilda, Jack, meet a friend of mine. He's called C4."

Harry pulled out small bundles of the explosive and stuck them to the door. Harry dragged Jack behind a tombstone and pointed his wand. "Boom." Harry said the magic words, watching as the doors exploded into shards of wood and metal.

The two charged into the church, as expected from doors from around the hall and a trap door near the alter Knights and Preachers flooded out. Harry reached round and pulled out his staff, twirling it in his fingers. "Okay you Holy Fuckers, time for me to go Linda Blair on your ass!" He shot a curse at one of the knights, whose head twirled and finally exploded in a shower of green goo. "Told you so."

He cast his eyes over towards Jack who now had 'Matilda' in one hand and a hatchet in the other. Harry smirked, Jack was one crazy asshole. Harry turned, the gem in the head of the staff smashing into the jaw of a preacher who had a knife, the preacher fell back, only to be smashed in the back by the hatchet Jack was wielding.

Harry punched a man who was trying to sneak up on him, twirled his staff behind him and caught the man by the throat, pulling the man to Harry's back, the staff under the man's chin. Sending a bone crushing curse from the gem Harry pulled around, sending his unwilling partner spinning into one of his comrades' swords, as Harry preformed a cutting curse powered by his fire element, it burnt anyone hit by it inside out.

By the time the hall was deserted Jack and Harry were left alone with dozens of corpses surrounding them. The stone floor was stained red with blood as the liquid itself flowed into the grates in the floor of the church. Looking over at Jack Harry grimaced the man was covered in blood; he had obviously resorted to using his fangs as flesh was hanging limply from his canines. He grinned at Harry.

"Any more?" he asked hopefully.

Harry smiled. Tossing Jack a pack of C4 Harry told him, "Go into the tunnels set these anywhere you reckon is weak and get out, we'll meet back with the others and go over what ever we found."

Jack saluted. "Aye, aye captain."

* * * *

"How'd it go?" Kara Vladimir asked the band of avengers.

Harry smiled. "Pretty good. We have twenty three targets to hit in the next couple of weeks. After that I'll go visit the Pope, and if he hasn't got the message we take the headquarters under the Vatican. We can't blow that up, a shame I know, but he can ruin it and fill it with liquid cement."

"Why can't we blow it up like the others?" Thesis questioned Harry.

"That would be obvious," Maiden Helsing told the young Vampire. "Christian look up to the Vatican, you destroy that would be like destroying their hope, it's sacred to them. They are innocent; we cannot take something that precious from innocent people."

"Exactly." Harry smiled glad someone knew what he was on about. "Even if it wasn't against my morals, June wouldn't want us too."

* * * *

"You got everything, Harry?" Fleur asked.

Harry nodded. "Yes. Thank you, Fleur." he waved his wand and his trunk shrunk. He picked it up and tucked it into his pocket, then he turned to the three girls he had spent most of his time with while at the House. "I'll see you girls at sometime or another."

"Count on it, _James_." Marie smiled, hugging him. "Don't be shy come and see me at school if you need anything." she kissed him on the cheek. "Hell, come and see me if you don't need anything."

"I will, Marie. Thank you, I don't think I would have survived with out your help, especially the humour and the occasional bitch slap to keep me in line." he hugged her again.

Then he turned to the American of the group. "I'll come and look you up next time I'm in the states." he told her.

"You'd better. I'm going to want to hear that sexy accent of yours at some point in the future." she told him, hugging him tightly. She also gave him a kiss on the cheek. "My Mom's going to freak when she hears I met Harry Potter." the group laughed.

Finally Harry turned to Fleur. "I'll see you soon, Fleur." he reached down and took her hand. "I don't know how to thank you for all you've done for me since I got here." he kissed her hand and smiled.

Marie stepped up behind him and whispered in his ear. He smiled. "Marie has just pointed out there is one thing you've wanted." he smiled stepped forwards and caught Fleur lips with his. Though it was a closed mouth kiss Fleur passed all the feelings she had been developing for Harry into it. When they parted Harry smiled. "I'll see you again someday, Fleur."

"Promise?" she asked in a small voice, unlike herself.

"Pinkie swear." he grinned, offering her his little finger. Fleur looked at him confused. Gently Harry took her hand and made her latch little fingers with him. "I promise, Fleur."

"Good."

The four had a finally group hug and as they parted Harry turned and walked sedately back to the Portkey back to Castle Prankalot, and he knew he was a totally different person to the one that had left the castle for Paris several weeks beforehand.

* * * *

Harry appeared in the courtyard of Castle Prankalot, landing on his feet he glanced around. He sniffed the air, he could smell Sirius, Remus, the Grindlewald twins and the pack, but there was a strong hint of something else. A female person, Harry's eyes narrowed and he pulled out his staff, twirling it between his fingers.

He moved towards the flap they had made for the wolves and slowly Harry transformed, batting his way through the oversized pet door. As soon as he was inside he moved into the shadows, transforming back into his human form.

Staff at the ready he moved quietly through into the kitchen where there was a radio playing music by the popular wizarding band the _Weird Sisters_. He stopped in the door way, watching as a figure came into view, she had bubblegum pink hair which was short and spiky, the figure and build of an athlete, like the girls of the Quidditch team had and her clothes would not had stood out at a Muggle Punk rock concert.

As she stepped round the counter Harry noticed Morag was following her, doing his impression of a household dog and hovering for scraps, that meant one thing Morag trusted her, and if Morag trusted her Harry would as well. But that still didn't explain what she was doing in _his_ house.

He waited until her back was turned and then he moved. Nudging her in the back with the head of his staff. "Who are you and what the hell are you doing here?" he hissed in a commanding voice.

"W- What. Who are you?" she stammered.

"I live here, now where's Sirius and Remus? And don't make me ask again." he snapped.

"Harry? It is Harry right?" the woman sounded near hysterics.

"Well done. Now who are you and where is everyone?" he asked again, his voice softer this time.

"I'm Tonks, Sirius's cousin; I'm house-sitting while they're looking into what the Ministry is up to. I was told to wait here until you got back." she told him in a rush.

"Right, one more question, if I were to say my wand was dirty, you would say?" he barked, knowing if the woman truly was sent here by Sirius, she would know the password.

"Do you want me to polish it for you?" she asked.

Harry nodded and put his staff away. "Good. Now, Tonks was it? I'm sorry for that greeting, but you can never be too sure." he kneeled down and petted Morag who had been looking at him with pleading eyes. "Who's a good boy, did you miss me?"

The wolf licked his face over and over again. Harry smiled. "What have you been up to, eh, boy? Looking after the pack for me?" The wolf gave a soft woof. "Really? I'm glad they've been keeping you company. I'll come out and have a run with you tonight if I get a chance."

Tonks looked on in shock. "You understand him?"

Harry looked up and smiled. "Yeah, part of the benefit of being a wolf Animagus, you can understand basic wolf speech while in human form. Anyway, I am Harry James Potter, at you service." he bowed low. "I thought Sirius hated most of his family anyway?"

Tonks nodded. "He does, and so does my mother. My mum's sisters with Narcissa Malfoy and Bellatrix LeStrange. But mum married my dad, who's a Muggle born and ended up getting the boot from the family. I'm probably an even bigger disappointment."

Harry smirked. "How so?"

"I'm in my third and final year of Auror academy. If we were still in with the pureblood shit I would have been sold to a rich husband for a load of cash because of what I Am." she smiled at him grin. "Don't you want to know what I am?"

"Metamorph. Or so my nose and other senses say." he grinned at her shock. "That and the hair colour isn't a usual look for witches." he smiled. "And yes some selfish pureblood bastard would pay quite well for you, but only a true misguided wanker would make you change for his perverted pleasure."

"Harry," Tonks said smiled spectacularly at him, "I think you and me are going to get on like a house on fire."

He grinned and stuck his hand out to shake hers. "Same to you, Miss Tonks. Now if you don't mind I need to get some sleep, I've been told that I have to go running with the wolves here tonight and I've just spent the day fighting off over emotional Veela."

"Okay, see you later, Harry."

As he left Harry smiled at the spunky Auror. If she was trained he might be able to have some practice Duels with her. Sirius and Remus were getting old and Gina and Mira were just too predictable.

* * * *

_God, I've missed this._ Harry thought as he ran through the forest, the pack at his heels. The feeling of power at his command pushed him forwards. Morag was at his side, playfully nipping at his flanks trying to get Harry to wrestle, but Harry refused, firstly wanting to get the need fro freedom out of his system.

They ran through the woods and down the track into the village, he could see the townsfolk peering from behind their curtains for the source of the howling and snapping of wood underfoot. A small child looked out from an upstairs window, he waved to the wolves. Harry feeling cheerful and excited let out a friendly woof at the boy who smiled.

The wolves kept on exiting on the other side of town, Harry watching the pack leave from the hood of a car, finally as the last cub gambolled playfully after the adults Harry ran after them, picking the cub up in his jaws and running to the cub's mother and dropping the young at a grateful mother's feet.

Finally they stopped at the entrance of the castle, the other wolves licking Harry and Morag's muzzles in affection and as means of saying goodbye, Morag and Harry watched as the pack ran into the shadows of the forest.

Turning back Harry opened the main door and Teenager and wolf walked into the Hall of Prankalot. While Morag headed for his basket located near the boiler, Harry walked into the sitting room and sat down next to Tonks who was watching a rerun of Frankenstein.

"Horror fan?" Harry questioned.

Tonks looked at him and grinned. "Anything to get the blood flowing. I love Muggle theme parks, especially Roller coasters."

Harry smiled. "I know something ten times as much fun as one of them. I'll show you tomorrow if you want."

Tonks nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, sure. What is it? The famous Harry Potter flying? When I was told you were James Canis, I couldn't believe it. We met once when I was still at Hogwarts, remember?"

"Can't say I do." Harry shrugged, "Sorry. What year was it?"

"My seventh, your first." she told him. "I was sent my McGonagall to give you homework when you were in the Hospital Wong once."

Harry thought then smirked. "Oh yeah, you were wearing a customised school shirt with an Anarchy 'A' over the breast weren't you?"

"You remember what I was wearing?" Tonks asked surprised.

Harry shrugged and smirked. "I was in actuality thirteen at the time, at that age you tend to remember hot girls with tight shirts visiting you while you're in bed." he grinned as Tonks blushed. "Sorry, I was at school for the school experience, that included admiring girls older than me."

Tonks giggled. "Quite alright, even with the glamour on and you looking like you were still a first year I couldn't help thinking if you were wearing anything underneath those covers."

"My, my Tonks, you're the second older girl in a month whose admitted to fancying me even while I had my glamour on." he grinned seeing an opportunity to embarrass the older girl, it was all in fun. "How would you like to find out if I wear anything under the covers?"

Tonks turned bright red. "I-, you-,"

Deciding to take pity on her he smiled and chuckled. "Relax, Tonks, I'm kidding. As attractive as you are my wife passed little over a month ago, not really ready for a serious relationship." then he grinned, "If you're still interested at Christmas I'll say sure, why not."

"You really are full of yourself aren't you?" Tonks asked shaking her head.

Harry smiled happily. "I was raised by Sirius that should tell you all you need to know."

"Last person I knew who was so full of himself ended up being tricked into admitting he was gay in a bookstore. I believe you are to thank for that." she grinned devilishly as Harry smiled at the memory of Gilderoy Lockheart.

"Now he was convinced he was owner of the universe. Me I just ham it up a little, and besides I was the one to put the blonde haired Nance in St. Mungos." he grinned at her astonished face. "I was trying all year to drive him insane, in the end all it took was a memory charm. Good by Mr 'look at me I'm a hero and reaping all the benefits' and hello Mr 'drooling into my soup'"

"You really had it in for him, didn't you?" Tonks queried.

"He was a bigoted arsehole who thought it was a good idea to destroy people's lives just because he wanted to write a few books. In reality he was a wimp who didn't do enough cross referencing and liked wiping people's minds after they did the world a favour by ridding it of an insane vampire or feral werewolf." Harry sneered.

"That and you were pissed that he was being treated like a hero, while you lived in secret after not only taking down a Dark Lord as a baby-"

"Which I don't want any credit for anyway." Harry added.

"Yeah, but also from what Sirius has told me you've done a hell of a lot more than that. I mean the Troll story was all around the school in a matter of hours. How did you kill it anyway?" she asked interested.

"Shoved my wand up its nose and cast an over charged reducto. Took its head clean off and wallpapered that bathroom in troll brain and skull fragments." He smirked.

"You're a sick bastard, you know that?" Tonks asked.

Harry nodded happily. "I've been told."

* * * *

"Aw, isn't that sweet?" The voice stirred Harry. "Look Remus, don't they look so cute?"

Harry's eyes opened to find he had a stiff neck from sleeping sitting up and his legs were dead due to the weight of the head of one Nymphadora Tonks asleep on his lap. He looked up to see Sirius and Remus standing there grinning at him. Sirius looked extremely smug.

"Morning sleeping beauty, I know you two would get along, I just wish I knew how well." Sirius told the still half asleep Harry. "Wake her up, would you? I'm still scarred from what she did to me last time."

Harry grinned glad to see his Godfather scared of a girl only a few years older than Harry. Harry took Tonks' shoulder and shook her gently. "Tonks, come on, time to get off of my lap so my legs can wake up." her arms curled round until they were around his waist and hugging him as one would a teddy bear.

Harry rolled his eyes. "This isn't at all embarrassing." then he had a brainstorm. "Hey Sirius, how likely is it that at some point in the future we'll need blackmail material against this spitfire?"

Sirius though a second then grinned. "Very likely. Hold that pose." the man ran off to get a camera. He arrived a second later, just as Tonks was snuggling her head deeper into Harry's lap.

Sirius positioned the camera so he was at a bird's eye view over the two, getting Tonks hugged up to Harry and closely as he could. "Say cheese, Tonks." he smirked, in response the woman let out a loud snore. Then Sirius took the picture, the flash bathing the two in light.

The flash woke Tonks up. "Whaaa!" she yelled, sitting up quickly and catching Harry in the jaw with her head. She rolled off the couch nursing her head, while Harry cursed holding his jaw.

"Bollocks" Harry rubbed his jaw. "Shite, hard heads must run in the family or something."

"Where am I?" Tonks groaned, possibly because of the sleep in her eyes and possibly because of the mild concussion she had just received from Harry's chin.

"Well, my dear cousin. You _were_ in the position a few thousand girls would love to have been in, snuggled happily on the lap of one Harry Potter," Sirius smirked as Tonks blushed her hair flashing between red, pink, blue and green. "Though now you have possibly head butted his jaw so hard he will never be able to kiss again."

This and the groans from Harry drew Tonks to the moaning Harry on the sofa who was still nursing his jaw. Tonks' eyes went wide. "Fuck, Harry. Are you okay?" He sent her a scathing look which told her in no uncertain terms he was not okay. "Okay, hold still." she picked her wand up from the small table next to the couch and pointed it at Harry's jaw and muttered a healing charm.

He sat up and rubbed his jaw, opening and closing it a few times. "Thank you and Ow."

"I think she wants to kiss it better, Cane." Sirius grinned, he ducked the stunning spell from Tonks, but the purple spell from Harry hit him dead on. "What was that?" Sirius asked patting himself down, while the others laughed. "Seriously what was th- oh bugger! You little wanker." his voice had become high and feminine and he had just noticed the two breasts that had just popped out from his chest. "Tell me you didn't." he pulled at the waist band of his trousers and boxers. "You did."

"Enjoy, Sirius." Harry smirked. "And congratulations."

Sirius looked confused, and then pain enveloped his body.

"You are now experiencing your first period; of course I've made yours quicker and probably way more painful. Be a man about it." Harry grinned, as Remus and Tonks erupted into laughter.

"What's going on in here?" all heads turned to see Gina walking in. her eyes landed on Sirius. "Oh dear god."

"What you think, Gina?" Harry questioned. "You and your sister ever been slightly bi-curious? Or is Sirius going to have to sleep alone tonight while suffering PMS?"

Gina observed Sirius, who was being anything **but** manly about the pains enveloping his body, and then she smirked. "Sorry, Sirius, you're on your own." Sirius groaned, while Gina turned to Harry, "Hey, Kiddo, got some extra room in your bed for two females who need a nice manly body to curl up against tonight?"

Harry smirked, while Sirius sent him a death glare. Harry sighed. "I would, but I think Tonks wants that space tonight," he told her patting Tonks' leg, as the woman attached to it blushed. "Rain-check?"

"Deal." Gina told him. She walked over to Sirius. "Come on, you pretty woman. Let the twins sort out your womanly problems." Sirius blushed as Gina helped him from the living room. Before she left Gina turned to look at Harry and Tonks. "Don't flirt with her too much until she's used to you Harry. She might burst a blood vessel or something." and with that she and her boy/girl friend left the room.

* * * *

_**A/N:**__ and Introducing Miss N Tonks! I know Tonks is supposed to be more confident with the flirting, but at the moment she sees Harry as the 'Hero'/ her cousin's ward and not as someone she can flirt with easily. She is not very confident around him, but that will soon change. _

_As for voting goes. _

_Fleur: 13_

_Tonks: 11_

_And although I don't want to, as I've always seen Harry as a one woman guy _

_Both: 15_

_I won't do both but it's just out of interest to see what people think._

_The voting will continue until the chapter before the Yule Ball, between then there will be more both Harry/Fleur and Harry/Tonks moments to help you guys decide._


	28. Inter: Summer of '94 Part Five

Harry grinned as for the third time that day Tonks ran from the room a blush threatening to overthrow her Metamorph powers, he had learnt from the best when it come to flirting and though Tonks came from the same blood line she just didn't seem to have the immunity or the skill to ignore or return Harry's flirting.

Tonks ran into the kitchen where she found Sirius and the Grindlewald twins. She sighed, being in this house one could not escape the sexual feeling that had built up. Harry flirting dangerously with her, though he assured her it was all in fun and that he was not ready for a serious relationship. Tonks sighed again at this thought, though she had not come here with the intentions of falling for Harry Potter like some obsessed fan girl, she had fallen for him, like a ton of Dragon Dung.

Her feelings for him, unlike some people had nothing to do with what his name was or what he had done; it was for who he was and what he was underneath. See could see through the happy demeanour to the depressed teenager underneath, though that side of him was decreasing with each passing day. She was happy because though she knew the reasons she liked the side of himself that he showed her. It was a lot like herself, fun-loving, action seeking and a pure thrill junkie.

She smiled as the memories of him dragging her to America to base jump came to her. He had bounded up to her grabbed her by the hand and before she had a chance to say anything he had Apparated away. Landing in a sandy landscape and walking casually away, she had waited and he had finally come back with two backpacks.

It had been a great day out and she viewed it as a 'date' of sorts, though Harry told her it was purely because he had tickets that meant one day of base jumping for one made another half price. She had teased him endlessly about it, which he allowed her to do to make up with the flirting he had been subjecting her to.

"Hey, Tonks. Nice dreams?" Tonks snapped out of her daydream and looked up to see her cousin smiling at her. "Wouldn't happen to have anything to do about a black haired, thrill-seeking teenager with a slight hero complex would it?" he smirked as she blushed. "I'll take that as a yes. Right sit Tonks you, me and the girls here need a chat."

Tonks sat down and looked at Sirius. "What is it?"

"He's not ready." Sirius told her bluntly.

"What?" Tonks asked shocked at what Sirius had just said.

"Harry." Sirius told her. "He's not ready for what you or this Fleur girl he met at the Veela house wants from him."

Tonks sighed; she seemed to be doing that a lot. Fleur. Harry had talked about her, and had told them about her obvious feelings for him, and while Harry felt that he could not even think of entering a relationship with anyone yet, he had liked her. He didn't know if it was just him owing her a debt or if it was something deep down.

"Both you and this Fleur girl are good for him." Gina took over from Sirius. "Fleur was a deep down feely type that made him talk about his feelings and you're distracting him from the pain he's feeling. Harry needs both at the moment, someone to be his friend and do insane shit with him." she pointed at Tonks. "And someone to help him get in touch with his emotions."

Mira smiled then took up the explanation. "We three and Remus are rooting for you to get Harry, but at the moment there are six obstacles in your way."

Tonks tilted her head confused. "Which are?"

"The first is this Fleur girl. Harry clearly thinks that because of what she did for him he at least owes her a chance, this is a basic competition between two girls for one boy, and normally you wouldn't stand a chance-"

"Wha-" Tonks started looked highly affronted.

"She's a Veela, Tonks. No girl would stand a chance." Sirius filled her in quickly.

"Luckily," Gina took over again. "Harry is immune to the Veela charm. Now three others of the five obstacles in your way are Harry's outer wars he has going on. One against Dumbledore, one against the Ministry and one against the church, which will be replaced by Voldemort and the Death Eaters."

"The other two are Harry himself." Sirius told her. "I've known Harry for quite a while, I've helped shape and mould him into who he is." he smiled proudly. "He's charming, charismatic and a bloody hero, but there are two things that are keeping him from falling for you."

"And they are?"

"Guilt and Longevity of life." Sirius told her. "Harry has both. First over June, he feels as if going into another relationship would be betraying her memory, personally I think June would be telling him to bet back in the saddle, but he won't, not until his conflict is over. Harry's dealing with this emotionally and physically. To Harry, who is a warrior revenge is therapeutic; he is taking on the Church's hunters. Once he's taken them down all he needs is time to adjust. He's also going to live for a good few hundred years. Can you say the same?"

"If I wanted to." Tonks told him directly.

Sirius looked at her quickly. "What?"

"Metamorphs' can't die of old age unless they want to. As long as they have magic they live and as long as they live they had magic, one renews the other. It's the body that gives out. As long as I use my power to keep myself one age I can't die." Tonks informed Sirius.

"Then why aren't there three maybe four hundred year old Metamorphs walking around?" Gina questioned.

"Boredom and emotions. The oldest one's lived to is two hundred and ninety six." Tonks told the three. "Life gets dull after a while and someone they love or multiple people they love die, they don't want to live like that, so they take their lives by ageing themselves beyond repair and dying of old age."

Sirius was grinning like a maniac. "So you could stay with Harry for as long as he was alive, convenient, it's like some writer is putting in useless facts like this to make our lives go smoother."

The three women looked at him strangely. He grinned and shrugged his shoulders. "What sometimes our life is like a massive action story with a few funny bits thrown in."

They were silent then Tonks spoke up again. "Okay. Now that my cousin has his randomness out in the open what do you suggest I do about Harry?" she was looking at the twins as she said this totally ignoring Sirius who was jumping up and down in his seat, his hand raised.

"I know, I know." he kept saying.

Finally Tonks rolled her eyes and looked at him. "What, Sirius?"

"Be there for him. This is going to kill my manly man image but it's simple. Harry's just lost the one girl who meant the world to him and he broken, he's spent the last few weeks trying to come to terms with how to control himself and now he's mourning." he grinned as the girls looked at him amazed by his out of character insight. "When he's not down here being all happy and cheerful, meditating and playing outside or out and about, he's upstairs in his room sleeping and bawling his eyes out."

"How do you know?" Mira asked.

"Both me and Moony know, we have the sense of hearing of a dog and werewolf. Harry may hide it, but we know. In those times I wish I could help so does Moony, but neither one of us knows what to say." He turned to look at Tonks. "You want to prove you care to him, then care, talk him down."

Tonks smiled and nodded. "Where is he now?"

* * * *

Harry followed by a group of vampires walked down the dark dank hall that resided under the Vatican. Behind Harry stood all the members of the Dracula and Vladimir clans minus Vlad and most of the women. The only females who had decided to come where Lizzie Borden and Elizabeth Batory.

Jack the Ripper and Marcus Vladimir stood either side and slightly behind Harry, Helsing and Cebrus either behind them Lizzie and Elizabeth behind them Thesis and Mihrea Cel Rau.

All members were covered in blood and wore traditional Vamperic battle armour, besides Harry, who wore his usual outfit of black cargos, boots, various holsters and a long cloak; the shirt however had been replaced with a black and blood red chest plate with the Potter crest, the Black crest and the symbol of the Vampire God. The staff was in his hand and his eyes were glowing green.

They had entered the labyrinth under the Vatican through the sewers, piling in and splitting up in order to kill each and every Hunter they could. The best kill, they had all agreed, belonged the Harry and Jack the Ripper, who had torn the arms from a hunter and taken it in turns to beat him round the face with them. He had died of blood loss and blunt trauma to the head.

As they turned the last corner they came across a pair of heavy wooden door, with three guards outside, two with crossbows the other with a pike. Harry lifted his staff and banged it on the floor, a wave of pure magic swept and lifted the guards off their feet and through the doors, splitting their skulls on the heavy wooden desk of which the Pope of hunters sat behind. He was the one who ordered the hunters, he answered only to the actual Pope and only the Pope

He stood. "You foul unholy creatures dare to tread here?" he roared.

Harry glanced behind him, looking for permission form the vampires, they all nodded. Harry stepped forwards. "You killed someone precious to all of us. She was an innocent." Harry sighed dramatically. "Though not by your hand, but by the hand of your followers, we are here to insure that none are harmed like this again."

Harry watched as the Pope of hunters pulled his sword from the scabbard hung on his chair. Then the man nearly soiled himself and Harry waved his hand and the swords blade melted into molten metal, which vanished before it had it the floor. He looked up and then actually wet himself as he realised as he was watching his sword Harry had moved so he was behind the desk and inches away from the now terrified man.

"I will grant you to make you peace with your god before I kill you." Harry told him, Harry reached round and picked a crucifix off of the desk and handed it to the man, who took it with a shaking hand.

The head of the Hunters kissed the cross. "Yea though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil: for thou art with me; thy rod and thy staff they comfort me. I am done."

"See you and your men in the seventh level of hell." Harry hissed. Pulling his sword he swiped and the head feel on to the desk, the body falling to the floor, cross still clutched in his hand.

Harry dropped to the floor. He felt Marcus come up behind him and lay a hand on his shoulder. "None of these men were innocent, Harry, least of all the one you have just slain. They were disillusioned and discriminate. The vampire race holds a great debt to you."

Harry looked up into the various eyes that looked back, from the blood thirsty eyes of Jack the Ripper and Lizzie Borden to the loving grateful eyes of Marcus and Helsing. He knew what had to be done. "It's not over yet." he told them. "Marcus, Helsing come with me the rest of you go home."

* * * *

The Pope one of the most influential men in the world sat behind his desk, he was a religious man who appalled violence, and yet he felt guilty as he knew deep beneath the very building he was in were hundreds of men who killed in his name. He was about to sigh when the doors of his office burst open and three men walked in.

He watched in shock and horror as the youngest, a boy with a shock of black hair and green eyes threw something he had been keeping behind his back onto the desk of the Pope.

Looking down the Pope gasped as he recognised the head as the man who had persuaded him to allow the Hunter's to carry on in their 'noble' work. In a sick perverse way the pope was glad to see the man's severed head.

"Vampires, Werewolves, Veela and other magical creatures are NOT scum or freaks of nature of servants of Satan." the boy spoke his words crisp and clear, though a threatening undertone shook the religious man to his core. "Next time it won't be just the leader of the Hunters it will be you. One of his followers, and indirectly him and you killed my wife and my soul mate." he smiled threateningly. He reached down into his pocket and pulled out a blood stained cross. "Next time I will kill you."

He and the two men turned and left, though not before the two men turned and smiled, revealing to gleaming white fangs.

* * * *

Tonks opened Harry's door carefully after knocking and getting no reply. Opening it cautiously she gaped at the sight she saw. Standing in a tai chi stance he was moving slowly and elegantly, his breathing steady. He raised his leg and brought it front of him. Finishing in a position the Trainee Auror recognised from one of those martial art films her dad enjoyed.

But it was not the stances that held her attention it was his state of dress. He was dressed in loose cotton trousers which, came short of his ankles, and that was it, apart from a sweat band and two arm guards. His body was toned and unmarked apart from a few scars, the one that drew her attention was the on his shoulder and neck. It was in the shape of bite marks. His constant reminder of June. Talk about a Love bite.

Still with his eyes closed he smiled. "Hi, Tonks." he fell out of his position, purposely over balancing himself and falling forewords, rolling into a standing position. He opened his eyes. "See something you like?"

Tonks blushed. "Harry I was just wondering if I could talk to you."

Harry smiled. "Sure." he walked over to his bed and sat down his legs crossed. "What's up?"

As she walked across to sit on the bed she examined the room, her investigative skills kicking in. to a casual observer it would seem to be a typical teenaged boy's bedroom. Quidditch, band and movie posters tacked unevenly to the wall. A dog basket at the end of the bed and a perch by the window. But looking around there were things a normal person wouldn't notice. Like the slightly open closet door a sword hanging inside, the slight bulge under Harry's pillow where she was positive his wand was.

There were also the bottles. Hidden artfully behind several pictures and books on the bedside table were potion bottles. Instead of walking over to the bed, she walked over to them and picked the bottles up. The dregs of potion still in them.

Harry looked startled. Tonks sniffed the bottle, ran a finger over the rim and tasted the drops left over. One was dreamless sleep; another was a form of a strong anti-depressant. She finally got to the last; she sniffed and saw the violet crystals that were led around the bottom. It was the magical drug known as Goblin's Eye. It was on par with Muggle PCP, Heroin and cocaine all rolled into one and times ten. It was illegal in most Wizarding countries, Romania not being one of them.

"I think this is one of the things I want to talk about." she said seriously.

Harry's eyes narrowed. "Get out, you have no right." he snarled.

Tonks's hair flashed red as did her eyes. "Wrong, buddy boy. I as a person who cares for you have a perfect right. I thought you were over this stage of self destruction."

"You thought wrong."

"Harry, that shit is addictive, I've seen how much it can fuck people up. Sirius and Remus just got you back from being a monster, are you really willing to create another one to replace it?" she told him passionately. "Are you really going to do that to Sirius? To Remus?" she paused a tear dripping from her eye. "To me?"

That caught Harry's attention. "You barely know me, Tonks."

"I know, but what I do know is that you are a brilliant boy and I can see why June fell in love with you. Are you really going to destroy the man she fell for? The man I'm falling for?" she clasped her hands over her mouth and blushed as Harry's head shot up.

"What? Tonks- I-" He stuttered his drug habit momentarily forgotten.

"Shut up, Harry." Tonks told him, now ready to get it all out in the open, trying to shock him in stopping his downward spiral. "Ever since we met you've been nothing but good to me. I have just come out of a bad break up and here you are ready to help, forgetting all your problems. Flirting with me to make me feel better." she smiled softly. "I am now trying to do the same for you, you brilliant, wonderful person." she smiled as she blushed. "I'm starting to think that I broke up with my ex for a reason. To meet you. I may not know you that well, but I know you're a good person. And slowly I'm falling for you."

"Tonks- Nym- I don't know what to say-" Harry stuttered.

"I know you're not ready for a relationship, I know even when you are I won't stand a chance against that Veela girl. But I'm going to fight. And if I am willing to fight a Veela for a bloke, I am willing to fight you to keep you that bloke." she smiled at his stunned and touched face. "Now tell me, how long have you been on this crap?" she waved the bottle of Goblin's Eye in his face.

Harry looked at the floor. "About a week. I didn't know what else to do. The Dreamless sleep and depressants weren't working." he started sobbing. "That stuff worked. It helped. I started seeing her in my highs." he threw himself at Tonks who took him up in a hug. "I need help, Tonks, I know I do, but what else have I got?"

"Shh, come on." she lay him back down on his bed and sat next to him. "You're lucky you haven't been on it too long. Any longer and going Cold Turkey like you're about to do will fuck you up to no end."

"Cold Tur-"

"Yep!" and with that Tonks pulled a pair of Magical inhibiting Handcuffs from her bag pocket and clasped them first to Harry, displaying quickness Harry didn't know she had, she then wrapped it around the railing of the headboard and chained the other hand. He could reach his wand.

"Tonks! What are you doing?" Harry yelled.

"I am helping you, Harry. It will take two days for that crap to wear off. Until then I am going to do everything for you." she smiled wickedly. "I'm going to help you through this." and with that she turned and left Harry straining against the cuffs, unable to use his magic, creature or otherwise.

* * * *

"Where the hell did he get it from?" Sirius raged. Tonks had just told him about what she had found in Harry's room, though not what she had done about it. "First I'm going to kill him, and then I'm going to kill who ever sold it to him. That shit can be lethal."

Tonks gave her cousin an impish smile. "Relax, Sirius. It's being dealt with."

Sirius looked at Tonks confused. "Why, what you do? Chain him to the bed and making him go Cold Turkey?" he stopped at the evil smile on her face. "You didn't?"

At that moment Remus walked downstairs. "Tonks, why is Harry handcuffed to his bed and cursing your name?"

Sirius and the twins sniggered and grinned as Tonks beamed proudly. "Holy crap, you did."

"Yep. He's staying there for at least two days, three to be on the safe side. I will feed, water him and one of you manly men will take him to the loo, with the cuffs still on and supervise him when he needs potty." she dictated.

"Remus." Sirius shot. Remus gave Sirius a nasty look. Sirius shrugged. "I'm going to be finding out who gave him that crap. Harry's - what? Sixteen? Even a dealer shouldn't be selling stuff to kids that age, even Dung wouldn't do that."

Tonks looked puzzled. "Who's Dung?" she asked Remus.

"Mundungus Fletcher was the local dealer at Hogwarts. He was the local thief and pawn dealer as well." Remus told her. "As an Auror in the UK you'll probably meet him once or twice. He was a year ahead of us, it was him Sirius got all his Muggle tobacco and liquor from during school."

"Okay. Anyway, I'd better go keep or little Druggie up stairs company." she smiled. "What's his favourite films; I'll take a few Video's upstairs."

"Take the Return of the Living Dead series, George Romero films and the box of Carry no's and the box set of the Young Ones." Remus told her.

"That should keep you two busy." Sirius told her. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do." he smirked as he wriggled his eyebrows at her.

As she left Remus turned to Sirius. "What was that about?" he asked, obviously meaning Tonks's strange behaviour.

""She's just found the bloke she fancies was on a highly addictive and mind altering Drug to keep his mind off of his dead wife." Sirius told him. "Sheesh, put in a baby, a mistress and a whole load of yelling and you have yourself a Muggle soap drama."

"I don't know about the baby or the yelling." Gina interrupted them, holding a letter she had found on the side. "But a Miss Fleur Delacour is asking if she could come over for the weekend in two weeks time. I think we have a love triangle on our hands."

Sirius smirked. "Poor Harry. And he's too noble and concerned about other people's feelings to get into a three way relationship like us." he smiled pointing at himself and the twins.

"Yeah, but we're sisters, and we decided to seduce you, not the other way around, Sirius." Mira told him. "These are two girls who don't know each other and will be trying to get the other out of the running before Harry's ready to date, while trying to get him over June. He's going to have a lot of pressure on him."

"Not to mention Veelas are stubborn my nature and Tonks has Black blood in her so she's going to be as stubborn as you are." Remus pointed out indicating Sirius.

"And let's not forget both of them have the potential to live as long as Harry." Gina smiled. "Kind of romantic." she turned to her sister blanking the two men. "Two girls forever battling for the love of a man who may never love again"

Her sister nodded in agreement while Sirius and Remus looked at each other and tried not to burst into laughter. Finally Sirius couldn't help it, Remus soon followed, both having hysterics on the floor. The twins looked on offended. "Sorry, girls. If they tried that Harry would probably disappear for all eternity just to get away from the bitching." Sirius told them.

* * * *

"Come on Tonks, let me go. I swear no more drugs or potions. I swear." Harry pleaded with Tonks. "I'll be good. Promise." He watched as Tonks moved around the room, turning on his TV and putting in a video.

Tonks ignored him; she pulled out her wand a cast a numbing charm on his arm so he wouldn't get a cramp from his arm being chained to the bed. Then she turned the lights down, pushed the first film into the recorder and flopped down next to Harry on the bed.

"Tonks, talk to me please?" Harry pleaded. He sighed, while she had been downstairs something had been bothering him and that was what she had said while they were talking.

"_**Ever since we met you've been nothing but good to me. I have just come out of a bad break up and here you are ready to help, forgetting all your problems. Flirting with me to make me feel better. I am now trying to do the same for you, you brilliant, wonderful person. I'm starting to think that I broke up with my ex for a reason. To meet you. I may not know you that well, but I know you're a good person. And slowly I'm falling for you."**_

He had been going over and over those words and slowly they gorged themselves into Harry head. Though the guilt of betraying June's memory, but then he stopped, imagining what Tonks and June would be like if they had ever met, they would have had a ball. He cleared his head, again wondering what to do about the Tonks situation.

Yes, he liked her as a person, but he had only known her for a few days. What did he really know about her? She was Sirius's cousin, right he knew that. She was a metamorphous; she used that power to change her hair into all the colours of the rainbow. She had never kept a boyfriend for too long, the cause, according to her was the fact they all wanted to use her as a kinky sex toy, asking her to morph into their dream girl. Harry snorted. Assholes.

That was when he realised that even though he'd only known her for a little while he felt very protective of Tonks, as if she were family, as if she were his Girlfriend. He sighed and banged his head. Though he wasn't ready for a relationship yet, he knew that Tonks was perfect for him, apart from the fact she would die decades before him. Now he knew how June had felt. He glared up at the ceiling; June would be killing herself laughing if he now knew how badly the tables had turned on him.

"Stop laughing." he muttered

Tonks stopped what she was doing, which was currently forwarding through the trailers and looked at him oddly. "I'm not laughing." she told him confused.

"No, not you, Tonks." he scowled and nodded towards the heavens. "That girl up there."

Tonks glanced up at the ceiling, and then settled back. "Harry that shit must have really fucked with your mind."

"No, it's not that." he told her. "It's just you've been great Tonks, not only coming with me to do all that crazy shit I've been up to recently, but also, even though I don't like the method, helping me through this." he smiled. "I was just wishing there was a way you could be with me like this for the rest of my very long and probably prolonged life."

"Oh Harry." before Tonks could stop herself Tonks had kissed him, she parted looking sheepish. "Sorry" she told her shocked friend. "It's just I can. Being a Metamorph I can live for as long as my magic holds out."

Harry's grin at that second was enough to bring a tear to Tonks's eye.

**A/N: THANK GOD. I have been slaving at this chapter, not knowing how to continue it; I'm just trying to get Harry as close to Tonks as he was to Fleur. I know this chapter is one of those one's meant to only fill in and smooth over the transitions to main parts, so don't give me to much hassle about how crap it was. Sorry I took so long to update. Writer's block sucks.**

**R&R**

**Next chapter will be better. Tonks Vs Fleur: Prize? One Harry James Potter and last days of summer.**

**Ok**

**Tonks :27**

**VS**

**Fleur: 23**

**This is going by my many reviews and my Messages, jeez talk about a broken record, i've had so many people yelling BOTH! in my ear. Yes, it would be cool, and Yes i did consider it after the first couple of requests, but after so many people badgering me i've decided nope, no way, get lost. So voteing is still going on Tonks Vs Fleur (Personally i'm rooting for Tonks, but you guys are the readers I'm writing the story for you, should have at least some say.**


	29. Inter: Summer of '94 Part Six

Harry was banging his head against his bedroom door, which now had various magical locking spells, wards and an enchanted dead bolt charmed onto it. And why was one of the three most powerful wizards in the world and the most powerful Gray Lord hiding in his bedroom and attempting to kill himself from blunt trauma to the head?

It was because of the war happening in the house. It had been going on for two days straight and it was all over him. Harry knew he was attractive and he knew the Veela allure added to that, he also knew some women in tune with magic were attracted to men with power, which he also admitted grudgingly he had in abundance, and this was why, the presumed that from the second the Veela Fleur had arrived in the house she and Tonks had been at each other's throats.

It didn't help that when Fleur had arrived she had seen Tonks walking out of Harry's room in pyjama bottoms and a Quidditch t-shirt which had 'CANIS' and his number written on the back. She had then walked into the bedroom to find Harry handcuffed to the bed. Fleur had assumed the worse and Tonks had done little to dissuade her otherwise.

Harry had been released and immediately wished he was still locked in his room. The two had tried out beautifying each other. Which involved lots of make up, magical glamour's, Tonks's Metamorphic skills being turned up to the max and Fleur, even if it was useless, doing the same with her allure. It was due to both Sirius and Remus getting starry-eyed around the allure that the twins had dragged the two men out for a 'holiday', leaving Harry at the mercy of the two women.

He almost preferred the drug induced comas for that, but he could get out of the castle without one of the two women seeing and insisting they come with him for a 'romantic' walk. Tonks had then resorted to playing dirty, dirty meaning using the skills she had learnt from hearing stories from Sirius, Remus and Harry and started setting up pranks that Fleur walked nearly willingly into.

After pranks galore and both of the two women shouting screaming and at one point, to Harry's slight amusement mud wrestling in the courtyard he had had enough and hidden himself in his room. It was seven thirty in the morning and so far he hadn't had any sleep and hadn't heard anything from the women. Putting his ear to the door he deemed it safe and opened the door carefully.

Slipping out, he shifted into his new Poltergeist form which he had recently mastered and glided down the corridors of the castle, becoming invisible. In this form he looked like a smaller version of himself, only distorted slightly. His face was fixed in a grin, making him look a lot like Jack Nicolson as the Joker; he was dressed in a pink dress suit with a frilly dress shirt underneath. If he though hard enough he could also make a red phantom of the opera mask appear on his face.

As he got closer and closer to the kitchen he heard raised voices.

"I'M GOING TO TAKE 'ARRY IT BREAKFAST!" Harry flinched at Fleur's raised voice; obviously this had been going on for sometime.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW HE EVEN LIKES FRENCH TOAST YOU STUPID BIRD?" Tonks screamed.

Harry floated into the kitchen, still invisible, though the three wolves that were in the kitchen turned this head's towards him, he lifted a finger to his lips, signalling them to be quiet. Morag seemed to wink at his master.

HE ATE IT WHILE HE WAS STAYING AT THE VEELA HOUSE. 'ARRY WOULD NEVER EAT THAT 'ORRIBLE ENGLISH" she paused trying to get the name right. "F-ry- up" she pointed to the large plate in front of Tonks filled with Fried bread, sausages, bacon, beans and hash browns. Tonks meanwhile was glaring at the French toast Fleur had prepared.

They didn't notice around them cupboard doors opening and food flying out and into a large sandwich, which then flew into the toastie maker. They did however notice as the meals they had prepared floated into the air and were deposited in the food dishes of the wolves, which pounced on them eagerly. The two witched immediately blamed each other.

That is until some invisible force made them sit down, bound them to the chairs and silenced them. They watched fuming as the toastie finished and the plated floated to the table, a chair pulled out and one Harry James Potter reappeared in front of them, munching happily on his toastie. He smiled at the two girls. "Nice to have a quiet breakfast don't you think?"

The glared at him as he ate, taking his time and using his fingers to pick each crumb up and finally waving his wand causing the plate to start washing itself up. Finally he sat back down and placed his boots on the table. He sighed.

"What we have here are two insensitive witches and one irritated bloke who is still trying to get over his wife's death." the two witched looked down not meeting his eyes looking ashamed of themselves. "You two are wonderful, really, but I do not want this attention, at least not yet. In a few months I would probably find this hilarious, but not now. Understand right now what I want are two friends, not two girls trying to kill each other so they can seduce me. Nod if you understand so far?"

The two nodded, Harry smiled.

"Good, we are now getting somewhere, right now I would not choose either if you anyway, though you both have done me favours I wish to really get to know a girl before I start up anything resembling a relationship. I am now going out for an hour or two. I will take the silencing charm off, but not the binding charm; you will talk to each other sensibly and not try to verbally kill the other. We will then talk like reasonable adults when I get back." he turned and walked out of the door, the wolves, having finished their breakfast followed the boy happily.

* * * *

Harry ran through the woods as fast as his four paws would take him, the pack following the run quickly developing into a game a wolfish tag. The entire pack chasing Harry, snapping at his tail and back paws and finally bundling on top of him, playfully biting any part of any other wolf they could reach.

"Nice to see you're having fun, Cane." all the wolves heads turned, their eyes widening comically giving the look of a child who had just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

Sitting on a rock was an Asian girl, but her body colouring was all wrong, while her face and eyes were all Asian, her hair was a golden blonde, while her eyes showed an animalistic charm in them, much like wolf eyes did. She wore a black silk robe and shawl. She was roughly Harry's age.

Slowly the wolves detangled themselves from each other and Harry rolled out, slowly changing back into himself. He hadn't seen the girl in years and she had certainly grown up. He smiled.

"Hello Lana, how are you?" He smiled, the two standing with distance between them.

"I'm fine, Cane. The question is how you are. I have heard about June Vladimir. I am so sorry." she said, and in seconds she had crossed the distance that divided them and taken Harry in her arms, hugging him to her. Harry leaned into the hug, breathing into her wild tangled hair, smelling the incense, dirt and the smell of the wolf inside her. "I did not know June for as long as you did, Harry, but she was like us, wild and instinctual. I know nothing I can do can help, but my clan and I will always be there for you when you need us."

Harry smiled and took a step back. "Thank you, Lana." he took another step back and looked her up and down. "Well, look at you. You're all grown up. I haven't seen you in four years." she had certainly grown into the woman she was destined to be, growing curves in all the right places, all baby fat had gone and her voice was sensuous and husky. "How are the transformations going for you, last I saw you, you were trying to control your wolf."

Lana smiled. "I have made peace with the beast within, as have you I see." she pointed to where the pack had stepped back and was smiling lazily. "You have a loyal pack, both here and at Hogwarts." Harry's head shot up. Lana smiled her soft smile putting him totally at ease. "The seer told me. A Wolf, the Gemini and a knowledge seeker. Sounds ideal, but your secret will soon be out, Cane. And you must be prepared to make peace with your two identities, letting the real you come out, Harry Potter."

"The Seer tell you all that?" he asked.

Lana nodded. "She also told me how to help you work out your grief so you can become who you need to be to face the trials ahead."

Harry's curiosity was peaked. "Do tell."

"Intimacy." she told him. "Not with the women currently in your castle. You need to make peace with what is inside of you and you need to be with someone who knows what that's like."

Harry was suddenly angry. "You want to be with me? Lana I'm not ready, how many times do people need to be told, I am not ready for a relationship."

"Who said anything about a relationship?" Lana growled, the wolf suddenly coming to the surface as she grabbed Harry and dragged him down to catch his lips.

Inside Harry something snapped, something wild and untamed, something that hand nothing, but everything to do with the beasts in side of him. He grabbed Lana by the throat and pushed her back and into a tree, smashing his lips with hers again.

The wolves sensing the two wanted to be left ran off into the woods as the two shifted so they were both human but the mind of the wolves were taking over, it was an intricate dance of dominance, as the tore at each others clothes, until both were dressed in rags and tatters. One second Harry had Lana pinned the next Lana had Harry pinned.

They were scratched, bloodied and the animal attraction mixed with the human sexual tension was coming off of them in waves. Both were practically naked when Lana gave up, revealing her belly to Harry.

Harry pounced, mashing his lips against hers and kissing and nipping down her neck to her collar bone. She scratched at his back in pleasure as he came back up and used a hand to position himself by her entrance and in a forceful push he was inside her. She clawed at his back and tore at his face and neck with her mouth, causing his lower lip to bleed.

He thrust into her again and again, causing her to convulse each time, they came together howling up at the sky, and an orchestra of howls followed, the wolves of the forest relieved as they heard something they hadn't in a long time. Their leader contented and seemingly at peace with himself.

After the first time they slowed, their human sides taking more and more control until Harry's hands were running smoothly over Lana's skin, kissing where he had previously bitten and stroking where he had scratched. There second time was slow and deliberate teasing each other for as long as they could until they came again Lana first and Harry second, moaning each other's names.

After hours they lay against the base of a tree, using the rags of Lana's robe as a blanket, kissing and snuggling into each other. Lana turned to him and after nipping at the underside of his chin spoke. "This was a once time thing wasn't it?"

Harry looked down and smiled. "Yeah, you helped me, I don't know how but during all that animalistic lust something opened and I feel-"

"Complete?" Lana questioned. "I could see it when I first saw you today; you needed to make peace with the many beasts inside of you. That discontent was fuelling your grief even more. The world cannot have a hero who doesn't know who he is. Tell me Cane, who are you?"

Harry puzzled over the question momentarily. "I am Lord Harry James Potter, Son of James and Lily, nephew to Sirius Black and Remus Lupin."

"Yes you are, but you are also Lord Canis, Champion of the Gray and last hope to those of us who want to live in peace with out being judged for what we are, if you win this you can make thing right." Lana told him. "And I have set you on the right path." then a devilish smile took over her face, "And had a fucking good time doing it as well."

Harry kissed her on top of the head and stood up, looking around the clearing for the remains of his trousers. Finding them he pulled them on and watched admiringly at Lana as she too stood up immodestly and pulled the robes around her body as best she could.

The two came together one more time kissing passionately, Harry watched, with a twinkle in his eye, as the female werewolf stepped back and vanished, leaving Harry to run back how in his wolf form feeling happier that he had since June died. Harry Potter was back.

* * * *

Harry didn't know what had happened that day in the woods with Lana, but what he did know was some how it had helped, jerked him out of the world of misery and vengeance he had been living in since June had been murdered and he was now feeling like his old self. He still had no wish for a relationship, but he was more social. After he had got back from the woods he had released the two girls, telling them he hoped they had gotten over their differences, he had then skipped down to the training room that he hadn't used in months leaving the two girls wondering why he was covered in scratched, bite marks and why his trousers were shredded so much it made the two of them blush.

Harry had thrown himself into his training, building his magical strength as well as his physical. He found now he was somehow at peace with the beast inside he was stronger than ever, more agile and faster. His Wandless abilities had increased as well, so much that he hardly needed a wand or his staff, though the staff did increase the magical power of his spells.

It seemed the two women had been concerned about him and had Flooed Sirius, Remus and the Twins, who had rushed to his aid, only to find the Harry who had been missing since before that summer. They were ecstatic to find that Harry had, somehow, in the space of a few days gotten over most of the grief, guilt and conflict that had been consuming him from inside. Smiles made it to his eyes; his pranks increased ten fold, especially towards Sirius and Remus, though Fleur didn't seem too impressed.

It was the day before Fleur would be leaving to go back to France when Mira and Gina took the girl aside. They had noticed that the girl was becoming more and more frustrated with the happy and jovial side of Harry and they need to set her straight on a few things.

"What's wrong with you, Fleur?" Gina asked, always one to get to the point. "You seem to have little patience with Harry these days, what's wrong?"

Fleur looked like a deer caught in the head lights, then resigned herself to telling the two women the truth. "When I first helped him fight the beast and he came back, he was more serious, sure he enjoyed having fun, but he was never immature like he is now."

The two women smiled at each other, they knew it was something like this. "It's simple, Fleur, this is Harry. What you saw was him grieving, he get's serious for a few reasons, when he's going into a fight, discussing Voldemort or got a big issue on his mind. Somehow we have the old Harry, that most of us in this house love, back and we aren't letting him go." Mira explained.

"We know that you see yourself in love with him, but you're not if you can't accept his fun loving "_marauder" _as well as his serious side. You're a serious girl Fleur, to me it seems like you take things too seriously, trust me when I say Harry loves you for what you did for him, he needed it and that's the makings of a true friend, but" here Gina looked serious, "to be more you need to be compatible. June was, she was wild, untamed and fun loving, but like you she was also serious and thought things through, but only when she had to be, which is why she was a good match for Harry. Try to lighten up a bit and you might stand a chance."

The two patted Fleur on the back and left the room leaving the girl to think things through.

* * * *

"So you're saying a roll in the sack was all you needed?" Sirius questioned his eyes wide. "How did you work that out?"

Harry shrugged. "I didn't, the seer of Lana's clan did, got to love that weird future perception that werewolves get sometimes." he smirked. "Or maybe she had it before, whatever, but yeah essentially all it tool for me to come to my senses and get my old attitude back was to for an hour or two give in to my animal instincts, I'm at peace with myself and I'm at peace with the world."

"Guys!" The two spun to see Remus looking wild eyed. "We're needed. The Quidditch World Cup is being attacked by Death Eaters."

"The Dark is stirring." Harry muttered. "The Ministry is there, they can deal with it."

"Harry." Remus said steadily. "Tonks is there."

Harry's eyes narrowed. "Kit up."

* * * *

The camp site was in ruin, there was a circle of fifty or so Death Eaters, the outer edge keeping the Ministry Wizards at bay and the inner Death Eaters maintaining spells that were keeping a family of Muggle levitating above them. Tonks was throwing spells, standing next to Kingsley Shacklebolt, behind her a group of teens cowered, she recognised them as Weasleys and a bushy haired girl, she shielded them and along with the three other Aurors were being closed in on by the group of Death Eaters. They were loosing and unless back up arrived, they would be tortured or worse killed. Back up arrived.

Three figures popped into existence in between the Death Eaters and Ministry Wizards. As if rehearsed one threw up a shield, on ran back to pull the ministry wizards and teens into a group and cast another shield while the other pulled out a staff, twirling it around he started flinging spells at the offending Wizards.

Hermione glanced at the face of the man shielding her and the group of teens. "Professor Lupin?" she gasped recognising his face from last year at school.

"Miss Grange, how nice to see you again. Weasleys." he greeted the other teens. "This shouldn't take to long, and you're not in immediate danger, they'll have to go through Sirius and Harry first." he smirked.

"Harry Potter?" Ron asked eagerly.

Remus nodded. "Yeah, I feel almost sorry for those Death Eaters." he grinned at their stunned faces. "Almost."

They watched as Harry got bored of throwing spells and pulled out what Hermione recognised as a gun. He started blasting, after seeing the first shots the girl realised it wasn't an ordinary gun. Normal guns didn't blow a hole the size of a cannon ball into a person's body.

It was obvious the Death Eater's were loosing, with the Colts of Lucifer on Harry's side it was unlikely he would lose against such a small group, especially as it was taking a lot of power to hold the Muggles up. After ten minutes of being on the defensive from Harry they gave up and Apparated, as they did their spells on the Muggles failed and Harry raised a hand, stopping the family from hitting the ground.

He turned and nodded back to Sirius and Remus. "You can let the shields down now. HOLY SHIT!" everyone turned in the direction he was looking, hanging above the trees was a spectral green skull with a snake coiling round it going through the mouth and eye holes. "I hate that symbol." he simply said and then vanished.

Tonks turned to Remus. "Where'd he go?"

"The Dark Mark usually means there's been a death, he's going to see who cast it and who got killed." Remus explained. "Though I do agree with him, even though our group isn't scared of it, it fills us with fear at what we might find underneath it."

There were suddenly Pops of people appearing all around them. Ministry Wizards. Sirius rolled his eyes, and then glared with hatred at one, Barty Crouch, the man who had put him behind bars without trial. He wore a business suit, looking like one of the bland Muggles who travelled the underground every morning with a brief case. His small moustache under his nose moved up as he snarled at Sirius.

"Black, I knew we would regret letting you free." he growled.

Sirius smirked. "You didn't let me anything, Crouch. I escaped you had to let me go cause I handed you the rat."

"Aurors arrest this man."

There was a pop and Harry appeared again. "Oh piss off, Crouch." he laid an unconscious house elf on the ground. "Come on, Elf wake up."

"What are you doing with my Elf?" Crouch demanded. "Who the hell are you?"

Harry stood up. "I'm Harry Potter, and you shouldn't be making accusation die to the fact _your_ elf was just found under the Dark Mark, holding the wand that cast it. Oh yeah and Hitler called, he want his facial hair back!"

"My Elf? The Dark Mark? Preposterous." Crouch yelled. "You all need to be taken in for questioning."

"Like hell we will. You and your Minister can shove his bowler where the sun don't shine and swivel." Harry told him, his anger pouring his power out of his skin lighting the area up green and red.

"You dare talk to me this way, Boy?" Crouch snarled. "You've been too afraid to show your face Merlin knows how many years."

"Yeah, afraid that some up tight Hitler wannabe like you will lock my godfather behind bars. It's no wonder your son turned out to be a filthy Pureblood supremacy nut, you're a bigot as well, deciding if it's dark it's evil. Try locking me away then. The Boy-Who-Lived."

Harry turned to Sirius and Remus. "Guy's lets go home." the other's nodded and vanished. Harry turned to Crouch and the other Ministry Wizards gave them two fingers and also vanished.

* * * *

James Canis stood at the edge of Platform Nine and Three Quarters, in the past five minutes ten people had asked about June, he knew it had been a mistake coming here, only five people knew about June's murder, not including him. Julie, who had hugged him told him no one blamed him and all the Clan members were trying to petition for him to be allowed back into the fold. Neville had come up after being told by Julie, gave Harry a brotherly hug, smiled reassuringly then left after Julie. The Twins had also approached, they were silent, not their usual selves, they hugged him, patted him on the back then left. Finally Hermione came up; her hand slid into Harry's and gave his a squeeze.

"You know she wouldn't have wanted you to mope, James." Hermione told him. Harry smiled at her. "I know. She would have wanted me to do what I need to do, no matter what."

"You ready for Fourth Year?" she questioned him.

Harry looked at her. "I don't know but I think something's going to change this year. And I'll be ready for it when it does." Hermione smiled as a steely glint came into her friend's eye. "Voldemort, Dumbledore, the Weasleys…they're all going to be sorry they messed with Harry Potter. The Gray Lord."

**A/N: okay Next Chapter James Canis reveals who he really is and the reaction is…expected. Sorry about the overall badness of this chapter I wanted something to get Harry over the funk he was in and I then realised that there's nothing like getting an epiphany after a long session of hard animalistic sex. I'm not going to say I hope you enjoyed it cause I as the writer thought it sucked so god knows what you thought R & R. thank you **


	30. Year Four Part One

_**I'mmm Baacckk. This story is my baby and will never be abandoned. never ever ever.**_

"God, Jamie, I am so sorry." Ginny gave Harry a hug, which he didn't return, just stiffened on contact with the girl. "I really liked her, it's a shame she's gone." she smiled and kissed him once on the cheek. "I need to go see a few friends I'll be back later."

Harry heard with his enhanced hearing as she closed the door and walked out of sight her voice hissing "YESSS!" he made to move, intent on ripping the girls throat out, but Julie, who had also heard the girl grabbed his arm.

"It's not worth it, Cane."

"What's wrong with him?" Ron asked oblivious to why Harry had just moved to get up.

"He's been doing it all summer." Neville told him, ignoring the look of disgust on Ron's face. "Whenever June's mentioned he runs off." Neville grinned as Julie mouthed 'Good save' to him.

"Shut up, Werewolf." Ron sneered.

Harry sighed he though Ron had gotten over Neville being what he was. "Ron, you bad mouth Neville's condition again and I'll beat you to within an inch of your life, friend or no."

Ron nodded moodily and then went back to staring at something, following his line of sight Harry saw Ron was staring alternately between Hermione's and Julie's long legs and breasts. Harry also saw Neville had noticed where Ron was looking and was holding himself back from transforming and ripping the boy an extra anus.

Harry decided there and then this year the two backstabbing Weasleys were going to pay. He caught Neville's eye who seemed to realise what was going through Harry's mind. He nodded in agreement.

The group turned as the compartment door slid open to reveal, a pink haired Junior Auror. Harry groaned inwardly, what the hell was Tonks doing on the train. "Hey, Auror Tonks, just checking in to see how things a- Cane!"

She ran over to him and flumped herself on his lap, gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "T-Tonks what are you doing here? Why are there Aurors on the train?"

"Oh, there's just two of us, as Dumbledore and the Ministry thought it would be a good idea to have two or three Aurors living full time at Hogwarts this year because of the-" she stopped. "Well never mind why you'll find out at the feast. How's my favourite part-time idiot?"

Harry grinned. "I'm good Tonks, here let me introduce you to everyone." he pointed to his friends as he introduced them. "Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Julie Vladimir, she's June's cousin and that's Ron Weasley."

"Hey, you were the Auror who helped us at the World Cup." Ron stated.

Hermione then gasped. "You know Professor Lupin."

"What Remus, yeah I know him, and Sirius Black-"

"Does that mean you know Harry Potter as well?" Ron asked. "Wait, if you know James as well, James has an Uncle that's a werewolf, like Lupin." he turned to Harry who now was waiting with baited breath. "Do you know Harry Potter?"

Harry let out a mental sigh of relief. "No Ron, I don't know Harry Potter. I live with my Godfather who is a close friends Uncle Moony, I hardly saw Uncle Moony all holiday because he was spending time with Sirius Black and probably Harry Potter. So yeah Uncle Moony knows the Potter guy, but I don't. sorry to burst your bubble."

"How do you two know each other then?" Ron asked, pointing at Harry and Tonks.

Harry yet again cursed, when did Ron get so bloody perceptive. Tonks answered for him. "When cousin Sirius got locked up Remus stayed in contact with my mum and dad, my mum was Sirius's favourite cousin. So they supported each other as I grew up, and Remus took me to meet with James a few times, became good buddies. Didn't we hot stuff?"

Harry snorted at Tonks's name for him. "Just a little bit."

The door slid open and Ginny came back in and saw Tonks sitting on Harry's lap. "who are you?" she demanded rudely.

Tonks smiled. "Nymphadora Tonks, Auror. At you service. Merlin it feels strange saying that."

"Aw, isn't Nymphy used to being a fully fledged Auror yet?" Harry smirked.

"Shut it, Cane. You maybe cute, but I don't let anyone call me by that name doesn't matter how cute they are." Tonks spat back at the smirking Harry. To get her point across she sat dove heavily on his lap and wrapped her arm around him.

"Get off me you pink haired crazy person!" Harry tried budging her, but it only resulted in his head being pulled into her and finding his head nudging her cleavage. "Tonks, as much as I respect your breasts I don't want to die being smothered by them."

Tonks looked down and blushed when she saw where Harry's head was. She squeaked and slid off of his lap. Harry smiled and helped the clumsy woman up and moved down the bench so Tonks had room to sit between him and Hermione, and also effectively leaving no room next to Harry for Ginny to sit, much to Harry's relief.

The Slytherin Trio Draco, Crabbe and Goyle barged in half-way through the journey. He eyed Tonks. "Who's the tart? And where's the slapper that usually hangs around? Leave you for someone better, Canis?"

Before anyone could react Harry had his wand pointing in between Draco's eyes. There was a red glow emitting from the end of it. "I'd be careful, Draco." Harry hissed. "you mess with me or mine this year and you'll be wishing to be in Azkaban." Harry snarled, the wand now pressing into Draco's forehead. "As for the tart as you so nicely put it, she is the daughter of your dear Auntie Andromeda. So your cousin and an Auror. Is it really a good idea to get on the wrong side of an Auror…especially when she's friends with me who has no qualm about a bit of DIY castration."

"You wouldn't dare, Canis." Malfoy sneered. That was until Harry kneed him in the groin. Malfoy went down, moaning in agony.

Harry still held his wand over Malfoy. "REDUCTO!" the piece of floor an inch away from Malfoy's manhood exploded. Malfoy's eyes widened. "Opps I missed." Harry then looked between Crabbe and Goyle. "I would remove him before the heir of Malfoy finds himself unable to reproduce."

Harry's sneer remained until the Slytherins had run off. He sank down onto his seat, where Tonks pulled him into a hug, tears running down his face. Julie joined in with the hug while Neville rubbed Harry's back sympathetically through a gap in the two girls.

He shrugged the girls off. "Thanks you two, Neville. I'm going for a walk." he stood up and walked from the compartment.

Tonks, Julie, Neville and Hermione knew they would not see him until the Hogwarts Express pulled into Hogsmeade. Meanwhile Harry had opened a door leading outside and un-shrunk his motorcycle taking off he roared up into the sky and prepared to race the train to Hogwarts.

* * * *

Harry met up with the others as they were scrambling into the Thestral drawn carriages. After all the deaths Harry had caused and seen over the summer it was hardly surprising he could see them now. Harry pushed his hair out of his eyes from where the rain was plastering it to his skin. He had always liked the rain, it seemed after a night of rain things looked so much brighter, cleaner in the morning.

He along with Neville, Julie, Ron and Hermione climbed into one carriage while Ginny wandered off to join her fellow third years, Tonks had disappeared to discuss shifts with the other Aurors that were guarding the castle.

As they walked into an Entrance Hall Harry felt movement behind him, turning quickly he fired a Reducto hitting a water balloon it exploded soaking the group of people underneath it, which happened to be Malfoy and his group of Slytherins. Harry smirked as he looked for the source of the balloon. Finally he saw it. Peeves the resident Poltergeist had an arm full of the balloons and was getting ready to throw another, this one at Harry.

Harry shot another spell at Peeves, this one catching the balloon he was holding above his head. It drenched the tiny man, who in shock dropped the other balloons, all of which landed on the Head of Gryffindor house, Professor McGonagall. She slipped and grabbed onto the nearest thing to hand, Ron's tie. Strangling Ron in the process, she fell to the floor. Harry rushed to her aid, while Ron loosened his tie gasping for air.

"Sorry, Mr Weasley." McGonagall said. Then she glared at Peeves. "be gone Peeves."

Peeves zipped away sing a rude song Harry recognised from Sirius's Sex Pistols album. He smirked. Knowing Sirius he was probably the one to introduce the ghost to the band - he bent down to pick up the remains of a water balloon, then flung it away. Sirius had probably taught Peeves the other uses for Muggle condoms as well.

The group moved into a Great Hall. Some of the girl in Julie's year called her over. She nodded. "I'll talk to you guys later." she reached down and gave Neville a quick shy peck on the lips, Harry smirked as they both went red, and walked off to join her friends, leaving the four forth years to go sit with their year mates.

As they sat Ginny and her fellow third year Colin Creevy appeared. "Hey guys. My little brother's coming this year. He's dead excited about seeing his first Quidditch match." he said excitedly. "Did you have a good summer?"

Ron proceeded to tell the over excitable first year about the Quidditch World Cup and about he, Ginny and Hermione being saved by Harry Potter. Harry smirked as he heard Ron then say bold as brass that Dumbledore himself had asked him to keep an eye out for anyone in the student body who could be Harry Potter in disguise.

Harry then turned to Colin. "You said your brother was coming here? That's two children in one Muggle family with the magic gene. Did you know your Grandparents?" he questioned the boy.

Colin shook his head. "Dad was adopted. He was dumped at a orphanage as a child."

Harry nodded. "If you had a goblin heir test on your blood you'll probably find you're related to on of the old pureblood lines. Your biological Grandparents probably had your dad, he turned out to be a squib, didn't want the shame so dumped him and his magic was passed to you and your brother." Colin looked gob smacked. "If I were you I'd look into the goblin test just in case you could get a load of cash from you Dad's old family."

"Are you serious, James?" Colin asked.

Harry nodded. "Deadly. I mean, most pureblood families are about three quarters as rich as the Malfoy's, and if they were the type to leave a child just because of them being a Squib they were probably a rich family as well."

Colin nodded. "Thanks Cane. Hey look here come the first years."

All heads turned and they saw a line of first years following McGonagall, one looked very wet and bedraggled and was wearing Hagrid's over large mole skin coat. As the first years passed the one wearing the coat caught Colin's eye and grinned. He mouthed quickly "I fell in." and then continued down the isle.

Colin rolled his eyes. "That boy's too curious for his own good." Colin told the others.

Harry had to stop himself from bursting out laughing. Compared to Colin himself who had racked up more time in the hospital wing than anyone, besides Harry, due to being curious and trying to captures everything he saw on film. The new Creevy boy was probably trying to see the squid.

* * * *

"It is also my painful duty to inform you that the inter-house Quidditch Cup will not take place this year." Harry's head snapped up. He hadn't been listening to Dumbledore's usually after feast waffle, and the only part that had registered was 'no Quidditch'. he glanced at the other members of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, who too looked shocked and stunned. The other houses Quidditch players looked stunned as well, their faces varying from indifference (Draco Malfoy) to near tears (one of Hufflepuff's female Chasers).

Harry looked at Dumbledore silently cursing him as the man opened his mouth again. "This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing through out the school year. Taking up much of the teachers time and energy - but I am sure you will enjoy yourselves immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts-"

The doors burst open the slam as they hit the walls behind them sounded all the more louder as a roar of thunder clashed overhead. The figure who stood in the semi darkness of the thresh hold of the door was wearing a dark cloak, holding a staff almost as tall as himself. He entered the hall silence all around him apart from the clack of his staff hitting the floor and heavy rugged breathing.

A fork of lightening lit the room eerily as he struck the staff down arriving in front of the Staff table. He climbed up and bent to whisper in Dumbledore's ear. He then threw back his hood just as another bolt lit up the sky. People gasped a girl even screamed. Harry smiled in recognition. "Mad-Eye." he whispered.

The dark tanned shadowed face looked cracked and withered, but on closer inspection it was scars and stress marks. His mouth was lop sided, half his nose was missing and his magically enhanced eye, which was an unceasing electric blue. Harry grinned this year was going to be fun, especially with Mad-Eye Moody.

Te Ex Auror was one of the few who believed Sirius's plea of innocence and while Sirius was in Azkaban had supplied him with food, nutrition potion and an odd book. He had also assisted in part of Harry's training. Harry still had the old man's motto of CONSTANT VIGILANCE drummed into his head. The man was on par with Harry when it came to Duelling and had more experience as well. The two had formed a bond of friendship Moody was bound to recognise him after a while.

Harry watched as Dumbledore stood. "May I introduce our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Moody." Silence from the student body, apart from Harry, who was clapping, soon the other joined in and afterward the entire hall apart from a few Slytherins. Hagrid and Dumbledore seemed to be the only two staff members applauding.

"Is that the crazy ex auror?" Ron hissed to Harry.

Harry nodded. "He's a legend, half the cells in Azkaban are full because of him. Didn't you see the Slytherins? The one's not clapping were probably ones whose family he put in prison."

"He's that good?" Ron asked in awe.

Harry nodded. "It was him who caught Bellatrix LeStrange, he was let go because he had an argument with Barty Crouch." Harry explained.

"About what?" Hermione asked.

"Moody put Crouch's son in jail." Harry told the two. "Crouch, well he took it personally. Apparently it was Barty Crouch and the LeStrange's who took his leg."

"Which le- oh Merlin." Ron had just looked at Mad-Eye again and more particularly his legs while one was normal the other was wooden ending in a grotesque clawed foot which made Ron blanch.

Moody had settled and Dumbledore was clearing his throat again. "As I was saying. We are to have the honour of hosting very exciting event over the coming months, an event which has not been held in over a century." he paused, Harry rolled his eyes, Dumbledore and his dramatic pauses. "It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

"YOUR JOKING!" both Harry and Fred Weasley burst out.

Every one and Dumbledore chuckled, while Harry and the twins smirked at each other. "Why Mr Weasley I do like the new hair colour." Harry spoke to Harry with that damned twinkle in his eye. "And no Mr Weasley, Mr Canis. I am not joking, though now that you mention it I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll and hag and leprechaun who all go into a bar-"

He was cut off by Professor McGonagall who gave him a look Harry had been on the receiving end of nearly every Transfiguration class.

"Err - but maybe this is not the time … no …" he stuttered than finally got back on track. "Where was I? Ah, yes, the Triwizard Tournament … well, some of you will not know what this Tournament involves, so I hope those who do know will forgive me for giving a short explanation, and allow their attention to wander freely.

Harry leaned back his mind dredging up what it knew about the tournament. Three schools, three champions, three tasks. Simple enough. Winner got the cup, glory and a boat load of cash. A few students had died which was why it stopped in the late eighteen hundreds, and if Harry remembered the last champion to win and survive was…his eye found Dumbledore, speak of the devil. It was every five year between the three top magical schools in Europe. Hogwarts, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons.

If Hogwarts was hosting that would mean pupils from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons would be coming. At that he paled. "Bollocks." he muttered.

Neville looked at him. "What?"

"Beauxbatons. Fleur." Harry told him. Neville, who had been told about the love triangle smirked. "Tonks is in the castle. Oh Merlin, I thought I had escaped the madness. God hates me."

Neville sniggered. "Good luck." The two turned back to Dumbledore.

"The Heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their short-listed champions on October." Dumbledore told them. "And the selection of the three champions will take place at Halloween. An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school and a thousand Galleons personal prize money."

The Hall erupted into sound, while Harry banged his head against the table the fear of what was to come banging on the inside of his skull. There would be a lot if usage of the Marauder's Map and his Invisibility Cloak this year, and probably a lot of transforming into invasive animals. But all in all the one thought inside his head was "_I'm screwed!_"

"Eager though I know all of you will be to bring the Triwizard Cup to Hogwarts," Dumbledore broke in through the discussions of what the students would do with that much money, "the Heads of the participating schools, along with the Ministry of Magic, have agreed to impose an age restriction on contenders this year. Only students who are of age - that is to say, seventeen years or older - will be allowed to put their names for consideration. This is a measure we feel is necessary given that the Tournament tasks will still be difficult and dangerous, whatever precautions we take, and it is unlikely that students below sixth and seventh year will be able to cope with them." he paused (Harry rolled his eyes) dramatically. "I will personally be ensuring that no underage student hoodwinks out impartial judge into making them Hogwarts Champion." he gave an almost challenging smirk to the Weasley twins and a smaller one to Harry and his friends. "I therefore beg you not to waste your time submitting yourself if you are under seventeen."

Harry smirked. He would enter the Tournament and he would win. Either as James Canis or as Harry Potter, he didn't care.

He snapped out of his plans after hearing Dumbledore announce it bedtime. Harry leant over to Neville, who was smirking at Harry. "What I miss?"

"Your Veela lover and her bloody foreign friends coming in October … treat them all nice … Hogwarts Champ …. Give him or her support … yadayada usual stuff." Neville told Harry, who nodded.

"Gotchya." Harry nodded, and joined the crowd, all of whom were discussing the upcoming Tournament and how to enter and what they would do if they won. Harry smirked. Fools. He would enter and he would win.

* * * *

"Sweet Holy Mother of Merlin. What the hell are those?" Harry asked Hagrid, as he peered into the crates that Hagrid had presented the Care of Magical Creatures class. The deformed lobster _things_ were deathly white and had slime pulsing from their pores. They were six inches long and smelt like dead fish. They also seemed to explode.

"Blast-Ended Skrewts." Hagrid proclaimed loudly. "On'y jus' hatched, so yeh'll be able ter raise 'em yourselves! Thought we'd make a bit of a project of it."

Malfoy turned up. "Why would we want to raise them?" he sneered maliciously, even though he was a good metre and a half smaller than Hagrid, still managed to look down on the man.

"Can I have this one?" Harry asked loudly, lugging one up. The one he had picked was slightly darker than the others and had red markings on it's back like a skull. Hagrid looked stunned. "I'm going to call him Cooper. After Alice Cooper." he walked over to Malfoy, "hey look Malfoy, say hello to Cooper." there was a loud 'Phut' a explosion of sparks and Malfoy fell back in surprise, looking stunned. The Slytherins helped him up while Harry waggled a finger at '_Cooper_'. "Bad Cooper, bad Blast-Ended Skrewt." the Skrewt looked at him, trying to figure out what he was. "Aw, I can't stay mad at you, you're so cute." the class looked at him in revulsion.

Hagrid beamed. "Tha's the spirit James." he grinned. "The res' o' yer pick ou' yer Skrewts an' try these snacks see wha' they like."

Neville, Ron, Hermione and Ginny looked at Harry as if he were crazy as he, holding '_Cooper_' like a baby cradled to his chest, started waving various vegetables and meat in front of the Skrewt's face. Hermione was the one who voiced what they were all thinking. "Cane, you're bloody insane."

* * * *

Harry watched as Malfoy waved the paper under Ron's nose. Harry could see Ron trying not to hit the blonde boy. If the two got into a fight Harry didn't know who he would support. Malfoy, because of Ron's betrayal or Ron, because of Malfoy being a Malfoy.

Suddenly Malfoy turned to Harry. "You've seen his mother haven't you Canis?" so tell me, is his mother really that porky, or is it just the picture?"

Both Hermione and Ron were straining from keeping Ron attacking Malfoy. "Well at least she doesn't look like an anorexic Barbie doll." Harry smirked at Malfoy's face. "Does she really have an eating disorder or is it just all that inbreeding?"

Malfoy was stunned. "Don't you dare insult my mother, Canis."

Harry smirked he had touched a nerve. "I'll leave you to work out how closely your mother is related to your father." Harry turned to leave. He sensed movement behind him and turned as a flash of light whizzed past his shoulder. He turned round wand in hand, but he was not the one to hex Malfoy.

"OH NO YOU DON'T, LADDIE!" all heads turned to see Moody limping towards the scene wand out and pointing past the crowd to Malfoy, as one everyone remembered the boy and all turned to see an albino ferret frozen with terror staring at Moody. Moody nodded and turned to Harry. "Did he get you?" Moody asked.

Harry smirked. "He wishes."

Moody smirked. "Good boy. LEAVE IT!" his head whipped round to where Crabbe was about to pick up the ferret that was Malfoy, and started limping towards the group of Slytheirns. The ferret saw Moody coming and started to squeak desperate to escape.

"Oh no you don't!" Moody caught the ferret and levitated it. Moody sent the ferret to the floor again before bouncing it back up into the air. "I don't like people who attack when their opponent's back's are turned." he explained to the crowd as a whole. "Stinking, cowardly, scummy thing to do …"

Harry frowned the Moody he knew taught him to use every advantage you got, including attacking when someone's back was turned. He turned back to where Malfoy was still bouncing up and down in ferret form.

"Never - do - that - again -" Moody snarled still bouncing the ferret.

"Professor Moody!" Harry turned to see McGonagall rushing towards the scene obviously intent on stopping the mayhem.

"Bollocks." Harry swore. While Moody greeted his fellow teacher cheerfully. "Hello, Professor McGonagall."

"What - what are you doing?" asked the transfiguration professor.

Moody smirked his twisted cock sided smile. "Teaching."

"Teach- Moody, is that a student?" McGonagall shrieked, shocked and her whole attention on the ferret.

"Yep," Moody beamed proudly.

"No!" McGonagall cried, rushing forwards to transfigure Malfoy back.

Harry seeing a opportunity to humiliate Malfoy further bounded forwards. "I'll do it." he beamed, his impersonation of Lockheart from two years before near perfect. Harry waved his wand and Malfoy appeared, as his clothes, though his pink y-fronts were on the outside of his trousers. The entire hall erupted into laughter.

* * * *

It was the first class they had with Moody and Harry was looking forwards to it immensely, the man had lived through more fights than Dumbledore had decades. Harry, Neville and Hermione took seats in front while Ron and Ginny took the seats behind Hermione and Harry, both intent of keeping their distance from Neville.

The class pulled out their course books just as the scarred man limped into the room. "You can put those away." the class looked at him blankly. "those books, you won't need them." the books disappeared. He sat down and started taking the register.

"Canis, James." Moody's eye focused on him. "You were the one who undid my transfiguration the other day." Harry nodded. "Well done, Lad. I'm impressed."

He finished and looked at the class. "Right then. I've had a letter from Professor Lupin about this class." Harry watched in confusion as he said Lupin with a hint of distaste. "Seems you've had a pretty thorough grounding in tackling Dark creatures-" he listed most of the creatures Remus had gone through with them.

"But you're behind - very behind - on dealing with curses. So I'm here," he said with a note of finality, "to bring you up to scratch on what wizards can do to each other. I've got one year to teach you how to deal with Dark -"

"Aren't you staying?" Ron blurted.

Both of Moody's eyes whipped around to Ron, taking in his red hair and freckles. "You'll be one of Arthur Weasley's son's, eh?" Moody queried. "Your father got me out of a very tight corner a few days ago … yeah, I'm staying just for one year. Special favour to Dumbledore … one year, and then back to my quiet retirement."

Harry frowned again. This was not like Mad-Eye. Moody hated the fact he had been forced into retirement and he relished the idea of teaching, something was not right and Harry wanted to know what.

Moody explained what they would be covering, curses mainly illegal ones and particularly favourites of the Death Eaters. After informing them of the course material he clapped his hands together. "So … do any of you know which curses are most heavily punished by wizarding law?" Moody questioned.

Harry's hand shot up. "Mr Canis. Let hear it them."

"The three Unforgivable Curses." Harry told Moody.

Moody nodded. "Good, and the three Unforgivables are? Me Canis? Going for extra points here."

"Imperius, Cruciatus and Avada Kedavra, the Killing Curse." Harry told Moody.

"Someone's done their homework." Moody said his voice filling with pride. "Thirty points to Gryffindor."

Okay, the Imperius Curse. During the Dark Lord's reign." Alarm bells went off yet again in Harry's head. The Mad-Eye he knew would never call Voldemort the Dark Lord … Dark Pillock - maybe … but never the Dark Lord, that was reserved for Death Eaters.

Harry watched as Moody brought out a spider, he pointed his wand at it and hissed, "_Imperio._"

The spider froze, its legs twitched and it flipped off of Moody's hand, a silk thread attaching it to the cracked wrinkled hand. Swinging from the web the spider flipped on to the desk and began to dance. By now the class were in hysterics, laughing at the helpless spider.

"You think it's funny?" Moody asked. "Not being able to control your own body? How would you like it if I did it to you? Or maybe," he flipped his wand and the spider was scurrying around on the seat of Malfoy's chair, trying to get under him. "What if I made it crawl inside of you, weave its webs until that was all your insides were made of?"

The class had stopped laughing now

"You never knew who was under it and who wasn't, if you weren't strong enough then the Curse could cause you to rip apart your own family." he sneered. "Some Death Eaters claimed to be under this curse to escape Azkaban. It can be fought though, with a real strength of character and a strong will, but not everyone can." he sneered then summoned the spider back to his hand.

"The next Curse was the Cruciatus Curse. A right bitch. Been under it more times than I'd care to be. For this I need a slightly bigger target to get my point across." he pointed his wand at the spider "_Engorgio._" the spider grew the size of one of the more tropical bird eating spiders from the rainforests when he was happy Moody moved the wand off of the spider. He smirked at the class, "_Crucio!_" he hissed.

Harry watched as the spider writhed under the spell, the spider rolled into a defensive position and rolled around on the desk occasionally twitching spasmodically. Harry's eyes darted to Moody, and what he saw shocked him. The man's eyes were focused on the spider and the one that actually showed emotion was wide and Harry knew if Moody was the type to show emotion he would be grinning. He was enjoying using the curse. This was not the Moody Harry knew.

Finally Harry stood angrily, hating seeing his old friend like this. "Just fucking kill it already! Even a spider doesn't deserve that curse. What's wrong with you?"

Moody took the curse off of the spider and glanced at Harry. "Got something to say, Canis? Think you know about pain?"

"You claim you're light, but yet you get off causing pain like some common Death Eater." Harry yelled.

Moody was getting angry. "You think I enjoyed that? I am here to show you how to live how to survive if I have to make a few creatures suffer I will. Think you're good enough to go against a grow Wizard?"

Harry sneered. "Yeah," the class gasped. "I do."

"Okay, boy." Moody sneered, he took a swig from his hip flask. "I wasn't going to do duelling until after Christmas, but let's see what you can do."

With a wave of his wand Moody pushed all the desk further back, the students still on them, while Harry pulled off his robe, and unbuttoning his shirt, underneath he wore a vest, the girl in the class goggled at his six pack while the males looked on enviously.

The duel started off slow, the two exchanging spell, then Moody threw a over powered stunner, then it started in earnest. Gone was using tickling hexes and disarming spells. Bone breakers and concussion curses were flying past the two combatants. Moody however didn't notice Harry inching closer with each spell.

Finally when he was close enough Harry summoned Moody's leg, causing the man to fall. He summoned Moody's wand. As the man got up he sneered at Harry. "Very good boy. At least I know one of my pupils can fight." Moody took his wand back, leaving Harry standing stock still. That hadn't been Moody's wand.

* * * *

"Master, there is a candidate, he is strong and skilled with a wand. His name is James Canis."

The small, deformed sickly looking creature sneered. "I know that name. my year at Hogwarts he was a pest as well. He is strong, I want him to be used for the ritual."

The Death Eater bowed deeply. "Yes, Master."

* * * *

**A/N: **okay, things not going as fast as I hoped, and I'm sorry it's been a while sine an update on either of my stories. Thing's haven't been easy for me recently, my Granddad's suffering from cancer and has just beaten the deadline the Doc's gave him…show what they know, my computer went tits up a few days ago and needed to get it wiped and in amongst all the mayhem that is my life I got ill.

I would like to inform you that I hope to get as many as my stories finished as soon as possible due to the fact in six months I am going to Uni and I am desperate to do better there than I did at school or college.

**Okay enough of that, hoped you like this instalment, just letting you know that I have a poll up for the Fleur or Tonks thing and I want as many votes as possible. Thanks R&R…**


	31. Year Four Part Two

_Dear Cane,_

_Under __NO__ circumstances enter your name into the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Keep your eyes on the students from Durmstrang. That school has a nasty reputation for a good reason. _

_As for the issue with Moody, that really doesn't sound like him. Keep an eye on him (no pun intended), it could be a number of things from the Imperious to an impostor. Be careful, I trust your judgment on this. Just don't enter that Tournament, not only for your safety, but also because of the focus that will be on the Champions._

_From_

_Paddy and Moony._

* * * *

"I want to see how strong willed you lot are, Professor Dumbledore has given me permission to place each of you under the Imperius curse." Moody told them. "You will be under it for a matter of seconds, and rest assured I won't make you do anything too bad."

Under the Imperius Moody made the students do things varying from amazing gymnastics to imitating animals. Harry sniggered ad Malfoy was made to pick his nose with his wand, reminding Harry of the Troll in his first year.

Finally it was Harry's turn. Moody pointed his wand at Harry and hissed "_Imperio._"

Harry felt the sensation he felt when the best over took him a feeling of floating above the clouds, though this time he felt no urge to fight it. Happiness filled his every receptor, relaxing him immensely.

'_Jump on to the desk'_ the voice came from nowhere, it sounded familiar and Harry recognised it as Moody. '_Jump on to the desk_'

Then a voice he recognised and loved came forwards. '**What if he doesn't want to?**'

'June?'

'_JUMP ON TO THE DESK!_'

'**Hey, Cane. Miss me?**' June asked cockily, though he couldn't see her he could sense her.

'What's going on?' Harry questioned. Three voices in his head including his own, the was just confusing. All the time the words '_Jump on to the desk_' were resounding around his skull.

'**Well, because our souls were bonded so were our minds. And I can help you protect your mind when it's under attack.**' June explained. '**This includes Imperius curses, Legllimens, truth serums, love potions and compulsion charms. If it effects the mind I can beat it for you. No need to thank me.**'

'Can we beat this guy?' Harry asked, forgetting it was supposedly Moody attacking him.

'**We can beat him back and throw the curse back at him. When I'm ready just direct all your magic at him and I'll turn it into what we want it to be. Ready?**'

'yep.'

'**Okay, one, two NOW! Act like a chicken and lay an egg.**'

To the class it looked like Harry had gone blank. Moody kept repeating his instructions, finally Harry's eyes flashed from his usual blue eyes to a dangerous green, that would have been familiar for anyone who has seen Harry as himself. His hand shot out and a barrier appeared, then a curse was flung at Moody.

Moody squatted down, hobbled around making a clucking sound. Sat down and looked like he was straining, finally there was a wet farting sound followed by a bad smell. In his mind Moody had laid an egg. In the students mind he had just soiled himself. The laughing made Moody snap out of it. He glared at a smirking Harry. "Class dismissed."

Harry left getting pats on the back, he looked up to the heavens and muttered to himself "Thanks June."

* * * *

The entire school had been pulled out to greet the students from both Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. Harry was hoping desperately that Fleur would not remember the name he went by here. Her friend Marie had, and had approached him second day of term, under the pretence of apologising about June, though the two had agreed that they would talk, and she had readily agreed to keep his secret. Harry watched the surroundings for any clue that might indicate how the two school might appear.

That was when someone pointed up into the sky. "Look, up there."

All heads turned skywards to see something speeding towards Hogwarts through the clouds. "It's a Dragon!" some one yelled.

"It's a bird." someone else called out.

"It's a plane…No, it's SUPERMAN!" all heads turned towards Harry who had called out. He smirked. "Sorry, did that come out loud?" people nodded, the purebloods looking unimpressed, the Muggle-Borns and others who had heard of the super hero sniggering.

'Superman', it turned out was a giant blue horse drawn carriage. But not only was the carriage giant so were the horses, with lard wingspans and each the size of an elephant.

"Abraxans." Harry muttered. "I heard there was a breeder somewhere in France." he said in awe.

"Abrax- what?" Hermione asked, eager as always to learn something new.

"Abraxans." Harry repeated. "large relatives to the Pegasus. Very strong, very fast on both land and air. Strong willed creatures, takes a lot to break them in. Require special diets, very picky eaters and drinkers." he looked at Hermione smirking as it looked like she was mentally taking notes, ready to be scribbled down and added to her large collection of notes.

The carriage landed and a boy in baby blue robes jumped out, then pulled a set of steps down from the carriage. Stepping back Harry watched as the Headmistress of Beauxbatons stepped down, Harry smirked as jaws dropped all around him. The half Giant looked around before her eyes landed on Dumbledore. Then lead by Dumbledore the students of Hogwarts proceeded to clap.

Dumbledore took the offered hand and kissed it lightly. "My dear Madame Maxime, welcome to Hogwarts."

The woman nodded and smiled at the elderly wizard who barely reached her armpit. "Dumbly-dorr," Harry snorted, he got elbowed by Hermione who had a small smirk on her face. " I 'ope I find you well?".

"I'm quite well, thank you Madame, I thank you." Dumbledore said.

Madame Maxime looked behind her and watched as her students climbed out of the carriage, lead by - Harry gulped - Fleur. "My pupils." Harry watched as the students continued streaming off, all in their late teens, and all wearing thin silk robes.

Madame Maxine walked towards the castle, declining Dumbledore's offer to wait for the other school, Harry understood, if he was wearing what she and her students were he'd want to go inside as well. He sighed as Fleur vanished from sight.

The Student of Hogwarts stood talking for a little longer and then there was an almighty bubbling and slurping sound. Ron, always the first to point out the obvious asked loudly. "can you hear something?""

"The Lake!" the voice had come from the Twins friend and Quidditch commentator Lee Jordan, he was looking towards the lake "Look at the Lake!"

All heads turned the Lake was bubbling and frothing, disturbing the usually peaceful surface. A whirl pool appeared going deep down to the bottom of the centre of the lake. Suddenly a pole appeared from the centre, a pole covered with rope and -

"It's a bloody boat!" Harry yelled out. It was a sail ship had appeared in the middle of the Hogwarts Lake, a flag with the crest of Durmstrang was flying high and students were on deck watching as the boat slid over the waters surface to the side of the lake closest to the crowd.

The boat stopped and a gang plant was slid out and down to the grass on the back. A group of cloaked figures walked up from the lake, led by two main people. As they drew closer Harry realised they were wearing fur lined cloaks his eye narrowed as he saw who the headmaster of Durmstrang was. "Karkaroff." Harry hissed angrily. "Bastard."

Hermione glanced at him. "He was done for being a Death Eater, he was let off cause he gave up a load of names of other Death Eaters." he explained, watching as the man talked with Dumbledore. "I can't believe Dumbledore's let him come here."

The Ron saw who was next to the Headmaster, not having heard anything Harry and Hermione had been talking about. "Cane - It's Krum! The Quidditch player."

* * * *

It fifteen minutes later and still Ron hadn't finished talking about Krum, and as into Quidditch as Harry was he could not bring himself to listen anymore. He was watching the students from the other countries when he heard his name being called. He snapped out of his trance to see. - "Bugger." he muttered.

"James! Over here." Harry watched as the blonde haired Beauxbatons student made her way over to him. He couldn't stop himself from being happy about seeing her as they hugged and she kissed him on the cheeks. "_How are you?_" she asked, in her excitement speaking in French.

"_I'm fine, Fleur, and you?_" He asked. Smirking at the look on rapture on Ron's face and the look of hatred on Ginny's. he cast a look up to the staff table where Tonks was sat. she was glaring at the French girl. 'Here we go again.' Harry thought to himself, remembering with fear the chaos that the two had caused over the summer.

"_Can you believe this? I knew I was going to see you here, but it's unbelievable. Come and sit with us, I can introduce you to everyone._" Fleur pulled his arm.

He grinned and stood up. "I'll see you guys in a bit," he said to Ron, Neville, Hermione and Ginny, he turned back to Fleur and started speaking in very fast French.

Back with the Gryffindors Hermione was looking amazed. "I didn't know he spoke French, did you?" she asked the others. Neville and Ginny replied in the negative while Ron had a dazed look upon his face.

"She's beautiful, how does he know her?" Ron asked.

Neville smirked. "You wouldn't want to go out with her, Weasley." he grinned at Ron's face of anger when he turned towards the werewolf. "She's a half blood. Veela if I'm not mistaken.

"They aren't classed as Dark creatures like _werewolves_." he spat the word like there was a bad taste in his mouth.

Neville smirked even more. "You say that now, but Veela can be worse than any werewolf, and they throw fire, all I can do is make you furry once a month."

* * * *

(**All the following conversation with Fleur is in French since I can't speak it and the only person I know who can is out of the country at the moment I'm screwed.)**

Harry and Fleur were sat on the North tower, Harry had his glamour off and had flown them up to the top with his dragon wings. He and Fleur were talking casually, mainly about the upcoming Tournament and the Goblet of Fire, the impartial judge that would pick the champions.

"Why aren't you going to enter?" Fleur asked persistently. "You could win easily."

Harry sighed. "Yes, I know I could. And that's the problem, I enter I'd want to do my best, as James Canis I do my best and suspicions would be raised, and Harry Potter doesn't officially go to Hogwarts." he told her. "I wish I could, I'd love the thrill of it. Are you going to enter?"

Fleur moaned and rubbed her head. "I'm expected to. Being the best student in Beauxbatons, and magically powerful Maxine expects me to get the champion title. I don't need the money and I sure as hell don't need any more attention, I get enough just for being a Veela."

"Rebel?" Harry suggested.

Fleur giggled. "Not only does the school expect it of me, but so does my family. I can see why people like you would do it, you love trying to kill yourself, but I like the quiet life."

"I don't try and kill myself." Harry argued. "I just enjoy having fun, and by fun I mean a rush, these tasks sound challenging enough to make my school year interesting and to keep my mind off of - " he trailed off, they both knew he needed it to keep his mind off of June.

Fleur then lit up. "I enter then you can do it by taking Polyjuice potion to look like me." she suggested. "I could do with a few hours of being someone else for a change."

Harry sniggered. "Sorry, I think if I had the amount of guys you do giving me lustful stares I would flip and tear some of their nuts off." he remembered Ron. "Hell, if Ron makes one more comment about you and your looks I think I'll rip his nuts off and feed them to Cooper."

Fleur looked puzzled. "Cooper?"

"My Skrewt." Harry explained. "They're like these lobster things with exploding asses. I've made friends with mine."

"You're crazy, and besides I don't mind guys looking at me, it's just the guy I want isn't looking at me." She told him looking sadly into his eyes then down to where her hand were twisting in her lap.

Harry groaned. Taking Fleur's chin in his hand he forced her to look up "Fleur, I'm looking at you trust me I am. Really. But after June and I have both you and Tonks after me. I like you both, and I think once I'm over June really truly over her I will let one of you in. I don't know who. But as I said I'm not ready yet, and I can't make that sort of commitment.

"I'm changing Fleur. Not just physically, mentally and emotionally. I still have this Harry-beast in me, and I don't know what that means, everything I had I've lost. I'm transforming and until I know what's going to come out of it I can't make any promises. I will tell you this though, when the time comes no matter what happens I never want to loose your friendship, I trust you, and I don't trust easily."

He leant in and kissed her. When they parted Fleur looked up at him and smiled. "Just for tonight, can we pretend?"

Harry smiled. "Just for tonight." he agreed as she snuggled into him as he brought his arms round her. And for the first time since the meeting with Lana he felt content. His Veela need for contact and intimacy was coming into play, and he wasn't sure if he liked it or not.

* * * *

People swarmed to the Great Hall. It was time for the Champions to be chosen and all present occupants of Hogwarts and grounds were seated or standing in the Great Hall, Harry caught Fleur's eye and winked Dumbledore appeared in the doorway, flanked by the two other heads he made his way to the Goblet of Fire.

The lights in the Hall dimmed and the only main source of light came from the Goblet itself. Suddenly the Goblet turned red and spark started flying. Finally a large lick of flame shot from the Goblet, propelling a burnt piece of parchment into the air.

Dumbledore caught the parchment and uncurled it, pausing for dramatic effect. "The Champion from Durmstrang will be," he paused again as the entire hall drew breath and the students from Durmstrang looked at each other nervously. "Viktor Krum."

The hall erupted into cheering, not only from Durmstrang, but also from all the Quidditch fanatics like Ron who was telling anybody who would listen who he knew Krum was bound to be a champion.

Krum stood up and walked up to Dumbledore who pointed him towards a side chamber. Karkaroff followed patting Krum on the back and whispering in his year. As they left Dumbledore raised his arm signalling silence. The cheers died and a second scroll of parchment was spat from the goblet. Dumbledore caught it again.

"The Champion for Beauxbatons is," Harry's eyes darted to Fleur who was nervously eyeing the parchment in Dumbledore's hand. "Fleur Delacour." the students from Beauxbatons cheered, while Fleur stood up trying to hide her nervousness. Her eyes met with Harry's who nodded silently, conveying his support to her.

As he was watching Fleur disappear with her headmistress another tongue of flame shot towards the ceiling. Dumbledore caught it and this time it was Hogwarts' turn to hold it's breath as their champion was read aloud.

"The Hogwarts Champion will be Cedric Diggory." Harry grinned as the Hufflepuff, who looked gob smacked stood and stumbled his way to Dumbledore who patted him on the back and pointed towards the door the others had gone through.

Dumbledore then turned to the remaining teenagers and the supporting staff. "Well, we now have our three champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, to give your champions every ounce of your support you can muster. By cheering your champion on, you will contribute in a very real-."

Hw was cut off by a roaring sound behind him. Turning slowly everyone saw the Goblet of Fire turn red again and another piece of parchment spat from it. Dumbledore reached up and caught it. Reading the name his eyes widened, he looked around the hall and his eyes landed on Harry, who had a bad feeling about the next words from the elderly Headmaster's mouth. "James Canis!"

All eyes turned to land on Harry whose mouth was open in amazement. He sat there for several minutes not doing anything then he said the two words that came to mind. "Fuck me!"

* * * *

Harry was in a stupor as he followed Dumbledore into the side chamber where the other Champions were. As he stepped in all eyes turned to him, eyes showing anger, jealously, bitterness and betrayal from Krum, Madame Maxine Karkaroff and Professor Snape. Feelings of fear, worry and concern from Ministry representative Bagman and Crouch, Dumbledore and McGonagall and feelings of happiness coming from Fleur and - Moody.

Harry's eyes widened. "You." he sneered at Moody. Everyone looked taken aback as Harry marched forewords swung and smacked Moody as hard as he could, sending the man flying and smashing into a glass cabinet which held some old trophies. Moody was scrabbling to his feet as Harry used his foot and kicked him over on to his back.

"You son of a bitch." he muttered. Dumbledore was marching forwards as Harry bent down and pulled the hipflask from Moody's pocket, flicking it open he inhaled, then tossed it to Snape. "What does that smell like to you?" he demanded from the potions professor, who looked stunned.

Everyone waited with baited breath as Snape sniffed the contents of the flask. "Polyjuice."

Harry smirked triumphantly. "This man is NOT Alastor (Mad-Eye) Moody. I bet my broomstick that this man is the person who put my name in the Goblet, cause I sure as the fact I'm not Merlin, didn't."

"Headmaster, I have some Veritaserum downstairs in the dungeons, if you would permit me to retrieve it." Snape offered.

Dumbledore nodded, his eyes fixed on the impostor Moody. "Please do, Severus. Meanwhile I would like to ask how Mr Canis realised this wasn't Moody."

"I've met Moody before," Harry told Dumbledore. "I don't know about you but I know for a fact that Mad-Eye Moody remembers everyone he's ever met, especially if he lived in their house for three weeks, like Moody did with me. The fact he didn't remember me was the first thing, the second was that he could use the torture curse with out remorse and used it flawlessly."

Dumbledore nodded. "Mad-Eye couldn't have done it. He's too good inside. He may be tough, but he would never stoop as so low as to use the torture curse on anyone -"

"Not even a spider." Harry grinned.

Dumbledore nodded. "I'm impressed, Mr Canis, twenty-five points to Gryffindor. Why do to presume he put your name in the cup?"

"He must have hoodwinked the cup to spit out four names, and the only people powerful enough to do that either have my trust or don't know me well enough to want me dead - yet."

McGonagall sniggered, quite unlike her. Harry grinned and winked at Fleur, who was looking impressed.

"You do realise you will still have to partake?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, And I don't know about you, but I'm kind of looking forwards to it."

Dumbledore was about to speak again when Snape arrived. "Here it is Headmaster."

Dumbledore took the truth potion and forced three drops down the impostor Moody's throat. Dumbledore now wore a steely look in his eye. "What is you name?" he barked.

"Barty Crouch Junior."

"You're supposed to be dead, how did you get out of Azkaban?" Dumbledore demanded.

"My father helped as a last wish for my mother."

Harry turned to see Barty Crouch Senior trying to sneak from the room. "Stupefy!" he muttered pointing his wand at the man, who fell down in a dead heap. Harry sniggered, he hated that man for all the crap he put Sirius through.

"Why did you put Mr Canis's name into the cup?" Dumbledore questioned.

"My Master wanted the most powerful student as a sacrifice if he could not have Harry Potter, I was supposed to turn the cup into a Portkey to the Dark Lord. James Canis excelled in all my classes, he beat me in a duel, I deemed him as the one person who would be suitable for rebirthing the Dark Lord."

"Enough." Dumbledore shouted. He didn't want the young boy to hear what was planned for him. "Where is the real Moody?"

"Upstairs in his trunk. Seventh lock. I had to keep him alive so I could harvest hair for the potion."

Dumbledore nodded. "Thank you, Stupefy." he muttered. "Well done, Mr Canis, you have apprehended not only an impostor who was planning on Lord Voldemort's return, but also a corrupt official." he sighed heavily. "I am afraid to say there is nothing I can do about the Tournament, either you compete or you loose your magic and perhaps your life. I am sorry, I wish you luck."

As they left nobody but Fleur and perhaps Professor McGonagall saw the smile of satisfaction on Harry's face. He would compete and he would win. As he passed Fleur he stopped. "Bet you fifty Galleons that I win." he smirked at her. She gaped. Then smiled and left leaving Harry alone with Professor McGonagall.

"Sirius isn't going to be happy." she told him.

Harry shrugged. "It was out of my control, I can't back out, oh well. Can you do me a favour?"

McGonagall nodded. "What?"

Harry pulled out a bag of Galleons. "Put this on me to win, there's going to be odds against me, I intend on winning and collecting that cash."

"How much is in here?" the Professor asked, weighing the bag in her hand.

Harry smiled "Four hundred Galleons."

McGonagall raised an eyebrow. "And you just happen to carry around that amount with you everyday?"

Harry shrugged then tutted sarcastically. "You're so suspicious, Minnie."

* * * *

Harry was not happy. Even though he had told everyone about the impostor Moody, as had Dumbledore, still no one believed him and those who did believed firmly that he should back out as it was obvious that he wouldn't stand a chance. The only people who seemed to believe him and believe in him were Hermione, Neville, Julie and the Twins. The Twins, being Hogwarts' unofficial bookies had started a wager on the event and had informed him that no one had bet on him to win, to which he promptly replied, "put me down two hundred galleons on myself."

He was getting abuse in the hall ways, to which he did the sensible thing and sent the middle finger at the person, he could often be seen in the presence of either Tonks or Fleur when his friends weren't around, though hanging around with Fleur only seemed to make things worse as people accused him of handing information to the competition, people mainly being Ron.

He was now stuck in a room with the three other champions, the Heads of the schools, Ludo Bagman, Percy Weasley (who was standing in for Crouch), Ollivander the wand maker and a reporter and photographer.

"Welcome, welcome all." Bagman greeted. "Welcome to the traditional Weighing of the Wands." At the puzzled looks he was getting he continued. "We have to check that your wands are fully functional, no problems you know, as they're your most important tools in the tasks ahead," Bagman grinned the offered a look to Ollivander. "Our expert is going to check each of your wands and it's core and then a photo shoot."

"This is Rita Skeeter, a reporter for the Prophet and her camera man, they are going to be doing a small piece of the Tournament." Bagman told them. "Now she just wants a few words with each of you. Miss Skeeter, when you're ready."

The woman stepped forwards. The first thought that popped into Harry's head was Elizabeth Taylor wanna-be. Her hair was done in peroxide curls, and jewels practically hung off of her, from her heavily encrusted glasses right down to sparkly shoes, her nails looked more like painted claws and he handbag was crocodile skin. Then it got worse, she opened her mouth, what came out made Harry's ear drums melt. Her voice was high pitched and overly sweet like she had been sucking on helium.

"I would like to interview them privately youngest to oldest." she simpered. "Mr Canis, you first."

Harry shuddered but followed her anyway. It just so happened her idea of private was dragging him into a broom cupboard. He smirked he was going to wreak this woman career in just one interview.

She pulled out a parchment notebook and what Harry recognised as a Quick-Quote Quill. She tested it then started asking her questions.

"So, Mr Canis, how old are you?" she asked.

Harry leant back, "Well, I'm fourteen, which I really don't think is old enough to be locked in a broom cupboard with a middle aged reporter." he smirked at her horror stricken face.

She seemed to regain her composure. "Fourteen, excellent. So what made you decide to enter the Triwizard Tournament?"

Harry's eyes narrowed, this bitch was going to be harder than he thought. "Well, if you read your own paper you would have realised that the public already knows I was entered against my will and I am merely competing because I am under a magically binding oath." he told her. "Though I can see why you don't read it, there are better writers than you, didn't you used to write a gossip column for Witch Weekly? My girlfriend mentioned it once, said it was very nice," Rita beamed at the complement. "especially for a stand in for bog roll."

"You have a girl friend? What did she say about this?" Rita asked.

"She'd probably say, '_jeez, James, what are you doing in a broom cupboard with some one that old?'_ yet again he sniggered at Rita's insulted face.

Again she shook it off, though her smile was now fixed. "How do you feel about the tasks? Excited? Nervous?"

"Actually just hoping I win, I have a lot on money riding on me to win, especially with the odds they're offering against me. Apparently they're giving me one to six odds. Just cause I'm younger than the others."

Rita looked alarmed. "How much have you got on this tournament?"

"About six hundred galleons. If I win I'm going to be a very wealthy kid."

"So it's safe to say your confident?" Rita questioned.

"Confident? Fairly so, if for nothing I just want to wipe the smirks off of everybody else's face." he grinned. "I'm like that."

"What about your parents or guardians. Have they said anything about you entering yet?" Rita queried.

Harry sighed. "Nope, not yet. My Godfather told me not to enter, but as I didn't enter myself not exactly my fault is it?" he stood up. "I'm bored now and if it gets round you spent too long in a broom cupboard with a minor it won't do your reputation any good."

"I quite agree Mr Canis."

Rita blinked owlishly at the old man. "Dumbledore?" she asked, her quill and notebook suddenly gone and a bright smile on her face. "How are you?" she smiled even wider and offered her hand to Dumbledore. "I hope you saw my piece over the summer about the International Confederation of Wizards' Conference."

"Whoa, you did a write up on politics? Did you comment on what shoes everyone was wearing and who was dating who?" Harry asked smirking, noticing that Dumbledore had a twinkle in his eye and his mouth twitched slightly.

"I saw Rita, I particularly liked your description of me as an obsolete dingbat." Dumbledore told her still with a smile.

Harry tried hard not to laugh. "Don't take it personally, Sir." the boy cut in. "She just thinks the Merlin purple robed look is out this year. But it still works for you."

Dumbledore nodded at Harry. "Thank you, James. Though I really don't think Rita was commenting on my wardrobe." he turned to Rita. "Were you Rita?"

"She should write about it though, I've seen you wearing some very nice colours, that Hawaiian shirt a few years ago, very nice." Harry smirked remembering the prank he had pulled that had turned all the staff into Hawaiian holiday makers.

"I was just making the point that some of your ideas are a little old fashioned, Dumbledore, and that many wizards in the street are -"

"Just as old fashioned as he is?" Harry cut in. "I mean the muggles are light years ahead of us in sociology and technology. I'd like to see wizards put a man on the moon." he smirked at Rita gob-smacked expression.

"Impossible."

Dumbledore smiled. "I assure you Rita, young Mr Canis lies not. Muggles have been into space, put man on the moon and breached the deepest ocean."

"They also don't have daft rules about marriage arrangements daft prejudices about blood, they all died out years ago, well mostly." Harry smirked as he along with Dumbledore tore down Rita's world. "You want to write a ground breaking article try that instead of tearing down people's reputation."

"Quite, now the Weighing of the Wands is about to start, and it cannot take place if one of our champions is hidden in a broom cupboard." he lead the two back to the room where the others were gathered.

Ollivander started going through the four wands. "Now Mademoiselle Delacour, could I see your wand please?"

Harry watched as Fleur handed the man her wand, and watched as he admired it from every angle. "It is custom made." Fleur informed him.

"Hmmm. …" he muttered. Twirling it around he shot out several sparks. "nine and a half … inflexible … Rosewood … and containing … dear me…"

"Veela hair." Fleur informed him. "My Grandmother donated a hair for me."

"Quite, a fine piece of work." he looked over it for scratches or imperfections. He muttered a quick spell and a bunch of flowers appeared. "Very well, fine working order." he past the wand back to Fleur along with the flowers.

"Mr Diggory, you next, and this is one of mine." My Ollivander took the wand and stroked it as if greeting an old friend "Hair from a very fine male unicorn, tried to kill me with it's horn afterwards. Twelve and quarter inches … ash … pleasantly springy. Fine condition… treat it regularly?"

Cedric nodded. "Polished it last night."

"I bet he did." Harry muttered to Fleur who sidled up beside him. Harry made a rude hand gesture towards his groin. "Probably found someone to polish it for him if you know what I mean?" Fleur rolled her eyes.

They watched at Ollivander blew smoke rings with Cedric's wand then handed it back to the boy. "Perfect condition. Now Mr Krum."

Krum passed the wand to Ollivander who nodded in approval. "Gregorovitch creation, if I'm not mistaken, fine wand maker." he smiled as he looked down the shaft and balanced the wand half way. "Good balance." Hornbeam and Dragon heart string, thicker than a normal wand, ten and quarter inches. Very nice. _Avis!_" a loud bang and several bird flew from the tip of the wand. "Works perfectly. Now James Canis I believe, let's have a look."

Harry drew his wand and passed it to Ollivander. Who gazed at it in wonder. "Now, where did you get that?" he asked his eyes wide. "This is a creation of beauty, one I am sad to say I do not recognise. Who is the maker of this?"

"It's been added to and improved." Harry told the man. "It started out as Phoenix feather and pine. Thirteen inches exactly. Though I have added various things to it over time." he though for a moment. "Werewolf claw, vampire fang chipping, Centaur tail hair, unicorn hoof chipping and a Basilisk scale."

Ollivander's eyes had become wider and wider with each material. "My, my, never have I ever worked with such volatile ingredients with in one wand." he flicked it, nothing happened.

Harry smirked. "It is also blood bound to me as the holly was soaked in my blood for thirteen days and nights."

"Ah, if you would please." Ollivander handed the wand to Harry, who flicked it and watched as a large wolf jumped from the wand. "My a patronus from one so young. I declare that wand in perfect working order. Well done, Mr Canis."

* * * *

_WHAT THE HELL CANE YOU RPOMISED NOT TO ENTER, AND YET THERE YOU WERE ON THE FRONT PAGE OF THE BLOODY PROPHET, WE ALL CONSIDER OURSELFVES NICE KIND GUARDIANS FOR YOU AND YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS…THEN WE SEE, NOT YOUR FAULT, LIKE THE BELIEVE THAT. _

_AND DON'T GET YOURSELF KILLED. WIN. WE'VE EACH PUT THREE HUNDRED GALLEONS ON YOU TO WIN, SO DO IT. OTHERWISE YOU OWE US ALL THREE HUNDRED GALLEONS EACH. A FEW US WILL COME TO WATCH THE TASKS, GOOD LUCK._

* * * *

"You ready for this Canis?" Harry looked at Diggory. "I just wanted to wish you luck, you seem confident enough now, but you're just a kid, try not to get yourself killed yeah?"

Harry nodded as the two walked down to the arena. "Don't worry about me, Cedric. That impostor entered me because he thought I was good enough, if he thinks I'm good enough, I think I'm good enough."

He smiled as Cedric gave him one last nod and hurried down to where there was a tent set up for the champions. He saw McGonagall walking towards him. As they reached the flap she turned him towards her. "Now, I trust you can handle what ever they have in there. Just do your best."

"Don't worry bout me, Minnie." he smirked at her outraged face. "Worry about people's reactions about what goes on in there."

McGonagall smiled. "Good luck, Harry. And win. I have a two hundred Galleon bet on you."

Harry nodded as he walked into the tent. The three others were sat around, pale and nervous looking, even Viktor Krum didn't look as calm as he did usually, he was muttering incantations under his breath, while Cedric was pacing, rubbing in hands through his hair. Harry walked over to where Fleur was sitting, she looked pale and clammy.

"Hey, Fleur, how you doing?" he smiled as Fleur looked up, her face was panic stricken.

She hugged him suddenly. "I can't do this, how do you look so calm?"

Harry smirked confidently at her. "Because I am." his voice fell into a whisper. "I'm Harry Potter, whatever's coming is child's play compared to the shit I've done in the past."

Suddenly Bagman spoke. "Well, now we're all here - time to fill you in. When the audience has assembled, I'm going to be offering each of you this bag." he held up a small bag, that each other the champions eyes. "From which you will each select a small model of the thing you will face! There are different - er - varieties. You see, and I have to tell you something else too … ah, yes … your task is to collect the golden egg."

Finally he offered the bag to Fleur, who dipped her hand in, she pulled out a small model of a Welsh Green Dragon. Harry suddenly understood, they were to be facing dragons, he smiled, easy. The Dragon had a number Two hung around it's neck. Krum went next picking out a Chinese Fireball with a three around it's neck. Finally Cedric went pulling out a Swedish short-snout with a number one around it's neck.

The bag came to a stop in front of Harry, who dipped his hand in and pulled out a Hungarian Horntail, one of the meanest Dragons there was, he managed not to let his smile show. A challenge.

Following the numbers Cedric went first. The other three listened as the crowd gasped, screamed and called encouragement to Cedric. Finally the crowed erupted into applause, then silence as the scores were shown. Cedric didn't come back into the tent, but Bagman did. "Miss Delacour, if you please?"

Fleur turned to leave, as she did, Harry grabbed her, whispered into her ear. "Good luck," and brought his lips crashing to hers, she lost herself in the kiss, Krum stood off to one side his eyebrows raised.

Bagman had obviously come back, as he noticed Fleur hadn't followed him. "Miss- oh."

Finally the two parted, Fleur's face was now set, as she smiled at Harry. "Good luck Cane." and she left following Bagman.

Krum and Harry were left along. Krum sidled up to him. "I was not aware you two were involved, it doesn't make sense."

Harry smiled at the international Seeker. "Viktor, this is Hogwarts, nothing makes sense."

Krum smiled. "I agree, this school is very - how do you say - upside down and inside out." The two sat down trying not to listen to what was going on outside. "I hear you are a good Seeker here at the school."

Harry shrugged. "I do alright. Why?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted a game sometime? I don't get to play just for fun often and it would be nice to play just for the sake of it." he looked hopefully at Harry. "Understand?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I get it and I yeah, I'd love to play sometime, so you got a plan for the dragon?"

Krum shrugged and was just about to open his mouth when cheers went up from outside. Krum gulped, as they heard someone approaching the ten. "My times up." he told Harry. The two nodded to each other.

"See you on the other side." Harry said, shaking the man's hand. And Harry was left alone.

As he listened to the crowd cheering on Krum he debated on his plan, this was his chance to play to his skills. He fiddled with the bracelet which controlled his glamour, knowing it was soon going to be the time he would reveal himself as Harry James Potter.

Finally his time came. Bagman appeared. "James Canis. Your turn, good luck."

"Thanks." Harry followed the man into an arena. Then left in a hurry.

Harry took a breath and peered around, he was in a wide deep pit with walls leading up to stands, casting his eyes around the stands he could see the teachers, the different houses, the different schools, and his family. His eyes zeroed in on Sirius, Remus, the twins and Tonks. He gazed around the arena. It was rocky with no plant life anywhere. He walked slowly towards the middle then he heard it. A roar came from above him, he jumped and rolled just in time to see the clawed foot crush the rock where he hand been.

Looking up he saw it. The Hungarian Horntail was huge and black. With jagged horns all over it, the biggest though on it's muscular tail, her wings were held up making it look bigger. Harry sneered, then ran, he could feel the hundreds of eyes on him, the Dragon watching him as he jumped from rock to rock, until he was finally on a higher rock, nearly head height to the dragon.

"Okay, love." he spoke loudly. "You wanna go?" his hand went down to the bracelet. He pressed it, revealing who he really was, the crowd gasped as the glamour fell and standing where James Canis once stood was a six foot tall teen, his hood up a black cloak flying in the wind looking like large bat wings. A sword and staff crossed in straps over his back, he threw the hood back revealing long black hair and emerald green eyes. A lightening bolt scar clear on his face for the spectators to see. He drew his sword. "Hello beastie!"

Harry Potter lunged.

A/N: The End…Harry dies in the battle with the dragon.

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

Would I be that mean? answer: probably, but I don't want to be lynched. What do you think Hogwarts finally knows who James Canis is. Next up Harry Vs. Dragon, Dumbledore and Harry's gang have words and Harry has to choose between Fleur and Tonks. Get the Votes coming in. Only another Chapter or so to go until the poll ends. **R&R**


	32. Year Four Part Three: Feelings

**Albus Dumbledore** was having a good time, no one had been hurt so far and he knew how talented James Canis was, he would be able to get through this task easily. Over the two years that he had had suspicions about James Canis being Harry Potter he had kept a close eye on the boy and compiled all knowledge he had about him.

His parents were dead, killed by Death Eaters. He lived with a bed ridden Squib Uncle who had close connection to Remus Lupin, or so Canis's files read. Through Remus Lupin he knew Sirius Black and he knew of Harry Potter, but the two had never met. Canis was a bright student, a Outstanding grade across the board and knew a lot about the Wizarding world in general. He was a prankster and because of his research for pranks knew spells that a lot of the other students didn't.

He was unprejudiced against magical creatures, due to the fact he was best friends with Neville Longbottom and had dated June Vladimir. For some reason Canis had also acquired the ability to think on his feet and look at things from a logical point of view. It was this that had made Dumbledore put his three spies on to the boy.

He had wanted Fred, George and Neville on his side as well, not only because of the twins ability to get anywhere and seemingly do anything, but all three had James's unwavering trust, something Ron, Hermione and Ginny didn't have. Ron was too impulsive, Hermione was to slow to think through things and had a deep trust in those in authority and Ginny was like her mother and thought more about her wants than anyone else's.

In their monthly reports Ron and Ginny had only complained about how James and the others were growing more and more distant from them, mainly due to their hatred of Dark Creatures and Hermione, who seemed to have become closer, just said nothing was going on. As James's forth year started Dumbledore's suspicions had died only to be proved correct as James Canis stood against the Dragon, and instead of distracting it or running from it had turned and faced it, and in a blink of an eye become the person Dumbledore suspected he was.

The old man watched his face agape with shock as Harry Potter drew a sword and lunged.

* * * *

**Sirius Black **watched proudly as his godson stepped blinking into the light and even though he still wore a glamour of a fourteen year old, Sirius could see clearly in his mind's eye the brave muscular sixteen year old his Godson was.

It seemed like a life time ago that Sirius Black had sat rocking himself to sleep in a prison cell every night. Dreaming of a forgotten time not so long ago. Had it really been ten years ago that he had sat a broken shell of a man, who with a flashback had become determined to save his Godson.

He was so proud with, how, with help he had moulded Harry into a warrior who fought for freedom, not just other people's but his own. He remembered watching as the boy at the age of five cast his first spell, how Harry had howled with happiness as he turned into a wolf for the first time and how he and Harry had persuaded Remus to join them in their quest to make Harry the best.

He had been with Harry every step of the way watching the boy make friends with werewolves, vampires, hags and criminals of the Wizarding world's underbelly. With the help of all these allies Harry had surpassed him and Remus, but still looked to them for advise and instead of seeing them as father's as he had done once he now saw them as Uncles and perhaps brothers.

He had seen how hard it had been for Harry hiding who he really was for these four years while at Hogwarts, and he knew it couldn't last much longer. No matter how hard Harry tried he could not hide his true nature and while James Canis was a part of Harry there was so much more as well.

And so watching as Harry stepped out into the arena, fiddling with his camo-bracelet Sirius knew what the boy was planning and was silently waving goof bye to a era and welcoming a new, for he knew that no matter what Harry went through he would always had friends, he would always have family and he would always have people he could rely on.

As Harry's glamour fell away Sirius cheered loudly, stuck his fingers in his mouth and gave a piercing whistle to show his support. Sirius grinned broadly at Dumbledore's look of shock, and somewhere deep down sincerely hoped the man would not have a heart attack.

* * * *

**Remus Lupin **could remember clearly the first time he had met Harry, not the day in the shack, but an hour after he was born and James had dragged the Marauders into the maternity ward of St Mungos. He had proudly shown them the new born baby, a small stripe of black hair going from the centre of his forehead to the nape of his neck making him look like a punk. He opened his eyes and looked directly at Sirius, to Remus it looked as if the baby was giving him the once over, he snorted then Harry's head turned towards him.

What Remus saw in those eyes was potential. He sniffed the air and the scent coming from the bay was over powering. Power to do good, power to make a difference and it was then that he swore he would stick by this child and help him in anyway that he could.

After Lily and James died and Sirius was sent to Azkaban Remus sank into a fit of depression, hitting the drink, living like a hermit by himself in Canada. His only contact with Wizarding kind was three years later when Sirius escaped, on hearing Sirius had Harry Remus sank down deeper into his clinical depression.

When the two had come knocking years later seeing Sirius and a miniature James his depression was seemingly ripped away, leaving the Marauder that he truly was to bloom again. And with his best friend and the little boy he grew.

He had been introduced into the pairs world, seeing the people they knew he became come at peace with the beast inside of him and for the first time in his life he felt complete.

Remus had watched as Harry surpassed both him and Sirius in knowledge and power, sticking by Harry in think and thin, he watched Harry venture to Hogwarts, knowing how he felt as he hid who he truly was. Remus had done the same, he had never been happy at Hogwarts, not until he could stop hiding what he really was.

And this was why watching Harry reveal himself, like this on purpose in the middle of a wizarding sporting event, he had never been more proud of the boy - no man, that he had helped raise.

* * * *

**Ronald Weasley**'s were wide as he watched James step out into the arena, a set sneer on his face, one that made Ron wince. He dread to think what would happen if James ever found out that Ron had not been his friend since Dumbledore had started paying him off.

The fact of the matter was Ron was selfish. He had always resented his family's lack of wealth, without wealth you weren't anybody in the Wizarding world, and he wanted to be somebody. He wanted money, he wanted a wife and he wanted a reputation like Dumbledore's in the eye of the light. Ron was also jealous.

Even if James Canis wasn't Harry Potter, after second year Ron still loathed him for having everything Ron didn't. money, knowledge, power and a beautiful girl hanging onto his side. Even if that girl was a filthy Half-breed.

Ron had been promised many things from Dumbledore should he spy on James. Money being one, a position in power once he was old enough, and a contract, he had gotten the idea from Ginny's demand. Dumbledore had drawn up a marriage contract between Ron and Hermione, one which he would trick Hermione and the Granger's into signing.

He glanced to the girl at his side, she was developing into a beautiful woman and would make a fine housewife one day. True like most purebloods Ron planned on having a few girls on the side and maybe a mistress, but asides from that Hermione would be his. He resented the fact she had started hanging around with Canis and '_his_' lot more and more.

When James's name was pulled from the cup Ron's eyes had narrowed in jealousy. Here was another opportunity for Canis to get money, fame and glory, and Ron hated him for it. But now watching James, size up the dragon Ron was very pleased he was not the one going against it.

He watched and James ran, jumping from rock to rock, getting higher and higher until he was at a reasonable height, then he turned and the sneer on his face turned into a smirk as his face dissolved, he became taller and broader, his clothes evaporated revealing battle robes and weapons. Ron gulped, for a while now he had been wishing that James Canis wasn't Harry Potter, due to the fact if he was and if he found out about Ron's spying, Ron would hate going up against him.

Realising that he was probably in a lot of trouble Ron gulped, hoping that the dragon would fry the boy has Harry leapt sword out.

* * * *

**Hermione Granger **watched as one of her best friends walked confidently into the arena, looking around, not with caution, but with anticipation, and it was then she realised. Up until that moment even though she knew Harry Potter and James Canis were the one and the same, she had thought of them as two separate personas. Like someone with a split personality disorder. Now she realised this was not the case. As he moved she could see aspects of Harry Potter in the way James moved, and thinking back to the few times she had seen him as Harry Potter, she now saw the James Canis inside him.

The truth was even before she had been paid to spy on him she had been curious about the boy. He was too smart, too sensible, too - adult. In the way he though about things and why he did things. It was only when she revealed the truth about her spying and he about his true identity did everything make sense.

Listening to his stories about what he had done, before and during his time at Hogwarts she was in awe, but behind all the bravery and nobility there was one thing she admired about him, his kindness. Even though he knew she had been spying on him he had forgiven her, trusted her to keep his secret and that was when Hermione Granger fell in love with him.

She had watched him with June, admiring how he knew just the right thing to say and how they complimented each other perfectly. She was envious of June, as she knew that Harry was willing to die for her, but then Harry would be willing to die for anyone.

When June had died instead of trying to burden him with her love like others she had been there for him, as a friend something he needed, someone to talk to, joke with and some one to rant at. She had smiled as he had told her about the war Tonks and Fleur were waging and she swore not to get involved.

But now as she watched him face the dragon and reveal who he really was she realised she wasn't in love with Harry Potter, the warrior, the fighter, the Gray Lord, she was in love with the small part of him that made up James Canis, and it was like loosing him, knowing deep down that after today she would never see that side again. James Canis was dead, Harry Potter lived. And she would be there for him every step of the way.

She looked on proudly as he drew his sword and prepared to battle, she cheered for him, watching as the few others who knew who he really was stand up and cheer at the same time.

* * * *

**Mira and Gina Grindlewald** had met Harry and Sirius in the June of eighty six in Russia, the two had been encased in a block of magical ice for over forty years by their Uncle; Gellert Grindlewald. Their last memories before being encased was their Uncle battling a young Auror who had gone renegade and decided to go after the two witches rather than Grindlewald himself. They were attempting some ancient dark battle magic to aid their Uncle and had not noticed the Auror sending a killing curse their way.

Grindlewald had thrown a spell at his Nieces, hoping to encase them in a protective bubble of ice, but their battle magic had interfered and turned the simple bubble into a solid sphere of ice around the twins, freezing them in time. Albus Dumbledore had then arrived and defeated Grindlewald before the man could release the twins from their icy prison. The snow had gathered and the two were forgotten, until Sirius and Harry discovered the two women's magical signature and followed it to the ice.

Through a long drawn out process Harry and Sirius thawed the sisters out and helped them recover and become more used to the current age, explaining what had passed them by and what had happened to their Uncle. It was through those two that Harry and Sirius had not only met the legendary Gellert Grindlewald, but also many other underground connections and Harry's build of Dark and Gray Arts.

The two were like sisters to Harry and flirted with both he and Sirius, visiting each other frequently as well as paying visitations to Gellert. They became increasingly closer as Gellert fell ill and died, passing on his knowledge and resources to the twins, Sirius and Harry. Then at a birthday party of Harry's the two had gotten decidedly drunk and had a threesome with Sirius and their relationship advanced from there.

They saw Harry as a son, nephew and brother, hoping that after June's death he would find a girl that was truly compatible, attempting to help both Tonks and Fleur to become that girl, wanting nothing more but for their Harry to be happy. But they knew he would never be truly happy until he stopped hiding. As the two watched his glamour fail they knew after all the fighting and all the debates with Dumbledore and the Ministry Harry might finally have a chance at happiness.

* * * *

**Neville Longbottom **had been the first student of Hogwarts to learn that James Canis was Harry Potter, and it was a secret he had guarded with his life. Before Harry had been Harry and was just James, Neville knew he had found a friend for life, someone he could trust. Not only had 'James' not run screaming when he found out Neville was a werewolf, he had introduced Neville to Moony, someone who had been a werewolf for year and knew how to live with it, James had also revealed he was an animagus, and one that could run with Neville under the full moon.

_James_ had done something that Neville could never repay, he had made Neville feel like a normal human being, though as James/Harry said. "You are a normal human being, it's just unlike most males you tend to have _that_ time of the month."

When Neville had found out who Harry really was he was ecstatic, he had found a friend willing to fight for him, a friend willing to go against anything for him, especially when the others found out about him, instead of siding with them Harry had defended Neville through thick and thin and that was something Neville would never be able to thank him enough for.

Thanks to Harry Potter Neville had opened up, becoming smarter, stronger and more confident surpassing not only the school's but also Neville's family's expectation of the boy. And then when Harry performed that mental melding and helped him with his wolf Harry had given Neville full control, he could control the wolf completely and Neville loved the freedom this now gave him.

Thanks to Harry Neville had a family, one that would never judge and that would stay by him. Harry was his brother and his pack member and like any member of a wolf pack, Neville would follow his Alpha anywhere and defend him to the death.

His respect for Harry sky rocketed as he stood up and faced the dragon, letting his disguise fall off of him, something that Neville felt he should do, to let the world know he was a werewolf, would be to let the world know the real Neville Longbottom.

* * * *

**Julie Vladimir **had known of Harry through reputation alone for many years, through her Aunt, Uncle and of course her cousin June, all three had made him out to be a knight in shining armour, the hero and champion. At first hearing about him from June, she would have said her cousin had a crush, but when they got together it seemed more than that.

It was when she had finally seen them together and the effort he had put into trying to show June's mother just what he was capable of. When he showed her one of his Colts, the look on the Veela's face was priceless and Julie tried hard to keep a straight face. Then when the Hunter's attacked, the way Harry ripped into the hunters, his ferocity and wildness had been evident in how hard he defended June, and when they were fighting, watching them work around each other was like watching a dance that had been rehearsed over and over.

Then he let June turn him, he made every effort to impress the family, and he did so, bringing over the Count Dracula himself, talking with the late vampire as if they were old acquaintances. When he was finally a vampire he showed sophistication that surprised everyone. He acted like a member of the family, effectively walking into the lion's den to save not only June but the rest of the family.

How much June meant to him was revealed when she was murdered, his magic and the vampire side of him joined forces to rip into the hunters. She had convinced the family that they owed it to him to help him return from his insanity, watching as he became more himself through the mixing of blood. Harry was not the same though, he was wilder, darker and more emotional, his sense of humour had become warped and strange, though still funny.

Julie and the others watched, heart broken as Harry was cut from the Dracula and Vladimir clans, objecting loudly and they knew they would all side with him when he decided to wreak revenge against the one vampire of the Vladimir's that refused him contact with the others. She knew Harry would strive to become a part of their family again no matter what, for June.

Julie now watched as he cousin's husband stepped into the arena, she could sense his vampire side, and it wasn't pretty, she had seen the Harry beast and it was the true embodiment of vampire, a demon pure and simple. She grinned as he found higher ground, like any true warrior would, then he turned.

As he morphed into Harry Potter and gasps and mutters went up around her Julie smiled. He looked up towards the heavens. _"If only you could see him now June."_ then she turned back eager not to miss in minute of the knight in shining armour slaying the dragon.

* * * *

**Ginerva Weasley **was manipulative, cunning and an opportunist. Though most of it came from her some came from the small fraction of Tom Riddle left in her. He had taught her how to go for what she wanted, he had taught her to sneak, to cheat and how to be all she could be, but still keep it hidden. Everyone thought she was sweet, innocent Ginny, the only people who weren't blind to the true her were the people who stood by James Canis.

Ginny had grown up hearing stories about the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry James Potter, like every little girl she had dreamt of marrying him, being his damsel in distress, of being saved by him and swept into his arms. Then he had been kidnapped, and presumably murdered, all her hopes and dreams were dashed, then Ron met James Canis.

Ron had sent Ginny letter after letter going on about the things his friend had done.

_Dear Gin,_

_Remember that guy that asked mum how to get onto the platform, met up with him, he barely got onto the platform before pranking a prefect - Percy ended up wearing pink and green robes. The Twins are worshipping him, his stories are amazing …_

_Dear Gin,_

_Been here for a week, James has been helping me on some of the workload, he's top in all the classes. The best thing happened the other day, our first flying lesson and the Malfoy git nicked another Gryffindor's remembrall then flew away. James flew after him and chased the ball after Malfoy threw it, he went into an amazing dive and caught the ball. He's now youngest seeker in a century. _

_Pranked Slytheirns … saved us from a three headed dog by playing fetch …won his first Quidditch match … saved another girl from a troll with my help … Quidditch … prank … Dragon … Forbidden Forest …_

It went on and on, by the end of the year James Canis had replaced Harry Potter in Ginny's eyes and she was looking forward to meeting him and trying to become his friend and perhaps girlfriend.

When he had finally come to the Burrow and helped her prank her brothers and started bonding with him she thought she stood a chance, that is until June arrived, Merlin how she hated that girl.

Then Ginny met Tom, he taught her the facts of life, how to hide her thoughts and manipulate people into doing what she wanted. She had manipulated the Sorting Hat into putting her into Gryffindor with James and her brothers instead of Slytherin where it said she actually belonged.

She and Tom became greater and greater friends, finally taking her into the diary so they could meet and talk in person. In the diary he had taught her about seduction and for use in her later life sexual desire and how to use it, demonstrating and though she didn't know it then fulfilling some of his perverted desires.

When she thought she had enough she threw the book away, then after seeing James with it she stole it back. Going back into the world of Tom Riddle, she told him all about James Canis and June Vladimir. And slowly the two devised a plan, what Ginny didn't count on was Tom Riddle stabbing her in the back.

After being rescued from Riddle by Harry Potter Ginny became more obsessed with either winning over James Canis or Harry Potter. When Dumbledore offered her a deal to spy on James Canis and told her that he suspected James of being Harry she leapt on the chance, demanding to be wed to him/them, Dumbledore agreed.

She was appalled when it seemed her soon to be husband was a seemingly dark wizard associating with dark creatures like Longbottom and vampires she swore she would put a stop to it. She rejoiced when June died and since the beginning of her third year she had been trying to get to Harry or James.

What no one knew is that Ginny had sworn to be prepared for when she had one of them, meaning since they had started back she had been systematically seducing any and all males she could. Honing her skills, with older students and even a few from Durmstrang.

Now as she watched **Her** knight in shining armour prepare to fight the dragon she imagined in her warped, perverted fantasy land that he was fighting it for her. She smiled as he faced it and seemed to fumble, she watched and rejoiced when James Canis became Harry Potter. Thanks to Dumbledore she was going to marry the men of her dreams rolled into one…pity she didn't remember what Harry had once told her.

'_The best-laid schemes o' mice an 'men_

_Gang aft agley._

_An'lea'e us nought but grief an' pain_

_For promis'd joy _

* * * *

**Minerva McGonagall **was filled with pride as she watched who she knew to be Harry Potter square up to a dragon, though she didn't know who she felt pride for; James and Lily? For birthing such a son. Sirius and Remus? For raising such a Godson. Or Harry himself for being himself? She finally decided on all five. She remembered fondly the Marauders and Lily, and these four years that Harry had been at Hogwarts had reminded her of them. Making her feel years younger as she watched his pranks, his exploits and just the plain cheekiness he had learnt from Sirius.

Sirius had told her though letter about Harry's childhood, his mishaps, his adventures and all in all what had built the man she saw before her. She had somehow kept the knowledge of James Canis being Harry Potter and secret from Albus, for she knew he would try and use the boy to his own means. But she knew being hidden was confining the boy, cooping him up inside his own skin and something as wild as the Potter spirit had to be loose and free.

So she watched joyfully as he shed his fake face, looking at the dragon with determination and stubbornness, a look, she had seen many times of James Potter's face, Lily Potter's face and now Harry Potter's face. She smirked as Dumbledore's jaw dropped, finally someone had pranked the old cretin.

* * * *

**Fred and George Weasley **liked to think they were master pranksters - that was until they met James Canis, saw what he could do and heard the stories he told them. They watched as he pranked their prefect brother Percy, as he pranked Malfoy and the Slytherins, the staff, hell not even the twins themselves were safe as he pranked them by causing their eternal embarrassment within Gryffindor.

When he revealed to them that he had been raised by their heroes, The Marauders they couldn't help but revere him. The few times they had watched him at work on pranks they were in awe, their jaws dropping as he moulded spells and pulled tricks from thin air. Then they met his guardians.

Finding out that one of their friends was in fact Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived was a shock to say the least, but after talking about it they found it hilarious that the one person that Dumbledore and the Ministry were looking for was right under their nose at Hogwarts. Even they had never pulled one over on the Headmaster.

When the Headmaster decided to ask them to spy and they declined it was Harry who had helped them by restoring their memories after he had restored Neville's. He had also handed over his notes on the Animagus transformation, though of course they had declined his help wanting to do it on their won.

They were appalled at the behaviour of their family, seeing how they had bargained and bartered over Harry's life as if it were nothing. It was at that moment they knew they would stick by Harry Potter and the Marauders no matter what the cost.

Watching him now, walking calmly into immediate danger they had a jumpy feeling in their guts, exactly the same as they had whenever a prank was about to go down, they grinned eagerly anticipation filling them as their eyes darted everywhere, they saw the older Marauders, saw Harry's gang and then their eyes darted back to Harry and they had to double take, instead of James Canis, Harry Potter was standing there facing the dragon. The Twins eyes darted up to Dumbledore, whose eyes were wide and face pale.

They smirked at each other, satisfied that at least someone could get that expression to reveal itself on the headmaster's face, then they looked back to Harry, watching as he jumped into a fight with a fully grown dragon, in full Gryffindor style.

* * * *

**Nymphadora Tonks **had been invited over to her Cousin Sirius's house in celebration of his release and to house sit for him while he was dealing with the legal documents to do with his release. When she had met Harry Potter, he was not what she had expected. She had expected either someone noble and pure like Dumbledore seemed to be or someone who did what ever he had to and paranoid like Mad0Eye Moody, what she found was something better.

Harry was far from perfect, depressed, deep down insecure and lonely, all because of the death of his wife, but after that, he showed himself, the funny, flirtatious warrior for anyone who needed him. He wasn't like heroes from books he was human and she liked that, he showed weakness, desires and dreams. That was who she had fallen in love with.

Love? Yes she loved him, she had decided that as she helped him get over his addiction. She had seen him at his worse and still she loved him and knew she would do anything for him, but then Fleur had arrived. The Veela was like her, fallen for Harry just because he was who he was, a hero in human form. Tonks was sure if the girl wasn't serious about Harry she would have fled when Tonks put blue hair dye in her shampoo.

Tonks though if Harry wasn't and issue she might have become friends with the girl, tried to make her come out of her shell a little, stopped her being stuck up and actually showed her what fun was. She sighed, it was obvious to Harry that both of them loved him, he had done his best to be a gentleman about it, ignoring what mistakes they made, which had in turn just made both of them love him deeper.

The one thing Tonks knew she had that Fleur didn't was Harry's maturity. Though Tonks had seen Fleur and Harry deep in discussion that was just one side of Harry, Fleur was in love with that side, while Tonks was in love with both that side and the side Fleur hated. His playful side, his thrill seeking side that caused him to drive fast bikes, dive from ninety to one hundred feet up. It was this thrill seeking side that Tonks watched as he tore down his glamour showing Harry Potter in his six foot glory of muscle and magic.

* * * *

Fleur Delacour watched as Harry stepped blinking into the sun with a face she wished she had possessed as she had stepped out to face the reptile. It was one of confidence, determination and anticipation for the battle ahead. She was the first to admit it she was in love with someone who was nearly her total opposite. Where as she was closed, burying her emotions deep down, Harry wore most of his on his sleeve, allowing his passion to shine through. Where as she was reserved and only did something dangerous when she had to Harry sought it out, sometimes paying to do activities that Fleur would never do in a hundred years.

It all had to do with up bringing though, Fleur knew she had led a sheltered life, being brought up by the second most powerful family in France would do that. She was taught to show no emotions as they made you weak, to only seek danger when there was no other way and to only fight for the honour and glory of her family. And that was why she had entered the Tournament in the first place. Glory of her family.

These things had changed when she met Harry though, once his beast had been tamed and she had spent time with him she saw that her life had been wasted. She saw who Harry was and what he could do with his emotions powering him, and he had brought her emotion out of her, making her feel venerable. But as he recovered from his experience Fleur had to look at him more and more. Though he still had the seriousness and sensitivity she had fallen in love with he also had an immaturity and devil may care attitude that she didn't like.

She knew she wouldn't have him, not unless she became more compatible with this side. She saw the pink haired British woman who had the same attitude, and though she hated her with a passion, she could see it was a woman like this that Harry needed. Someone who would rush in and aid him in a fight, someone who would cheer him on as he did something crazy instead of cover her eyes. Fleur just wished she could be like that.

Her eyes filled with tears as she watched Harry jumped from Rock to rock, not running away from the dragon to distract of enchant it, like she had but to face it on it's level. She watched as his glamour faded, revealing to the world Harry James Potter. She watched Tonks from across the stadium and smiled, as the Auror leaned forwards, her eyes itching with enjoyment for what was to come, while Fleur worried Harry would get hurt.

Fleur turned away as Harry lunged at the dragon sword drawn.

**A/N:** _I just though it would be an idea to get everyone's feelings at this stage. Before the fight with the dragon actually got off. I'm trying to decide how Harry will beat the Dragon. I have three or four choices_

_One. Harry befriends the dragon either using Parsle-tongue._

_Two. Harry fights the dragon by turning into his dragon Animagus (though it'll give away his skill_

_Three. Harry goes medieval on its ass and hacks it apart with his sword_

_Four. Fights if with magic_

_Or_

_Five. Fights it by using the Harry-Beast._

_What do you guys think?_

_R&R _


	33. Year Four Part Four

**Sorry this has been a long time coming. Things have been collapsing around me and I just haven't found the time as well as the issue or the terrible thing known as writers block. I hate it. Anyway enjoy.**

"Hello Beastie!" Harry drawled drawing his sword, his hair flying in the warm breath of the dragon, whose nostrils were flaring as she breathed heavily. She drew breath to launch a fire ball at him. Harry jumped up and over her open mouth, his foot avoiding the fire by an inch, he slashed at her snout. Hardly scratching the surface, but she had felt it.

Her head whipped down, and Harry held on for dear life as she flung her head around, finally smashing it into the wooden boards of the stands, Harry dived off of her head just in time rolling as he stood up to face her again, just as he was whipped by her tail. His protective vest got the brunt of it, but he still flew back, the sword flying from his hand.

Harry stood up, his legs wobbly. He could see his sword embedded in the wooden wall of the stadium, the dragon separated him and it. Acting on instincts he whipped out his staff twirling it like a baton. He sneered at the dragon. "Let's go, pretty eyes." he muttered looking the dragon directly in it large yellow eyes.

The dragon sucked in breath getting ready to channel the magic that transformed her breath into fire. As she let it all out Harry slammed his staff into the ground and kneeled down. Earth, rock and sand enclosed around him, he could feel the heat of the flame, but not enough to kill him.

From outside it looked as if Harry Potter had just been incinerated. But as the flame dispersed everyone saw a strange red hot ball of molten rock and glass. They waited with baited breath, even the dragon eyed it warily. Then it burst, exploding outwards in a firework of glass and rock shard, not sharp enough to get through the dragon's thick hide, but some small enough to work their way under the scales, irritating the soft membrane underneath.

Harry smirked and he picked his staff up and tapped it on the floor again, the audience watched in awe as boulders and rocks floated up, some the size of a fist others the size of the dragon's head. Harry waited until the were all at different heights then thrust his staff forwards. As he did the rocks barrelled towards the Dragon, smaller ones rebounding on it's head and neck other larger ones hitting it in the chest, gut and hard leather like wings.

Harry loosing patience started throwing stunners and concussion curses at the beast. Each one being absorbed into the skin, all annoying the dragon to some degree. Finally he lost his patience. He put his staff away and watched as the dragon glared around for him, their eyes met. There was about a hundred metres between them.

Harry allowed his lower layer of skin transform into that of his dragon form, his eyes glowed the yellow of a dragons. Smoke seemed to pour from his nostrils as he breathed. His body also released pheromones of a dragon, but not any dragon. A large alpha male Hungarian Horntail

The female froze as she began to charge, resulting in her falling front first. Harry advanced towards her, causing the dragon to scrabble backward in a rush. She was sure to keep her head low in a submissive looking position. When she could back up to more Harry put a hand out. He placed it gently on her head between her eyes.

"Hey, I'm not going to hurt you. I only want the egg in that nest that isn't actually yours. Understand?" The dragon looked up at him dolefully to show she under stood. "Good. Now these guys are expecting some action. I want you to attack me, I'll take out those chains then gather your eggs and follow me." the Dragon blinked. "Okay, now attack me."

The Dragon reared it's head sending Harry flying back, the crowd gasped. As he rolled over and over in the air, finally landing on his feet. He put out his hand and summoned his sword, it flew towards him , he caught it flawlessly swinging it around. The Dragon roared. Harry charged, dodging as the dragon sent blasts of fire at him. One came flying towards him, he swung the sword, which hit the fire ball and rebounded it, hitting one of the brackets which held the chains. He grinned triumphantly.

He ran towards the wooden wall running up it using his vampiric speed and agility. Flinging himself off of it towards the dragon, who ducked, his attack missed, but he smashed the other chain that held the dragon. He then made towards the eggs, watching as in normal female dragon action scooped the whole nest into her mouth to keep them warm. She gave an almighty tug and the last chain came out of the wall.

"Come on then you, Beauty." Harry kicked off from the air, Dragon wings ripped from his back, causing many in the audience to scream and gasp. He shot off, the dragon in hot pursuit. He lead he flying, ducking and weaving around the towers of Hogwarts then up into the mountains that surrounded the school and village of Hogsmeade, finally the two landed on a mountain.

The Dragon looked please with herself as Harry pattered her head. "Good girl, now can I have that egg?"

The Dragon opened her mouth in response, Harry reached in and picked up the golden egg. The she looked at Harry catching his eyes, then to Harry's surprise she spoke, not English, not in any other language he knew he could talk but he under stood it. It was a hissing, growling sound.

'_Thank you mighty dragon.'_ she told him. '_You have done a great service this day and I will never forget, anytime you need my help or assistance, just call my name._'

'_What's you name?_'

'_Faith, you may call me Faith.'_ The Dragon told him.

Harry nodded. '_How do I understand you Faith?_'

The Dragon let out a snigger, which sounded funny coming from the great beast. _'You have the power of the elements, you can converse with any creature from any element, do not abuse this gift._'

'_I wont, live free.'_ He watched as the dragon spread her wings and took off. He sighed and looked back towards the castle. "Better go face the music, I suppose."

The scene was one of confusion as the Headmaster of Hogwarts practically dragged his deputy headmistress, the other heads of Houses, Sirius and Remus along with the Grindlewald twins to his office, they were accompanied by most of the Weasley family plus Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom and Julie Vladimir. As they opened to doors they were greeted with an odd sight. Sitting behind the desk of the office was Harry Potter. His boots were placed casually up on the desk and a cigarette was dangling from his mouth, he was casually flicking through some of the loose files on the Headmasters desk.

He looked up momentarily then went back to flicking through the files. "Y'know, it's really very rude to spy on people with out a good reason." he asked casually, waving a file that showed the transactions and deals drawn up for the Weasley family. "Y'know if it was me I wouldn't be very happy…oh wait it is me. What do you think we should do, Paddy?"

Sirius smiled, he walked over to Harry behind the desk and put his hand on the boy's shoulder. "I don't know, Cane. All you've ever done is try and help and they try and control you."

"Don't forget this." Harry handed Sirius a piece of parchment. "A marriage contract between myself and one Ginerva Molly Weasley. Kind of insensitive of them considering I'm recently widowed, don't you think?"

"WHAT?" Julie walked over and snatched it from Harry, she sniffed it. "You're safe Harry, any marriage contract like this has to be signed in blood."

Dumbledore tried to correct her. "That's only for beings with magical creature blood in them, as far as I know Mr Potter has not got an-"

"Vampire, wolf, Veela and Phoenix. I doubt you could find more magical blood than Harry's." Remus smirked as he walked to join the others behind to read over Harry's shoulder.

"What?" Ron yelled. "I've been sharing a room with two animals for four years?" he demanded.

Harry smirked. "Yeah, don't forget Dark Wizard. I know things that would make Voldemort look like a first year compared to me."

"Sirius, Remus, I'm disappointed in you, Lily and James would not want you-" Dumbledore started but was interrupted by Harry.

"Shut up, Dumbles. I'm not totally dark, I'm Grey. I study both and even it out. Surely you recognised this." Harry pulled his staff from his back. Harry grinned at the look of astonishment on the Headmaster's face. "designed by both you and Grindlewald before he started believing in Aliens. Yeah I know about that." Harry smirked as he twirled the staff and replaced it on his back. "I'm more powerful than both you and Old Gellert. He was a nice before he died. Poor bloke."

"Harry, my dear boy, I insist that you hand over the staff, it's very unstable." Dumbledore inched forwards, as if to take the staff.

Harry sneered. "Piss off, Old Man. It's only unstable because you can't use it, mighty convenient."

"Don't talk to the Headmaster that way." Molly Weasley stepped towards the group, her loyalty towards the headmaster flaring.

"You can get lost too. You're signature is on that document too, you're just as guilty and manipulative as that old fart is." Harry by now had lost his composure. "I would also like to put in for my withdrawal of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry-" He paused letting people gasp and Dumbledore look shocked. "As James Canis, forth year and I would like to reapply as Harry Potter, sixth year. I will carry on competing as Harry Potter. This is all assuming you will agree to the terms and conditions that I'm setting."

"What right have you got to demand anything, Potter?" Snape demanded, finally getting over the shock of seeing a reincarnation of his old schoolyard enemy.

Harry smirked. "Plenty, Snivellus." Snape paled, while Sirius sniggered. "It's pretty obvious that Dumbledork here wants some control of me, he's failed to obtain and maintain that, so instead I am offering the next best thing, a chance to supervise, evaluate and work with me, not as a weapon or a student, but as an equal. If he doesn't I will disappear from the wizarding world along with most of my associates. Trust me, I make good on my threats."

Dumbledore deflated as Harry spoke, the boy had him cornered. "Very well, what are your terms and conditions?"

"I will take my OWLS before Christmas and afterwards be moved from forth year to sixth year. I will tutor myself in potions from here on in as your Potions Professor is a biased, blind moron who has no idea how to teach, I want my own dorm and a restraining order placed upon all Weasleys but the twins, not allowing them to talk or communicate with me in any way. Clear so far?" Harry asked cocking his head.

Dumbledore nodded. "Agreeable so far." he told Harry ignoring the Weasleys protests and Ginny's exaggerated sobbing. "Though I do have a few conditions my-"

"I'm not finished." Harry interrupted. "You will share with me all you know about Tom Marvolo Riddle other wise known as Lord Voldemort-" he ignored the shudders. "you will allow me to sit in on meetings you have either relating to or about me and Voldemort. You will also relinquish the large fortune you stole from the Grindlewald's to his heir."

"Grindlewald didn't have an heir." Dumbledore interjected.

"Yes he did, he named one before he died, along with a will and testament." Harry told the old man. "In this room there are two relatives of Grindlewald as well as his heir by choice and magic. Professor Dumbledore may in introduce Mira and Gina Grindlewald, Gellert's nieces, and I am his heir."

"But you are a child of lig-" Molly started.

"Silencio." Harry said lazily waving a hand at the woman, not only did she stop talking but her mouth disappeared from her face. "No interrupting. I am not light, I am gray, I both light and Dark and perform both magics just as well. Which is why this baby works for me better than it did for either you or Uncle Gellert." Harry told Dumbledore tapping the staff.

Dumbledore was astonished. "There hasn't been a true Grey Wizard since -"

"Lady Morgan Le Fay and Lord Merlin. I know." Harry smirked. "Now back to my demands. I have one last demand, I wish to be resorted. Along with any followers I have in the school, in other words Neville, Julie, Hermione and the Twins."

"What right have you got to demand that my child-" Molly started, somehow dispelling the silencing spell upon her.

"Because everyone in my group belong in a different house, they declined their actual house in fear of rejection, Neville and Julie because of what they are, Hermione for who her parents are and The Twins because of who their family is." Harry told the woman. "Are we in agreement, Dumbledore?"

Dumbledore sighed heavily, this mere boy had backed him into a corner so tight so amount of manipulation would get him out of it, not at the present time anyway. Dumbledore was already planning his next move and it wouldn't be pretty but for the time being he would allow the boy to think he had won. "Very well, you and your companions will have their own separate sorting tonight."

Harry grinned. "Good."

Walking down the corridor with his group of friends Harry was given a wide berth by all. Tonks and Fleur had joined the group. The group that followed Harry consisted of Sirius, Remus, the Grindlewald twins, Neville, Julie, Hermione, Fred and George, Tonks and Fleur, students tried to press themselves into walls, all the while trying to get a glimpse of the famous Harry Potter, who had been hiding among them during the last four years.

They arrived within the Anti-Chamber off of the great Hall where the Champions had been taken the night they were chosen. Sirius performed a sweeping charm, making sure their were no bugs or people under glamours or invisibility cloaks, then he turned to Harry. "Okay, Cane. What's the plan?"

"Well it's obvious that none of us students will be welcome in Gryffindor anymore, Ron and Ginny will make sure of that. That's why I demanded the resorting. I'll go first and threaten the hat to put us where we belong, no trying to argue." he told the others.

Sirius was puzzled. "Where do you belong?"

"Slytherin." Harry informed his godfather. "I have sway with the top dog in the house so I know we wont get too much trouble."

"What do you have on Malfoy?" Fred asked.

Harry smirked slyly. "I'm going to be calling in a life debt."

The ones who knew Malfoy smirked. Then Harry continued. "Sirius, your family has a house in Hogsmeade doesn't it?" Sirius nodded. "Good, I want you, Remus and the twins to hold up there while I'm at school, bring Morag, I want him here. I want to make sure Dumbledore knows not to mess with my pack."

"What if Dumbledore tries something?" Remus asked him.

Harry gave Remus a sly grin. "He won't, there's too much as stake for him. And he isn't stupid, he won't give me up, he'll try to use me, yes I know, but I'll be using him."

At that precise moment Dumbledore was addressing the rest of the school. "Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, what we saw today was not a trick nor an illusion, more of an illusion dropping. For the past several years Harry Potter has been alive and well, training under his Godfather Sirius Black, for the past four years he has been here, under the guise of one of Hogwarts finest students. James Canis is Harry Potter.

"I, myself having only found out about this have decided to resort Mr Potter under his real name and into the year he should be in. he has agreed only if his friends could be sorted too. While this is totally unprecedented event I feel we are all present at history in the making." the students looked at each other dubiously. "Ladies and Gentlemen, may I introduce Mr Harry Potter."

The door off to one side opened and Harry walked out. Breaths were released, some girls and even a few men sighed at the sight of their hero. His hair was pulled back, a lightening bolt shaped scar clear on his forehead, his eyes were a bright green reminding the few who had seen it of the Avada Kedavra Curse. His body was tall and lean, he was wearing a blood red silk shirt, unbuttoned at the top allowing people to see the bite marks of a vampire, his legs were covered in loose black leather and he was wearing black boots with a silver plate going half-way up his shin. A sword and staff hung over his back and Muggle raised students recognised two pistols on his hips. He had a grin on his face and he smirked at the hall.

At his side linking arms with him came the Beauxbatons Champion and the Auror Tonks Fleur dressed in the Beauxbatons uniform and Tonks dressed in her regulation Auror robes, except they were undone with a t-shirt claiming she was a : '_Harry Potter Groupie' _

Behind them came the well known crowd that James Canis had associated with, the Weasley Twins, Neville Longbottom, Julie Vladimir and Hermione Granger, and bringing up the rear of the procession was the recently well known face of Sirius Black and the school's ex-teacher Remus Lupin.

"The sorting will begin, now." Dumbledore told the hall. "Professor McGonagall if you please?"

McGonagall walked out with the hat, she grinned at Harry quickly and sent a wink his way. Dumbledore was about to speak again, when Harry spoke, though he was speaking to his friends the entire hall could hear. "Remember, where we belong, not when we're expected to go." the others nodded.

"Granger, Hermione." McGonagall said loudly.

Hermione, for the second time in her life walked up and sat down, the hat being placed on her head, like before it nearly engulfed her entire head. The Hat then spoke loudly. "SLYTHERIN!"

The pandemonium that broke out, the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws objecting while the Slytherins gasped at the prospect of having a muggle-born in their house. Hermione smirked, walking over to the Slytherin table, she bodily pushed Pansy Parkinson out of the way and sat down between the pugged face girl and Draco Malfoy. She grinned sweetly at the two then turned back to the sorting.

McGonagall shook her head slightly then turned back to the parchment. "Longbottom, Neville."

Neville sat on the stool, as the hat talked inside his head a smirk appeared across his face, one no one but the one's in Harry's inner circle had seen. "SLYTHERIN!" the shock was evident in everyone's eyes as Neville shrugged off his shy unsure exterior and replaced it with the strong confident Beta wolf that was inside him. He too pushed Slytherins out of the way, two ape like Slytherins sitting on the other side of Malfoy. He sat down next to the blonde and smirked.

"Hey, Draco." he grinned and slapped the boy on the back.

The deputy Headmistress was crossed between scowling and smirking at the blonde's face. "Vladimir, Julie."

Julie sat down on the stool a second later she too was striding towards the Slytherin table. It was hard not to notice a pattern appearing. She pushed a Pansy aside again, sitting next to Hermione, who turned and congratulated her on getting into Slytherin.

"Weasley, Fred."

"SLYTHERIN…should have been there in his first year." the hat yelled then muttered.

Fred jumped off of the stool but didn't walk down to the table, but waited for his twin to be sorted, George was also placed in Slytherin. The two walked towards the table, and pushed the two Slytherins opposite Malfoy apart, making sure there was room for them and another body in between them.

Finally, "Potter, Harry."

Harry waited for the hat to placed on his head. _"Well, well, Mr Potter. Back again?"_

Harry inwardly smirked. "Yep, no arguments put me where I belong."

"_I was hoping you would say that. _SLYTHERIN!"

Harry stood up waved a hand over his shirt and it transformed from blood red to a deep forest green, with a silver snake on the left shoulder. He walked calmly over to the table and sat down between the twins, he caught Malfoy's eye and winked. "'Sup, Draco, I'm calling in that Debt from last year, you keep your Slytherin buddies off me and mine or else."

Harry lay back leisurely. He had uprooted his friends lives and placed them **all** in the proverbial and literal snake pit, he had also placed them all in the one house that Dumbledore had little to no influence in. He had also put them here because the hate he was receiving he could handle, the fame and popularity the name Harry Potter in the other houses he couldn't, he would go crazy. That was why he was hiding in the Slytherin Common room until classes started, he really didn't want to face the crowd. His friends or 'Inner Circle' as the Slytherins had started calling them had stayed with him continuously.

They seemed to have picked up four more followers among the student body, four Slytherins had joined their pack, three already being loners in the house and one for the first time in his life feeling safe enough to be able to state his true opinion, that and he owed Harry a life debt. Draco Malfoy, along with Blaise Zabini and the two outcast girls Tracy Davis and Daphne Greengrass had come to them pleading to join.

It was the day after the First Task that Hermione had come running to him, decked in their new house colours to hand him a copy of the Daily Prophet, that not only described the task blow for blow for each of the contenders but had a double spread on Harry. Listing a basic history, how he defeated the dragon and what he had done since his unmasking. There was also a large picture of Harry about to fight the dragon. (See A/N).

**Harry Potter. Forth Champion**

_People expected the first task of the Triwizard Tournament to go down in history, but none expected events to unfold the way they did, as James Canis stepped up to face the challenge (a fully grown female Hungarian Horntail) people expect great things from the prodigy of Hogwarts School. The Audience, myself included watched in awe as James Canis faced the dragon and went through a startling transformation. From that of gifted school child into that of legend Harry Potter._

_Drawing a sword and ignoring all rules of magic Mr Potter fought the beast to a near standstill, at one point seeming to calm the dragon, only have a dragon unleashed upon him. Yeas the dragon escaped, forcing Potter to flee, after minutes that seemed like hours Potter returned, flying with Dragon wings of his own with his prize in hand._

_The Boy-Who-Lived apparently then faced down the greatest wizard of the age Albus Dumbledore in a verbal duel that ended up with Potter agreeing to stay under certain conditions. As this reporter listened scandals in scandals were revealed as Dumbledore had not only been trying to get Harry Potter under his control, but also his alter-ego James Canis? How? By entering a phoney wedding contract with the youngest Weasley, a family who has been in Dumbledore's pay for years following the first war._

_Harry Potter and his 'Followers' now reside within Slytherin house, what will they do next? Potter will compete in the tournament, what show can we expect from this young man? And what can we expect from him in the long term future? Dark or Light? One thing is certain there is no hiding for Harry Potter now. _

**A/N: Ok I issue a challenge for any readers who think themselves artists (thought you're probably better than I am) a drawing of the picture from the prophet, Harry just after revealing himself. I don't know how you can get it to me, post it online and send me the link. I don't know.**

**Anyway, what did you guys think? Battle as good as you thought? Yes? No? maybe? Read and review.**


	34. Year Four Part Five

"Thank you, boy. Sirius would be proud." Harry smiled as Moody, who had been rescued from his trunk and recuperating in the hospital wing patted Harry on the back. "Merlin knows how long that bastard would have kept me in the trunk."

"I owe you one hell of a lot, Mad-Eye." Harry told the teacher sincerely. "I probably wouldn't have lived as long as I have without your training and your contacts and for that I thank you."

The old man's scarred face distorted into what Harry recognised as a smile. "Think nothing of it lad. Anything to take that Snake loving bastard down. Though," he added his face curious, "How did you know it was me?"

"Easy, he got off on casting the Cruciatus Curse, he also pretended to object to attacking someone when their back was turned. And don't tell anyone else but I'm pretty sure he used his eye to perv on the girls in his class, sick peado." Harry muttered. "He's lucky I didn't castrate him."

Moody snorted with laughter. "Good boy. So what's the plan? Your secrets out, Dumbledore want to control you, Voldemort wants to kill you and Merlin only knows what the Ministry want to do with you."

Harry sighed and leaned back. "Honestly?" he asked, Moody nodded. "I have no fucking clue. I've gotta look like I have a plan and have everything strategically in place, but I don't Moody. Even Sirius and Remus don't know this, but for once in my life I don't know what to do, at least when June was around I had someone I could tell."

Moody smirked. "Well I don't know from what I've seen Auror Tonks and the Champion from Frog-land would be willing to let you lean on their shoulders for a bit." he smiled. "From the way I see it you don't have to do anything. You have hundreds if not thousands people willing to fight for you, you're in a competition for a fortune and you have two beautiful women fighting over you. My advise? Carpe diem."

Harry smiled. "Seize the day."

Moody nodded approvingly. "Do more than seize it, grab it hold it down and hump it until your dying breath." the old man said.

Harry looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "You scare me sometimes Mad-Eye." Moody smirked.

"Harry." Tonks said. "Will you go to the ball with me?" she paused then swore. "Bugger, no that's not right." she was standing in front of her mirror in the house Sirius, Remus, she, the Grindlewald Twins and Morag were now living in, in Hogsmeade

She took another breath. "Harry, we've been pretty good friends for about four months now, and I think you can tell I've want something mor-" again she stopped, looked at her reflection, her nervous wringing of her hands. "No, no, no. it just doesn't feel right."

"Harry, I know how you felt about June, because I feel it with you." she smiled this one felt good. "I don't know if you are ready to move on yet, I'm hoping you do, but either way, could I please accompany you to the ball." she shook her head. "Fuck."

"And what's that mirror done to warrant such abuse?" came an amused voice from behind her.

Tonks turned to see Sirius. He was leaning casually against her doorframe, smiling easily. "I could have sworn I locked that." she muttered in dismay at being caught.

Sirius smirked, a action that reminded Tonks to much of Harry. "It was, I unlocked it after hearing your lovely attempts to get the mirror to go out with you, I mean seriously I knew you liked Harry, but naming your mirror after him Nymphy? Isn't that stalker-esque?"

Tonks made a face. "Don't call me that, and piss off."

Sirius put his hands up in mock surrender. "Chill, Tonksy, I'm here to help. I want Harry with you as much as you do."

Tonks looked apprehensive. "Why?"

Sirius smiled. "one," he held up a finger, "I want Harry to be happy, and I think you're just what he needs, an out going confident woman who has the balls to shut him up if he needs it." he smiled at Tonks' faint blush, "And two, I have a fifty Galleon bet with Remus that he chooses you over the French Veela."

"You have a bet on Harry's relationship?" Tonks asked aghast. "Since when?"

Sirius shrugged. "Since you waged a one sided Prank war against Fleur." He told her. "I knew you'd win, no one with a sense of humour like that Veela is going to win Harry."

Tonks went red. "You speak about him as if he's a prize, an item, he isn't. he isn't the perfect man, he's moody, makes the wrong choices. I love him for his flaws as well as his attributes."

The scene froze. From the corner of the room was Harry and another Sirius. Harry glanced at the Sirius that was still moving. "She said she loved me?" he questioned.

Sirius nodded. "Look into her eye's, Cane. She means it, she loves and while Fleur does in her own way she only loves you for-"

"For my serious side, the side I only put on when it needs to be there, the side I hate." As he was talking Harry moved round and looked into Tonks' eyes. They were filled with belief and love for the boy she was talking about, Harry reached out to touch her cheek, but his finger slid through it. "You're right, Tonks loves me. I remember that look, June gave it to me every time she saw me." Thinking of June his eyes misted over. "I need to think, Sirius."

Harry stood on the Astronomy Tower, his hair blowing gently in the wind. He laid down, casting a cushioning charm under his head. He closed his eyes and retreated into his core. He watched as memories passed by him until finally he arrived, the room or void was exactly like he remembered it, endless, black lit only by his magical core.

"_Back again, Lover Boy?_" Harry turned to see June, again dressed in all in white. She was walking towards him a smile on her face. She hugged him close as they kissed passionately. "_Harry, stop, this is only making your pain worse, I'm not real. Well I am, but I'm not, if that makes any sense at all."_

Harry smiled, "Not really, but you're going to tell me anyway, it's what you do."

June shook her exasperated. "_I suppose I am, I'm part of you, this small part of my soul is latched on to yours, think of me as a guardian angel, or devil." _she winked. "_you can't have a love affair with a ghost, Harry. But you can have one with the two girls who are fighting over you."_

"Tonks or Fleur?" Harry questioned.

"_Yep, darn tootin'. both sexy, almost as immortal as you are, personally I'd go for Tonks, she cool and funny, plus she has no problem with tying you up if she has to."_ She sighed. "_My one big regret, we never got to use ropes, chains or handcuffs._"

Harry wiggled his eyebrows. "Kinky."

June smiled. "_You'd better believe it sunshine. So you are going to ask Tonks to the Yule Ball then?"_

"Have I ever not done something you told me to?" Harry asked her.

June smiled smugly. "_Nope, I'm the girl that had Harry Potter whipped._" she slapped her head. "_Damn, we never used whips either._"

Harry chuckled. "Don't ever change, Luv." he told her. "Even if you are just a fragment of Soul in my head."

"_Deal, now let's see what else? Love life sorted out. Oh yeah, congrats. A pet dragon, and a tear down of everyone's beliefs about Harry James Potter. Nice, you sure know how to cause a scene."_

"Yeah what can I say. I should have gone into showmanship." Harry grinned. Then a thought passed through his head. "What should I do about your family, I have been ousted by the new Family Head. I am rightfully family head of the Clan Dracula. They could not remove the ring." he raised his hand to show her the ring of Dracula.

"_You lead over the Vladimirs, you can exert control and threaten to banish them from the family Dracula, thou once done reinstate my father, Uncle, Aunt and Julie and anyone else who is on your side._" June told him. "_being disowned by the Draculas will shame the family. It is only because of the Dracula name that the Vladimir name means so much." _She explained.

Harry grinned. "I will do it when I need to, in other words when I need the Vampiric support."

June smirked,"_Slytherin to the end eh Harry?_"

"Yeah, anyway I should get going. Merlin knows how long I've been under." He hugged June to him, breathing in her scent, as they held each other it was obvious to both of them this was the last time they would meet willingly.

"_Bye, My Love. Take care of whomever you decide upon as if you were taking care of me._" June said-

And he was gone.

Harry leant against a tree, his Skrewt that was now the size of a small dog had its head on his lap and was making a strange crooning squelching sound and he stroked its touch back gently.

"What am I gunna do, Cooper?" he muttered to the creature. "I need to go to the Ball with someone, I just don't know who. I can't hurt either of them."

Cooper looked at his 'master' and make a shrieking bubbling sound, but by the way he nuzzled Harry's hand the boy could tell the Skrewt was trying to be comforting towards it's human companion.

"Merlin, I wish I could understand you, you probably just gave some deep meaningful advise." He muttered stroking it's hard shell.

"Potter." Harry turned to see Draco Malfoy standing there, his arm crossed looking very sophisticated.

Harry nodded in greeting. "Draco. You okay?"

"Why are you nice too me?" Draco asked. "You treat me as if we are friends, when we are far from it. The only reason I can look at you with out wanting to kill you is because of that debt I owe you? We're on opposite sides."

Harry looked at the blonde appraisingly. "No. we're not. We just have one different view, besides that we're the same. Let me finish" he said as Malfoy's mouth opened to object. "We were both brought up surrounded by darkness, me more than you considering the people I've trained with. We've both had a hard life, in different ways and we both have an image to maintain, whether we want it or not. The only difference is, if you keep living up to your image, it's going to become you."

"What do you mean?" Draco asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

Harry smiled. "When people say Harry Potter or the Boy-Who-Lived what do you suppose they think?"

"Gryffindor, Knight in shining armour, champion of light." Draco told him.

"Am I any of those things? I projected that image as James Canis, but now as Harry Potter I can be who I am. Let me tell you a story. In first year, do you remember that troll that was let in? I found it. What do you think I did?"

"Try to distract it and wait for a teacher?" Draco questioned. "Like a good little Gryffindor."

Harry snorted. "Nope. I did what I was trained to do. I killed it. I jumped onto it's back pretending to distract it, shoved my wand up it's nose and cast a Reducto into it's skull. A Gryffindor would have then taken the credit, not me. I let Ron have that, I needed to keep my cover.

"Tell me what do people think when they hear Malfoy?" Harry asked after a moment of silence.

"Power, Money, Politics-" Malfoy started.

"Voldemort, Death Eaters, Blood supremacist, inbreeding, no offence, but most of all they think slimy and un-trustworthy, that's just increased thanks to your dad and his '_master'_" Harry nodded as Draco looked at him questioningly. "Voldemort's going to rise again, and it's unquestionable that your dad is going to join him. Me? I'm going to stop him. I'm going to put Voldemort down like the rabid dog he is. The question you have to ask is what side are you going to be on? Voldemort's or mine?"

"The Dar-"

"Is old, he's edging his sixties. Me? I'm in my prime. I have an army of Dark and Grey Wizards ready to fight alongside me, along with tribes, clans and packs of Veela, Vampires and Werewolves, and quite a few other powerful Magical creatures. What does Voldemort have? A few hundred Purebloods. Purebloods are in minority at the moment? Do you know why?"

Malfoy shook his head, he was now hanging on Harry's every word.

"Because the more they intermarry, the more inbreeding that goes on the more they're effected. Some get lucky and get ugly or webbed toes or an odd birthmark or something, most loose magic with each generation." Harry told him. "Did you know you had a brother?"

Malfoy's head shot up.

"He's two years older than you. Ask your mother about Lernaean Alphard Malfoy. From what Sirius told me she kicked your father out of the house for a year before she let him back in. Lernaean was born in March, 1988. As you probably know you cant do a magical test on a baby until they're six months old, unless they're really powerful." Harry sighed. "Voldemort performed the test on your brother, just as he performed it on you, only difference was your brother turned out to have none. A squib in the Malfoy family.

"Voldemort being the generous man he is gave your family two choices lest he kill them, abandon the child or give it to him to kill, or as he said euthanize. They were give two weeks to decide. Your mother want to abandon the Dark Lord, had a plan put together with my Godfather and my parents, your father agreed initially. Then the day they were to make their decision Narcissa walked in on your father handing your brother over to Voldemort. Well you guessed what happened next."

Harry rubbed his eyes. "If it wasn't for your father and Voldemort you, me and your brother would have probably grown up together. That's why I treat you like a friend Draco. Because we could have been, we still could be. If you help me I can not only help you reclaim the Malfoy's family honour your father has lost being a slave, you could do it with out your reputation being lost, known as a hero its better to be respected than feared."

Harry stood up and began to walk away Cooper ambling at his side. He turned back to Draco, who stood with a confused expression on his face. "And by the way, that girl you fancy, the one your father would certainly not approve of, I think she likes you too if you would just stop being an asshole."

Harry stood next to Fleur. His heart was pounding, sure e had turned girls down before, but never before had he owed them so much, nor had any of the other possessed the ability to turn into fire throwing avian-like creatures. The two were sitting in a hammock Harry's Acromantula form had made on the edge of the forest, spun between six trees the two the led on their backs looking up at the night sky.

Finally Harry sighed. "Fleur?"

Fleur looked up, there were already tears in her eyes as if she knew what he was going to say, which she did. "'Arry. Please, I know what you are going to say and why, and I understand."

Harry reached forwards and used the pad of his thumb to brush a tear away from her cheek. "I'm sorry, Fleur you're just not the one for me, for parts of me you're a perfect match. It's the parts you match, they're the part of myself I don't like."

Fleur nodded. "I know, you are wanting the type of girl with a sense of humour. I can't cut loose. I know who you want and promise me one thing Harry?"

"Anything." Harry agreed.

"Treat Tonks right. Treat her like she deserves. And promise, you and me, we can still be friends." Fleur asked, a tremor of fear in her voice.

"Hell hounds couldn't keep me from being friends with you, Fleur." he hugged her.

Fleur hugged him back. "Just one favour? Just for tonight, can we pretend? You and me?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah." he lay back down Fleur leaned down and kissed him softly, their lips melding together in a dance that man and woman had been doing for centuries. She then lay down next to him, her head burrowing into his shoulder, her arm and leg draped over him, watching the moon move across the sky as the two drifted into a deep sleep.

Harry dressed in his best casual day clothes and pulled his hair back, he then walked confidently out of the Slytherin quarters. His leather coat billowing behind him, making him seem even more of a bat than even Snape.

He travelled in long striding steps out of the castle and to the small tents where the Aurors were stationed. He walked towards the tent sending a glare towards the Guard daring him to stop Harry advance. He opened the tent flap and cast his eyes around, finally fixing on Tonks. She was sat at a table with another female Auror. Harry took a deep breath and walked over.

The other female Auror saw him walking over and whispered something to Tonks, who looked over her shoulder and smiled at seeing Harry. Standing up to greet him she paused at the determined look in Harry's eyes, not knowing he was willing himself to keep going and not run away tail between his legs.

Finally he stopped in front of her.

"Harry, wh- urh" Tonks was cut off as Harry took her chin and guided her mouth to his, pulling her into a deep kiss. Tonks moaned and slid her arms around his neck as his took place around her waist pulling her body closer. The kiss deepened and Harry slid his tongue, out of his mouth and brushed again Tonks' lips, which allowed access, their tongues battled each other each demeaning dominance.

Finally he let go, Tonks' face was red and her lips were swollen, he was no better, his hair ruffled where her hands had been running through his locks. He looked her in the eye. "Will you go to the Yule Ball with me Tonks?" he asked.

She could do nothing but nod shyly, just as his lips collided with hers again.

A/N: sorry guys it just seems like my chapters are getting further and further apart and shorter. I've got a lot going on at the moment, preparing for Uni, trying to save money and trying to find a nice job. But yeah hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter will include Christmas, the Second Task and a brand new pairing building up. Try and guess who.


	35. Change of plan

Ok so I've changed my mind. I'm not putting Superhero up for adoption, I'm going to attempted to salvage it and if not I have a backup plan. If I can't salvage it I'm going to give it a reboot and rewrite. Same story more or less with a few differences and better written…I hope.


	36. Year Four Part SixMy Return

Draco had been withdrawn and quiet since that conversation with Harry. He had written to his mother asking about Lernaean Alphard Malfoy. She had written back denying everything, but Draco wasn't stupid and could tell from the smudged scripture, tear marks and unusually un-tidy writing that his mother was crying as she wrote the letter. His mind was in turmoil, his father had never been a very family orientated person, only showing any sign of affection when it portrayed him in a good light to the public, but he would never guess his father would willingly sentence his own child to death just for being a squib. If that's what being a pureblood was, turning your back on your own flesh and blood, Draco wasn't sure he really wanted to be one.

Sitting on his bed with the curtains drawn around him Draco cursed many names, Harry's, his mothers, his fathers, his own, but most of all he curse the name Voldemort. If it hadn't been for him Draco would have grown up with a big brother and friends. Draco had never had friends before, just people his father though it would be beneficial for him to know. But he could have been friends with Harry, his thoughts drifted to what he knew of Harry, his dark but not evil attitude and tendency not to judge unlike so many other wizards.

Harry could read people well Draco realized. For years he had been having doubts about his family's standing and views, and since second year he had had some amount of non-malicious feeling towards- no it was one thing to admit Harry was okay, but to admit it about _her_. How did Harry know though?

"What you thinking about, Malfoy?" Draco looked up to see the First Muggle born ever to be accepted into Slytherin in the process of sitting down and spreading out her homework across one of the tables. Draco groaned. Why did it have to be her? Why did it have to be Granger?

"None of your business, Granger." Draco spat bitterly, even he was surprised at the venom in his voice.

Hermione's eyebrow arched dramatically. Draco was stunned, though having been in Slytherin for such a short time all of Potter's little band had adapted brilliantly, from the scathing comments to the unimpressed facial expressions. "Now, now, Draco. I was only asking. Thought I might be able to help."

Draco's eye's narrowed. "And why would you want to help me?" he asked suspicious.

"Because you have potential. If only you stopped with this pureblood crap." she walked towards him. "I'm going to give you a chance though. You're going to the ball with me, understand?" Draco nodded his eyes wide in shock. Granger was telling him what to do? "You are going to be civil and polite, you will not embarrass me and you will be the gentleman we all know you can be." Draco was looking at her his mouth wide. "The words you are now looking for are 'yes ma'am."

"Yes Ma'am." Draco said, unable to say anything else. He watched as Hermione tossed her hair back and walked out of the Common Room. The blonde blinked. '_What the hell had just happened?_'

Harry smirked as Hermione exited and he took off the mild Compulsion Charm he had placed on her. He smirked as she looked amused, horrified and ecstatic all at once. She rounded on him. "HARRY JAMES POTTER. HOW DARE YOU! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?"

Harry smiled. "Simple, for starters you fancy the hell outta the Ferret, you needed a kick in the right direction to take control of him if you were to have any chance of a lasting relationship and did you see his face-" and with that he dissolved into laughter.

Hermione's mouth twitched. "Thank you Harry, I can't believe you did that, though you'll have to show me how to behave like that with him."

"I didn't tell you to behave like that; I just put a compulsion charm on you to ask him to the ball, the way you did it was all you, 'Mione."

"Julie, about the ball. I was wondering, since Harry's going with Tonks and Hermione's going with Draco, would you like- that is-" Neville stuttered. He looked up across the room where Julie was talking with some of her year mates. "Bollocks."

"You know, Nev you and Julie are practically dating anyway," Neville looked up to see Harry lounging on a sofa, Neville was sure he hadn't been there a minute ago. "There's no way she'd say no to you."

Neville looked at his friend. "You think so?"

Harry smirked. "I know so."

"You're really getting into this whole matchmaking thing you're doing aren't you?" Neville chuckled. "First Hermione and Draco and now you're aiming me at Julie. Why?"

"Dunno." Harry shrugged. "You're all my friends; you deserve happiness as much as I do. Now I just need to find someone for Fred, George and Remus."

Neville rolled his eyes. He then looked up at his friend. "Have you looked at the egg yet?"

"Nope. Can't be assed at the moment. I think I'l wait till after Christmas, give the others a chance." he smiled. "I'm nice like that."

"Aren't you being a little over confident with these tasks, Harry?" Neville asked. "I mean I know you're powerful but aren't you being a little cocky?"

"Well," Harry offered a smirk that Snape would have been proud of. "I am a Slytherin now."

"You were a cocky wanker beforehand." Neville informed him, grinning at the mock hurt expression on Harry's face. "What are you doing for Christmas? Going home? Staying at the castle?"

Harry snorted. "There's no way in hell I'm staying in the castle. Going to stay at the cottage in Hogsmeade with Paddy, Moony, the twins and Tonks. Depending how things go at the Yule Ball Tonks wants me to go meet her parents on Boxing Day."

Neville's eyes widened. "You're meeting the parents? You and Tonks that serious then?"

Harry sighed. "Yeah, part of me feels like I'm betraying June, but another part of me tells me this is what June would have wanted."

The two feel silent. Suddenly the Common Room door opened and Draco walked through, Pansy Parkinson behind him.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOURE NOT GOING WITH ME?" the dog faced girl screamed at the blonde boy, who just smirked back.

"Sorry, Parkinson, I've found someone better than you." his eyes briefly met with Harry's who winked at the Slytherin Prince.

"YOU WAIT UNTIL I TELL MY FATHER ABOUT THIS. YOUR FATHER WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THIS!"

Draco stood up to his full height and walked over to the girl. "Listen and listen good Parkinson. You are nothing but an ass licking slave. You think your father or mine cares about your happiness? As long as it makes them a cute little sum of money they don't care about who they whore you out to." he took a breath then spoke again this time his voice a harsh hiss. "I don't care what your father thinks; I don't care what mine thinks. He's a shame to the House of Malfoy. There is more to life than Blood. Like family, friends, loyalty and magic."

Malfoy walked over to Harry and Neville. He offered his hand to Harry and the two clasped hands, Harry stood up and gave Draco a brotherly embrace, Draco then stood to Neville and did the same. Draco turned to Pansy. "My father is nothing but a slave, a bitch to Voldemort. I spit on him and those who serve the self-proclaimed Dark Lord. I've chosen my side Parkinson." Draco then cast his eyes around the Slytherin Common room and at the other occupants. "I would suggest the rest of you do the same. At this moment Voldemort is a decrepit cripple and Dumbledore has twenty years left, if that. Harry Potter and the Grey is our future, think about that as your so called master tortures you into submission to lick his boots."

Draco turned and smiled at Harry, just as Parkinson raised her wand. "_Cru-_"

"_Impactum!_" a voice roared from behind her.

Parkinson was smashed from behind with such force she flew forwards and smashed through the glass table of the Slytherin Common Room. Standing behind her was Hermione, her wand smoking slightly. She smirked at Pansy, as the girl looked dizzily around.

"Don't you touch him, Bitch." Hermione hissed. "I need him fit and healthy for the Ball." she marched forwards, grabbed the front of Draco's robes and brought his lips to hers. Oblivious to the stares of a Malfoy, the epitome of the Pure blood stereo-type kissing Hermione Granger the first Muggle Born Slytherin brought home what had just happened. Behind them Harry Potter hid behind his book a smirk playing on his face as the revolution begun.

"Welcome officially to the Grey side Draco," Harry grinned at the blonde. "We have cookies."

Draco looked confused as the others chuckled; Hermione squeezed her new boyfriend's hand and smiled at him.

"Draco, we look after our own, it's fairly obvious that your father will have heard about what just happened, if not already then very soon. He will in all likeliness come up to the school yell, attempt to punish you and probably disown you." Harry told Malfoy. "That is where we come in. You're one of us now. We will be right there with you when you see your father, we'll stop him from punishing you and if Sirius and Remus are doing their jobs right now there is no way in hell he can disown you and kick you from the Malfoy family." Harry smirked at Draco's stunned face.

"H- How? Father is the Head of the Malfoy family." Draco told them.

Harry smiled slyly. "Yeah, but we can change that. **You** can change that. What do you know about the Malfoy family?"

"We originated from France, immigrated to England during the French revolution, Two Generations after that the Head of House, Gradius Malfoy fell in with the fanatical Purebloods of the time, and since then the Malfoy name has been a name for Purebloods to fall behind. We've had four Dark Lords in the Family and one Light Lord." Draco recited from memory.

Harry clapped. "Not bad, but after some research, after I called the life debt in my third year, I found out more. Did you know that to enter the Purebloods elite back then you had to sign a contract entitling you to your name and estates?" Harry pulled out a ragged piece of Parchment. "Basically it says you lose all rights if you follow or become servant to a member of the lesser bloods. In other words Muggle-borns, Creature blood or Half Bloods-"

"Like Voldemort." Neville smirked. "I like it."

Draco smirked. "I think I'm getting you, Potter. But continue just so I know we're on the right page."

Harry grinned. "As you know if a member of the family breaks a contract they are technically disowned and all money, titles and possessions goes to the heir. You." He cackled. "Tomorrow before your father gets here you will have the contracts to call your father out on the broken oaths, effectively kicking him out of the family and then before he knows what's happening you sign another contract withdrawing the Malfoys from the elite Purebloods, getting you out of the same deal by you following me or dating 'Mione. And in two strokes of a pen, your father is a nameless shumck with nothing and you are Head of the Malfoy house and own everything your father presently owns."

Draco's mouth had dropped. "You're evil, Cane. I can see now why people follow you; your plans are so crazy they work, one thing's bothering me though."

"Yes?"

"You've been planning this since Third Year?"

Harry grinned and nodded. "Yep. Dumbledore isn't the only master Manipulator, but at least I'm doing it for your good as well. Think about what you get. Money," ticking off his fingers. "Fame, power. And you get the girl." he ended pointing at Hermione.

Draco couldn't control himself he burst into laughter. He was just starting to see what he had let himself in for by signing up with Potter.

Lucius Malfoy was not happy. He had been enjoying an old Goblin made wine when Patrick Parkinson made an appearance through the Floo, his old friend, business associate and second cousin was in a state of towering rage, clutching at a piece of parchment.

"Patrick? What's wrong with you, man?" Lucius asked, standing to greet the man. "You look like someone just tore away your magic?"

"Nearly as bad, someone just made it clear they were intending on breaking an oath to my family." Patrick thrust the letter at the blonde. "Read."

Lucius took the paper.

_Father_

_Draco has done the unthinkable; he has left me, making it perfectly clear what he thought of me, he then found solace in the arms of the mudblood Granger, a friend of Potter's. Draco seems overly friendly with Potter, Longbottom and their crowd of mudbloods and blood traitors. Please do something, I love him._

_Your beloved Daughter_

_Pansy._

Lucius looked up blinking. "Are you sure this is serious and not some lovers tiff?" Lucius asked. At Parkinson's deathly glare he swallowed. "We, along with our wives will go to Hogwarts tomorrow morning, it is within in our rites as parents to demand to see our children, and something must be done."

"Agreed." The two shook hands.

At nine o clock the next morning the Malfoys and Parkinsons appeared in the fire place at the Hog's Head pub in Hogmeade, and marched up to Hogwarts in silence. Having sent word ahead the Headmaster and Severus Snape were waiting for them on the front steps.

"Lucius, pleasure to see you." Dumbledore greeted jovially. "Haven't seen you in a few years. Might you tell me just why you are here, and with the Parkinsons?"

"Headmaster, the reason we are here is between my son, his betrothed and our families, it has nothing to do with you or your staff." Lucius bit back scathingly. "Now if you please where is my son?"

Harry, Draco, Neville, Hermione, Julia and the twins were lounged about the Slytherin Common room. Harry looked down at his watch. "Any minute. Now!" he pointed at the door and as if on cue the procession of Dumbledore, Snape, the elder Malfoys and the elder Parkinsons walked in.

Pansy who had been sulking in a corner brightened as she saw them and ran towards her parents. "Mother, Father." The two hugged their daughter while the rest looked over towards Harry's group, all of whom had vicious smiles of their faces.

"Draconic Malfoy, what do you think you're doing with those Blood traitors and Mud-bloods." His father spat. "Come here now."

Draco smirked. "I don't think so. You see Father, my new friends have pointed something out to me, something that had you bothered to check would have helped you prevent what is about to happen."

"And what do you think is about to happen? Because I'll tell your disownment from the family Malfoy." Lucius sneered.

"Oh there's going to be a disowning, but not mine. You see my friend Harry, is quite the strategist and master planner. He worked it all out even before he and his friends were in the Noble house of Slytherin." Draco smiled, "He was raised by the Marauders you see, a group I'm sure you remember from your days at Hogwarts. He was also taught by Vampires, Goblins and some of the dodgiest immoral politicians in the Wizarding and Muggle worlds. Harry, if you may?"

Harry stood. "Of course Draco old boy. Lord Malfoy. On behalf of the New Lord Malfoy and by default the Malfoy line I hereby banish you from the family name. The charge is the direct violation of the second law of the group known as the Pureblood Elite. By bowing down and following an illegitimate master you had forfeited all rights to call yourself Malfoy." Harry grinned at Lucius's bafflement. "In other words by bowing down to the half-blood monster known as Tom Riddle AKA Lord Voldemort you've lost your family name, your properties, your estates and your monies, all of which go to your heir once he has proved he is not following your example, which he has. In short, he turned to Draco, ALL HAIL LORD MALFOY."

"Y-You can't do this, my Goblin solicitor won't allow it. Not without the proper documentation." Lucius pointed out.

"Which," Harry smiled, "I've sent to my dear friend Goblin Master Kill Joy, along with the proof that your Solicitor has been paid under the table from you for years. When you get home, and I use that term lightly you should find various documents. Expelling you from the family, giving you a set time you vacate the property taking with you only personal belongs that don't belong to the family oh and notification of your divorce." Harry turned to Narcissa. "You should find a certification of your Divorce and a once in the life time opportunity to re-join the Black by seeking out the Head of the Family Black, do this by means of Gringotts."

Harry clapped his hands together. "I will of course be happy to help _Lord_ Malfoy if you wish to take this to court as I am sure I can walk rings around any second rate lawyer, which is all you can afford right now."

"In otherworlds, _Father_," Draco spat the word. "I don't wish to see you again unless you're serving me in a shop or bar or begging for money in the street." He then turned to the Parkinsons. "I wish to terminate all contracts, marriage or otherwise with the House of Parkinsons, if your daughter persists in perusing me I will press charges for harassment and you've seen how cruel my lawyer can be."

Lucius sneered. "Well played Draco, well played. The Dark Lord will make you pay for your betrayal and-"

"You really are stupid aren't you Lucius No-Name." Harry chuckled. "Not only did you pretty much openly declare your allegiance with Voldemort in front of Albus Dumbledore _and_ Harry Potter, you won't be able to buy your way out of Azkaban this time." He lowered his voice to a whisper. "You have no money."

"And," he started again after a pause. "Do you really thing that Voldemort will go out of his way to break a penniless wandless hobo from Azkaban? I don't think so; he's more likely to kill you."

"I'm not wandless, and –" Lucius pulled his wand.

Harry pulled his wand waved it, promptly disarming the blonde. Harry caught the wand and snapped if over his knee. "Now you are. Oh and add assault of a minor to the list of charges against you. Isn't it fortunate I know several Aurors and asked them to be here this morning?"

Tonks pulled her invisibility cloak off, followed by two other low level Aurors. "And you're helping three low level Law enforcement officers make a name for themselves. I think the term you're looking for is, you're fucked." He turned to Draco. "And you're going to be bloody famous, I see the Prophet headline now LORD MALFOY REPLACED BY SON WITH HELP OF HARRY POTTER. Not only are you uber powerful you're now associated with me, a known light, well light-ish wizard."

They watched Lucius be led out by the Aurors and Tonks, who threw a grin and an air kiss his way, and then Dumbledore lead the Parkinsons out with a crying Pansy. Snape stayed behind.

"Well played, Potter." Snape told Harry as the others took Draco aside to celebrate." Well played."

"Thanks, Professor. Not bad for my first few weeks in Slytherin"

A/N: I'm Back. What do you reckon? Keep with this? Start a new cover of SuperHero or both (which would take time) you're choice.


End file.
